


Falling For You [Tom Hiddleston]

by Rogerthatbarnes



Series: Finding Forever [3]
Category: Marvel, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Celebrities, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Moving On, Spy - Freeform, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 102,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogerthatbarnes/pseuds/Rogerthatbarnes
Summary: Sometimes, someone comes into your life so unexpectedly that they take your heart by surprise...and change your life forever.****"Please play along," the woman whispered frantically to me, her eyes beseeching me."Tom, your table's ready," the hostess said just then, breaking the spell she'd cast over me.My curiosity thoroughly peaked, I decided to 'play along'; I needed to know more about this woman. "Perfect timing! I'm just glad you could make it, darling," I said, brushing a kiss to her cheek in return. She unconsciously breathed out a small sigh of pleasure at the touch, making me smile slightly and wonder what she'd do if I kissed her lips. "My apologies, miss. There will be three of us tonight after all."*    *       *Book 3 of the Finding Forever Series - Only You [Sebastian Stan] and Not Without You [Chris Evans] come first but aren't absolutely necessary to follow along.
Series: Finding Forever [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1010799
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. 1

Late April 2018  
Tom's POV 

I really needed to stop torturing myself like this, I decided, trying to talk myself into doing the right thing. I needed to be firm and not fold like a house of cards yet again when she rang me out of the blue just to talk - or when she smiled at me like I was her favorite person in the world. Bloody hell - I was going to be in her damn _wedding_ since her fiancé had been one of my closest friends for years now.

She'd understand if I simply told her how hard it was for me to see her these days, right? I exhaled sharply - that was a lie. If I came out and told her I never wanted to see her again, those beautiful forest green eyes would fill with tears and then I'd never be able to walk away from her. It wasn't even that I _wanted_ to; I simply_ had_ to...for my sanity...because I was in love with one of my best friends...and she didn't feel the same.

So here I was on a Wednesday night, waiting for my name to be called at my favorite local restaurant because Megan Jones - the subject of my current fit of melancholy - had desired to meet up once again before she had to go on to Ireland tomorrow...and I honestly really had nothing I'd rather be doing.

While I had just seen her a couple days ago, we'd barely had time to talk because she'd been in such high demand. She was just getting ready to start touring with Ed Sheeran for the next couple months and wouldn't be back in London until mid-June at the very earliest.

The discordant jangle of the bell hanging on the door had me turning with a hopeful expression - Megan should be here any time now. But I didn't see her brilliant red hair, so I looked back down, pulling my mobile out to see if she'd texted me yet.

A quick motion at the corner of my eyes caught my attention and I looked up from my mobile to see a pair of wide silver grey eyes meeting mine. Those arresting eyes were filled with fear - and I didn't think it was because of me. I hadn't moved since she'd pinned me with her gaze. Her eyes flashed around the room and met mine again, this time the fear slightly tempered by determination.

The woman was extremely attractive and I felt my heart skip a beat when she smiled, her full rouged lips making me wonder what it would be like to kiss her. That hadn't happened in a long time...a really long time...and I decided she was worth a closer look.

Her heart shaped face was surrounded by honey blond hair that was mostly contained in a tidy chignon. Several escaped locks floating loose near her face softened the effect, making me want to brush them back from her face so I could see her better. She held herself rigidly - her posture impeccable but somehow still conveying unease.

She was well dressed, wearing a stylish gray sweater dress that accentuated her lovely figure. The rain drops dripping off her as she approached made me notice that she wasn't wearing a coat, which was unusual considering how unseasonably cold it was for an April night, nor was she carrying a handbag of any sort.

"Hey honey, sorry I'm late."

The woman had a sweet, melodic voice with a slight American accent that I couldn't quite place. I was certain that Sadie or Megan would know, though. I was pleased that she was tall for a woman, even taking into consideration the black, low-heeled boots she wore; like Sadie, she didn't need to stretch far to greet me with a kiss on the cheek, the contact like a shock to my system.

"_Please_ play along," she whispered frantically to me, her eyes beseeching me as well as I stared at her in bemusement.

"Tom, your table's ready," the hostess said just then, breaking the spell she'd cast over me.

My curiosity thoroughly peaked, I decided to 'play along'; I needed to know more about this woman.

"Perfect timing! I'm just glad you could make it, darling," I said, brushing a kiss to her cheek in return. She unconsciously breathed out a small sigh of pleasure at the touch, making me smile slightly and wonder what she'd do if I kissed her lips. "My apologies, miss. There will be three of us tonight after all."

I smiled and tucked her arm in mine, feeling her shiver as I covered her hand with mine. Her soft skin was cool to the touch, indicating she'd been outdoors for a while. The unheated entry way we stood in was really no better considering she wasn't moving much and she was only wearing thin, almost sheer, leggings under her dress instead of the thicker lined ones my sisters preferred most of the year, revealing very fit legs. 

"Not a problem," the hostess said, grabbing another menu. "There's still room for one more if you decide to even the numbers. I'm so sorry you had to wait - they were supposed to have it ready for you when we opened."

I nodded in acknowledgement as I rubbed my thumb over the back of the woman's hand lightly. The lightest hint of her perfume tantalized me - I hadn't noticed it until I was close to her. I was markedly relieved by my discovery; while it was floral and fruity at the same time and I wished I could smell more of it - less truly was more in this case, teasing my senses.

Glancing behind us as we waited for some patrons to leave so the hostess could lead us into the restaurant, I saw that it was pouring again. I was almost certain that I saw a man in a brown leather coat start walking away when he saw the woman was staying with me.

I was glad I had an out-of-the-way table reserved, almost tucked back into an alcove - or at least as private as it could be here. I waited until we were seated and the server left to get our drinks to ask the question on the tip of my tongue.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"You could say that," she said, her voice a little unsteady.

She glanced briefly at me before looking down at her hands in her lap and I could see she was pressing them against her legs to keep them from shaking. The slight tremble from the loose locks around her face alerted me to that.

"Please stay," I said, using my best puppy dog eyes on her - the ones Sadie assured me worked every time. 

"I shouldn't." She shook her head infinitesimally, chewing on her lower lip in a way that made me want to reach over and free it from her teeth before it was completely savaged. "Thank you so much for your help already, Tom - but I really should be going. I shouldn't drag you into my problems."

"Stay a while. I can't help but notice that it's pouring out there." She shifted to peer at the nearest window - rain sheeting down the opaque glass - and shuddering again. "Are you cold, darling?"

I was glad none of the other patrons could see me as I quickly draped my overcoat around her shoulders. I felt a shock again as her hands brushed mine, grateful she allowed the familiarity. I wasn't above using the excuse to touch her again as I settled it about her better, sliding my hands down her firm biceps before removing them; she was more fit than I anticipated.

My ulterior motives were simple; I was hoping to keep her with me a bit longer. I tried to tell myself it was just because I wanted to know her story, but that was only part of the truth. I could tell there was something about her that called to me - and I still wasn't sure what it was.

"Thank you," she murmured with a smile, clutching my coat tightly with one hand.

I didn't miss the way she subtly sniffed at my coat before breathing deeply, telling me that she liked my scent as well.

"You're very welcome, darling."

"I'm sorry - where are my manners tonight? I should introduce myself; I'm Claire. Claire Campbell," she said, her lips quirking endearingly. "And the only person to ever call me 'darling' before you was my grandpa."

"You have a lovely name, Claire. I'm Tom," I said, leaving off my surname. It was foolish, perhaps, but I wished to get to know her better before she knew who I really was since she hadn't already recognized me - a rarity in itself. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you."

I smiled at her. "A friend of mine will be joining us shortly, so why don't you wait to tell me your story until she arrives?"

"How do you know I have a story?" she hedged, eyes flicking around the room before sipping her water.

"I wasn't born yesterday," I replied, taking a sip of my whiskey. "Nor am I blind."

I didn't feel the need to point out that her behavior led me to believe that she was in an abusive relationship of some sort. I wasn't sure if it was emotional or physical, but the signs were all there.

"Oh - I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to crash your _date_, Tom. I really should go," she said, eyes wide and a troubled expression on her beautiful face.

I reached out a hand to keep her from leaving. "It's perfectly all right - and it's _not_ a date," I assured her with a genuine smile. "I'm just meeting up with a friend who happens to be in town for the night. Claire, darling, I _insist_ that you at least stay until the rain passes - until after dinner, perhaps?"

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked, those silver eyes holding my own effortlessly. They were such an unusual color. Not the color of puddles on the sidewalk, I decided; they had too much depth to them for that.

"Not at all."

I looked over as I heard a familiar voice. Megan was on her way to our table now and I couldn't help feeling that familiar pang in my chest when her eyes lit up as she saw me.

"Hey Tom! It's so good to see you!" she said, giving me a quick hug around the waist like she always did. At just over 5 feet, Megan was far too short to be able to give me a proper hug, but I didn't mind. "I'm glad it worked out to meet up tonight."

"I didn't think it would, but Luke worked his magic," I assured her as I hugged her back tightly, allowing myself to hold her a moment longer than was proper without caring who saw us right now. I squeezed her lightly and kissed her forehead, breathing in her familiar scent before reluctantly letting her go; so much for resisting her.

She gave me a radiant smile before she turned to Claire and held her hand out. "I'm Megan Jones. And you are?"

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Claire Campbell." She took the proffered hand readily and smiled in return.

"You're American?" Megan asked in surprise.

"Half - I haven't been back in a long time, though."

"I can tell - you're already assimilating."

"It happens." Claire studied Megan as she shrugged out of her coat and sat down, a curious expression on her pretty face. "I have to say that you look very familiar, Megan. Have we met before?"

"No, I don't think we have," Megan said, pinning me with a look as I shifted guiltily in my seat. "Thomas William Hiddleston, didn't you tell her who we are?"

I chuckled at her use of my full name like I was in trouble. "There's not enough time in a day to sufficiently warn someone about you, darling."

"Whatever," Megan snorted, rolling her eyes at my exaggeration.

"Oh!" Claire said, looking at me with wide eyes before turning to Megan. "No wonder I thought you looked familiar, Tom! Does that meanyou're_ the_ Megan Jones who's opening for Ed Sheeran?"

"Guilty as charged!" Megan giggled. "So tell me how you met Tom, Claire."

"Well, I only met him a couple minutes ago." Claire paused as the server came to take Megan's drink order, waiting until we were alone again to continue. "I was...in a tight spot." Her eyes tightened and I wondered exactly how much of an understatement that was as she was clearly still afraid of whomever was pursuing her. "And Tom was kind enough to come to my assistance."

Megan turned to me curiously. "How so?"

"She came up to me and asked me to play along. Did you see anyone suspicious when you arrived?"

"There was a pretty rough character hanging around the front of this place. I asked the hostess to call the police on him - you know what Chris or Baz would say if I didn't."

"Very good. Could you describe him?" I asked, nodding. I did indeed know what they would say if something happened to her while she was here.

Megan nodded. "He made me think of..._him_," she said quietly, her bubbly nature drastically subdued.

"Andy? How so?" I asked, knowing she while she didn't like to talk about her ex, she was an excellent judge of character. I reached over and squeezed her hand, making sure she was okay.

"Not build-wise but attitude-wise. He was taller than me by at least a foot - maybe more - I'd even say he's taller than you, Tom. I couldn't quite tell, but I was pretty sure he'd have dark hair if he wasn't wearing that hat, maybe 240 pounds, leather jacket. Looked like he didn't want me to notice him but the little hairs on my neck were standing up."

"You're very observant, darling. That's the man I saw as well when we were first led back here," I said, looking at Claire, who had blanched. "Do you know him?"

"That's Owen...my boyfriend's cousin. He's...he's _not_ a nice person."

"Is there a reason he's after you?" Megan asked, looking at Claire with concern before glancing back at me.

I made a little hand gesture to indicate I didn't know. Claire pulled my coat a little tighter around herself, unconsciously seeking comfort - and I felt the urge to pull her into my arms, but I didn't think she'd go for that yet - I was still a stranger, after all.

"We were...having an argument," Claire said quietly. "And I got mad at Caleb. I jumped out of the car at the first stoplight and ran. This was the first place I saw with people and looked nice enough that he wouldn't follow me in."

"He saw you come in here?" I asked and she nodded.

"Are you in danger, Claire?" Megan asked shrewdly. "Will either of them hurt you?"

She started to shake her head but couldn't complete the motion, telling me everything I needed to know. "I'd normally say no, but Caleb was just so angry earlier - and Owen would do anything for Caleb."

"Tell me you don't live with him," Megan begged, willing Claire to meet her eyes.

"I don't, but my roommate is gone on vacation with her boyfriend for at least another week. Owen broke my purse when he grabbed at me, so I don't have a phone or even my keys."

"Then you can stay with me until you can get everything taken care of and your flatmate returns from her holiday," I said without hesitation.

"I can't ask that of you," Claire said, surprised at the offer. "I just met you today, Tom."

"You don't have to ask, Claire; I insist," I said, taking her cold hand in mine. She opened her mouth to protest, but Megan nodded and beamed at her.

"Just go with it," Megan ordered, nodding in agreement. "Speaking from experience, Tom's an _excellent_ knight in shining armor." She grinned at me with a satisfied gleam in her eyes and I knew what she was thinking. "In the meantime, did you already decide what you're going to order?"


	2. 2

Claire's POV

I felt a twinge of guilt for the deception I was taking part in before tamping it down firmly. This was the best way for me to get close to Tom - and keep him safe. I didn't usually take protection details, but I owed Luke Windsor a debt - and he'd called it due.

Luckily he'd called me when I wasn't around my mark and we could talk without interruption. He'd panicked when he'd sorted the mail this morning and found proof that someone was going to make an attempt on Tom's life. I didn't normally do protection details - my personality wasn't suitable for being someone's babysitter - but there wasn't anything normal about this detail.

My job was to keep Tom literally out of the line of fire...without him knowing what I was doing. I was currently on another case, but my brothers wouldn't be back in town for a couple more weeks. This was more their kind of gig than mine; but between Luke and I, we were going to have to try to make this work.

I set that thought aside and studied Tom covertly while Megan quizzed him about what was good here, glad he'd bought my act. He was more perceptive than my usual clients, which was going to make my job a little harder. I couldn't rely on him not paying attention to me - not yet; he was too attracted to me. His eyes flicked to me periodically throughout their conversation as I absorbed their dynamics.

Tom was one of Hollywood's hottest, most in-demand actors right now - and I could see why. He was a very attractive man - and I didn't usually go for gingers, but I could make an exception for him. He was lean but still strong; I'd felt his muscles when I'd had my hand on his arm earlier. He was very compelling - one of those people that instinctively made you want to like them. And those eyes – I still wasn't sure if they were blue or green, but they were very captivating.

Luke had told me Megan Jones was very nice; the way he'd went on about her made me think he'd be half in love with her himself if he didn't play for the other team. When I saw the beautiful redhead approaching, I'd still had a moment's concern that she'd be upset about me crashing their dinner; after two minutes in her company, that definitely wasn't the case.

It was safe to say that neither of them were what I'd expected. I still couldn't believe how genuinely nice these people were being to me considering I'd only met them less than fifteen minutes ago; it felt like I'd known them for much longer than that.

* *

Megan yawned widely. "Oh - I should get going. We've been here for three hours!"

"Time flies when you're having fun," I agreed.

"And this was fun, but I think it's time I called it a night. I should sleep well tonight."

"You always do in this kind of weather," Tom said with a fond smile, taking the bill from our waitress before Megan could. "Don't even think of it, darling. It's my treat."

I laughed at Megan's expression when she realized she'd lost the argument before it even started. She stuck her tongue out at him. "You sneaky bastard!" The effect was ruined by another large yawn. "I'll bite my thumb at you."

I smiled and tried not to laugh at her reference. They had both assured me they were only friends, which was true on her part and forced on his. Years of observing people closely made me very good at what I did - and I was positive Tom was head over heels for her.

"I'm not taking you to the theater anymore. It's a bad influence on you," Tom said, giving her a pained look at the misquote and waggling a finger at her teasingly. I knew he wasn't remotely serious about the threat - and so did she.

"_I'm_ a bad influence on _you_," she stated, finishing her wine. "You can't even deny it, Tom."

"Wasn't planning on it," he smirked, glancing over at me. "No good would come of it anyways," he said as an aside to me. I only smiled, amused at their relationship dynamics. "Jet lag is catching up with you, isn't it."

"Just a smidge. How could you tell?"

"I know you too well, darling. You only quote Shakespeare when you're overly exhausted," he replied, signing the slip and putting his card back in his wallet.

"Thank you for dinner, Tom," I said. "I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing," he said with a slow smile. "Thank you both for joining me this evening. It was a much needed change of pace."

"You really need to hire a cook, Tom," Megan said, giving him a look.

Tom scoffed at her, tugging playfully on a lock of her long red hair. "Easier said than done. Anyone with talent was already snapped up while I was away filming in Atlanta."

"Here's your coat, Tom," I said, reluctantly handing over the garment and interrupting what was clearly an old conversation. I was suddenly the focus of his intense gaze and it was a little unsettling; I felt a flush rising to my cheeks.

"You should just wear it for now, darling," he replied, shaking his head.

Manipulating the fabric released more scent, and I tried not to be obvious about breathing it in - a combination of tea and spice, a hint of his aftershave. There was an underlying scent that was most likely his favorite cologne - but it wasn't the one he was wearing tonight.

I shook my head once, making him take it from me before the way he was focusing those lovely eyes on mine made me want to forget my objective tonight.

"Thank you for letting me borrow it."

"Tom - you know what the paps will say if they see her in your coat," Megan piped in. "She can borrow mine. If I'm not wearing one it's because I'm a silly stubborn American."

He sighed heavily but finally accepted his coat back from me, albeit reluctantly. I didn't understand what that was about, but he clearly did - and it was a powerful enough motivator to allow her to go without a coat, which obviously pained him.

"I'll be fine, really."

Megan handed me her coat as we stood up. "Please," she said turning those deep forest green eyes on me. "I'm too warm to wear it right now anyways." She fanned her face with one hand, her cheeks flushed from all the wine we'd imbibed throughout the past couple hours.

"All right. Thank you," I said with a smile, taking it from her. "I was just glad the rain had let up briefly on my way in so I wasn't soaked. This is one of my favorite dresses and it's dry clean only. Feel how soft it is."

"Ohh - I could pet you all night," she giggled. "It's very pretty - I love sweater dresses."

Tom set his hand at the small of my back as he walked us out, sending the butterflies in my stomach to fluttering madly even as he had his arm around Megan familiarly. We stopped short in the entryway, seeing the pouring rain suddenly begin again. I chewed on my lower lip as I debated my next course of action - I needed to stay with Tom a while longer yet...and it wasn't safe for him to go home yet.

"Frank is bringing my car around," Megan said, glancing at her phone briefly. "Didn't you drive tonight, Tom?"

"No, I walked. It wasn't raining when I left," he said, considering the downpour. "I didn't even think to grab a brolly."

"Why don't you let me drop you both off at your place, Tom?" Megan suggested. "It's on my way - I think. Even if it isn't, it can be."

"I couldn't impose," I said, shaking my head before he could even answer. "I've got on boots - I can walk. My downstairs neighbor has our spare, so I can get into my apartment."

"No." Tom turned to me, taking my hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. "That's unacceptable, darling. I refuse to allow you to walk in this downpour!"

"You'll be soaked in minutes," Megan agreed, giving me puppy dog eyes. "And your pretty dress will be ruined."

"Besides," Tom added. "I really don't feel comfortable with you returning home tonight, Claire – even if you could get in. I insist that you stay with me; I have plenty of room."

"I second that," Megan said firmly, overruling me when I attempted to protest. What she lacked in height she definitely made up for in determination. "I'd say you could stay with me but you'd have to sleep on a rollaway and I'm leaving at the buttcrack of dawn for the Emerald Isle. Tom has at least three guest rooms at his London townhouse."

"Four, darling," Tom corrected her, chucking her cheek affectionately. She nipped at his fingers, clearly in a feisty mood.

"I'm not counting the Murphy bed, Tom. Not after Isaac somehow managed to get stuck in it."

I shuddered. I had an irrational fear of getting trapped in one of those foldaway beds. I didn't even like the kind that came out of a couch.

"To be fair, Liam admitted that was intentional on both their parts," Tom countered, rolling his eyes. These boys I'd heard about earlier sure sounded entertaining - and were certainly characters.

"That's Frank," Megan said as a black sedan pulled up to the curb.

"Let's make a run for it," Tom agreed, ushering us forward and holding the door for us before quickly sliding into the front seat of the car.

"This is very nice of you," I said to Megan, trying to give her back her peacoat. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem, really," she said as she refused. "I've got another one back at my hotel - Ed told me to bring a spare for when I soaked the first one - and it looks like he was right."

"This is normal for here, I've learned. I miss the sun sometimes - it's nothing like back home."

She lowered her voice so Tom wouldn't hear us. We were close enough to his place that he was already giving directions to the driver. "Claire, are you going to be all right? What's going to happen when you get back into your place?"

"Nothing I can't handle," I sighed quietly. "Don't worry about me, Megan. I'll be okay."

"I can't help it. It's just that I've been in your shoes before."

"Really? Your fiancé?"

"No - not Chris," she shook her head quickly. I had to strain to hear her, she was so quiet. She glanced at Frank before looking back at me. "Not many people know this, but before I met my fiancé, I was in a really abusive relationship. It started out as criticism, how I looked, what I wore, who I hung out with - sound familiar?"

"Caleb hates it when I go out with my girlfriends," I admitted, pretending a shame I didn't feel. I felt awful for only telling her half the truth, but it was better she didn't know. "I told him that I wanted to go to a hen party this weekend with some of the girls from work and he...he flipped out."

"He didn't want you to go?"

"That's what we were fighting about - just stupid shit, you know?"

Megan looked upset. "There's no reason for you to stay with anyone who doesn't treat you with the respect you deserve, Claire. You're worth it – even if you don't feel like it, I know you are - and so does Tom. If you don't mind me asking, what hold does he have over you to keep you from leaving?"

"I don't...I don't want to talk about it," I said, lowering my eyes and shifting in my seat like I had something to hide.

She clung tighter to my arm. "Just please promise me you'll try to get out of this relationship. If your boyfriend really did care for you, he wouldn't hurt you."

I nodded, biting my lip. We were stopping outside what I assumed was Tom's place, ending our conversation. Megan leaned forward and gave Tom a one armed hug around the seat, kissing his cheek and murmuring something in his ear. I looked away, momentarily uncomfortable to witness such a personal moment; they really did care for each other.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you," Megan said with a smile. "I hope everything works out for you, Claire."

Her eyes flitted to Tom and back to me, leaving me with no doubt as to _what_ she hoped worked out; she wasn't as subtle as she thought she was.

"Maybe I'll see you when you're in London in June," I said, knowing that would be unlikely. Tom was just a job to me - nothing more.

She hugged me impulsively - apparently she was a happy drunk. "I'd like that. Why don't you put your number in my phone and I'll text you sometime this week," Megan suggested, handing me her phone.

I did as she asked before climbing out of the car. "Thanks again! Bye!"

The rain had slowed to a light drizzle and I paused to wave to Megan before letting Tom guide me to the front door with one hand gently on the small of my back as I took in our surroundings. I didn't see any obvious reason for me to feel like someone was watching us, but I trusted my instincts, picking up the pace slightly. I was glad the weather encouraged him to get us inside faster, my heart racing from that quick adrenaline rush.

"Would you care for a cuppa?" Tom asked as he locked the door behind us.

I smiled at the typical British question and nodded as I looked around the foyer, taking in the feel of his home. For as large of a place as this was, Tom lived here all alone. Everything I saw clearly belonged to him - all the same size and reservedly stylish.

I unzipped my boots and stepped out onto the cold marble, setting them on the mat by the door to drip dry. Tom toed off his gray boots as well, wiping them down with an old rag before setting them in their place. I smiled, not expecting him to be particular about his shoes. He flushed when he saw me watching him.

"They're my favorite shoes and they last longer if I don't let them sit wet overnight."

"You're not at all what I expected, Tom Hiddleston," I explained, hanging up Megan's coat on an open hook so it would dry off overnight.

"Is that good or bad?" he asked with a shy smile, his earlier confidence seemingly deserting him.

"I don't know yet." I gestured for him to lead the way, following after him.

"Will you inform me of your decision?"

"Probably. Why wasn't it prudent for me to be seen wearing your coat?" I asked. "I kind of got that there was a reason I didn't ken."

Tom sighed heavily. "The paparazzi - paps for short - have been following me more frequently of late," he explained as we walked. "As foolish as it might seem, there would be loads of speculation should either of you be seen in my company and wearing my coat. Megan is engaged to one of my dear friends, Chris Evans - you probably know of him as Captain America."

"I've heard of him," I said, nodding. Following the release of Infinity War, you'd have to be living under a rock to not have heard of him - or Tom. "So?"

"So I don't wish to cause her more trouble." He flushed slightly, looking down at his feet. "She's my friend as well."

I looked around the comfortable kitchen that was more modern than I expected given the age of the house. The kettle was already on the stove, so Tom emptied it, rinsing it before he refilled it with fresh water. He set it on the burner and turned on the range to boil the water. His motions were smoothly efficient, speaking of a familiarity of his surroundings and long practice.

"They've speculated about you two being more than friends in the past, haven't they?" I asked, not ready to drop this subject yet.

He grimaced. "Yes - several times, unfortunately." He looked over at me, wiping his hands on a towel. "Why don't you allow me to give you a quick tour while the water boils."

"After you," I acquiesced, allowing him to change the subject.


	3. 3

Claire's POV

I followed Tom, studying him as much as his home as he showed me around, making mental notes of the holes in his security - but those could be fixed later. I found myself getting continually distracted by the sight of him; noticing how perfectly tailored his dress shirt and pants were. From the way the fabric hugged his frame, it was obvious he was in excellent shape - but he wasn't bulky, just lean.

The sound of his well modulated baritone when he pointed out things as he proceeded to lead me around his house made me want to spend all day just listening to him talk. _He should read audio books_, I thought randomly. When he set a hand to the small of my back I could almost feel my skin tingling with awareness. He stood close enough to me as we walked that the smell of his cologne was tantalizing - and wasn't doing anything to alleviate the fluttery feeling in my belly.

I'd never felt this strong of an attraction to anyone - and if I was reading the signals right, he was attracted to me as well; I could feel his eyes on me as I looked around. Tom was the perfect gentleman the whole time and I found that I wasn't immune to his charming personality - his self depreciating sense of humor a little on the dry side, but so was mine.

His place wasn't what I would have expected someone as famous as him to live in; it was almost normal even as it somehow still managed to convey he was a bachelor. There were only two rooms that showed any kind of character - his bedroom and the living room - I mean sitting room - that he clearly used a lot. It had a lived in feel to it whereas most of the rest of the house was a blank canvas - white walls or generic wallpaper, nothing particularly memorable.

Tom stood behind me as he opened another door to a bedroom with little to no character. "And this is the other guest room. Which one would you prefer to use, darling?"

I shrugged unconcernedly, trying to ignore the delicious feel of his body heat reaching me for how close he stood. I'd stopped abruptly after two steps into the room, not needing to see any more of it; I knew I wouldn't be spending the night in it anyways.

"Either is fine with me, Tom. Which do you suggest?"

"Probably this one; it's connected to the guest bathroom, see?" He indicated the door beside us that swung open into the small bathroom.

I nodded, smiling up at him. "This will be fine, Tom. I hate to ask, but do you have something I can borrow to sleep in - shorts and a t-shirt, maybe?"

"Would you prefer joggers instead? It gets kind of cool in here at night. I haven't got around to updating the heating system yet - work in progress."

"Yes, joggers would be great," I said, appreciating his thoughtfulness. "I do tend to get cold overnight."

"I think I have some with a drawstring," he said, taking my had and tugging me back to his room again. "It's good that you're not as short as Megan."

"I'd only need a shirt if that was the case," I replied with a giggle. I wasn't overly tall for a woman, but I was several inches taller than his rather petite friend.

"That is quite true." He opened a drawer and handed me a pair of sweatpants before walking over to the closet. "Feel free to choose a shirt, darling." 

I glanced through them before grabbing what I thought was a plain black t-shirt. I smiled when I saw what was on it – a Loki screenprint. I showed it to him with a laugh. "I feel like there's probably a story behind this – and I'm sure you didn't buy it for yourself."

He chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "There is - and I didn't. Short version of the story is that this was a fan gift from Comic Con."

"It's so cute!" I said, admiring the little cartoon Loki.

"Now that I think about it, I believe I have a box of shirts that are too small for me if you'd rather use one of those instead. I certainly appreciate my fan gifts, but not all of them are of a size I can use or I have multiples of some styles, so sometimes I take them along when I do signings at children's hospitals."

"I'm sure that makes their day," I replied, seeing him blush. Everything I learned about him only made him even more attractive. "But this is fine, Tom. It's only for tonight, after all." Tomorrow, I was going to have to deal with the mess I'd left behind and my other case, but tonight was all about him.

Tom's jaw tightened at the reminder that this was only temporary, a frown marring his brow. "I think I hear the kettle," he said after a long moment, thankfully not arguing but clearly not pleased with the thought. "How do you take your tea?"

"As un-tealike as possible," I grinned, setting the clothes on his bed before following him out the door. "What kind of tea do you have?"

"What kind of tea _don't_ I have would be a more appropriate question. But I believe that I have something that would suit you; Megan left some here the last time she stayed - some kind of chai, I believe."

"I do like chai tea...actually, that's pretty much the only kind of tea I like," I admitted.

"And you've lived in London for how long?" he teased me.

"Years," I sighed, rolling my eyes at him. Yes, I lived in what was pretty much the tea capitol of the world but that didn't mean I had to _like_ tea. "You're not going to convert me, Tom; I love my coffee too much."

"Yankee," I could have sworn he muttered under his breath, making me smile because I'd heard the exact same response from my dad a thousand times when my mom ribbed him about his tea habit. Little things like that still made me miss them, but I always would - seven years hadn't changed that.

"We threw that nasty tea in our harbor for a reason," I teased him, laughing when he gave me a pained look; that Britishness really went all the way to the bone. "Sorry – I couldn't resist!"

"I noticed."

He set out two actual teacups with saucers, unaware of just how much that amused me. "Chamomile for me tonight," he said as he set out his tea before handing me a white and blue box. "This is what I was talking about: Wild Chaild."

"How did you know I was a wild child?"

He looked at me appraisingly. "Were you really?"

"No," I laughed as he groaned. "I just couldn't resist after hearing the punny name. I have the feeling you were, though." I sniffed cautiously at it, smelling the usual cinnamon and chai spice mix with an underlying sweetness that I wasn't expecting. "Smells good. I'll give it a try," I said, taking out a packet and opening it, plopping the bag in the cup closest to me and watching Tom pour water over it before preparing his own cup. "Is it already sweet?"

"Yes. Megan and Sadie don't even add cream or sugar to it. One of the herbs sweetens it – the smell reminds me of the hard anise candy I used to get around holidays when I was a child."

"Yes - it does," I said as I took another deep breath, the licorice smell starting to come through a little more strongly. "I haven't had that in forever! My Gramps used to always have a tin of it in his sitting room for when we'd come here to visit."

"So your grandparents live here – why did your parents move to the States?" he asked curiously, indicating we should sit at the cozy little kitchen table.

"My dad is from here – London born and raised - Richmond, before you ask."

"How did you-"

"Really, Tom?"

"I suppose we are a rather predictable lot," he said with a wry grin.

"Just a smidge," I agreed. Before living here I'd never known you could tell what part of London someone came from just from hearing them speak. Back home you could tell what state or region they were from but never what part of a city - but then again there were more people in one borough than there were in my whole home state, which was actually well populated.

"And your mother?"

"My mom's from a mid-sized town in Minnesota - just a few hours from where Sadie lives, actually; Minnesota borders South Dakota."

"So do you have dual citizenship?"

"Yup," I said, taking a small sip of my tea to see what it tasted like and deciding it needed to steep for a bit yet; it was pretty weak. I glanced up, meeting his lovely eyes that looked more blue now than before. "She came here for work, met my dad and the rest is history."  
  


* * *

Tom's POV

I was pleased to find that I enjoyed Claire's conversation even more than I enjoyed looking at her. I felt a visceral desire to know more about her - but at the same time my mind told me that was a bad idea. If I knew her better, I'd want to become involved with her and I was going to start filming another television series in a fortnight. That would seriously curtail my free time - and my social life along with it.

I hadn't gotten where I was today on looks and skill alone - I was both determined and ambitious...which sometimes left me lonely. Even my closest mates knew that I would flake on plans if there was an important audition I needed to be at.

After years of putting up with my crazy acting schedule they were used to it - but that didn't mean that they_ liked_ it. All of my past girlfriends certainly hadn't. Even Taylor, while she understood, had been less than pleased at times with me because of my work.

Despite all that - there was no denying Claire was an extremely attractive woman. I loved her laugh and the way her eyes twinkled when she smiled - and those eyes - such a beautiful shade of silvery grey - had little flecks of blue that you could only see when you were close up that made them even more compelling to stare into. I forced myself to look away when I realized I was doing exactly that - staring - and she'd noticed.

"So you were mostly raised in the States," I offered, having deduced that mostly from how she came across - her American tendencies having been tempered by extended association with us Brits. She nodded before resting her head on her hand. "Which explains why I'm struggling to place your accent. Sometimes you sound almost British and other times you sound American - but not offensively American."

She wrinkled her pert nose at me. "Thanks, I think."

I took a drink of my tea to hide my chagrin. "What I mean is that while you certainly do have an accent it's not overwhelming," I backtracked.

"American accents aren't overwhelming," she protested, raising an eyebrow.

"Not to you, but some are - like Chris' Boston accent or Anthony's Southern accent at times when we were in Georgia. It's softer, more like Megan or Sadie's."

"Midwestern - yes, I suppose to you it would," she said, her American accent deliberately stronger now for my benefit. "My mom sounds more like this, though. I personally try not to sound like her because I hate the way it makes my voice sound."

I smiled, focusing on hearing the slight differences between Claire's accent and Megan's. "Ahh - thank you, Claire. I can hear it better now - and I think you sound delightful."

"It's the novelty you like. I've noticed that I tend to sound more like where I am at the time," she said with a shrug. "I really only sound like that when I've been around my Minnesota cousins for a while."

"I suppose I've lived here entirely too long," I said with a smile. "I have to concentrate a bit to adopt whatever accent I'm supposed to use for filming if it isn't my natural one."

"So where do you live in the States? I assume you've got a place there since you seem to be in a lot of American movies."

"I do have a place near Los Angeles, actually. Right on the beach. Have you ever been there?"

"LA? Oh...once or twice," she said, covering a yawn. "It's a_ different_ place to live, especially after living here - all that _sunshine_ \- uggh."

I laughed - it was the opposite of London in many ways. "Yes - it is quite the change, but I find that I enjoy being there just as much as here. I found that I was spending so much time in California that it just made sense to have my own house there, too. It's not very far from some of my friend's houses or from the major studios."

"Hmm," she murmured, taking a sip of her tea and removing the bag. "This is my new favorite tea, Tom. I'll have to get some of this for myself now."

"Dare I say I've converted you?" I teased her, arching an eyebrow and forcing myself not to reach out and touch her when a stray lock of her honey blonde tresses fell across her face.

She blew at it in annoyance before swiping it out of her way when that didn't work. "Keep telling yourself that, darling," she said with a half smile, using my own endearment against me and reaching out to pat my hand and not drawing back immediately. "You have very long fingers; hold up your hand."

I did as she asked, wondering where she was going with this until she touched her palm to mine and I could see exactly how much smaller her fingers were than mine. "I think your hands are almost as small as Megan's," I decided absently as I curled my fingers around hers.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Claire asked, pinning me with a look as she pulled her hand back abruptly.

"What do you mean?" I hedged, sucking in a quick breath as I determinedly racked my brain for a way out of answering that particular question. "I'm not-"

"Tom - don't," she said, her eyes flashing with annoyance as she called me out on my attempt at deceit. "Just don't. Care to try that again?"

I took a long drink of my tea, draining my cup. Claire watched me patiently, waiting for an answer as she sipped at her own tea, her expression giving away nothing of what she was thinking.


	4. 4

Tom's POV

"I don't particularly wish to answer that question," I said slowly, studying the beautiful woman across from me.

I'd much rather learn more about Claire than rehash the past, but something about her expression hinted at an underlying tenacity - so I wasn't surprised when she didn't give up. Claire raised an eyebrow. I'd never noticed before, but the light in this room was softer and warmer, gilding her honey tresses.

"I never said you did," she said, pulling me from my thoughts. "But can you at least admit to yourself that you care for her?"

"How did you know?"

She leaned back in her chair, wrapping both hands around her teacup and smiling slightly. "I'm good at observing people. You do realize that a majority of my job is reading people and sorting them out based off of their application - with or without a resume or CV - and roughly fifteen to thirty minutes of an interview."

"I didn't, actually," I said in surprise. She'd said so little about her job tonight - so little about herself in general, in fact - that while I knew she was an assistant for one of the HR directors at the Met, I really didn't have the foggiest notion of what her job all entailed.

"Well, it's not_ all_ paperwork and emails," she said with amusement. "So how long _have_ you been in love with her?"

"Would you care for a biscuit?" I countered, prying the lid off a tin and taking two before passing the tin to Claire. "One of my sisters dropped them off the other day claiming that I needed fattening up again or some similar rubbish."

"My favorite!" she said, crunching one happily, a blissful expression on her beautiful face. "I love ginger snaps! Don't think this gets you off the hook, mister. I can't be bribed so easily."

"Duly noted."

"So how did you meet Megan?"

"I met her shortly after she started working for my dear friend, Sadie Wilson, as her personal assistant - almost a year ago now. Sadie and Chris were hosting a get-together before we all had to leave New York again."

I smiled to myself in remembrance of that night - it had been a most enjoyable experience. Claire nibbled daintily on her biscuit, letting me decide what I wanted to say. I took another biscuit for myself, surprised to find that I really didn't mind talking about this to her. I wasn't sure if that was because Claire was virtually a stranger to me...or because I was attracted to her and wanted her to know I was ready to move on; I suspected it was a little of both.

"I'd recently gotten out of a...relationship and so had she," I continued. "It was good she left him when she did." I still felt angry as I remembered seeing those marks of violence on her arms and hearing what happened from Chris, Sadie and Sebastian. To this day, she had never personally spoken to me about her ex's ill treatment of her.

"Was it just emotional abuse or was it physical as well?"

"Both," I sighed, taking a drink of my tea. "I'm just glad she got away from him when she did. Long story short, Sadie convinced her to get away from him and Seb offered her a place to stay. The rest is history."

"Kara got me started on the Roomie Chronicles a while back - they were pretty funny. It seems like they were always pranking each other."

I laughed, nodding in agreement. "Yes, they were - they've become more like siblings than friends."

"So you started off as just friends," Claire stated. "Was that before or after she met her fiancé?"

"After she met Chris, but before they started dating," I clarified. "I spent time with her when I could, but neither of us were quite ready to consider more than friends yet. We spent time together and went on several casual outings with Sadie and Seb."

"I totally ship them, by the way."

"As do I. They both deserve to be happy after everything that's happened."

"So you went on double dates with them so they could go out without as much speculation."

I stared at her in shock. "How did you-"

"Elementary, my dear Hiddleston. Given the timeline - last fall, yes?" I nodded. "Sadie would still have been grieving the loss of her husband a couple months prior and while Sebastian has never made a secret of his love for her - they still didn't make it official until recently."

"Correct."

"I'm assuming that's because Sadie didn't want rumors to start making the rounds - and they would've had she taken up with Sebastian too soon after Mr Wilson's untimely death. Am I right?"

"Yes, on all counts. I'm amazed, darling."

She shrugged. "Don't be - any woman with half a brain could have strung that one together. Getting back to you and Megan..."

"There's nothing more to say, really," I countered, taking a sip of my tea.

"She went with you to the _Ragnarok_ premiere, didn't she?"

"Yes, but just as a favor to me."

Claire snorted and raised her eyebrows at me. "Try again. Attending a red carpet event in _that _dress was not something that just friends do. I'm sure you already know, but it made headlines here."

"I know," I sighed, running my hands over my face. "That wasn't what was supposed to happen."

One of the things I loved best about Megan was how caring she was - along with how cheerful. She somehow always managed to make me laugh or brighten my day with a witty comment and a wide grin - which is why I'd asked her to come with me.

Claire only looked at me steadily, patiently waiting for me to continue speaking - and for once, I wanted to; I wanted to get this off my chest so I could move on. Her small hand covered mine, and I was grateful for the contact. I met her silver eyes, licking my lips as I determined what I wanted to say.

"At the time, I was struggling with some personal issues...and I didn't want to go alone....and since Sadie was coming, Megan would have been in town regardless. If you want to hear something funny - Megan and Luke conspired together to make sure I stayed on task that night - did the social thing, you know."

"Really?" she asked with a smile. "Having met her, I would believe that."

I took her hand in mine, playing with her fingers idly. "Yeah. I didn't know they'd planned my whole night out until about the second party when I had a run-in with an overly clingy fangirl and they diverted her seamlessly."

She pulled her hand from mine to hand back the tin of biscuits with an air of regret. "You need to hide these from me now or I'll eat them all." I chuckled and snapped the lid back on, setting the tin aside as she continued her interrogation. "What's he like - her fiancé?"

"Chris is...he's very down to earth, very funny. We get along really well." I pulled out my mobile and found one of their engagement pictures before sliding the device over to her. "I've known Chris for almost 10 years now and he's one of my best mates."

She scrutinized the picture briefly before handing it back to me."They're cute together, but would you say he's a good man?"

I nodded. "Unequivocally - poor sap's utterly besotted; he thinks she hung the moon." I wasn't exaggerating, either. Chris really was a good man and he loved Megan to distraction. I only wanted her to be happy - and she was...with him.

"So you're happy for them."

It wasn't a question - it was more of an observation, but I treated like a question anyways. "Yes, I suppose I am; I know he'll treat her like she deserves to be treated." 

"I hope so. I really like her - she's one of those people that are beautiful on the inside as well, you know?"

I nodded, finding it hard to speak. I considered Claire for a minute, just taking in her expression. It wasn't pity...it was more like understanding...with a little bit of sympathy thrown into the mix. She didn't make me feel guilty for being in love with someone else - and I didn't know how much I needed to know that until now.

I suddenly felt restless and possessed by the overwhelming urge to get up and move around. I started tidying up the tea things, emptying the pot and rinsing my cup before holding a hand out for Claire's empty cup as well. She gave it over, watching me while I puttered about the kitchen.   
  


* * *

Claire's POV

The silence between us wasn't uncomfortable, and when I stole a glance at Tom from the corner of my eye, his expression was more contemplative than anything. He didn't speak until he was done with the dishes. I wasn't surprised that he'd felt the need to do them tonight. I'd noticed already that Tom was a very neat person; his entire house was spotless - and not just because he had a housekeeper, either.

"Quid pro quo," he said finally and I was mildly amused at his choice of words. "Tell me about yourself, Claire."

I loved the way he said my name - with a slight roll to the r. "I can't say there's very much to tell."

"Forgive me if I'm overstepping, but you don't strike me as the type of woman to tolerate an abusive boyfriend."

I cursed to myself for letting too much of my own personality seep through my overall performance earlier tonight. I knew better, really I did; I was nothing like Claire Campbell, but that was no excuse for my sloppy performance. I wasn't surprised that he'd noticed given how closely he'd been watching me tonight. It was draining, pretending to be someone you're not...I only hoped I wouldn't have to maintain it for much longer.

"You're pretty observant yourself," I said with a smile, deciding to throw him a bone. He'd done such an excellent job of playing along earlier - and for some reason I just felt like I could trust him - but that wasn't my call to make. "I'm not usually...but I can't talk about it quite yet for reasons I can't explain. I'm sorry."

He raised an eyebrow at me, completely thrown by my statement. "May I ask why?"

"You may, but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

He looked both troubled and intrigued - and that's when I knew I had him. "Claire, can you at least tell me if you're in some kind of trouble?"

"Would you believe me if I said I had the situation under control, darling?"

"I don't know what to believe," he replied, wringing out a dishrag to wipe the cookie crumbs off the table. "But I'm not sure that really answered my question."

"No, I'm not in trouble," I said as I stood up and pushed our chairs in neatly before leaning against the counter to get out of his way. "But I'm really not at liberty to explain right now - you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I prefer to think of it as the right place at the right time," he said, reaching out to tuck a stray tendril behind my ear again.

"Ever the optimist, Thomas?" I breathed. I froze as his fingertips deliberately brushed the edge of my jaw as he withdrew his hand, sending a frisson of awareness through me.

"I'm not usually, Claire," he said, his smooth, cultured voice making my name into a caress. The satisfied gleam in his hazel eyes told me he already knew how his touch affected me...and he relished my involuntary response.

"I just realize I never thanked you properly for allowing me to join you tonight."

My voice was slightly husky as I made my intent clear; and I didn't miss the way his hands fisted at his sides before he forced himself to not reach for me. Desire written on his expressive face, his luminous eyes held mine as I felt the warmth radiating off him, the little hairs on my arms standing on end. He hesitated, giving me the chance to step back if I should so desire. My lips parted slightly in anticipation as I closed the distance. I couldn't deny that I wanted -_ needed_ \- to know what it would be like to kiss him.

It was perfection, the way our lips melded; I could taste a hint of molasses from the cookies along with chamomile from his tea, turning me on even more. Of its own volition, one hand cupped his face as he pulled me closer, molding me to his body by winding his long arms firmly around me until there wasn't any more space between us.

_Damn - this man could kiss!_ was the last conscious thought I had as he took control, leisurely teasing my tongue with his. I gave as good as I got, using every bit of skill I had to regain control and I was rewarded with a quiet groan when I sucked on his tongue.

"I'm sorry," he rasped as we parted to catch our breath.

"You don't need to apologize, Tom." I tipped my face up to kiss along the edge of his jaw, smiling when I felt his skin shudder under my lips. "If I didn't want you to kiss me...it wouldn't have happened."

As his lips claimed mine again, I decided to just run with it and see where we ended up. I hadn't felt this intoxicating rush of desire in so long I'd forgotten how powerful it could be. And after all, we were both consenting adults - and if he was this good at kissing, I was equally certain he'd be an excellent lover.

* *

I slipped out of Tom's large, warm bed at dawn, quietly getting dressed and leaving him a short note on the kitchen table. I just had a feeling that there was something off - but I couldn't put my finger on it. After looking around the ground floor in daylight I did a quick check outside - and noticed fresh gouges on the kitchen doorjamb right away.

I made a mental note to mention that to Luke when I had a chance to talk to him later today. Tom didn't even have a decent security system installed; I could've bypassed it easily even without a code. Despite the complications this was probably going to create for me, the fact that someone had actually attempted entry last night made me glad he'd contacted me. He was right when he'd said he was definitely over his head.

Unlike the side door, the front door was unmarked and I sifted through the mail, wondering if there would be another letter today, too. But there wasn't anything suspicious, so I left it for Luke, putting it back as I'd found it.

A glance at the clock reminded me I needed to get going, so I reset Tom's security system and locked the door behind myself. It was a beautiful, calm London morning and the sun wasn't even over the horizon by the time I'd made it back to my flat, walking the mile and half briskly because it was still rather chilly after last nights rain. It didn't help that spring was late this year - it had been unseasonably cool for the past few weeks, feeling more like late February than late April.

I felt guilty about leaving the way I had, but it couldn't be helped. I had a job to do and couldn't afford to take any more time off now, not when I was so close to having all the evidence I needed to lock Caleb, Owen and their whole crew away - hopefully for the rest of their lives.

I jogged quietly up the three flights of stairs to my small apartment, smiling to myself as I realized the whole thing would only take up two rooms of Tom's house. Letting myself in with my hidden key, I glanced around before replacing it in its hiding spot.

I wasn't surprised to see that Caleb's men had left my purse was sitting on the floor just inside the door where I wouldn't miss it - along with a wilted bouquet of red roses. I sighed and reluctantly picked them up, taking them into the little kitchenette to find something to put them in. My place was still bugged, so he'd find out if I just chucked them, so instead the scent of decaying roses permeated the small space.

The moment I walked into the kitchen I knew Caleb had had Owen search my flat again while I was gone. Things were just slightly enough out of place that it probably wouldn't be obvious to the casual observer - unless you knew what to look for, and I did; I hadn't become the youngest female Detective Inspector on the Met just by batting my eyelashes at the Chief.

It was a minor annoyance that Caleb still didn't completely trust me - or rather his cousin didn't; Owen's latest search confirmed my suspicions. It was fortunate that I'd taken the extra precautions of only having whatever 'Claire Campbell' should have at this apartment; times like this I appreciated the department arranging my lodgings.

The down side of long term covers was that after a couple months, I _really_ started missing my own bed. The one at this apartment wasn't nearly as comfortable as my own - or Tom's, for that matter. I found myself smiling as I thought of Tom - one night with him had more than made up for the less than pleasurable experiences I'd had to endure with my current mark.

Another con was the fact that I was after a fairly paranoid criminal - so therefore I was regularly followed by one or more of Caleb's men. I hadn't even been back to my own house in over a month, relying on a close friend to check in on it for me occasionally and bring me my mail at work. I couldn't exactly forward Clarissa Kingsley's mail without blowing one of my best covers yet.

I shook off those kind of thoughts and started getting ready for work like it was a normal Thursday. My current cover was as an assistant to the Human Resources Director for the Met. Caleb found that particularly amusing since he was finally on the Met's '100 Most Wanted' list for an assortment of petty crimes.

In reality, he was small potatoes, but the man he worked for - well, taking him down would warrant an invitation to Buckingham Palace at the very least - and it was his boss I wanted. I'd recently uncovered evidence that proved he was behind the accident that had taken my entire family from me seven years ago. I'd waited a long time for this chance - he wasn't going to get away from me again if I could help it.


	5. 5

Tom's POV

I woke up gradually, feeling incredibly well rested for a change; that was the best sleep I'd had in months. I reached for Claire only to find a cold pillow and empty sheets. My eyes snapped open and I sat bolt upright, looking around my bedroom to see that her clothes were gone as well.

"Bloody hell!" I growled to the empty room, my voice rough this morning. The tangled bedsheets and a smudge of makeup on her pillow were the only evidence that she'd been there at all. "Dammit, Claire!"

The one time I _wanted_ a woman to stay and she's gone before I even woke up! And it was only 7 am now, so it wasn't even like I'd slept the day away! I caught the faintest hint of her perfume when I flopped backwards again, reminding me of what I was missing. I sighed deeply, disappointment weighing heavily on my mind.

Finally, I got out of bed and stretched. A shower brightened my outlook somewhat, but it wasn't until I went down to start a pot of tea that I found her note on the table. It wasn't particularly long, but I was pleased to find it just the same; she hadn't been just a figment of my imagination after all.

_Tom - So sorry, darling, but I had to get to work. You looked so peaceful this morning that I didn't want to wake you. _   
_Thanks again for the wonderful evening._

_XOXO _   
_Claire_

I smiled, wondering the last time someone had signed a note for me with X's and O's. Unable to remember, I turned the note over, hoping she'd left her number on the back but there was nothing there. The smile slipped off my face; I had no way of getting ahold of her - I didn't even know where she lived. Then a thought struck me - I _did_ know where she worked.  
  


* * *

Claire's POV

"Davey, I have a huge favor to ask you," I said when my friend in IT answered his phone.

"Don't tell me - you dropped your mobile in the loo," he teased with a laugh.

"Gross! But nope - I've never done that - but I heard Sean has twice already."

"Yup. What can do for you, love?"

"So long story short, my phone was in the possession of my marks for long enough that I'm almost certain they tampered with it. Can you wave your magic wand and find out?"

"Ohh - a challenge for once!" I could almost see him rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"I'll love you forever if you can come get it and be quiet about it."

"How about you join me for tea when this is all over and fill me in?" he said, rampant curiosity in his voice.

"Done. I'm in HR for now - with Dot," I said, reminding him I wasn't over with the rest of the Detectives right now.

"What the hell are you doing there? Dot didn't say a peep!"

"All in good time, luv - and I swore her to secrecy for the time being so don't bother nagging her."

"Fine. I'll be over in...20 minutes. Have to finish something for Mastiff first."

"Should I start calling you Q?" I teased. Mastiff was his pet name for the best Detective on the force - when he got ahold of a case he didn't let go until he had someone either in lockup...or the morgue.

"Does that make you 007?"

"See you in a few," I said, refusing to rise to the bait.

* *

"Claire - you've got to see this!" the secretary said as she threw open the door just as I finished setting up another interview. "Come quick!"

"What is it, Maggie?" I asked, setting down my pen and following her.

On her desk, there was a lovely spring bouquet of colorful mixed flowers - daisies, sunflowers, calla lilies - a little of everything. It was nicely done up and in a pretty vase that reminded me of the color of Tom's eyes, blue with a hint of green in the glazing.

"Who are those for?" I asked, admiring it. "They're very springy."

Maggie grinned delightedly. "You, silly! Who are they from?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "I don't know. I wasn't expecting anything - my birthday's not for a while yet. Unless..." a thought hit me - I'd told Tom this was where I'd worked. "Did anyone notice if there was a card?"

Maggie picked up the vase to turn it round and I saw the corner of an envelope sticking out from the stems, almost hidden. I plucked it out and saw my false name was on the front.

"Lad must not have wanted it to blow away," Kara, my pretend boss and real life best friend, said as she joined us. "The wee shortie that brought them in was fighting it something fierce."

I broke the seal on the envelope, curious myself as to who would have sent them. Caleb only ever sent red roses even though I didn't care for them - and he never sent them here; he wasn't real keen on my coworkers knowing about him given his less than legal occupation.

I skipped down to the signature to see who they were from. "They're from Tom," I said in surprise; I hadn't expected him to send flowers...but I was still glad he did.

"Tom _who_?" Maggie asked, looking over my shoulder. "Is he handsome?"

"Oh, he's handsome all right," I said, very thankful that he hadn't signed his last name on the card. At least two of these ladies were infatuated with him and then I wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell of keeping this quiet. "I only mentioned my job once - I didn't think he was paying attention."

"Clearly he was," Maggie giggled. "Nice penmanship he has, too. Is he a toff?"

"What's he look like?" Kara asked excitedly. "Have you got a picture? Give us some details, Claire!"

"My phone was acting up last night, so no," I said, knowing they saw Davey come in and get it to be checked out. "He's lean and tall, at least 6' 2 - curly chestnut hair with a bit of ginger to it-"

"Fancy that - our Claire with a _ginger_!" Kara teased, fluffing her own vivid strawberry blond locks to general laughter.

"How did you meet him and are you going to see him again?" Maggie asked, looking intently at me.

"Girls - Marian's on her way in!" Dorothy said breathlessly as she came scurrying in, leaning on the door as she shut it. "Oh - what pretty flowers!"

Everyone groaned in chorus, myself included. Marian was a dour stick in the mud that sucked the joy right out of the entire office - much like a Dementor - but with floral print dresses and perfectly coiffed hair. She only worked part time, but since she was also the second cousin of the Superintendent, she was here for as long as she wanted to be.

"Claire can tell us all about her Tom later," Kara said, clapping her hands. "Back to work, everyone! Those positions aren't going to fill themselves."

I gathered up my flowers and took them back to my office, relieved to be set loose from the Spanish Inquisition...for now. Clearing a spot for them on my desk, I took a moment to reread the card, committing the sweet words to memory.

_Claire - _   
_Thank you so much for a delightful evening - I only wish we could have spent longer together as I sincerely enjoyed your company. I hope this isn't too forward of me, but on the off chance these reach you, I hope they brighten your day as much as you brightened mine._

_Tom_

I smiled to myself at how thoughtful he was; he certainly had a way with words as well. I flipped the card over and saw there was another note on the back.

_I'm terribly sorry I didn't get a chance to get your number last night so here's my mobile. Please ring me at your earliest convenience so I know you did receive this - I wasn't quite sure where to send them. T.H._

Tom didn't know it, but I was a sucker for the genuinely nice guys; 'bad boys' were a dime-a-dozen; if you've dated one, you've dated them all -and in my line of work, I dealt with far too many of that sort of guy.

I jumped when my phone rang just then and I looked at the caller ID. Davey. "Hey - done already, Q?"

"Sorry 007. You were right to be suspicious - turn's out there's some kind of sketchy track and trace program on it. I hate to say it, but you're going to have to get a whole new mobile."

"Well that blows. Is my cloud safe at least? I just downloaded like three new albums the other day."

"And I hate all of them except one song. I'll be glad when you're done with this American Country music kick," he replied cheerfully. I wasn't surprised he'd listened to them while he'd tinkered; Davey loved to give me a hard time about my taste in music. "Your cloud looks fine to us - I had Doc look at it to make sure I didn't miss anything. It only affects your text messages and in and out calls."

"Someone wanted to know who I was talking to and what about." I felt a surge of excitement; to me, that meant that I was getting close to finding what I needed. "I'll get a new phone set up over lunch and bring it by for you to play with," I said, thinking out loud. "All right?"

"Works for me. The work placement kid can double check all of your settings for you."

"Even better. Want anything from that little sandwich place I like that's on my way?"

"Surprise me - you know what I like."

"Will do, buckaroo."

I knocked on Kara's door and popped my head in just before I was ready to walk out of the office - after I realized a normal employee would probably ask permission _before_ taking a long lunch. She waved me in while she finished a call and shut the door behind me.

"If it's all right with you, I'm going to need to take a little longer for lunch today. IT said my cell phone went kaput."

"Fine by me," Kara said, toying with one curl idly. "We don't have anything scheduled for right away afterwards anyways...and I did wonder why David was here earlier when Dot wasn't in yet."

"I asked him to take a look at it first - I just had a feeling there was something wrong with it."

She gave me a look. "I take it you were spot on?"

"Unfortunately," I sighed. "What are you going to do in a couple weeks when I'm done here?"

"I've gotten spoiled, having you here," she pouted.

Being her personal assistant was only supposed to be temporary but she'd talked the Superintendent into making it permanent after she saw how beneficial it was - and not just to her. But only Kara and the Chief knew that this position was created specifically for me; I needed unlimited access to the HR databases to ferret out the internal leaks that had been plaguing the Detectives lately.

"Not everyone reads your mind as well as I can," I teased her, lightening the mood.

She snorted and handed me a file. "We just got this transfer request from one of the boroughs. She just got married a couple weeks ago and they've moved into a flat that's closer to his work."

I flipped through it quickly. "And a lot farther from hers, I'm guessing." I glanced up as Kara nodded. "Glowing references - hopefully she'll be a good fit for you."

"Even Peg didn't have anything bad to say about her and you know how she is."

I rolled my eyes. Yes, I knew how picky Peg was about this particular office's personnel; she was a dear - but very managing. "Brilliant. I don't want to leave you in a lurch-"

"I know, but you're far too good at your _real _job to be stuck in an office all day," Kara assured me. "But it's been nice to see more of you; I'm going to go through withdrawal when I don't get to see you every day any more."

"Thanks," I said, blushing at the praise. "It's been more fun than I thought it'd be."

She smiled. "For us too. Now fill me in on your Tom before you go or I'll never hear the end of it."

"If I tell you who he really is you'll never believe me," I said with a smirk.

"Is he famous then?" she asked, eyebrows shooting up.

"I'll show you a picture of him if you hand me your mobile." I pulled up a recent picture of Tom and handed it back to her, waiting for her reaction.

Kara didn't disappoint, her jaw dropping as she stared at the photo before looking up at me. "Are you bamming me?"

"Never. I ran into him in a cozy little restaurant last night." I left out the fact that I was helping Luke out and that I'd had to literally run from Owen to meet him; I didn't want to worry her. "He was meeting Megan Jones for a late dinner."

"The singer?!" Kara was even more excited about that - she'd had a couple of Megan's songs on repeat ever since she'd heard them.

"Yup."

"What was she like? Tellme_tellme_tellme!"

"She's a real peach - super nice and pretty as a picture. We'll have to catch her show with Ed Sheeran when she's in town in June - I can get us VIP behind stage passes."

Kara bounced in her seat excitedly, her face lighting up. "I'd _love_ to go with you! I can get James' aunt Melinda to watch Jemma and Leo for the evening if he isn't back by then. He's_ supposed_ to be done with this foreign tour next month."

"I'll see what I can do," I promised, glad I could give her something to look forward to.

Working with Kara as closely as I had these past couple weeks, I couldn't help but see that she was having a hard time lately. It wasn't easy being a single mum to two active children while her husband was stationed overseas again. This was his longest activation yet - ten months and counting. Hopefully he'd get back on schedule this time, but I wasn't going to hold my breath.

"Not a word to the other girls now - you know the drill," I reminded her.

"Please tell me you plan on seeing him again?" she begged, clasping her hands theatrically in front of her. "For my sake, if not yours; you _have_ to introduce me!"

"See who?" I teased her...just to see her shocked expression.

"Honestly, Claire! Tom, of course! You're planning on seeing him again, right?"

I laughed at her expression. "Maybe after all this is done with - but no, I don't have any plans to see him again."

She groaned and slumped over her desk, making me giggle. "On with you, you disappointment - I have work to do."

"Going!" I said, hopping up from the chair.

"Claire. Wait!" I turned to look at her. "Was he as good as they say?"

Yes, he was - but I only gave her a satisfied smile in response, letting her draw her own conclusions from that.

* *

As I waited for the cell phone dude to finish setting up my new phone, I held a heated internal debate with myself about whether or not I should contact Tom; common courtesy said that I should at least thank him for the lovely flowers. If I was completely honest with myself, that wasn't the only reason I wanted to talk to him, either - and that terrified me more than anything else.

By the time I left work with my new phone fully operational, I'd decided against it - I had that track and trace program to think about now. It was too much of a risk if he wouldn't listen to me if I told him he couldn't contact me whenever he wanted to.

What was wrong with me? I needed to get my head on straight because I couldn't screw this case up now - not when there was so much at stake. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, focusing on what was really important...like 40.

I'd completed 39 undercover missions over the last four years for either the Met or the River House. I became another person so easily now that I no longer knew who Claire Kingsley was anymore. And now, mere weeks from finishing mission number 40, I meet the one person who made me _want _to be myself again; the one person I'd consider jeopardizing a perfect record for?!

If Mary Poppins had a male counterpart, it would be Tom because he was practically perfect in every way. The random thought made me smile as I imagined a crossover between a young Julie Andrews and Tom playing Dick Van Dyke's role. It would've been something to see, that's for sure.  
  
  


* * *

Tom's POV

"So I heard from a little bird that you took someone home with you last night," Luke said when he called that afternoon to double check an entry in my diary.

"Let me guess - a petite little robin?" I sighed.

"I'd liken her more to a nightingale, but yeah," Luke chuckled. "I blocked off the days when she's going to be back in town so you'll be able to spend a little time with her."

"Sometime around the end of June, I believe?"

"Yeah. So tell me all about this enigma," Luke prodded. "Megan didn't have much to go off with such a short acquaintance."

My thoughts returned to Claire, leaving a besotted grin on my face that I was acutely relieved Luke wasn't here to comment on. "What did she all tell you?"

"That she dropped you off with a beautiful leggy blonde that you couldn't peel your eyes off of."

"Mere words don't do her justice," I said with a sigh. "I take it you're already running a report on her?"

"Of course."  
  
  


* * *

Claire's POV

"I'm going to freshen up," I murmured in Caleb's ear as I passed his chair, kissing his cheek and subsequently getting pulled into his lap for a public display of affection that was both disgusting and embarrassing on several levels. He felt the need to claim me in front of the others and I pretended to enjoy having his undivided attention while deliberately turning him on enough to send me on my way.

"We'll finish this later, Claire-bear," he growled, his beady eyes dark with desire.

"You promise?" I breathed, blinking up at him coyly.

"I promise. Now go fix your hair, dumpling."

"_Caleb!_" I whined, pouting prettily and patting ineffectively at my mussed hair. "It takes me _forever_ to fix it when you do this!"

He chucked me under the chin with an amused grin. "Then you better get to it, luv. We'll be going soon."

He set me up on my feet again and I headed for the washroom. The recording disc I had discretely attached under the table would do my job for me while I was gone; Claire Campbell knew nothing of Caleb's less than legal activities because that's how he wanted it. I was just his arm candy.

It only took me a moment to fix what he'd done, but to kill time and give my bug a chance to pick up more evidence I took a couple selfies as well. It didn't hurt - especially if Caleb checked my phone later, like he sometimes did after 'business' meetings.

As I stared at my reflection, my thoughts kept turning back to Tom. I hoped he was still safe; Luke had been none too pleased to see the gouges on the kitchen door but had resisted my suggestion to have another Detective take Tom's case. I was starting to get in deep water with my current case; I couldn't just abandon it for a protection detail - not even for Tom Hiddleston.

Turning the sound off on my phone, I decided to check in with Tom and thank him for the flowers - just keeping a line of communication open in case I needed to intercede again is what I told myself.

While the modified track and trace Davey had downloaded after much tinkering was operational, it wasn't perfect. For right now, it had to be manually applied to each conversation so I could keep using my phone as normal; any deviation would tip Caleb off. That was exactly what I didn't want to happen; he was an extremely jealous 'boyfriend' who didn't like it when I talked to other males - for any reason.

Keeping the device in my hand as I waited to see if Tom would respond, my paranoia got the best of me and I turned the tap on for background noise. I was pleasantly surprised when one showed up quicker than I expected. I tamped down my feelings - this wasn't about _me_, this was about staying close enough to Tom to make sure _he_ was safe.  
  


* * *

Tom's POV

The rest of the day drug on at a snail's pace; I must have checked my mobile at least a thousand times for a call or text from an unknown number. I had plenty of other notifications to deal with, but nothing from her.

"A watched pot never boils," I muttered to myself, tossing my mobile on the table in frustration to plate up my dinner.

I was an enduring optimist - but I really thought I'd have heard from her by now. My mobile pinged just then and I couldn't resist hurrying back over to snatch it up - seeing one line from an unknown number.

** _Hey Tom. It's Claire._ **

"Yes! Finally!" I whooped loudly, pumping my fist in the air in excitement. "Hallelujah!"

** _I'm so sorry this is so late _ ** ** _but I did get the flowers._ **  
** _Thank you! They're lovely._ **

I exhaled loudly in relief; I'd taken a risk with such a non-traditional bouquet that I'd started to grow concerned that she hadn't liked them. I quickly typed a response, shaking my head at my eagerness to talk to her, even if it was only via texting.

_Glad you liked them. _   
_How was your day?_

** _Not bad but I had to get _ ** ** _a new phone today and _ ** ** _it took forever to set up._ **  
** _Couldn't even transfer c_****_ontacts the old one _ ** ** _was so fried._ **

That explained in part why I hadn't heard from her. But perhaps she'd had a full day - or didn't want her coworkers to overhear our conversation.

_Can you talk?_

I sent that and held my breath when the sequentially pulsating dots indicated she was typing a response immediately popped up. I really wanted to hear her beautiful voice saying my name again.

** _Not right now._ **

** _Can I call you later?_ **   
** _Around 10?_ **

_Yes. I'll still be up._

** _Great! XOXO_ **

I smiled at the X's and O's as I saved Claire's number in my contacts, slowly sinking into my chair as if I'd just finished a long, hard run. The euphoria of earlier had morphed into anticipation - and I suddenly needed to talk to someone about this. A quick look at the clock decided me.

"Hello Tom - I was just thinking of you!" Sadie Wilson said when she answered on the second ring and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Good thoughts, I hope?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Always. Are you glad to be home again for a while?"

"Yes and no. I miss you all already," I admitted.

"All of us...or a certain someone?" Sadie teased gently; she'd long been aware of my feelings for Megan.

"All of you," I sighed. "Even the boys. It's too quiet here without everyone around."

I'd never thought I'd ever be lonely here in this city full of millions of people...but I was. I'd even turned on the telly or some music as I'd puttered around the house today just so I wouldn't feel so alone. It had helped a little, but not much...it just wasn't quite the same as having people around to interact with.

"I know what you mean," Sadie laughed. "I miss you guys, too. The boys are already begging me to go on a real vacation in Britain - they want to see you and Tommy this summer - and to go see Ed and Megan's show."

"Of course." It would be amusing to have them around here again for a while - they reminded me of some of my mates when we were lads. "Just let me know when you're thinking."

"I will. So what's on your mind, Tom? Not that you don't call just to visit sometimes," she hastened to add. "But it isn't usually just as I'm having my first cup of coffee for the day unless it's important."

I looked back at the clock and realized it was earlier there than I thought it was. "Sorry for ringing so early, darling."

"I was already up," she explained. "Boys had to leave early for a track meet. But that's not the point. Spill it, Hiddleston."

"I met someone new yesterday, Sadie," I told her, unable to keep the stupid grin off my face.

"Ohhh - tell me all about her, Tom!" Sadie squealed excitedly, giving me exactly the response I'd anticipated from her.

"What if it was a him?" I asked, more from a random thought than any desire to be contrary. I doubted that would bother Sadie in the least given her easy going temperament.

"That would be a surprise to your fans," she said without missing a beat. "But whatever floats your boat, babe. I'll still love you just the same."

I found myself relaxing at the reminder of her unconditional affection. "I know you will, darling."

"Still waiting with bated breath for details here," she reminded me, making me laugh.

"My apologies for misleading you, but _her_ name is Claire. Claire Campbell."


	6. 6

Tom's POV

After a long conversation with Sadie, I cleaned up the kitchen and puttered around the house. I didn't realize it, but I was just killing time until 10. Laughing at my foolishness, I couldn't help but feel like a schoolboy waiting for his crush to ring him back.

I finally showered and got ready for bed, setting my mobile on the bathroom shelf closest to the shower with the volume all the way up so I'd hear it if it rang.

But it didn't.

10 pm came and went, and I decided to read a script in bed while I tried to fight off the immense disappointment that tried to claw its way into my heart. It was well after 11 when Claire finally did call, I saw as I answered - but I didn't care about that because _she called_.

"Hey Tom," she said so quietly I could barely hear her. "I'm sorry; I couldn't call any sooner."

"Hello, Claire. I'm just glad you called," I said, unable to stop the smile stretched across my face as I tossed the script aside. "I was starting to think you wouldn't."

"I'd rather have been talking to you but_ I_ didn't get to make the plans tonight," she said tartly, making me chuckle. "I don't have long before I'm missed so if I hang up abruptly I'll call you another day, Tom; whatever you do,_ please_ don't call back tonight."

"As you wish," I replied, thrown off kilter by her request, her serious tone giving me pause.

I knew she'd said she had her situation under control yesterday - but perhaps she'd just been lying to try to make me feel better. I still didn't know what _kind_ of trouble she was mixed up with; she was particularly good at avoiding answering questions she didn't want to answer.

"Did you have a good day today?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I did," I said with a smile. "How about you?"

"It was fine other than my stupid phone - so much hassle for something so small."

I struggled to keep the nervousness from my tone. "So you really did like the bouquet?"

"I _loved_ it! They were all my favorites - you don't know how long it's been since I've seen real sunflowers."

"I'm glad you liked them; I was debating between those and roses."

"Please don't ever send me roses," she said firmly, the laughter abruptly leaving her voice, a startling contrast to moments ago. "They're my least favorite flower."

"Duly noted." I tucked that tidbit away for later, glad I hadn't went with something so cliché - and from my limited experience with Claire - she was anything but. "Forgive me, darling - but why does it sound like you're whispering?"

"Probably because I am, Sherlock." I could almost hear her eyes rolling; it took talent to convey that by tone alone.

"I'd love to see you again," I said abruptly before wanting to smack myself in the face for blurting out what I was thinking. "What are you doing tomorrow?" It was the start of the weekend - maybe we could go out again.

"We'll see," she said. "I'm not sure-"

The line went dead suddenly and I was instantly worried about her. My phone rang again suddenly, startling me. "Hello?"

"Oy - who's this?" a belligerent voice asked with a thick Geordie accent.

"I'm Tom," I replied, wondering where this was going. So far, none of my interactions with Claire had gone as I expected. I didn't know what kind of situation she was in exactly but I didn't like it.

"Why's my girl ringing you, Tom?"

"Claire's tight with my Meg," I said lightly, going with a believable lie. Thank goodness I was good at this after years of press tours. "I told her yesterday that I wanted her opinion on what I wanted to get my darling for our upcoming anniversary since my last gift didn't go over well at all. Word of advice to you - don't buy baking pans and expect your lady to thank you for them, mate."

"Oh," he chuckled. "You the Tom she met last night?"

"Yes, we didn't think Claire was going to make it, so thank you for letting her join us - it made the girls so happy to get a good chinwag in."

"You're welcome. Here's Claire again," he said. I exhaled steadily, relieved I'd passed his scrutiny.

"Hello Tom. Sorry about that," Claire said, her voice a little far away, like she was on speaker. "I completely forgot to tell you that Caleb wanted to speak to you. I'll do a little thinking about what you should get Meg and ring you tomorrow, okay? I'm coming up empty right now."

"What was that, Claire? I can't hear you very well," I said, realizing she wouldn't be able to say anything to me personally if he was standing right there.

"I'll ring you tomorrow, okay?" she repeated a little more firmly, slightly stressing the order of the pronouns. "Night, Tom - give Meg a kiss for me."

The line disconnected before I could say anything and I was left staring at my mobile in shock. Something wasn't right but I didn't know what I could do. If that was Caleb, I understood why she'd run from him yesterday; he was certainly the controlling type. It seemed like hours later when my phone chimed for new text messages, but in reality it was only ten minutes.

** _I'm sorry for earlier._ **

** _I'm ok._ **

** _Please don't reply now._ **   
** _You'll only make it worse._ **

That sounded ominous and I was more than a little concerned about Claire, but I did as she asked. I wanted to intervene, but I had no proof that he was hurting her - only a gut feeling. I set my mobile aside, turning off the lamp and drawing up the covers as I curled up on my side to hug her pillow, my earlier euphoria dulled by concern.  
  
  


* * *

Claire's POV

Morpheus evaded me, much to my disappointment; I focused on trying to ignore Caleb's snores - the man sounded like a goddamn chainsaw and it was taking every ounce of will that I had to not smother him. I laid there in the dark for longest time, beyond exhausted and willing sleep to come as I sank deeper into the marshmallow mattress Caleb preferred, my body aching from the beating I'd earned from Owen for not getting Caleb's approval before talking to Tom.

I tried not to let my thoughts stray to Tom - nothing could come of it. Besides, I'm sure he was just the kind of man that sent flowers to every woman he went on a date with, let alone anything else.

I must have drifted off eventually because when I woke, it was to the false dawn. I felt refreshed and even motivated enough to get up and go for a run, prying Caleb's restraining arms from around me first.

He didn't wake, but this was part of my usual morning routine. I dressed in the workout clothes I kept here - a fitted three-quarter sleeve neon pink top paired with black running shorts. I pulled my hair up into a high pony, tucking the end to keep it from slapping my neck for a while at least.

I started a playlist and put in my earbuds. Carl's eyes swept lasciviously over me but he let me go without bothering me - I wasn't touched by Caleb's men unless it was on his command. The air smelled clean for once; it must've rained last night. I set a quick pace, letting my feet take me wherever they wanted as I cleared my mind.

* *

By the time I paid attention to where I was, I was already almost to Tom's. I wasn't aware of making a conscious decision to go there, but his town house wasn't far from Caleb's - and I wasn't being followed for once. For my peace of mind, I'd tagged all of Caleb's regular guys with GPS locators - along with all of Caleb's cars.

I wasn't entirely sure what I was going to say to him. I couldn't tell him the truth; Luke was adamant that Tom didn't need to know that yet. Tom wasn't downstairs, so I quietly let myself in the kitchen door using the access code Luke had given me, going to check for mail first before I made a decision.

My stomach clenched as I saw the folded sheet of plain white copy paper. Typed words describing how they intended to try killing Tom filled the sheet - and I knew it wasn't over yet. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick message off to Luke. Thankfully I didn't have long to wait for a response; he must already be up for the day despite the early hour.

I put it where he wanted, deciding that I was going to have to be around for a while yet. If that was the case, he would need to know a little more about me. Not the _whole_ truth - nothing so drastic as that - just _part_ of the truth...a very little part.  
  
  


* * *

Tom's POV

I laid awake, sprawled across my bed and unable to fall back asleep again after yet another restless night. I hadn't heard from Claire since Thursday night - two days ago; the uncertainty of whether she was all right or not was eating at me. All day yesterday, I'd started to write a quick text at least a hundred times only to scrap it, not wanting to get her into further trouble.

A quiet ding from my mobile caught my attention. I wondered who could possibly be texting me this early in the morning; I was certain it was still well before dawn given the muted texture of the light seeping in around my drapes. I snagged my mobile off of my nightstand and smiled to myself as I read the brief message from Claire.

** _Morning Tom. _ ** ** _Are you awake?_ **

_Yes._

_Can you talk now?_

I held my breath, awaiting her reply. The three sequentially pulsating dots that indicated she was writing back were somehow riveting to watch.

** _How about you open _ ** ** _your front door and _ ** ** _find out?_ **

I tossed the covers aside and eagerly jogged down the stairs to unbolt the door in just my boxers. For a moment, I wasn't positive whether I was seeing things or if Claire was actually standing on my doorstep.

"Claire?" I asked, standing aside so she could enter. She stepped inside with a covert glance around my street, which was unsurprisingly empty given the early hour - but wouldn't be for long.

"Hello Tom," she said quietly, nervous energy radiating off her.

I pulled her into my arms the moment the door latched and held her tightly, unable to keep my hands off her a moment longer. It didn't make sense for me to need her this badly - but I did. I breathed in her light scent, delighted that it was just as I'd remembered, along with a hint of fresh air.

She fit against me perfectly; my lips twitched when I heard her little sigh of contentment. Her small, chilly hands hesitantly splayed over my bare back but didn't stay still for long. I closed my eyes as she slowly slid them over my naked torso, reveling in the tactile feel of her explorations even as they aroused me.

I kissed her cheek, using her ponytail to tug her head back just enough for me to capture her lips. She responded with a passion that took my breath away; I wanted her more than I ever thought possible given our brief acquaintance.

"Good morning to you, too," she smirked when she finally broke the kiss sooner than I would have preferred. I couldn't help but groan as she trapped my throbbing cock between us, deliberately wriggling her hips against me. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes - horribly," I admitted, kissing her again. I leaned my forehead on hers, watching her expressive gray eyes intently. "Are you all right, darling?"

"I'm fine," she sighed, pulling back just enough to see my face, cupping it with one small hand. "Thank you again for playing along when Caleb had my phone."

I kissed her palm, holding her eyes as I did so. "Luckily for you, I'm good at acting. Why won't you leave him, darling?"

"Yes, you _are _good at thinking on your feet," she said with a smile, running her hand over my whiskered jaw. "You need to shave."

"So I do." I refused to be distracted so easily - she hadn't answered my question. "Shall I put the kettle on?" I asked softly, hoping the familiar routine would help settle my nerves.

"If you like, but I can't stay long," she warned me, glancing at the clock.

"I'll take what I can get," I said firmly as I held her tight to me, kissing her again. I was convinced that if I let go of her I'd find this was all a dream.

"What's going on, Claire? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No, _I'm_ not in any trouble, Tom."

Claire allowed me to set her hand in the crook of my arm. I covered it with my other hand as I led her to the kitchen, looking over at her skeptically. "It sounded like you were."

"I know...and I can explain...kind of," Claire said as she perched on the counter near the stove.

The action brought a bittersweet smile to my face - it was the same thing Megan did when she watched me and I felt a pang in my chest at the thought of the petite redhead, missing my friend for a second.

Claire raised an eyebrow; I realized I'd stopped moving to stare at her when she made a gesture indicating I should carry on with making my tea. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, clearing my head.

I could feel her eyes on me as she watched me moving around the kitchen - and it was nice to be wanted by a beautiful woman like her. I lit the burner and put the kettle on to boil before coming to stand between her thighs.

Setting my hands on the smooth skin of Claire's long legs, I became aware of something unexpected. For the first time in a long time, I hadn't felt even the tiniest bit sorry for myself when I thought of Megan - and I was certain it had something to do with Claire. There was something about this woman that called to me on every level - and I intended to do whatever it took to make her mine.

* * *

Claire's POV

"What are you thinking?" I asked, intrigued by the micro-expressions flitting across Tom's handsome face.

He shook his head once. "I could ask you the same thing, darling."

My breath caught in my throat as his thumbs ever so lightly stroked the sensitive skin of my inner thighs. His eyes held mine as his hands continued to slide up my legs to my hips, pulling me closer to the edge of the counter - and him.

"I asked first."

"I was waiting for your explanation."

His lovely eyes darkened further with desire as I ran my hands up his arms to set them on his shoulders, feeling his firm, lean muscles under my fingers. I didn't miss how his pulse leapt in the hollow of his throat and his lips parted as my fingers trailed down his perfectly toned torso.

"I'm not who you think I am."

I started removing my hands from him but he captured them with his own, preventing me from physically withdrawing from him. His thumbs lightly stroked the backs of my hands, distracting me more than I wanted to admit.

"I don't care, darling. That doesn't change a thing."

"You _should_ care." His jaw set and he shook his head. "What if I told you Caleb isn't really my boyfriend?"

"Thank god," he muttered fervently, kissing me again.

"He's my _assignment_, Tom." I pulled back just enough to see his expression.

"What?" Tom stared at me in shock. "I'm afraid I misheard you."

"You heard me right - he's my assignment," I repeated. "I do work for the Met, Tom, just not in HR - and I'm not really Claire Campbell, either."

He blinked at me as he absorbed that. "Then who are you?"

"Detective Inspector Clarissa Kingsley, but I prefer to be called Claire."

His eyes flicked to mine in surprise. "I'm assuming there's an excellent reason for your deception, Detective Inspector Kingsley," he murmured, a slight lift to his eyebrows.

"There is," I nodded, heat creeping across my cheeks unexpectedly. Since when did I blush like that? At least he was taking this far better than I thought he would. "I'm afraid I can't tell you anything more than that, Tom. Not yet."

"Clarissa." I smiled as he tested out my full name. "Clarissa suits you."

"I'd hope so - it's been my given name for 24 years now."

Tom snorted at my tart response. "What made you decide to trust me with this information?"

"Because I can't seem to make myself stay away from you," I murmured, looking away from him like I was embarrassed by the admission. It wasn't really a lie, but it also wasn't quite the truth; I needed a reason to be around him to help Luke keep him safe - and this was the best way - for now.  
  


* * *

Tom's POV

I could see the color staining Claire's cheeks as she looked down and away from me. I had hoped that she felt the same as I did about her, so I was inordinately pleased by her admission, tilting her beautiful face up for a soft, lingering kiss.

"I have to go," Claire finally sighed against my lips, pulling back slightly.

"Just a couple more minutes?" I begged, reluctant to release her just yet, but she was already shaking her head.

"His men will come after me if I'm not back close to my usual time; I can't chance it."

I knew she said she couldn't stay long, but she'd hardly been here any time at all this morning - and I wasn't ready for this moment to end. I'd never been more acutely aware that my time with her was quickly running out. I felt like it was sand slipping between my fingers - the harder I tried to hold on, the faster it escaped, leaving only a fine grit behind - and regret.

"I shouldn't even be here right now." She pushed herself to the edge of the counter, making her intent known as her eyes challenged mine.

"I'm very glad you are, Clarissa. When can I see you again?"

"I don't know; I'm in the middle of an investigation right now, so my free time is almost nonexistent."

"I'll take what I can get," I said, refusing to back away. "I want to see you again."

She sighed heavily. "If you want me, then it's going to be on my terms: no strings attached - no commitment - no promises."

She hopped off the counter, and I caught her, holding her tightly before giving in to the inevitable and allowing her to slide down my body. I bit back a groan as my boxers went with her, trapping my erection between her sleek thighs.

With a mischievous smirk on her kiss-swollen lips, she suddenly palmed my length, wrapping her hand around it and stroking slowly. I bit back a groan as she rubbed her thumb over the tip of my cock, smearing the precum that was already there. It felt so good to have her hands on me again that I knew I wouldn't last long if she kept her current pace.

"Can you do this on my terms, Tom?"

I was dimly aware she was using my body against me - but I was beyond caring. Hoping to distract her from needing an answer, I slid one hand into her shorts to find her already wet for me, which did nothing for my tenuous control. Her gray eyes darkened as I circled the sensitive bud, her head falling back in pleasure.

"Can you do that, Tom?" she repeated, holding my eyes as she took my hand from her clit and removed her hands from me, the abrupt loss of contact leaving me feeling bereft.

"Is that the only way I can have you?"

I wasn't particularly pleased with her terms, but I couldn't see another way. I was so on edge I couldn't think straight right now - but if I agreed, I hoped that she'd be around enough for me to convert her to my way of thinking; it would buy me more time.

"I'll come to you whenever I can. I need to hear you say yes or no, Thomas."

"Yes," I growled as I stepped out of my boxers and set her roughly on the counter again. "I need you, Claire. Now."

"I like it when you get demanding," she teased, a wicked smile on her full lips.

It took me but a second to shift her shorts aside, lining my throbbing cock up with her slick entrance and pushing in. A little sigh of pleasure escaped her as I slowly slid in, wrapping her legs tightly around me to take me to the hilt.

"Someone's impatient this morning."

"Can't help it - you feel so good," she moaned as she ground herself against me, unwilling to be a passive participant.

It felt delightfully wicked to watch myself thrusting inside her while she was still fully clothed, and I knew I wouldn't last long when she clenched her inner muscles, making her even tighter than I thought possible. I thumbed her clit to get her even more wound up as I plunged into her again and again.

"Ohh, right there," she gasped against my lips, her hands tightening convulsively on my shoulders as I hit her g-spot.

"Come for me, darling," I rasped.

I watched her come undone moments later with my name on her lips. I groaned, unable to hold back any longer when she clenched down on me, her climax triggering my own. I pulled her tight to me, kissing her as I came, filling her with my seed to claim her as mine.

"Tom," Claire murmured, running her fingers through my hair as I came down from my high.

"Hmm?" I forced my eyes to focus on hers, seeing flecks of blue in the silver.

"I have to go now."

"Why?" I protested as I held her tighter, unwilling to let her go just yet. I nuzzled her nose with mine before claiming her lips for a soft kiss.

"Because I have a job to do," she sighed, pulling away first.

"What kind of job?"

She pushed me back so she could hop down, righting herself quickly. "I can't tell you that,"she whispered, kissing my cheek. "Bye, Tom."

I grabbed her hand, pulling her close again. "What _can_ you tell me?"

She sighed heavily. "Caleb is...a very jealous man - and I need information from him yet."

"When can I see you again?"

"I don't know. When I can get away again? It'll probably be at least a couple days - maybe even a week. I'll let you know when it's safe to talk again, but I really do have to get going now."

She set one hand alongside my face and I kissed her palm before unwillingly taking a half step back from her to allow her to pass. Her hand slid across my torso as she turned to walk away and I had to stop myself from reaching for her. I couldn't process the fact that my limited time with her was already up.

In a moment, she was gone and I was left with the barest hint of her perfume in the air around me. I wanted to go after her, but that wouldn't be helpful given the circumstance. Finding my discarded mobile, I sent her a quick message, knowing it was safe to do so right now.

_The code for the kitchen_ _door is 5654 - Loki. My _  
_home_ _is always open to __you darling. Always. _

** _Thanks Tom. _ ** ** _Try not to miss me._ **

_I already do. _ _Be safe._

The whistle of the kettle startled me out of my melancholy, and I put back on my discarded boxers before pouring myself a cup of tea. I knew just about any other man would have agreed to her conditions without a qualm. But I wanted more than just sex - a lot more.

I sank into the wooden chair, cradling my head in my hands. I couldn't believe that I'd finally found the woman I'd been looking for only to have her slip from my grasp just as quickly. I'd never had such an instant connection with a woman before that I hated to see her leave.


	7. 7

Claire's POV

"I missed you so, darling," Tom murmured as he divested me of my garments, intent on making the most of our limited time together. I couldn't complain - I wanted him just as badly as he wanted me. "How long can you stay this morning?"

I kissed him heatedly. "A half hour if I take a cab most of the way back."

He kissed down my belly, his scruff tickling me; I loved the feel of his lips on my skin. When he suddenly paused, I could only curse to myself; of course he'd notice the marks Caleb had left on me a couple days ago when I'd refused to wear what he'd set out for me.

Tom gently brushed his fingers lightly over the multicolored bruises in various stages of healing, glancing up at me with a pained expression. "Claire - are these -"

"I'm okay," I said firmly, pulling him back up for a kiss. "I need this, Tom. I need you."

"You're certain? I don't wish to be the reason these exist."

"You're not," I assured him, sinking my fingers into his hair and wriggling against him impatiently.

"_Claire_," Tom murmured, wanting to talk more about this despite the fact that he'd been hard since the moment I'd woken him with a kiss.

"No more talking," I begged, rolling my hips in a way that always drove him crazy and sucking on his long neck as I kissed down it. "Just fucking. Need you, Thomas."

"No marks," he reminded me, claiming my lips. "I'm filming today."

I circled my clit with the tip of his cock as he hovered over me, winding both of us up even further. He gasped against my lips when I rolled my hips teasingly, just barely taking him in. He held my hips, keeping me from reversing as he settled his weight on me. Slowly, ever so slowly his hard manhood entered my slick, hot core.

"You're so tight today," he rasped. "So fucking tight, darling."

I moaned his name when he bottomed out, loving the way he filled me completely. I thought I saw a satisfied gleam in his eyes before my eyes fluttered closed from sheer pleasure when he started moving.   
  


* * *

Tom's POV

"What's your favorite color?" I asked as I watched her getting dressed, leaning on one arm to see her better.

"Green," she said absently, checking her reflection. "You?"

I smiled, wondering what she'd say if I were to say it was silver, like the color of her eyes. "It changes from time to time, but blue."

"You do look good in blue. Have fun filming." She leaned over and kissed me lightly.

"Ring me tonight if you can?" I asked, running a hand down the side of her face. "I haven't hardly talked to you at all this week."

"I'll try," she promised with a heavy sigh, taking my hand from her as she stepped back.

I quickly stood up, knowing she was almost ready to leave and pulling her in for a hug. I buried my face in her hair, just breathing in her scent to ground me.

"I'm worried about you, darling. Those marks weren't there last time."

"There's nothing you need to worry about," Claire said, kissing my cheek and abruptly pulling away from me. "See you in a couple days."

"Till next we meet. Be safe."

I watched her leave with a heavy heart, hoping that I would indeed see her in a couple of days.

* * *

Claire's POV

"Have you talked to Jack or Nick?" I asked Luke as I hailed a cab. I'd been at Tom's for too long this morning and wasn't going to make it back in time otherwise. I gave him an address a little less than a half mile from Caleb's - long enough for me to work up a good sweat if I sprinted it.

"They're aware of the situation," Luke sighed unhappily. "And Jack said he's doing everything possible to get them sent back early - but you know how that is."

"Good. Do you have an ETA?"

"TBD. A month, maybe less. You think you can do this for that long?"

"I don't know. I'll try. There wasn't anything this morning."

"I don't know if I should be happy or nervous," Luke finally said.

"I can't help you there. Gotta go - bye."

I knew the risks when I signed on for this case - Tom didn't. I checked the time and made sure my call to Luke and any texts or calls to Tom were deleted. Caleb's continued monitoring of my phone usage - calls, texts, browsing - you name it, was really getting on my nerves. If it wasn't bad enough that he was already a textbook abusive boyfriend - he felt the need to be a controlling one as well.

* *

I sprinted all out for the last half mile, pushing hard so that I was suitably sweaty by the time I walked into Caleb's house. Ignoring the goon who opened the door, I kicked off my shoes and headed straight to the bathroom. I buried my clothes in the hamper and quickly jumped in the shower to wash any hint of Tom's scent from my skin. I didn't want to think of how bad Caleb's reaction would be if he smelled another man's cologne on me.

Singing along with the song that was stuck in my head, I didn't hear him come into the bathroom. I shrieked when Caleb startled me by abruptly pulling the curtain back.

"Caleb! You scared me!"

"Sorry, Claire-bear," he said, not looking sorry at all. His beady eyes roamed possessively over my body. "I just wanted to let you know I have a little surprise for you." Someone must have come to investigate my scream because he turned to talk to one of the guards. "We're fine. I just scared her a little again."

"Really? What is it?" I asked, massaging shampoo into my hair, soap suds sliding down my body.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"You can tell me and I'll _act_ surprised - how about that?" I made my face into an exaggeratedly surprised look, making him chuckle. "See? I can do that!"

"Sweets - you're a horrible actress," he said, shaking his head at me.

If he only knew how good of an actress I really was - but it was for the best that he didn't. I pouted prettily. "So? I can't be good at everything, baby!"

Caleb only laughed, slapping my ass lightly before pulling his head back and closing the curtain. "Hurry up and get done, sweets. I'll set out what I want you to wear today."

I bit my tongue hard to keep from replying something stupid; not being suitably pliant would just earn me another beating. Caleb thought he had exquisite taste in women's fashion...in reality that couldn't be farther from the truth. Kara's young son could do a better job of picking my outfits.  
  
  


* * *

Tom's POV

I covered a yawn with my hand, completely exhausted - it was almost dawn again. I hadn't been sleeping well lately and no matter what time I fell asleep I found myself waking at this ungodly hour for no real reason other than my body thought Claire would be there.

It had been three - no four - days since I'd last talked to Claire; our schedules weren't exactly compatible, so I had a couple of voicemails from her from when she'd been free to call. For the past two nights I'd had extremely vivid dreams of her, ending in me waking up drenched in sweat with my cock aching painfully from the nocturnal over-stimulation and needing to find my own release in the shower.

The dream I'd had last night had been the most realistic of them all; the details I could remember were incredible. Right on cue, the little noise I'd programmed just for Claire chimed, and I looked at my mobile eagerly, hoping she was on her way over because my body was more than ready for hers.

** _Want to join me for _ ** ** _a run?_ **

I sighed with disappointment, quickly typing out a reply. I didn't want to share her with anyone but I'm sure there was a reason for her to suggest this other than me asking to spend time with her.

_Love to, darling. _ _Where and when?_

** _Now. The park near _ ** ** _your place._ **

_Be there in 10. How _ _will I find you? That _ _park is quite large._

** _Pink shirt, gray _ ** ** _shorts. I come in _ ** ** _from the south and _ ** ** _follow the path._ **

I jumped from my bed and quickly dressed, snagging a pair of earbuds and my armband from a drawer before lacing my trainers. Less than ten minutes later, I was heading towards the entrance Claire mentioned.

I knew why she'd chosen this park - it was fenced in with thick ivy climbing the fence and making it almost private inside. I saw her right away; she looked beautiful as always and her form was perfect - she'd had a trainer at some point.

I made sure I wasn't noticed before turning around and running after her. "Hello darling. This is a nice change."

She was going at a brisk pace but she slowed up enough to make conversation easier. "I wanted to talk today and this gives me more time. They haven't let me out of their sight, so I had to change it up a bit."

"Did they follow you in here?" I asked, looking around for people watching us.

"No, they're much too lazy to actually run - and I tagged them. They're parked outside the entrance I used."

"Tagged?"

She giggled at my expression. "GPS tag - I can see where they are at all times from an app on my phone."

* *

All good things must come to an end, unfortunately. We were thoroughly engrossed in our conversation the whole time until we came into sight of her entrance again - and I had to let her leave.

"I gotta go now, but I hope you have a good day, Tom."

"Same place tomorrow?" I asked quickly, wishing I could hold her or even kiss her - but I couldn't - not here. The park had gotten extremely busy in the past ten minutes and someone was bound to recognize me soon. "I'm done at 7 every day this week, so you can ring me any time after that."

"I will if I can," she said, her smile fading. "Don't wait up."

"Be safe, darling."

She took off at a decent clip, her blonde hair flying out behind her like a banner. From where I was standing, I could see a car pull out to follow her, turning when she did at the end of the block.

I turned around and took off for home again, setting a blistering pace. Maybe I'd run for a while - I didn't have to be on set for at least a couple hours yet. I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed a good run through the city in the early morning; perhaps it was time to take it up again in addition to my more strenuous workouts with my personal trainer.   
  


* * *

Claire's POV

As I sloppily laced up my running shoes the next day, I thought about how glad I was going to be when this job was over. Caleb's attempt to beat my stubbornness out of me last night had left me hurting this morning. He'd been most displeased over what he called 'my childish propensity for picking fights' with Owen.

Standing slowly, I was aware that I wasn't going to be able to run this morning; it hurt to walk - it even hurt to breathe. I gingerly made my way down the stairs, trying not to jostle my ribs unduly; I was pretty sure they were broken.

As soon as I was momentarily out of sight of Caleb's men I sent a quick text to Tom so he wasn't waiting for me. I was already running late - it had been a lot harder to get up this morning than I wanted to admit.

Continuing to meet up in public parks with Tom Hiddleston - one of the most widely recognized people in London - wasn't the wisest choice given my situation. While I craved his incredible kisses and the skillful touch of his gentle hands on my skin, I didn't dare let him see my body today - or a couple more days. I didn't want to fight with him, too; so I guess I wouldn't see him until the marks started fading - and I could move without pain and breathe normally again.

_Can't make it today. _ _Sorry._

** _Can you talk now?_ **

_No. _ _I'll call you tonight._

** _All right. Be safe, _ ** ** _darling._ **   
  


* *  
_One week later_

There was another one of those awful things today when I stopped by Tom's this morning - worse than the last one. I took a picture and sent it to Luke before continuing upstairs to wake Tom but surprisingly, he wasn't asleep.

"Morning Tom." I sat down on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Is everything all right?" he asked sitting up and reaching for me, cupping my face with one large hand. I leaned into his touch as he brushed a thumb over my cheekbone.

"Never better," I said, my voice falsely chipper. "You?"

"Same - now that you're here."

He opened his arms to me and I wasted no time in reaching for him, rubbing my face against his despite his morning scruff abrading my skin. I breathed in his scent, using it to ground myself. This was Tom; he wouldn't hurt me.

"I can't stay long, maybe twenty minutes," I murmured, claiming his lips boldly and straddling him. "Long enough for a proper hello."

"I wish you didn't ever have to leave," he groaned, moving the covers aside so there was nothing between us.

His warm hands slid under my shirt and I quickly tossed it aside, desperate to feel his skin against mine again. It had been far too long since we'd last been able to make love - almost two weeks now - and I'd missed being intimate with him. I gave myself over to Tom's talented hands and mouth, my head falling back as he skillfully laved my nipples, laying back on the bed to grant him better access.   
  
  


* * *

Tom's POV

I stripped Claire of what was left of her clothes so I could reacquaint myself with every inch of her beautiful body. It had been far too long since I'd last had her in my bed and I had no intention of letting go until we were both satisfied.

I couldn't help but notice that there were even more marks on her today, including a particularly bad patch on her ribs that I didn't dare touch. I was starting to become concerned for her safety - each time I saw her these marks of violence increased in amount and severity; one of these times it would go too far and she wouldn't be able to come back to me.

"Darling?"

"I need you," Claire begged, her darkened silvery eyes begging me to ignore them, looking up at me through her eyelashes. "Please, Tom?"

Her small hands pulled me up for a heated kiss, allowing her to free my straining erection from my boxers using the front flap and firmly stroke my length. I had no intention of denying her because I wanted her just as badly.

She pushed me back so she could straddle me and I could only groan when she slowly sank down on my cock, her lips parting and her eyes fluttering closed with pleasure as I filled her.

"God, you always feel so good," I panted.

It felt deliciously naughty to make love like this - and I'd never been more turned on by a woman. She was already so hot and wet for me that there was no resistance. I had to fight not to come right then when she bottomed out, taking all of me easily despite the long interval.

"Claire," I groaned through gritted teeth as her eyes met mine, the gray a thin sliver around the edges. "I missed you."

Her eyes gleamed silver with satisfaction as she pushed me back so I was reclining on the pillows, giving her the angle she desired. She started riding me hard and fast and it was only moments later when she gasped my name, the intensity of her climax bringing on my own in record time.

* *

All too soon, Claire stirred herself, leaving my bed. "What are you doing tonight?" I asked as I rolled over to watch her get dressed. There was a grace to her movements that always captured my attention.

"I don't know yet. He doesn't tell me until I'm ready to leave for the day."

"Find an excuse to get out of it and I'll meet you at your place," I suggested. "I'd like to spend some more time with you, darling."

"Sorry, Tom," she said slowly, fixing her hair and looking at me in the mirror. "I can't."

"Why not?" I asked, coming up behind her and dropping a kiss on her neck.

She turned to face me. "You don't understand."

"Then explain it so I can. I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not, babe. It's just that...there's so much I _can't _tell you - or anyone. I'm so close to getting the evidence I need to put him away. And not just him - the whole crew. I've got a job to do - no one else can do it for me."

What I understood from her explanation was that she wasn't going to try to make time for me because _her work_ \- her investigation came first. Her ambition certainly matched my own - but I'd never been on this side of the relationship, waiting to spend time with my girl. I'd always been on the other side - trying to carve out time from my busy days for whomever I was with at the time.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I didn't particularly care for this feeling, but I didn't want her to leave me on a sour note, either; who knew when I would see her again? I kissed her gently, pulling her close; I just needed to hold her for a minute as I got my disappointment under control.

"If you happen to change your mind, I'll be free after 7. Just ring me and I'll come to you, all right?"

She cupped my face with one hand, studying me intently. "I'll keep that in mind, but don't count on it. The sooner I can wrap this up the better."


	8. 8

Claire's POV

"Got a bee in your bonnet?" Kara asked, setting a cup of coffee on my desk and then shutting the door so we could talk privately. "You've been rather out of sorts these past two days, Claire."

I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my temples, trying to soothe the pounding behind them. "I'm sorry, Kara. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Between the shit I had to deal with from Caleb, Tom's psychotic stalker, my personnel investigations and my cover job, I was finding myself spread a little thin. It didn't help that Luke was having a hard time convincing Tom that he needed the security upgrades I suggested and my brothers were still over two weeks out from getting back to London.

"Anything I can help with?"

"No," I sighed to myself. None of this was anything I could talk about to Kara; she didn't know I'd taken on Tom as a _protection_ _detail_...and I was happy to let her think I was finally moving on, regardless of the truth of the situation.

"All right, I won't press; but if there's anything I can help you with, please let me know."

"Thank you."

She took a long sip of her coffee. "How's your Tom, by the way?"

"I wouldn't know; I haven't been able to talk to him for a couple days now since the only time I can call him is while he's on set. My temporary flat is _bugged_, so I can't even call him from there! God, I sound like such a whiny little bitch right now," I ground out, looking up at the sound of Kara choking on her coffee. "Sorry, Kara-mia."

"No, no - not at all," she wheezed, waving off my concern. "Just swallowed wrong. Why don't you take a long lunch today? Or even the rest of the day?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah - we're good here. It's been almost two months now - that's longer than you're usually on one of_ those_ cases."

I nodded. She was right - I didn't usually do anything longer than a couple weeks; I hadn't thought that this one would take so long, either. But I wasn't going to leave it unfinished just because things were starting to get a little tough physically...or mentally.

"You think the stress of this latest case is getting to me."

"I do. Take the rest of the day if you want; I'll tell the girls you felt a migraine coming on or something if they ask."

"You're not wrong," I sighed, massaging my temples again. "And it isn't coming on; it's here."

"Clarissa Alaina Dumont Kingsley," Kara chided.

It wasn't often she used my full legal name, but it was almost always delivered with her arms crossed over her chest while giving me the eyebrows of disapproval - like now. And I knew why; after my last concussion, I wasn't supposed to let my headaches become migraines or get out of hand if I didn't want to end up heavily sedated for two days. That wasn't happening - especially not without my brothers to look out for me while I wasn't able to take care of myself.

I held up one hand defensively. "It's only been an hour now and I've already taken something for it; it just hasn't kicked in yet."

"You _will_ take the rest of the day off to decompress; that's an order."

I nodded; I just needed some down time where I wasn't required to act for anyone and I'd be fine again. "Thanks, Kara. I owe you one."

"Bring me a fancy coffee and a blueberry muffin when you come in tomorrow morning and I'll call it good."

"Done," I chuckled, watching her leave.

Since I didn't usually leave the office during the day, Caleb didn't feel the need to draw scrutiny by having his men wait outside the Met for hours; wise choice considering they were on the 'Top 100 Most Wanted' list.

I glanced at my phone to double check; I could tell from their tags that they were all still at Caleb's main warehouse doing 'business'. But just to be on the safe side, I'd change into the spare clothes and wig I kept here just in case.

I needed to go to my house in Richmond and pick up a few things there before going to my last stop. Kara would probably yell at me if she knew I wasn't going to go home and lay down, but I needed to get this done for my peace of mind, if nothing else.

* *

My meds kicked in about the time my taxi pulled up in front of my house, letting me know I'd be able to continue with what I'd originally intended.

"You better be prepared to beg forgiveness," I told Luke as I cleaned up the last of my mess.

"What did you do?" he asked suspiciously. Damn, he really did have his dad's tone down perfectly. "You didn't give him a dog, did you?"

"No - you know I think people need to pick out their own pets, Lukie. I installed some of the upgrades I wanted you to get done."

"Today?"

"Yup. I took a half day from the Met. I got the door cameras and the window alarms for the ground floor and his bedroom done; I didn't have enough to do the rest or I would've."

"That's great! I told you the other day that someone had tried entering through the ground floor windows, right?"

"Yeah, you did," I sighed. "That's at least the second time they've tried; I'm not keen on giving them a third chance."

"Thanks, Angel."

"If you want to thank me, schedule someone to finish it up - the sooner the better. I'll forward my recommendations."

"I will. I don't care if he doesn't think he needs it - it's in his best interest."

"Or you could just _tell_ him about the letters," I hinted, returning the last of the tools I'd borrowed to the garage. "Gotta go - I'll call you when I can."

Taking one last look around to make sure everything was ship-shape, I went upstairs to draw myself a bath. I'd earned it today after all that manual labor - and I'd wanted to use Tom's two person Jacuzzi tub since the first time I saw it.

I started the water as I stripped, making sure to set an alarm before starting a relaxing playlist. The hot water felt divine; my poor battered body finally felt some relief from the aching bruises that covered me wherever clothing would hide them.

While Caleb was smart enough to never let them mark my face, neck, or arms - places someone might notice. The rest of me was fair game so long as they didn't break the skin; he certainly didn't want his trophy girlfriend scarred or maimed in any way.

I closed my eyes and let myself relax knowing I even had time for a nap if I did fall asleep. I'd just been so tired lately - no wonder considering how much I'd been burning the candle at both ends. I smiled to myself, leaning my head back on a folded towel; a nap sounded like an excellent plan right now.   
  


* * *

Tom's POV

I sighed heavily as I shut the door and locked it. I was extremely lucky that all the stuntwork I'd done for action movies had given me excellent reflexes. My costar and I had almost been seriously injured when the new set we'd been using had major structural issues, part of it collapsing inches away from us.

Thankfully, no one had been seriously hurt, but the director had called it a day for the talent while they investigated the cause of the accident...and rebuilt the set. I headed upstairs to take a bath, overly tense following my close call and in dire need of relaxation.

I was puzzled when I heard music as I reached the top of the stairs - I didn't have a radio up here. Warily pushing open the door to my bedroom, I was pleasantly surprised to see that Claire was here - and already in the bath. I stared at her relaxed form; she looked so beautiful lying there surrounded by bubbles that I wanted to capture her image. I silenced my mobile and took my time lining up my camera, pleased with the results.

"Like what you see?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"I didn't mean to wake you, darling." I leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. "May I join you?"

"Please do." She smiled slightly. "You didn't wake me, _darling_. Bad day? I thought I heard the door slam."

I set my mobile aside and started stripping methodically. "I've had better. I didn't know you were coming today."

"I like to keep you on your toes," she smirked.

Her beautiful stormy eyes met mine before watching me disrobe. Knowing I had her undivided attention had me hard already. If I were honest with myself, just _seeing_ her was enough to make me hard these days. After a month's association, I knew that when I saw her, I'd get to make love to her.

"That you do," I chuckled. "I never thought I'd say it, but I like not knowing sometimes."

"Not that I'm not pleased to see you," I said, climbing into the hot water and pulling her into my arms. She laid back against me, partially floating in the turbulent water as the jets worked their magic on my back. "But I thought you were at work."

"I needed to get some things done today without my mark knowing, so I took a half day."

"If I knew that was an option, I'd have asked you to do that sooner so we could spend some more time together." I dropped a lingering kiss on her shoulder, my hands caressing her pert breasts and pinching her nipples so I could watch them pucker.

"Speaking of work, what are _you _doing home so early?"

I felt a wave of contentment, hearing her refer to my place as _home._ I knew that wasn't how she'd meant it, but didn't care. I kissed her neck, slowly working up it because I didn't know how well she'd take this information.

"There was an accident on the set today," I finally said.

She instantly put her hands on mine, stilling them as she rolled over to look at me, concern etched on her beautiful face. "Are you all right? What happened?"

I kissed her briefly to staunch her flow of questions but grateful she cared enough to ask after me. "I was untouched. A part of the set was structurally unsound and it collapsed beside Jane and I in the middle of the scene."

She stared at me for a long moment. "In that case, I have a few questions."

"Later," I murmured, kissing her again. "Right now, I just want to make love to you, darling."

* *

I pulled Claire tight to me when she went lax in my arms, not wanting to disengage from her just yet after our last round of lovemaking. After a couple rounds in the tub, we'd eventually made it into the bedroom.

"Stay," I begged, kissing her temple when her alarm went off. "Stay the night with me - and the morning. We'll have a nice lie-in."

"I wish I could." She reached over to turn the alarm off on her mobile. "But I can't; I have to go back."

"How much longer until this case is over?" I asked, drawing aimless patterns on her soft skin. "Please say soon - it feels like you've been on it forever."

Claire sighed deeply, kissing my shoulder. "I don't know. Another fortnight? Maybe longer."

"I sincerely hope it's not longer," I said fervently. I missed her immensely when she was gone; in the past month, she'd already become important to me - and not just because we had great chemistry in bed. "Will you attend Megan's show with me?"

"You know, Megan asked me the same thing yesterday when I talked to her - which reminds me - Tom, are you avoiding her?"

I pulled her back into my arms. "I...erm...maybe?"

Claire smacked my chest to get my attention. "You better call her, Tom. She thinks you're mad at her."

"I'm not _angry_ with her," I explained, feeling myself flush. "It's just that...it would be better for both of us...if I make more of an effort to move on. After all, I've got you now."

She rolled her eyes at me. "But this isn't moving on. This is you avoiding a conversation you don't want to have with her. You need to talk to Megan, Tom. Really talk," she said slowly, pulling out of my grasp.

I watched her walk into the ensuite, leaving me to my thoughts. It hurt, knowing she didn't _want_ to stay with me. In the short time we'd been together, I'd started to feel something for her - and I was convinced she felt the same. I stood in the doorway, watching her dress.

I frowned; from where I was standing, with the way the light was shining on her, I couldn't help but notice the sheer number of fading bruises visible on her fair skin. My stomach churned at the unwelcome reminder she was willingly returning to someone that didn't cherish her the way I did.

"What's wrong?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Claire, why must you go back to him?" I asked quietly, half afraid to hear her answer.

"Because it's my job." She finished buttoning her blouse before walking over to me. "I know you don't like it, but I don't have a choice if I want to get the evidence I need to put this guy away, Tom. I have to go back."

I leaned down and kissed her gently. "I'm just worried about you, darling."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine."

"So you'll go with me to Megan's show?"

She shook her head once, pulling back from me. "I don't think it would be very wise to be seen with you, Tom. Especially not somewhere so public."

"You mean because of the paps?"

She gathered the last of her things before meeting my eyes; I was momentarily taken aback by her blank expression. "If Caleb sees pictures of us together -" I opened my mouth to protest but she set one finger to my lips. "And he will, because let's face it, you can't go anywhere without being noticed - the game is up. Two months of hard work will be lost and I'll never get this opportunity to get close to him again."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't think your obsessive fan base would stop at nothing to identify me?"

I couldn't deny that she had a point; I couldn't talk to a fan on the street without it being plastered on social media, according to Luke and my sisters.

I pulled her into my arms for a hug. "I just want to spend time with you and not feel the need to count the seconds left to us."

Claire kissed my cheek as she pulled away. "Don't say things like that."

I cupped her face, claiming her sweet lips once more. "It's true, darling; I loathe watching you leave and wondering when I'll get to see you again..._if_ I'll get to see you again." I kissed her forehead as she pulled back.

"What am I gonna do with you, Romeo?" she sighed, pushing off my chest with the slightest smile, her hands lingering on my bare torso.

"Love me?" I suggested with a quirk of my lips despite the fact it was clearly a rhetorical question.

* * *

Claire's POV

"What?" I froze at Tom's glib suggestion, certain that I hadn't heard him clearly. Surely he didn't say what I thought he'd said.

Love him?_ Love him_?!

The grin slowly slid off his face as I stared at him, unblinking; I hadn't expected to hear that, not at all - certainly not this soon. If this was anything my usual kind of job, I'd make a teasing throwaway quip - delivered with a sultry smile and bedroom eyes - but the thought of doing that to _him_ left a bitter taste in my mouth.

I couldn't find it in me to give him lip service; not when he deserved someone who could reciprocate strong emotions...and that wasn't me. I shook my head to clear it and brushed past him without another word, heading downstairs. I really did need to get moving so I could stop back at my temporary apartment to change; I needed to make sure I didn't smell like Tom before heading to Caleb's for the night.

"Claire?" Tom called, following me. "Wait, please."

I paused at the door, one hand on the knob, refusing to look at him. "I really do need to get going."

"To be honest, I've never gotten that reaction before," he admitted as he put himself in my line of sight. "What's wrong, Claire?"

He tipped my face up to meet his concerned azure gaze. Apparently he didn't like my attempt to ignore him. "You agreed to do this my way, Tom. If you can't-"

He cut me off with a kiss. "I can; I can. I'm sorry. When will I see you next?"

"I don't know yet. See you later, Thomas."

"Be safe, darling," he murmured, kissing me again in a way that left me weak in the knees. I couldn't help but notice he seemed a little breathless when he reluctantly let me go, a bemused smile on his handsome face; I was pleased to see that I wasn't the only one affected by whatever this was between us.

I let myself out and caught a taxi back to Brixton, trying not to think about Tom and therefore unable to think about anything else. I'd made a rookie mistake by staying longer than our usual brief encounters allowed. The more time I spent with him, the more time I _wanted_ to spend with him...even though I knew Thomas Hiddleston was just another assignment.

Unfortunately, you couldn't survive without a heart or I would have rid myself of it a long time ago - damn physical impossibilities. Therefore it was a weakness...one I needed to be wary of because even though I knew better and even though I _knew_ that nothing good could possibly come of it, my heart still wanted him. But after what happened with Jacob, I certainly wasn't going to let my stupid heart have its way again; I refused to get more involved with another civilian.  
  


* * *

Tom's POV

The moment Claire froze before me, I knew I'd made a mistake by answering her rhetorical question in such a manner. Her conditions - no commitment, no promises - precluded love. But in my experience, hearts were wild creatures...and my heart was telling me that Claire, despite her protestations, was who I was meant to be with. The more time I spent with her, the more time I _wanted_ to spend with her - to the point that I sincerely hated seeing her leave. Surely that wouldn't be the case if this was just another infatuation.

The incessant ringing of my mobile jolted me from my thoughts and I dashed back upstairs to grab it, hoping it was Claire calling. "Yeah Luke?" I asked, seeing it was my assistant calling just before answering.

"Sorry for the short notice but you need to get changed into something suitable for an interview. They want you and Jane tonight, not tomorrow."

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll be ready by the time you get here."

"15 minutes tops," he warned me. "I'm already on my way."

* *

"I'm perfectly fine, Mum. Not even a scratch," I assured her for at least the twelfth time in ten minutes as Luke just grinned. "Luke's here and I have to get going but I'll ring you when I'm done for the day, all right?" I didn't wait for a response; I knew my mother and she wasn't remotely done giving me a piece of her mind. "Love you, bye."

"How's Diana?" I shot him a sour look. I'm sure he knew just from hearing my side of the conversation. "Here's that report you asked for, by the way."

I eagerly took the papers Luke offered to me as we walked out to the car. I'd asked for a background check on Claire shortly after I learned her real name; about the time I'd decided I wanted her in my life far more than she'd agree to right now. It had taken a little longer than I expected to get the results back but the company Luke used was always very thorough.

Luke gave directions to the driver, but I wasn't paying attention, more interested in the words before me. "There's not much here," I finally said, giving up on skimming through the pages in the fading light. I wanted to read them, but if I turned on an interior light I'd be visible to passersby. "Did you use a different service this time?"

"No, but given her job title I'm not surprised, Tom."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Meaning?"

"My understanding of that report is that your Claire works primarily undercover, going after the worst of the worst. Everything about her - except public records - has been thoroughly whitewashed. Out of curiosity, I even googled her."

"And?"

He shook his head. "Bugger all; just a few headlines from some high-profile cases she closed and a couple police reports."

I set the papers aside to peruse them in better lighting later on. "Those are already listed here?"

"Yeah."

* *

"I know you said my schedule changed," I said to Luke as we walked into hair and makeup early the next morning. "But I wasn't expecting it to change _that_ drastically."

My entire week was messed up now because of the set malfunction yesterday. Apparently word had got out about it and now my costars and I had to do a slew of interviews about it to calm everyone down. Paps had been waiting at the gates to make sure they saw us all and I'd had to silence my mobile from the sheer number of messages I was still receiving from everyone.

"At least no one was hurt," Luke reminded me. "Julie said someone tried breaking into her and Jane's rental house last night around midnight."

I stared at him, gobsmacked. "How awful! Are they all right?"

"Fine - they called the police before he got in but he got away. I'm having someone install window alarms and door cameras at yours just for good measure."

"There's no need-"

"Appointment's already made, Tom. You know I don't play fast and loose with your safety."

"Next you're going to tell me I need a bodyguard or some similar rubbish," I grumbled.

He rubbed his hand over his jaw, giving me a cheeky grin. "It wouldn't be a bad idea with all these nutters cropping up, what?"

"No bodyguards," I said firmly. I hated having to make someone follow me around all day long. I could admit that there _were_ times when they were necessary - but this wasn't one of them.

"Tom-"

"Tell you what," I said, holding up a hand to cut him off. "I'll agree to the security system upgrades but absolutely _no _bodyguards."

"Fine...for now. You do realize that you were getting the upgrades no matter what, right?"

"Yes," I sighed thinking of my conversations with my mother. "I can't believe you told Mum about it."

"_You're_ the one who texted Emma about the set, so don't blame _me_ for your Mum finding out," Luke said, giving me a look. "You should have been the one to tell her, mate. Not your sister."

"Morning, luv," Leslie greeted me, kissing my cheek. "You all right?"

"Perfectly fine," I smiled, returning my stylist's cheerful greeting as I put on my public persona; she didn't deserve to deal with the brunt of my uncharacteristic grumpiness this morning.

* * *

Claire's POV

My phone rang the minute I walked into the office. I glanced at the display, wondering why Luke was calling me at this time of day. "Yeah?"

"Will you please ring Tom ASAP?" Luke begged. "I need him in a good mood for these interviews or everyone's going to assume the worst."

"What do you mean?"

"He's never in a bad mood for the respectable reporters but he is today for some reason."

I wondered if he'd been expecting me today only to get woken up by Luke. "What happened now?"

"Tell you later; we've only got a few minutes before he has to be on. Can you talk to him now?"

I shut the door to my office. "Put him on."

"Hello?" Tom said, sounding confused.

"Hello Thomas. I hear you're giving your Lukie a hard time?"

"Claire?" he asked, a smile in his voice. "Not that I'm not pleased to talk to you, but I can't believe he got your number from my phone and called you!"

I smiled at his mild exasperation. "It's fine - I just walked into the office. You sound a little stressed there, babe; what's going on?"

Tom let out a hearty sigh. "Everything! I basically have to spend the rest of the week on a press junket because of the set incident and my entire schedule's been upended!"

He didn't know that was happening anyways after the last letter we'd received, so I felt a little bit of sympathy for him. "Poor Tom - everyone just wants to know you're okay, babe."

"I'm fine," he snapped, not sounding anything like his normal self.

"Thomas, honey, take a deep breath and let it out slowly for me, all right?"

He did as I asked, sounded a little calmer when he spoke next, albeit still grumpy. "All the important people already know I'm okay, darling."

"I know."

"I miss you," he said quietly, lowering his voice. From the amount of background noise I could tell he wasn't alone. "I was hoping to see you this morning but we did leave rather early."

"Tom, you saw me yesterday for much longer than usual."

"Not _nearly_ long enough. Perhaps you don't fancy becoming predictable, is that it?"

"Maybe," I rolled my eyes. "Or maybe I overslept a teensy bit because you fucked me so damn good yesterday you wore me out." He exhaled sharply, telling me I had him right where I wanted him. "I had to shower as soon as I got back to my flat because your cum was sliding down my legs under the skirt I was wearing, coating my inner thighs."

"I wish I could see that," he breathed, his voice a little rough.

"You wish you could see the way your hot cum dripped out of my pussy to soak through that racy little thong I wore yesterday?"

"God, yes!"

"Next time, Thomas - after you fill my pussy up first, I want you to fuck my ass just like you fuck my cunt, hard and fast."

I could hear him swallowing hard as my words sank in. "You want that, darling?"

"Oh, I do. Do you want to take me like that? Yes or no?"

"Yes, darling; I'd like that very much."

"Good - because afterwards, I want you to put in a plug to keep your cum from escaping." I could hear them telling him he needed to be on set in two minutes. "I can't wait for you to fuck me like that - it's gonna feel so damn good, having you stretch me to take all of you like that. If you're a good boy, I'll send you some nice photos later today."

"You will?" he practically groaned. "God, I wish you were here, darling."

"It's probably best I'm not. Can't have you being caught in a compromising position, can we?"

He chuckled quietly. "Somehow, I don't think I'd mind that one bit."

"So you're saying you wouldn't mind me sucking you off under the table while you're talking to the press?"

"_Claire,_" he groaned quietly.

"If that won't work, then I'm sure you have a dressing room somewhere with a big mirror so I can watch you taking me from behind, my tits bouncing as you fuck me just the way I like. Play nice with the press and I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"I have to go, darling; thank you for calling." The way he said it told me someone was close enough to hear his conversation.

"Then I'll be watching to see if you deserve your reward. Goodbye, Thomas."

I hung up with a smile on my lips, tossing my phone on my desk. The downside to dirty talk was that I was also worked up...and I probably wouldn't be able to see Tom for a couple days now.

My phone ringing again startled me. Luke again. "Yes?"

"Thank you - whatever you said to him has him grinning like a fool."

"You're welcome. How did he take the security upgrades?"

"He was throwing a fit about them," Luke sighed. "But he doesn't know they're done already."

"Mostly done."

"Who do you want to finish what you started?"

"Send me Tom's new schedule for the rest of the week and I'll make a call today."


	9. 9

Claire's POV

Fires put out for now, I walked into Kara's office to drop off the blueberry muffin and fru-fru coffee she'd requested yesterday just as she got in for the day.

"Perfect timing," she sighed happily, giving me a grateful smile. "You have no idea how badly I needed this today."

"Rough morning?"

"James FaceTimed the bairns last night and told them he wasn't going to be home for at least a fortnight yet."

I winced. "Got them all worked up, didn't he?"

I felt sympathy for her; having personally witnessed the chaos that resulted from that kind of news when James was on his last tour it probably didn't go very well at all.

"I know it's just because they miss their Da - but I miss him, too," she sighed heavily. "So how was the rest of your day yesterday?"

I took that as a hint she was done talking about it for now. "Good. My meds kicked in by the time I got home to my real home, so I got a few things done before rewarding myself with a nap and a nice hot bath."

"If there was something you needed from Richmond you should've told me," Kara said, looking concerned.

"I know - and I appreciate all that you've done for me already, but this wasn't one of those kind of things this time, Kara."

"You know, we're long overdue for a girl's night," she reminded me as she sipped her coffee. "And I haven't heard hardly _anything_ about your Tom lately. What are your plans for the weekend?"

"I'll check with Caleb and find out," I promised, finding myself looking forward to spending a little girl time with Kara; I really missed her and my godkids when I did long cases like this.

"I've got Ben and Jerry's and a couple new movies I've been dying to watch-"

"And a couple bottles of wine with our names on them?" I teased, knowing the answer already.

"You know it - I'm still working through the assortment you gave me for my birthday."

"Don't worry - I'm sure I'll find a couple more to try by the next holiday," I grinned. "And Tom was great yesterday, by the way."

"Wait, what? When did you see him?"

"I didn't say I took my nap or bath at _my_ house," I grinned, watching her jaw drop with shock. "Tom has a Jacuzzi in his master bath...that fits two. I'll leave the rest up to your imagination."

Kara's eyes got huge. "I don't care _what_ you have to tell Caleb to stay over at mine tomorrow. Bring Tom too; I still want to meet him!"

"It's not girl's night if I bring a guy, Kara," I pointed out with a giggle.

"He's on my list - I'll make an exception for him."

I couldn't help but laugh at her heartfelt statement. "I'll see what I can do - but no promises; he's a busy man these days."

* *

Since I wasn't able to get to Tom's as often as I'd like, I wanted to make sure officers were either walking or driving past his place several more times daily than than they already did. Luckily, I'd done a huge favor for John a while back - which led to a huge promotion as a result, conveniently putting him in charge of scheduling all the patrols in Tom's borough.

Increased patrols_ might_ make this letter writer back down for a while - at least I hoped they would. I still thought Luke should just come clean with Tom, but he was still adamant that Tom didn't need to know about this yet. Therefore, I needed to buy myself enough time to wrap up my other case to give this one my undivided attention.

"You sure it won't be a problem to add in a couple more passes in that area?" I tapped the map on Tom's block.

"Not at all, given what you've told me," he assured me. "You sure you can't tell me where you got your information from?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Have you met me?"

He sighed heavily. "Just promise me you'll let me know before you need help with anything this time; I don't need to go getting on your brother's bad side before he even gets back home."

"I'll be careful."

He gave me a look. "No, you won't. I'm not even sure you know the meaning of the word."

I smiled slightly, acknowledging the truth of his statement; he wasn't wrong. My phone rang, keeping me from making a promise I had no intention of keeping. "Thanks again, John," I said as I quickly walked out of his office to answer it. "Hey baby; I was just thinking about you."

I wondered what excuse he had this time. Caleb usually didn't call me when I was at work - but he'd been starting to get annoyingly jealous of my time, hinting that I didn't need to work if I was with him. I wasn't the kind of woman that could handle only being an arm trophy - and while my inheritance had left me ridiculously wealthy, I actually enjoyed my work.

* *

I smiled when I heard Tom's response to my question on the radio as I showered before bed. He'd done really well today in all his interviews by just being his usual charming self. Luke had kept me posted, but from everything I'd heard, Tom was in an excellent mood considering his close call yesterday.

I suspected that the suggestive pics I'd been sending him today _might_ have something to do with that, but Tom Hiddleston was naturally an optimist and even a close call wouldn't keep his spirits down for long.

Stepping out of the shower, I turned this way and that to study my reflection in the large mirror. I wasn't doing it out of vanity; I needed to be sure that my latest bruises were fading. They were, but unfortunately they were still more visible than I liked.

I dried off my hands and opened Snapchat to pose for one last reward for Tom - the most revealing one I'd sent him yet. I played with the filters until I was satisfied with the picture, having forgotten how fun it was to tinker with them on here.

I hadn't used Snapchat much lately - mostly because Caleb didn't like that he couldn't see what I'd sent or received from anyone. I sent the picture, making sure it was delivered before logging out; any evidence of communication with other men would earn me punishments.  
  


* * *

Tom's POV

I'd never been so relieved to have a day end; I was tired, hungry and had consumed far more caffeine than I should have. I was sincerely glad to be done with interviews for the day - it had been a challenge to wait until I was alone to check my Snaps from Claire.

I couldn't deny the anticipation of getting some sort of reward from her had been an incredible motivator, encouraging me to maintain my usual public persona throughout the many interviews I'd been required to participate in today.

"Well?" I asked Luke as I walked into the soundproof listening area after my radio interview ended.

"That went quite well," he said with a pleased smile, tucking his hands in his pockets as we walked out. "I put in an order for takeaway from that little curry place you like; it should be ready by the time we get there."

"Brilliant. Tea was a very long time ago and I'm famished."

"I rather thought you'd be."

* *

As I laid in bed that night attempting to fall asleep, I scrolled through the progressively suggestive pictures Claire had sent to me today as motivation, appreciating them again. Not for the first time, I wished I could just ring her to thank her for them - but I couldn't; she'd been very clear about when I could and couldn't contact her. I hated not being able to talk to her, but since she hadn't opened the Snap I'd sent her in reply, I had to assume that it wasn't a good time yet.

I stopped at the last photo, staring at it for a long moment. It was a very good picture and from the angle she'd taken it, a good portion of her bruises were cropped out, leaving the discolored edges just barely visible. I still knew they were there, though; I hated seeing those marks on her fair skin when I made love to her.

I tossed my mobile aside and rolled over, frustrated anew by my unconventional relationship with Claire. I missed her far more than I wanted to admit - even to myself. It was like being in a long distance relationship - other than the fact she was right here in London. Hopefully soon she'd be done with her case and then we'd be able to be together like normal couples.

* *

_Several Days Later_

"Good morning, sleepy head," Claire said with a grin when my eyes fluttered open.

I reached up to stroke her soft cheek, needing to touch her to see if she was really there - or if my mind was playing tricks on me again. Thankfully, she _was_ actually here; we had so much lost time to make up for.

"It's always a good morning when I get to see you, darling," I replied as I pulled her down for a thorough kiss. "Four days is much too long to wait to see you."

"You can kiss me like that anytime."

"I certainly intend to." I abruptly rolled us, pinning her beneath me. "Just as I intend to have you screaming my name shortly."

"Not if I have you begging me first." Claire scraped her fingernails lightly up and down my back, her silvery eyes dancing merrily when a shiver of pleasure ran down my spine.

I applied myself to stripping her as quickly as possible, intent on kissing every inch of her soft skin as she giggled beneath me. Her breasts begged for attention when I freed them, tossing her shirt aside. She moaned loudly when I laved those sweet buds, teasing them into firm peaks until she squirmed restlessly. 

"Is that a challenge, darling?" I murmured against her lips, savored her breathy moans as I sank my cock into her molten core.

"Always," she promised, rolling her hips to take me to the hilt.

"God, you feel so good," I gasped as she clenched down on my throbbing cock with her inner muscles. There was no better feeling than this - her tight cunt stretching to accommodate my girth.

"Fuck, Thomas," she groaned, her head falling back against the pillow as she met me stroke for stroke.

I slowed my pace as I captured her lips in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. I fought to keep dominance of our lovemaking, refusing to give her control yet; she liked it hard and fast but today I wanted to prolong our brief interlude as long as possible.

Fierce pride swept through me as I brought her to climax again and again; I loved the way she moaned my name like a prayer when she was this far gone. Lost in the pleasure I gave her, she let her head fall back, her eyes fluttering closed as I spilled my seed inside her. I groaned as little aftershocks milked every last drop from me; I'd gotten her good this time.

I sighed when her mobile chimed, marking the end of our time together this morning. "Must you go?"

"Unfortunately," she murmured, kissing me softly but not moving to leave just yet.

Claire gasped when her mobile began to ring, instantly pushing me off her and springing into action. "Stay quiet and don't believe anything I say while I'm on this call," she ordered firmly.

I blinked at her in shock as she put space between us and her entire demeanor changed. I'd never seen this bossy side of her before.

"Hey baby," she cooed, breathing like she'd been running hard before taking his call. I would've been convinced myself if I hadn't known she'd been laying bonelessly underneath me just moments ago. "Am I late for something?" She stood up, pacing the room as she awaited his response, still breathing hard. "Oh goody - I _thought_ I had a little longer before I needed to turn around and head back."

I couldn't hear his response, but whatever he said made her abruptly halt in place, the sound of her forced breathing dominating the otherwise silent room.

"Oh! _Of course_ I'd love to go with you!" She turned away from me as she talked to him, keeping her back to me. "l'll call her right away, baby. No, I'm sure I can get the time off if that's what you want; where you go, I go, you know."

I came up behind her, sliding my arms around her slim frame and dropping a kiss on her bare shoulder in encouragement, my lips lingering on her skin. It was strange, hearing her using such a girlish voice - so unlike her own naturally husky tones - but her tense, closed off body language belied her words.

"I'm so happy, baby! You know I hate how much I miss you when you're gone for work all the time."

Even though she'd told me not to believe a word of what she was saying, part of me still wanted her to be saying those words to _me_, not him. Never him; he didn't deserve her - and I outright resented his presence in her life.

"I'm not crying, baby," she sniffled, her voice unsteady. She had one hand over her eyes, but a tear still slid down her face, coming from under it. "No, they're _happy_ tears - they don't count."

I couldn't help but smile at her illogical, purely female statement even as I hated seeing her this upset. I slowly kissed my way up her shoulders as she continued talking, all the while taking care not to make the slightest sound.

* * *

Claire's POV

"All right; love you too, baby," I cooed to Caleb, ending the call. From the corner of my eye, I caught the surprised widening of Tom's eyes before he pressed his lips against my skin again.

"Do you love him?" Tom asked softly as I turned to face him, brushing the last of the alligator tears from my face. "Is that why you stay with him?"

I raised an eyebrow as I shook him off to search for my clothes. "He's my assignment - nothing more."

It took longer than usual to find them; Tom had strewn them haphazardly around the bed this time, making it a little more challenging. Damn Caleb and his controlling ways; I had even less time now than I'd originally anticipated. Maybe if I ran all out the whole way back, I'd make it there around my usual time - or close enough.

"And what am I to you, Clarissa?"

I pretended I didn't hear Tom as I pulled my shirt on over my sports bra. I wasn't remotely ready to have this discussion - especially not right now. I sighed when I caught sight of the rats nest my hair had become in the dresser mirror, yanking out the elastic band and finger combing through it.

"Claire, darling - please answer me."

I gave him full marks for persistence as I quickly fixed my hair, tying it back again as he loosely slid his arms around me from behind. I reluctantly met his eyes in the mirror. "I can't give you more than this yet, Tom."

"I'm not asking for the goddamn moon!"

"You might as well be," I sighed, picking up my phone and turning to face him.

"I want more than just a few stolen moments," Tom pleaded, kissing my forehead. I bit my tongue hard in an attempt to resist his pleading azure eyes. "Claire, I'd give _anything_ to go to bed with you and have you still beside me when I wake! I hate having to watch you leave, all the while wondering when I'll get to see you again."

I hated disappointing reasonable Tom; I decided as I licked my lips - but I still couldn't give in to him. "It sounds to me like you're saying you aren't happy with our arrangement."

"And if I'm not? If I want more time with you?"

"That's impossible right now," I said, shrugging out of his grasp. "I wouldn't go back if I didn't have to."

"Then don't."

"I don't have a choice, Tom."

"As you say!" he snapped waspishly. "So I'm just a cock to ride whenever you're in the mood for a good fuck?"

I exhaled slowly, trying to keep my temper in check because losing it wouldn't change anything; I couldn't stay with him and let him get used to having me around. When I found out who was the author of those awful letters - or they stopped - I'd leave Tom's life as suddenly as I entered it.

"I'm sorry - but I _really_ don't have time for this right now," I said quietly, glancing at the bedside clock as I headed to the door.

"I'm ever so sorry for inconveniencing you, _darling_," Tom snarled. His lip curled in contempt as he made his usual endearment sound like an insult. "Go! On with you! He's waiting!"

I paused at the door, shocked by the rudely dismissive gesture he used in accompaniment to his words. Blanking my expression and breaking eye contact, I quickly opened the door and walked out without a word, closing it behind me with a quiet click that seemed all the louder for its softness.   
  
  


* * *

Tom's POV

My anger drained in the deafening silence left by Claire's abrupt departure. I ran to the door, half expecting to see her standing there in the hallway - but she wasn't. By the time I reached the stairs, I knew she was really gone...and I wasn't ready for this to be over yet.

Hurrying back to snatch up my mobile, I held my breath as I rang her - but it went right to voicemail; she'd declined the call. Unwilling to give up, I began texting her instead.

_I'm so sorry Claire._

_I didn't mean any of it._

_Please call me._

I sighed heavily and forced myself to set my mobile down before I did something stupid - like throw it against the wall. Hot, angry tears burned at the corners of my eyes as I sank down onto my bed, sliding off the satin sheets and hitting the floor, burying my face in my hands.

My heart clenched in fear; what had I done?

When my alarm went off, shrilly reminding me that I had to get up and get ready for the day before Luke arrived to accompany me to the set today. I looked around the room after switching my alarm clock off; other than the rumpled sheets and a faint hint of her perfume, there was no evidence that she'd ever been here in the first place.

* *

"You look like shit," Luke said flatly after one quick look at me. "You feel all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Tom-"

"I'm fine," I repeated, brushing past him to get in the car. I stared out the window into the rain on the way to the set, only listening with half an ear as he talked through this week's schedule changes.

"I won't pretend to know what's going on with you this morning, but I'm here if you need to talk about it," Luke said as he parked in his usual spot.

I wasn't ready to talk about it just yet, so I simply nodded, forcing my expression into something socially acceptable before climbing out in case the paps were still watching me. I stopped short when I noticed the small crowd in front of my dressing room, blocking the path to the door.

"What's going on?" Luke asked, stepping forward before I could say anything.

"We were just getting ready to call you, Mr Windsor," the security guard said, avoiding looking at me. I didn't know his name, but he was usually one of the overnight guards; I'd seen him occasionally when I'd been late leaving the set.

"About what?"

"Tom, you're wanted in wardrobe first this morning while Luke gets this sorted," Lisa, the director assistant, said with a kind smile as she set a hand on my arm. "There's been some changes while you were on the publicity circuit and we need to be sure your costume fits right."

"I have utmost confidence in Harriet," I replied, allowing her to draw me away. "She's got my measurements on file."

"I know that and you know that, but she still wants you to try them on before she has them finished completely."

I stifled a sigh; it wasn't that I disliked trying on new costumes, per se - I just wasn't in the mood for social interaction today. Knowing Harriet, I most likely had an hours worth of fittings today and there would be about a half dozen people involved in discussions about them the whole time.

"Do you know why the night guard wanted to talk to Luke?"

"Yes."

I waited for her to continue; she was usually so chatty I couldn't get a word in edgewise. "But you're not going to tell me?" I probed, glancing down to see she was worrying her lower lip between her teeth. The gesture reminded me of Claire, making my chest ache again.

She shook her head and gave me a half smile. "Over here, Lynne!" she called, waving over her younger sister, who was carrying a box full of to-go cups. "Coffee or tea, Tom?"

Lynne blushed furiously as she approached us, refusing to look at me. After almost two weeks on set, she was still quite shy; I didn't think she'd even worked up the courage to say 'hello' to me yet.

"Good morning, Lynne. I'll have a coffee, please. Cream and sugar, if you have it." Lisa picked a cup out of the box and offered it to me, taking tea for herself. "Thank you, darling," I said, taking a cautious sip and finding it the perfect temperature. I couldn't help but smile as Lynne's eyes widened and flashed to my face before looking away just as quickly. "Just what I needed."

"Thanks, sis," Lisa nodded. "Will you tell the director that I'm taking Tom to wardrobe when you see him?"

She nodded mutely and we continued walking. "So she's _still_ terrified of me; I see that hasn't changed yet."

Lisa had just taken a drink and had to quickly slap a hand over her mouth. "Not at all; she's always been the quiet sort - although I never knew she could turn that particular shade of red."

"You should tell her I don't bite," I chuckled quietly, knowing my sisters had done the same thing to each other over the years.

"And take all the fun out of it? Never!"  
  



	10. 10

Claire's POV

I finished putting on the outfit Caleb had set out for me and studied myself in the mirror. Thankfully, it was one of his more refined choices, flattering my figure. I still wasn't sure where we were going; he hadn't let me see what he'd packed for this impromptu getaway.

"You look lovely, pet," he said, watching me from the doorway as I slipped on a new pair of Jimmy Choo's that went perfectly with it.

I looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks, baby. I do love this color."

He walked over to me and leaned down for a quick kiss as he ran his hands over me possessively. "Let's get going; we've got a flight to catch."

* *

I sincerely hoped this trip wasn't going to be a waste of my time, I thought as Owen pulled up to Heathrow, letting us and two of Caleb's men out at the curb while he went to go park. In my experience, Caleb Prior never went anywhere without at least two armed guards and Owen - which meant a chartered plane.

I had a moment's concern when I saw which company we were using - I just so happened to own a controlling interest in this particular company and had used them often over the past several years for personal trips. We had a very high staff retention rate, so there was always a possibility that the someone would recognize me and unintentionally blow my cover.

"You might as well settle in and get some rest, pet," Caleb said with a wink as we walked aboard the jet. "You're not going to be sleeping much when we get there."

I waited until he was seated to slide into his lap and wind my arms around his neck to kiss him. "_Now_ can you tell me where we're going?"

"You'll see soon enough," he smirked, kissing me again and setting me back in my seat. "Patience."

I sighed and buckled myself in to wait for takeoff. I discretely hid a recording disc on the sidewall under the guise of exaggeratedly staring out the window. If this was going to be a longer flight than an hour, I intended to catch up on my sleep and let it do the work for me. It had been an early morning today and I never slept great when I stayed with Caleb - he snored horribly and moved frequently in his sleep.

"Baby, don't take this the wrong way, but why'd you bring the guys if we're having a nice getaway for the two of us?"

Caleb laughed loudly, like I told a good joke. "Did you hear her, mate?"

"Sure did, boss." Owen looked over from across the aisle, giving me a toothy grin. "She may be pretty as a picture - but your girl's not firing on all cylinders."

"I'm _not_ stupid," I told him, crossing my arms over my chest in a way that predictably drew attention to my breasts. "And baby, he better not walk in on us once this whole trip or I'll kick him in the balls."

Caleb chuckled and put an arm around me, pulling me closer. "Owen just likes watching your pretty tits bouncing as you ride me, sweetheart."

"Then he should just watch porn."

"Fucking bitch," Owen snarled as I made a crude hand gesture at him. I felt a wave of satisfaction as he glowered at me in a way that promised retaliation.

"Baby?" I looked up at Caleb through my eyelashes, lowering my voice. "I wanna join the mile high club. There's even a bed on here."

"I'll make sure to induct you, sweetheart," he promised, eyes darkening as he kissed the back of my hand. "If you quit winding Owen up all the time."

"I'll _try_," I sighed, giving Owen an exaggeratedly nice smile. "If you tell him to stop staring at me all the time. It's creepy."

"It's just because you're so damn hot, baby," Caleb said, leaning over for a kiss as the announcement came across that we could remove our seatbelts. "I can't stop staring either. How'd I get so lucky to find you?"

"Just in the right time at the right place," I murmured against his lips as I palmed his cock, teasing it to attention. "And I'm think I'm the lucky one, baby. Will you talk to him?"

"I'll talk to him," he vowed, undoing our belts and tugging me back to the bed. "After this."

* * *

Tom's POV

"What's in there that you didn't want me to see?" I asked Luke bluntly.

This was the second time today he'd prevented me from visiting my dressing room by lunch time. I'd allowed it earlier during coffee break because I'd needed to visit with Greg about my character's recent developments, but right now I craved some alone time. I just needed to get away from everyone for a couple minutes; I was starting to feel a little smothered.

Luke sighed and gave me a searching look. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then trust me when I say you don't want to see it right now."

"Will you at least tell me what's got you all worked up?"

"While you lot were all out doing the press circuit yesterday, someone trashed the dressing rooms...including yours. Furniture smashed, holes in the walls - I still don't understand how no one heard it happening."

I stared at him in shock; I'd never heard of that happening here before. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm sorry, Tom. It wasn't discovered until earlier this morning when Mandy brought in the first round of the morning deliveries."

That explained the diversions - and all the sympathetic glances I'd received today from the crew. "Who made the decision to keep that information from us?"

"Greg. Janie's still shook up from the set malfunction the other day - so don't mention it to her."

He didn't need to tell me that production delays were costly; we were already behind with shooting by almost a week thanks to that - hence the 16 hour days this week and next.

"Was anything taken?" I asked. "Did you get to take a look around?"

"Nothing was taken from yours - I'm certain of that - but you don't really keep anything personal here and your Marvel scripts are all still at your house."

I nodded in relief; I didn't particularly fancy having to tell Kevin Feige I'd had my script stolen. "When will I be allowed back into it?" All I wanted right now was ten minutes to myself or I was going to go bonkers.

"Tomorrow sometime - hopefully," he sighed, studying me in a way that made me feel like I was under a microscope. "In the meantime, I found a conference room that isn't being used today."

I just barely remembered at the last second to not run my hands through my hair and undo all my stylists hard work. "It'll do."

Luke nodded. "Brilliant. Follow me."  
  
  


* * *

Claire's POV

"Why don't you just stay here and relax until it's time to land, sweets?" Caleb suggested as he finished getting dressed. "I need to get some business done before then."

"Okay, baby," I sighed, stretching out languidly. "Will you bring me my bag and phone first?"

He raised an eyebrow. "So you can read gossip rags and listen to that screeching you call music?"

I grinned, pushing myself up on one arm and making a gesture for him to come to me. "Of course - you know me so well, baby. Will you at least tell me if I have enough time for a nap, too?"

"Yeah, but not a really long one; it's only about a three hour flight."

"I can't believe you still won't tell me where we're going," I grumbled, throwing a pillow at him.

"Patience," he smirked as he leaned over to kiss me.

He was frowning at my phone when he came back a couple minutes later. "Lucy, Tamsin and Kara all sent Snaps wanting to know where you are."

"What am I telling them?" I asked as I took it from him, thankful I'd had the foresight to change most of the masculine names on Snapchat to feminine ones a while back. Caleb would flip if he knew the first two were really Luke and Tom. "I only told Kara I needed a couple days off."

"Nice try," he snorted.

"Leeeee-ving on a jet plaaaane," I sang deliberately off-key enough to make Caleb shake his head at me and hastily leave the room. I was still surprised that he'd been able to hold out for this long.

I took a picture of the plane window to send to Luke and Kara, ignoring Tom for the time being. I turned on my music - smiling to myself as I started up the American country music playlist Owen hated - while I took a few minutes to get cleaned up and dressed.

** _Can you talk?_ **

_Snaps only. _ _What did you need?_

** _What happened this morning?_ **

_He didn't tell you?_

** _Not yet._ **

_We had a disagreement_

** _About?_ **

_He overheard me telling Caleb I loved_ _him and things went downhill from_ _there. _

_I don't know how much longer I'll be_ _able to help you with him. _ _He's getting too attached._

** _Fuck._ **

** _I just thought you should _ ** ** _know the dressing rooms _****_at the studio were broken _ ** ** _into yesterday. Toms too._ **

I studied the pictures he sent, saving them in the chat for now so they didn't disappear before I'd had enough time to inspect them closer. I'd never seen his dressing room before, but Tom was such a neatnik that I was certain it hadn't looked like this before.

There were multiple holes in the walls and broken furniture scattered around; papers were torn and strewn everywhere. The large lighted mirror was smashed almost beyond recognition and what I _hoped_ was only red paint splashed all over the walls and floor.

It looked awful - but nothing about it made me think it was Tom's stalker/letter writer; it didn't fit the MO. Considering the timing, I was almost certain that someone did this for attention. First the set malfunction, now this - and both times Janie was there.

_My gut says this wasn't our perp._ _There wasn't anything in the letters_ _about this._

** _I agree. Janie's was 10 times worse._ **

_I have to say that I greatly dislike the _ _timing of this. You need to tell him. _  
_Soon._  
  


* * *

Tom's POV

I checked my mobile, hoping to hear something from Claire by now. I could see that she'd _opened_ my Snap, which was better than leaving it unread - marginally.

"Tom, you're wanted back on set," Luke said, walking in after a perfunctory knock on the conference room door.

I sighed and got to my feet, tucking my mobile back in my pocket again to follow him through the maze of unfamiliar corridors in this section of the building.

"Luke, listen; I'm terribly sorry for my poor attitude this morning," I said quietly, breaking the comfortable silence between us. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that; I know it's not _your_ fault things are all mucked up."

"Don't worry about it," he said firmly. "I'm sorry for keeping things from you; I just didn't want you to get worked about about it all when there's nothing for it."

After so many years together, Luke Windsor knew me very well. He always looked out for me...and he was probably right to keep it from me this time. If it was bad enough that he didn't want me to see it, there was a good possibility that I wouldn't have been able to be as productive as I needed to be had I known about it earlier today.

"It's fine, really." I pulled him in for a quick one-armed hug as we walked. "Today just didn't start off as well as I would have liked even before we arrived here."

"Why's that?"

"Claire and I...had a bit of a row this morning...and she left before we could resolve it."

"Oh. What about?"

"This is going to sound so stupid!" I mumbled, stuffing my hands in my pocket and looking at my feet.

"If it's got you this upset it's not stupid," Luke said, shaking his head. "Spit it out already, Tom."

"It's just that she got a call this morning from her assignment-"

"While she was with you?"

"Yeah; talk about a mood killer," I grimaced. "The strange thing is that just before she took it, Claire made a point of telling me not to believe anything she says." I glanced over at Luke, who was frowning slightly. He gestured for me to continue. "It was indescribable, Luke."

"In a good way or a bad way?"

I shook my head, at a loss for words. "If I hadn't been there with her, I never would've believed she was _that_ good of an actress."

He raised his eyebrows. "You're serious - she's good enough for you to compliment her?"

I nodded. "Anyways, so she ends the call by telling him she loves him."

"Probably why she said not to believe anything she said on the call, then. Especially if that's how she always speaks to him - she couldn't _not_ say it or he'd become suspicious."

I stopped short, just blinking at him as I considered what he was saying. "I hadn't thought of that."

"I can tell."

"But you haven't seen the marks he leaves on her, Luke. Loads of bruises, all the time; I hate it!" I pulled up a recent picture to show him what I meant and handed my mobile to him.

"She's very beautiful - I see why you're drawn to her."

Of course he'd look at her face first. "Look closer." I'd taken that one to capture her mischievous expression, but some of the worst bruises she'd had were also visible on her back and side. "These weren't there when I saw her just one day earlier."

"What a wanker," Luke growled, blanching at the disturbing sight. "I understand your concern, but if he's her _assignment,_ you have to allow her to do her job, Tom. He's her assignment for a reason."

I nodded slowly, taking my mobile back from him. "So you're saying I fucked up by demanding that she should just stay with me instead."

"Tell me you didn't," he begged, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That would be equivalent to her telling you to drop out of this production just because of a set malfunction."

"I'd never do that," I replied instantly. "Accidents happen - and no one was hurt..._oh_."

"Jesus, Tom! Use your brain! From everything you've told me about this woman, she's just as ambitious as you are; just look at what she's already accomplished despite her age."

I exhaled slowly, leaning against the nearest wall as I processed that. He was right - and I'd screwed this up royally. "I don't know how to fix this, Luke."

"You'll think of something," he assured me. "You always do."

* *

I still hadn't heard from Claire by the next morning - she hadn't responded to a single one of my Snaps or texts. I didn't dare call, not wanting to earn her ire. I was beyond worried - to the point I attempted to find her at work before I needed to report in for the day on set. She'd mentioned she was just temporarily in HR, but maybe they could point me in the proper direction if she wasn't there any longer.

"Is Miss Campbell in today?" I asked the grandmotherly secretary. "She's a friend of mine and we were supposed to meet up later this week but my mobile's shot and I don't have her number written down."

My heart sank when she shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid not; Mrs Windsor just informed me that Miss Campbell won't be in today but that's all I can tell you."

I knew Claire had mentioned that name before. "You don't mean Kara Windsor?"

"Why yes."

"Perhaps I might talk to her?" I asked, giving her my best smile.

"She's on the phone at the moment, but I'll let her know you're here, Tom," the secretary said. "Coffee's fresh if you'd like a cup while you wait."

* *

"Hello. I'm Kara Windsor - you must be Tom," a pretty strawberry blonde said a couple minutes later. "Please step into my office."

She waited for me to enter before closing the door behind me and going over to pull the blinds, hiding us from the avidly interested eyes of the other ladies in the office. I held out my hand to her, using my best manners to win over Claire's closest friend.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kara. I've heard a lot about you," I said with a smile.

She smiled as she shook my hand, her eyes wide as she looked me over intently. "I wish I could say likewise, Tom Hiddleston. It's been like pulling teeth to get details out of Claire."

"She's not one for nattering on," I agreed as she gestured for me to take a seat.

She settled herself behind her desk, and I couldn't help but feeling like I was no longer in charge of the conversation. "To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you?" she asked, steepling her fingers under her chin endearingly.

"I need to see her."

She shook her head. "I can't help you there, Tom. Claire won't be in today - or tomorrow for that matter."

"Do you know why?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes, but I'm not at liberty to say. Is there something else I can help you with? I can guarantee your presence here will be remarked upon."

"I'm aware of that." I ran my hands over my face before admitted ashamedly. "We had an argument - and I said some things I shouldn't have."

"Ah...I see."

"She's with him today, isn't she?" I asked hesitantly, already certain of the answer.

She nodded slowly after a short pause. "I'm sorry, Tom - but she has a job to do."

I sighed deeply. "I know. Kara, would you be able to do something for me?"

"Depends on what it is." She looked at me suspiciously and I knew two things right then: Claire had a very loyal friend in Kara - and I didn't have Kara's approval yet.

"I'd like to take you both out to dinner sometime in the next fortnight - whatever night works for the both of you. I'll even arrange a sitter for your bairns. One of my younger cousins is a professional nanny and she's between families at the moment; she's already said that's fine by her."

"Tom, I couldn't ask you to do that!" Kara protested, taken aback at my offer.

"You're not asking; I'm offering. Please, Kara. I have the feeling Claire isn't going to want anything to do with me right now and you're my only hope. I can't lose her."

"You really do like her."

I nodded. "She won't let me say anything to that effect, but I do care for her deeply."

"She's stubborn, but I'll do my best," Kara promised. "It might take a couple days, but I'll get her to come out. Why don't you put your number in for me and I'll let you know what I come up with."

She handed me her mobile and I saved my number for her and texted myself so I'd have hers as well. "Tell me something, Kara. What do you all know about this Caleb bloke?"


	11. 11

Claire's POV

"I could get used to this kind of view," I said to myself as I took a couple pictures to send to Kara of the beautiful scenery surrounding me.

"More pictures of butterflies, sweets?" Caleb teased, coming up behind me.

"Mishear someone _one_ time I tell you," I grumbled, rolling my eyes. He turned me into his embrace and tilted my head back for a kiss. "So I thought you said '_monarch_' instead of Mallorca; it's an easy mistake for sleepy person to make."

"Keep telling yourself that, sweets. You didn't have any idea where that was until you googled it, either."

I shrugged. "So geography isn't my strong suit."

He chuckled. "No, it's not. It's a good thing you're so beautiful then, innit?"

"Love you too, baby. So what are we doing today?"

"Well, I have a couple meetings in town I need to go to-"

I pouted prettily at him, crossing my arms over my chest. "I thought this was a _vacation_ \- not a work trip."

He kissed me gently in apology, sighing when I refused to respond to him, keeping my lips still. "I'm sorry, sweets. But if I get these meetings all done today then we'll have more time to focus on us, all right?"

"Whatever," I grumbled, sounding like a spoiled bitch. "I'll be here when you get back." I was impressed at how I just made it sound like being at this beautiful beachfront villa on a Spanish island in the Mediterranean Ocean was a hardship.

He gave me another peck on the lips. "Wear your hat today so you don't get burnt - you got a bit too much sun yesterday, baby."

"Fine," I sighed. "I will. When will you be back?"

"Don't go giving me that long face; I'll be back before you know it."

"Can I go with you into town? I can go shopping or something while you're busy."

He shook his head. "It's not safe for you to just wander about on your own; you don't speak the language."

This conversation was playing out exactly like I thought it would. "I can take Calum or Malcolm with me," I suggested, naming the only two men of his that I could stand. "Pleeeeeeease, baby?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him. "Pleeeeeeease? I don't wanna just sit here all by myself waiting for you to get hooome."

"All right," he relented. "You can take Malcolm after he takes me to my meeting."

I squealed and excitedly pulled him down for a quick kiss. "You're the best, baby. I love you so much!"

"Love you, too," he smiled indulgently. "I'll give Malcolm my card - use it to buy yourself a pretty dress to wear to dinner tonight, all right?"

"I will, baby. But first will you take a picture of me out here with this view so I can send it to Kara? She's gonna be so jelly!"

I pressed my phone into his hand and struck a pose, grinning when he looked askance at my silly expression. I could tell he was pleased I'd asked him; he was about twenty years older than me so he really hated it when I took selfies using the mirror in our bedroom...and when I duck-faced for pictures.

"Enough of them pouty lips; give me a proper smile, love."

When he finished, I took my phone back and went up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Thanks, baby. Just let me grab my sunglasses and my purse and I'm ready to go."

"Sweets?" he called just before I got to the door.

I turned around to look back at him. "Yeah, baby?"

"_Hat_."

"And I'll wear my hat," I sighed, knowing he wouldn't budge on that.

I skipped to my room, earning a couple amused looks from the staff along the way. I took a couple minutes to tame my windblown hair and touch up my makeup; he'd expect me to. When I saw Caleb's hat sitting on the dresser, an idea hit me.

I ran my hands over it lightly, studying it for a moment. It would be simple enough to place a small recording disc under the decorative fabric of the band. If I slid it right under the fold, it should fit snugly enough; as long as he didn't use his hat to kill flies or something it would stay in place. Plus, I'd be able to retrieve it later on without him noticing; maybe this trip wouldn't be a waste after all.  
  


* * *

Tom's POV

I hated waiting, I decided as I stared at the bedside clock, unable to sleep again. At least now I knew Claire was fine; Kara had informed me she was in Mallorca, of all places. I was a little put out that she was seeing it with _him_; it should be me there with her, holding her hand and making memories. I tamped down my jealousy firmly - nothing good would come of it.

Mallorca was a beautiful country and I had immensely enjoyed my time there when we were filming _The Night Manager_. I found myself wondering if she'd ever seen that series as I scrolled through the half dozen photos Kara had thoughtfully forwarded on to me - possibly so I would stop pestering her for information. I hadn't thought to ask Claire about it, but I suspected it would appeal to her sense of irony; if Caleb was Roper, then Claire was Pine...with a little bit of Jedd rolled into the mix.

That wasn't exactly a comforting thought, I decided as I rolled onto my back to stare unseeing at the ceiling. Jedd didn't exactly come out ahead in that deal despite the way the series had ended. I was just grateful that Claire looked well in all of the photos, assuaging the strong sense of guilt I felt for my part in all this...I hadn't made it any easier on her.

I regretted driving her away with that infantile temper tantrum over not getting my way; I had only myself to blame. I hated this distance between us...and I missed her. There, I admitted it - I missed Claire. I longed to hear her sweet voice whispering in my ear and I yearned to hold her again - she fit so perfectly in my arms it was like she was made for me alone. I missed the sensation of her silky tresses sliding through my fingers as I released her hair from its confines.

I closed my eyes again and exhaled slowly; this train of thought wasn't exactly helpful right now with her over a thousand kilometers away. Perhaps if I concentrated on my breathing for a while that would lull me to sleep.

When I opened my eyes a mere two minutes later, I determined that was a complete waste of time. Rifling in my bedside table drawer, I found a bottle of sleeping pills that I only used when absolutely necessary. I hated having to resort to drugging myself, but desperate times called for desperate measures; Luke had been quite clear as to what he'd do if I showed up looking worse than I had this morning.  
  


* * *

Claire's POV

Thankfully, the longer we were here, the more complacent Caleb was about my presence. Granted, he also didn't know I spoke Spanish fluently since I only used English to communicate with the staff; you'd be amazed what you could learn when the staff thought you didn't understand them.

I was quick to use that to my advantage, listening to his phone conversations as I lounged near him. We'd been taking a nap when he'd gotten this call, so I'd amused myself by idly running my hands over him like I wanted his attention. I smirked when he had to stand up to finish the call – and get out of my reach – I'd gotten him worked up beyond what he could handle.

I didn't like the sound of what he and his partners were planning now; I had yet to find out enough of the details to start tying things up, but it sounded like they were branching out for this new heist – or whatever it was. This didn't sound like their usual drug or arms deals; if I had to guess, I'd say they were going to be holding someone for ransom...soon. But who?

"Sorry that took so long, sweets," Caleb said when he ended the call, tossing his phone on the nightstand and rummaging in the drawer for a foil packet.

"It's okay," I promised, going upon my knees to give him a kiss, winding my arms around his neck. "You know I think you sound so sexy speaking Spanish, baby." I pandered to his ego, knowing that would put him in a good mood; Caleb's Spanish wasn't exactly what I would call fluent.

"Really?" he growled, leaning me back on the pillows and putting his weight on me. "Got you all turned on again, did I?"

I nodded, giving him a sultry look as I arched against him. "We're all alone this time, right?"

"They better not interrupt again if they value their lives," he growled impatiently.

* *

"Stay there, sweets," Caleb ordered, getting out of bed. I watched him striding over to his desk and opening a drawer, fossicking through it for a moment.

"All right," I said, raising an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"Just stay there...and close your eyes."

I did as he ordered, listening to him moving around the room before coming to sit beside me. I reached out to touch him, gasping in surprise as he took my wrist in his.

"Can I open them now, baby?" I asked impatiently.

"Not yet." He set something in the palm of my hand, closing my fingers over what I assumed were earrings. "Patience, sweets."

I sighed, my wrist dropping as he fastened a heavy bracelet of some sort around it. "I like it already."

"You haven't seen anything yet," he chuckled moments before cool metal was set on my chest, slithering down my skin to pool around my throat.

A necklace, I realized, hoping it wasn't as awful as the last one he'd given me - an ugly, overly ornate piece of jewelry more suited to someone three times my age. "Don't have to see it as long as I know you picked it," I cooed with a grin. God, I was such a suck up! "Now can I look?"

"Count to fifty _slowly,_" he ordered as as he stood up and walked over to what I was certain was the closet. "No peeking."

I heard fabric rustling and had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes; I was certain I'd see another fancy dress that only made me look more like an arm trophy. I suppose I should just be happy he was in such a good mood right now because in seconds he was capable of doing a 180 and acting like a completely different person - a not very nice one at that.  
  


* * *

Tom's POV

"Is everything all right, darling?" my mother asked, studying me as she slowly stirred her tea.

"Just a lot on my mind right now, Mum."

"Thomas." Her blue eyes narrowed at me as I tried to brush off her concern.

It wasn't exactly a lie given how hectic things were for me right now...but it wasn't exactly the truth either. I decided I needed to change the subject before she started digging for more information; my mother could be remarkably persistent, hence why she'd been waiting for me at my house when we'd arrived home tonight. I hadn't been by to see her since the set malfunction and despite my assurances, she needed to see in person that I was perfectly fine.

"Did I tell you that Sadie's coming to town next week?"

Mum gave me a look that let me know I wasn't off the hook just yet. "That's wonderful news; I look forward to seeing her again. Just her or are those sweet boys of hers coming along as well?"

I shook my head with a smile; she adored Liam and Isaac Wilson just as much as Nicola Holland. "Just her, I'm afraid - she's in the middle of filming so she's flying in for a photo shoot and an audition then has to turn around and fly home."

She clicked her tongue. "It's really too bad Sebastian beat you to the punch there -"

"Mum, we've been over this," I sighed, setting down my teacup to run my hands through my hair. "You're well aware that I don't perceive Sadie as anything more than a dear friend."

"And what about her pretty assistant you used to talk about - the redhead?" she asked, undeterred. "What was her name again?"

"Mum," I sighed. "Megan Jones is engaged to Chris Evans now. I know I told you I'm in the wedding."

"You did," she smirked, taking a sip of her tea. "But if you'll forgive me for saying it, that doesn't seem to bother you anymore. What's her name, Thomas?"

I took a sip of tea to buy myself some time. "Who says there's anyone new, Mum?"

"A mother knows these things. You will bring your new sweetheart round for tea sometime soon, won't you, darling?"

"Luke told you, didn't he?"

"I knew it! What's her name?"

I gaped at my mother; she'd done it again, tricked me into admitting something I'd tried keeping from her. I really should know better than to try to pull the wool over her eyes...it never worked.

"Her name is Clarissa Kingsley," I sighed, giving in when my mother made it clear she was going to wait for an answer. I left off her rank, not wanting to get into that discussion quite yet. "But she prefers to be called Claire."

She smiled softly. "That's a lovely name. Do you have a picture of her?"

I nodded and pulled out my mobile, searching for the ones Kara had sent me the other day. "Of course, mum."

* * *

Claire's POV

"That was fun tonight, baby," I said when I heard Caleb coming into our suite. I was sitting at the vanity, letting my hair down and getting ready for bed.

"I'm not your baby," a deep voice replied as Owen closed the door firmly behind him. Shit - I'd had enough to drink that I'd forgotten how similar their strides were.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly, avoiding meeting his eyes in the mirror as I continued removing hairpins.

"Now is that any way to talk to me?" he asked, leaning down to speak in my ear and ogle my breasts. His slightly slurred words raised goosebumps on the back of my neck; I tried not to breathe, his fetid breath made me gag. "You're just another temporary bed warmer."

"Go fuck yourself." I gasped when he suddenly closed a thick meaty hand around my breast, squeezing roughly. "Don't fucking touch me," I snapped, pushing his hand away.

"I'll touch you any way I want to touch you, bitch."

His hand went around my throat, dragging me back and overturning the bench I'd been seated at. My bare feet slid on the smooth wooden floor, unable to find purchase. I fervently wished I was wearing anything other than the evening gown Caleb had given me yesterday; while stunning, it was skin tight and severely restricted my movement.

I managed to let out a short scream as Owen turned me to face him just before slamming me against the wall, driving the air from my lungs. Pain was all I felt as I gasped like a fish out of water, every bone in my torso protesting his treatment of me. I knew he was strong but I hadn't realized he was _that_ strong.

"That's a little payback for that snide little comment you made earlier at dinner," he growled, roughly rucking up my skirts. "I'll show you I'm more than man enough to have you."

Oh, _hell_ no! I wasn't going to let that happen without a fight. I kicked out at him, unwilling to just let him have his way and scratched at the hand around my neck with my fingernails hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to get him to let go. He retaliated by tightening his grip, cutting down on my oxygen supply as he raised me so my feet were barely touching the ground.

"You may have Caleb wrapped around your little finger - but I see you for what you are - just another uppity gold-digging slut that thinks she's too good for everyone else."

I kicked wildly at him as black spots started to overcome my vision; he wouldn't stop at knocking me out. He roared when I caught him with a knee to the groin, not hard enough to make him let me go but good enough to make him loosen his grip. My feet were on the ground again, so I kicked again, trying to get away as I desperately sucked in oxygen through my poor aching throat.

"You'll pay for that, bitch!"

I didn't make it two steps before he grabbed my skirt, throwing me back into the vanity. I hit hard, sending everything crashing to the floor loudly. I could only hope someone would come to investigate - especially since Caleb wasn't in here.

I didn't stay down, bolting for the door again the moment I could move again. He caught me, forcing me back against the wall with a bone jarring thud and slapping my face hard enough that my head snapped against the wall.

My head throbbed from the impact and my ears were ringing. My vision swam in a way that made me sick to my stomach. I barely won that battle knowing that I would feel a thousand times worse if I retched with my throat in this condition, especially considering how much it hurt to just swallow...and breathe.

Suddenly, Owen was pulled back and I crashed to all fours, my legs unable to support me. I only felt relief as my trembling arms refused to hold me and I collapsed ungracefully on the floor. I closed my eyes as I took stock of my battered body - things weren't as bad as they could have been. From the raised voices and the commotion, I was fairly certain the others were throwing Owen out of the room.

I was sobbing loudly on Malcolm's shoulder when Caleb finally came in. He awkwardly muttered soothing nonsense until I dialed it down a bit, waiting until I was only sniffling to grasp my chin and tilt my face up to look at it closer.

"Well, you'll have a couple nasty bruises tomorrow," he sighed. "I do wish you wouldn't provoke Owen so, sweets. You know he's got a bit of a temper when he's been drinking."

I nodded, blinking back more alligator tears with a wobbly lower lip; it still hurt to speak after being choked out so roughly. I wasn't surprised at all that Caleb had chosen to defend Owen's actions - I'd have been more surprised if he didn't given how close they were.

I could tell he wanted me to apologize but I only turned away from him without saying anything, pretending to pout that he'd chosen his cousin over me. With distaste, I surveyed the mess we'd made of my vanity. Almost all of my makeup and jewelry had been knocked to the floor and several of the jars had been smashed; therefore, there was a good deal of broken glass lying around the base.

I gingerly crouched to pluck something shiny from the wreckage. It was the new necklace I'd been wearing earlier; I didn't remember it coming off my neck but it must have - the chain was broken and several stones were missing from the mangled pendant. It was too bad it was in such bad shape - I'd actually liked this one; it had been much more refined than the jewelry Caleb usually gave me.

Caleb took the metal from my hand. "I'll make it up to you; all right, sweets?"

I bit my lip, keeping my head down. I pitifully swiped the back of my wrist over my cheeks a moment before he used a finger under my chin to force me to look up at him again, studying my tear-streaked face. Thank goodness I'd learned how to cry pretty a long time ago - and my mascara was waterproof.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up," he suggested, tucking the metal in his pocket and kissing my forehead. "I'll have the maids take care of this mess while you do."

I nodded, looking down again them moment he let go of me. I grabbed my phone from the vanity - amazingly it hadn't been broken - and carefully picked my way to the ensuite, avoiding the glass shards that had somehow managed to get everywhere.

I shut and locked the door behind me before staring in the mirror; I looked like I'd been through hell with my torn dress and bloody hands. I grimaced at my hands, determined to scrub the dried blood off and clean the scraps of Owen's flesh that had collected under my nails.

Clawing at someone wasn't my favorite means of self-defense, but it would do. I allowed myself to feel a sense of satisfaction; judging from the amount of blood on me, I'd done a fair amount of damage to him tonight.

I started a playlist before starting to peel the ruined dress off and throwing it away; even if it wasn't ruined I'd never have worn it again anyway. Now that the adrenaline rush was over, I was starting to feel every little bruise and my entire body ached. Thankfully Caleb had some prescription pain pills - I didn't even care if that was illegal right now - I _hurt_.

I choked a couple down with water from the faucet despite the fact that swallowing wasn't fun, hoping they'd kick in soon. I quickly removed my makeup and turned up the volume on my phone before stepping into the shower, letting the hot water relax my overly tight muscles.

I was exhausted, now that I was safe again. I sank to the shower floor as soon as I'd washed my hair, content to stay put until the hot water ran out. I tuned out Caleb's demands that I unlock the bathroom door; I didn't want to have to deal with him for at least a couple minutes while I solidified my plan of action for the next two days we were supposed to be here.

I myself was fine - this wasn't anything I couldn't handle. It wasn't the first time I'd been knocked around and it probably wouldn't be the last. I just couldn't let him get to my head; I still didn't have enough information to figure out what they were up to, just bits and pieces.

I groggily looked around when the water abruptly turned off; it was still hot. I couldn't miss Caleb's concerned expression as he looked down at me, huddled on the shower floor. I looked away again, still pretending to be pissed at him.

"Come now, sweets. It's time for bed."

When I just sat there shivering and refusing to comply, he sighed and wrapped me in a towel before picking me up like I weighed nothing and carrying me back to the bedroom. He sat me down on the bed and I dried off gingerly after a bit, coming out of my trance slightly.

"You still mad at me, baby?" he asked as he disrobed.

I glared at him as I padded over to the closet to find something to wear to bed, settling on yoga pants and a long sleeve t-shirt. From the corner of my eye, I could see him watching me dress with disappointment - if he thought he was getting laid tonight he had another think coming.

One of the maids had thoughtfully left a pliable ice pack for my neck and I wrapped it around me, shivering from the sudden coldness on my skin. Prolonging bed time, I brushed through my hair, braiding it back for the night so it would have a nice wave tomorrow.

Yawning, I retrieved my phone and made sure it was switched to silent before plugging it in and getting into bed. Caleb sighed when I made it clear I was staying as far away from him as I could in the king sized bed, even deliberately putting my back to him.

He didn't even make it five minutes before he'd worked his way over to my side of the bed, putting his arm around me and kissing my shoulder. I ignored him; he was gonna have to work for it if he wasn't going to apologize for earlier.


	12. 12

Tom's POV

I found myself smiling as I walked into the restaurant to meet up with Chris Hemsworth and his lovely wife, Elsa. They were only stopping over in London for a night or two on their way to visit Elsa's family in Spain for a couple weeks this summer before he had to start filming his next movie.

"Brother!" Chris called, raising a hand to show me where they were at. This was nothing new but we still got a few confused looks from the restaurant's other patrons; obviously we looked nothing alike.

<It's good to see you,> Elsa murmured in Spanish as she hopped up and kissed my cheeks in greeting.

<And you as well, darling,> I replied with a smile, giving her a hug.

<You're looking much happier than the last time I saw you, Thomas; don't you agree, Chris?>

"I do, love," Chris agreed as he stood to greet me. "You do look happier; any special reason?"

I couldn't keep the blush from my cheeks as he pulled me in for a tight backslapping hug. "I look the same as always," I protested. "But I have missed seeing you both."

"That's the downside to moving on to other projects," he sighed, letting go of me so we could take our seats.

"But at least we'll be in about the same time zone again for a while." It would be nice to be able to talk to him at a normal time of day. Elsa and I chuckled at Chris' rueful expression - we all knew Chris tended not to pay overmuch attention to time differences when he wanted to talk. "How are the children?"

"They're good. We told them you would see them tomorrow since it was already their bedtime when we left the hotel," Elsa said with a smile.

"You know you can always stay with me," I reminded them. "But of course I'll stop by first thing tomorrow."

"We didn't wish to impose-"

"You're never an imposition."

"But we aren't here for long this time," Chris said. "I have several interviews tomorrow and then we fly out tomorrow night."

"So soon?" I sighed. That would just barely give us enough time to catch up while the kids got over their jet lag.

"Besides, a little bird told me you have a new ladylove," Chris said with a smirk and a waggle of his eyebrows. "We didn't want to intrude on your time together."

"But we would love to meet her," Elsa added, looping her arm through Chris' as she leaned on him.

I felt a sharp pang of longing as I watched their comfortable interaction, suddenly wishing that Claire was here with me tonight instead of in Mallorca so we could be on a double date like a normal couple instead of me always being the Hemsworth's third wheel.

"Was it Megan or Sadie who told you?" I asked, flushing slightly as I realized _how_ they must have learned of Claire - especially given how few people I'd spoken to about her.

"Both," Elsa grinned, setting a hand on my arm.

"So you better just tell us all about her now," Chris said, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "To judge if she is worthy of me, brother?"

"Of course - but if you chose her, I'm certain she is."

* * *

Claire's POV

Caleb was sound asleep - snoring loudly as ever - when my pain pills wore off and I woke up. I laid there, debating whether I wanted to get up to take more or not when my phone lit up. Seriously, who'd be contacting me this time of night? I decided to check the screen in case it was my brothers; last I'd heard they were due back soon.

I didn't know what to think when I saw it was Tom...again. I declined the call and turned down the brightness but he didn't take the hint, continuing to call three more times. He was remarkably persistent, I'd give him that. After the third time, I just let it ring and go to voicemail; maybe then he'd leave me be.

When a notification showed up for voicemail, I debated with myself for longer than I cared to admit whether I should just delete it - unheard - like all of the others...or if I should listen to it. My curiosity got the better of me, so sliding out of bed with my phone in hand, I silently crept into the bathroom and shut the door before perching on the counter.

My thumb hovered over the message, finally touching play and raising the phone to my ear. I closed my eyes as I listened to Tom's rich, distinctive voice saying my name just as he always did, with a slight roll of the r. Until that moment, I'd never realized just how much I'd missed hearing him speak.

He sounded exhausted...and a little drunk based off the slurring of his words. When the message ended, I realized I'd only been listening to the cadence of his words instead of hearing what he was actually saying, so I replayed it - actually listening this time.

_Clarissa, darling, please pick up...I'm begging you, please - just take my call...I'm so, so sorry for all that I said that day - I didn't mean a word of it, I promise...I just miss you so, so much, darling..._

There was a long pause where Tom sighed heavily, and there was so much emotion packed into such a small sound - far more than I ever expected. My throat tightened painfully as I fought back real tears, pausing the message while I attempted to regain control of my emotions.

Tom Hiddleston was easily one of the greatest actors I knew - but he wasn't acting - not right now. I don't know how exactly I knew that, but I did. Wiping my face with the hem of my shirt, I pressed play again to finish listening.

_Please pick up, Claire...I just...I just need to hear your voice...I need to know you're okay, being there with...with _ _ him _ _...I can't help but worry about you, darling...and I miss you...Call me when you can - I don't care what time of day or night it is...Just...please call me...so I know you're okay...and I just want you to know -_

The message cut off there - he must have run out of time on the voicemail. I sat there in disbelief for a long moment before texting Luke; I knew Tom well enough to understand that replying directly to him would only encourage him, and that wasn't wise right now. I sent him a screenshot of the voicemail transcription first as I decided what to write.

_Tell Tom I won't be able to _ _talk to him until I'm back in_  
_the UK in a couple days. He _ _can't be calling me right now._

I made sure it sent before I deleted the conversation. I set my phone aside as the floorboards creaked; Caleb was up. I listened to his progress across the room and chased down some more pain killers with water from the faucet. On the plus side, it didn't hurt as much to swallow as earlier, which was good but my neck still ached.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked gruffly, turning on the light. I let him think he startled me, letting out a painful squeak and splashing water around as I backed away from him. "Just me, sweets. Just me."

I stared at him for a moment, not approaching him. He reached over and picked up the bottle of pills, reading the label before setting them back on the counter with a decisive click. He turned off the water I'd left running and tossed a towel over the worst of the water mess I'd made.

He studied my face, reaching out to touch my puffy cheek. "I'm sorry, sweets," Caleb sighed when I flinched back from him. "He won't do it again."

I grabbed my phone and opened up a new note to write down a response.

_Liar. Sometimes you tell him to hurt me._

"Only when you deserve to be punished." I shook my head; nothing I had ever done warranted the kind of punishment he liked to dole out - especially not from him. "Yes, you brought this on yourself tonight for provoking Owen with your comments. You know-"

I brushed past him, intending to walk back to bed. It was a good thing I couldn't talk right now; there was no way I could keep a lid on my temper like I should.

"Sweets," he groaned, dogging my footsteps. "Don't be like this."

I typed rapidly and slapped my phone against his bare, hairy chest.

_You brought this on yourself for siding with him over me. You don't love me!_

"I do love you, baby," Caleb ground out, tossing my phone on the vanity. "I'll show you how much I love you."

And I played the game as I had a hundred times before, allowing him to roughly pull me into his arms. I half-heartedly fought him as he kissed me but we both knew he would win. He cajoled me into bending to his will, smirking against my lips when I stopped struggling and seemed to start responding to him.  
  


* * *

Tom's POV

"Bloody hell," I groaned when I woke up with a pounding headache the next morning. I really should've remembered I couldn't out-drink Chris _before_ I'd attempted again. I stumbled to the ensuite to find something for my head before collapsing back on my bed; a glance at the clock showed it was far too early to get up for the day just yet.

By the time I woke again to the persistent tones of my alarm, I felt much more refreshed and my head was no longer pounding.

I reached over to grab my mobile, almost afraid to check my call log and see who I'd drunk dialed last night; I had a bad habit of doing that to my friends when I was three sheets to the wind. My mobile suddenly ringing startled me into dropping it. I cursed as I picked it up, juggling it as I accepted the call after reading the name on the screen.

"Good morning, Luke," I said evenly. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he laughed. "Are you still feeling no pain, Tom?"

"I don't know about that but I'm sure I wasn't last night."

"I feel no sympathy for you - you brought it on yourself. You can give me a raise later, but I cleared your schedule for the morning so you could spend some time with the Hemsworths and not worry about feeling rushed."

"Thank you," I said sincerely. "I really do appreciate everything you do for me."

"I know you do - you told me that at least a half dozen times last night."

I winced. "Sorry Luke. Do I want to know what we talked about?"

He sighed heavily. "Mostly Claire."

I suddenly had a sinking feeling he wasn't the only person I'd drunk dialed last night. "Hang on a second - I need to check something."

I put him on speaker, going into my call log; sure enough, I'd called Claire several times last night not long after I talked to Luke. I checked my texts, hoping to see a response from her, only to be disappointed that her name wasn't among the notifications I'd received.

"Tom? Is something wrong?"

I ignored Luke and opened Snapchat after seeing I had a goodly number of notifications...but none of them were from her.

"Talk to me, Tom."

"I may have attempted to call her last night."

"I know you don't remember the conversation," Luke said, exasperated. "But I did advise you against doing precisely that. Look, I'll be there in ten minutes - we can talk about it then, all right?"

"All right," I agreed quietly, ending the call. I tossed my mobile aside and decided to get in the shower. Might as well be presentable by the time Luke got here.

* *

"Tio Tom! Tio Tom!" the twins squealed, launching themselves at me when they saw me entering the hotel suite.

"Hello boys. Miss me?" I smiled, preparing for impact by going down to their level so they didn't unbalance me.

I gave them both hugs and kisses as they happily chattered over each other in a rush to tell me everything I'd missed since I'd last seen them. As usual, they jumped back and forth between Spanish and English - which was absolutely adorable. Chris and Elsa just laughed, letting me fend for myself against their spirited progeny - who abandoned me when they noticed Luke and the gifts he was carrying for them.

"There you are, darling!" I chuckled, finally spotting India half hiding behind her mother's bohemian skirt. "Since when are you shy around me?"

Elsa stroked her daughter's hair and sighed. "She is still upset that we can't stay for longer."

India hid her face from me and I gave Elsa an understanding smile before scooping up the girl up and tossing her in the air like I always did, making her giggle. "India, darling - you're getting so big! Next time I see you you're going to be as tall as your mother."

"You're silly, Tio Tom," India giggled, clutching at my neck and giving me a tight hug. "When are you coming to stay with us again?"

"I'm not sure," I said seriously, shifting her to my hip. "I'm in the middle of filming a telly series at the moment, but I'll see you all soon at Chris and Megan's wedding; your father and I are part of the wedding party."

<That's why you have that pretty dress I had you try on before we left,> Elsa reminded her, earning a fierce scowl. They'd told me last night that India Rose was very much a tomboy at the moment and was having no part of wearing dresses unless required to. <You're one of Megan's flower girls.>

<You have a new dress?>" I asked, tossing her again to get her attention. <I can't wait to see it! Will you promise to save your Uncle Tom a dance?>

She held out her pinky to me and I linked mine with hers. <Promise.>

<You better get your present from Luke before your brothers do,> I said, setting her back down. We laughed as she raced over just in the nick of time.

<Thank you, Tom.>

"You're welcome, darling. Is there anything in particular you'd like to do this morning while Chris is out? We could take them on the Eye," I suggested. "Have you ever been on it?"

"I have not been on the Eye in many years," Elsa said, tapping one finger on her lips. "But they would enjoy it, yes?"

"Certainly. I can have Luke set up a private car, if you like."

She nodded. <Perhaps then you will tell me what troubles you this morning, my friend.>

<I shall consider it, but little pitchers have big ears.> I laughed when she gave me a look I knew well. Elsa spoke English very well, but she was born Spanish - and sometimes idioms were a little harder for her to understand. "It means that children are listening to adult conversations when you don't want them to."

She gave a Gallic shrug. "I am outnumbered. If I waited until my babies were not in the room to have a decent conversation I would have none at all."

"That is certainly true," Chris said, coming over to join us. He leaned down to give his petite wife a kiss. "I must be going."

I turned away to tell Luke our plans, unable to stomach their lovey-dovey farewelling any longer this morning. It was hard to see people that were so genuinely in love when at the same time I was so spectacularly failing to make a 'no strings attached' relationship work.

* *

"Is there anyone you _didn't_ call last night?" Elsa teased me as I ended a call from Sadie Wilson while we waited in the lobby for the car service to pick us up.

"I believe that should be about it for now." 

"Depends," Luke smirked, knowing exactly what I was thinking about right now. "Did you talk to Megan recently?"

I could feel my face flushing and deliberately avoided meeting Luke's eye; he knew I had even if I didn't remember the conversation. While I'd been getting dressed for the day, he'd checked my call log and proceeded to make his opinion on my _pining - _as he'd termed it - crystal clear. I was strictly forbidden to attempt to contact Claire again until she gave me the go ahead. He'd even threatened to delete her number from my contacts to help me resist temptation.

"Erm...about what?"

"She was wondering which night we were planning on attending her show next week."

"What night are Ben and young Tom going?" I asked as a brilliant idea came to me. "Perhaps we could all go together?"

In Claire's ongoing absence, I'd taken to talking with Kara Windsor quite a bit - and she was a huge fan of both Megan and Ed; perhaps she would fancy accompanying Claire to the arena. While Claire had been most adamant that we not attend _together_, she'd said nothing about meeting up at the VIP section if I was already there with some of my other friends.

"It would work to go the same night as Ben and Sophie," Luke said, looking over at me with an approving grin. "Holland said he's going the first night before he has to leave town for a family commitment."

"When does she need to know by?"

"The sooner the better."

"Will you take your Claire with you to the show?" Elsa asked when Luke went to check if our car was outside yet.

The rampant curiosity in her tone made me smile as I shook my head. "She has yet to agree, but I think I have an idea and I'd like a woman's perspective before I get too far into my plans."

"When have you ever known me to keep my opinion to myself, Tom?" she retorted, making us both laugh.


	13. 13

Claire's POV

The other side of the bed was empty when I finally woke again, so I just laid there on my stomach with my eyes closed, enjoying a rare moment alone. Between Caleb and his men, I'd hardly had a whole hour to myself since we'd arrived - so I was making the most of it.

It was warm enough in the room that I didn't feel the need to cover my nakedness, even kicking the sheets down further to cool down some more. That little bit of movement reminded me that I should probably take stock of my latest injuries whenever I got out of bed; I ached all over. I considered getting up to at least take some more pain killers, but when I heard footsteps in the hallway, I gave up on that idea.

I really didn't want to deal with him yet, so I decided my best bet was to pretend to be asleep for a little longer. I didn't move a muscle when the door opened to our suite and two people walked in, focusing instead on maintaining slow, even breathing.

"Why are we here?" Owen asked in a hushed voice. "Are you finally going to share your whore with me? You've kept this one to yourself for longer than usual."

"She's not a whore," Caleb growled a second before I heard the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh followed by a grunt of pain. "Next time I won't be so forgiving, cousin."

"You saw what the bitch did to me," Owen whined. "Drew blood, she did. Fucking bitch!"

I had to fight to keep a satisfied smile from curving my lips, reminding myself to continue to breathe slowly and evenly. The opportunity to be a fly on the wall was too good to pass up.

"You brought that on yourself," Caleb said firmly, surprising me; perhaps in his own way he did care for me. "Given her stubborn nature, did you really think my Claire would just spread her legs so you could plow her?"

"All the others did - but you've never cared in the past if I fucked your whores, cousin. Why now?"

His gloating made my skin crawl. I highly doubted any of those women would have consented to being used like that unless they were in the sex trade - maybe not even then. I kept my limbs loose and pliable as the covers were pulled up and placed gently over me, blocking my body from Owen's gaze.

"That was in the past - but for now, she is mine and mine alone. You will not touch her again except at my direction. It took at least an hour last night to calm her down and several more hours before I could use her in the manner I've become accustomed."

Owen lowered his voice. "Don't tell me you actually love that little gold-digging slut?!"

It was harder than I anticipated to keep from laughing at the disbelieving sneer in his tone. I tolerated Owen because I had to - he was Caleb's right hand man. He'd never made a secret of his less that favorable opinion of me.

The sound of flesh striking flesh was louder this time; Caleb must still be pissed at him. "Have a care of how you speak of my Claire," Caleb warned him. "Green is not your color, cousin."

"Ha! You think me jealous of_ her_?"

"Aye, it's the only reasonable explanation for your uncharacteristic behavior."

"I'm _not_ jealous of your bedwarmer - I just don't trust her."

"Because she's a woman?"

"Exactly," Owen snapped, making me want to roll my eyes at him.

Owen Prior was a prime example of a misogynistic idiot. He happened to be right about not trusting me - but that was for a much different reason. Thankfully, it sounded like they were finally leaving - but I still laid there without moving for a while longer. I knew better than to make the rookie mistake of assuming they'd both left. I gave it a solid five minutes before kicking the covers down a bit; I was getting too warm again.

* * *

_Three days later_

Tom's POV

I was still exhausted when I slapped at my alarm to silence it at half 5. I wasn't ready to get up and it didn't help that it was still dark outside. I hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep despite falling asleep the moment my head hit the pillow; this stretch of 16 hour long days of filming was starting to get to me.

I rolled over and stretched before peeling the covers back, still convincing myself that I actually had to get out of bed. It was just before dawn but I didn't have the luxury of having a lie-in today; I had to do a blasted radio interview before heading to the studio for another 16 hour day.

I was going to need a fair amount of coffee to make it through the day, I decided, rubbing at my tired eyes. Sighing, I reluctantly stomped downstairs to start it brewing before I got into the shower. I stopped short when I entered the kitchen, surprised to find that I wasn't alone. Luke was already here and had started making both coffee and breakfast.

"I don't know what I've done to deserve you," I rasped as I poured myself a cup, my voice a little rough this morning. "But thank you."

"Well, you do pay me, for one," he said dryly, raising an eyebrow as he looked me over. "Did you sleep well?"

I yawned widely. "Like a rock; I could've slept for longer, though."

I blew on the steaming cup in vain before splashing some milk into the cup in the hope that would make it just cool enough to drink. I snaffled a couple pieces of bacon to tide me over as I headed back up to get ready for the day. I washed them down with the coffee, finding myself whistling a catchy tune I'd heard on the radio yesterday as I climbed into the shower. I never ceased to be amazed at how quickly some food and caffeine could change my outlook on a day but I had always been an optimist.

Fifteen minutes later, I was dressed and ready for the day. I checked my mobile as I unplugged it, sighing at the overwhelming amount of notifications I had. My attachment to a highly anticipated project I would be starting at the end of the year had just been released yesterday. So while I was immensely pleased at the outpouring of congratulations from friends and fans, it would probably take most of the day to work my way through them, if not longer.  
  
  


* * *

Claire's POV

"So how was your trip?" Kara asked, lighting up like a kid at Christmas when I came into her office with my hands full of a peace offering - blueberry muffins and a chocolate chip frappuccino. In my opinion, it was far too warm out already for hot coffee - and it was only going to get worse as the day went on. "God, I love you, Claire. Sit and talk to me while I eat."

"Who are you avoiding and why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I gingerly lowered myself into the chair across from her.

She took a bite of her muffin and sighed with pleasure dramatically. "Not important. Tell me about your trip." 

"Sorry for such short notice but Mallorca was absolutely beautiful; I'd definitely go there again. Did you like the pictures I sent to you?"

She nodded. "They were incredible - I forgot what a good photographer you are."

"Thanks," I said, feeling my cheeks flush from her praise.

"There was only one thing missing in them, though."

"You?"

"No, silly! I meant your Tom, of course."

I blinked at her and realized that in Caleb's rush to leave the country, I hadn't had a chance to mention the argument Tom and I had that morning, either. "He isn't _my _Tom," I hedged, taking a sip of my iced coffee.

"I know that look," Kara said, narrowing her eyes at me. "You're hiding something from me - and don't you bother making up one of your Banbury tales, missy!"

"He's never been _my _Tom, Kara."

"But-"

I cut her off, not wanting to hear it from her. "No. I don't care how good he is in bed - you know my stance on relationships or commitment."

"You make them sound like they're dirty words or something."

"They are as far as I'm concerned," I said with a shrug.

"Why do you say he isn't your Tom?" she asked slowly, studying my face. "I can tell he means something to you."

"It would never work out."

She was shaking her strawberry blonde head swiftly before I even finished speaking. "You don't know that until you give it a try."

"Kara-"

"No. Just no. You can lie to yourself all you want, but don't lie to me. I can see you care about him as plain as the nose on your face."

"I'm done talking about this."

"I'm not."

I stood up, pacing her office restlessly. "So Megan's concert is next week," I finally said, changing the subject. "What night did you want to go? I need to let her know so she can have passes set aside for us."

She tapped at her mobile with a slight frown on her face. "I'll let you know by the end of the day. James still won't be back by then, so I'll have to find a sitter."

I did some quick mental math - last I knew, he and my brothers were _supposed _be getting home sometime next week. "They got delayed again?"

Kara nodded stiffly, biting her lip to hide the telltale tremble - but I still saw it anyways. I wanted to kick myself for being an insensitive ass and getting her worked up by arguing over stupid stuff while she was already upset that her husband _still _wasn't home from this last tour.

I walked around her desk to give her a hug, glad she couldn't see me wince when she touched my newest bruises. "I'll talk to Jack and see if there's anything for it," I murmured as she clung to me. "I'd buy him a ticket myself if it'll get him home sooner."

"You're gonna make me cry," she sniffed. "But I miss him so much I wouldn't even argue with you about it."

"It'll be all right, Kare-bear. I'll see what I can do, all right?"

I felt her nod as she hugged me a little harder before letting me go. "Thank you, Angel."

"Don't go thanking me just yet," I sighed. "Can Ruth handle whatever I'm probably supposed to be doing for you today? I have the feeling I'm going to be on the phone for the rest of the day."

She nodded and gave me a smile. "Ruth did really well while you were gone but I'll let her know I have you working on a special project for me."

I cursed to myself as I shut the door to my office and gingerly sat down behind my desk, starting to jot down items for what I already knew was going to be a lengthy to-do list. Once I was done with that, I placed one of my used recording discs into the portable device Davey had made for me to transcribe what they'd collected into proper voice and data files while I waited for a call to connect.

"Morning Angel," Luke asked when he answered on the second ring. "I'm assuming you're back home to be calling me at this time of day."

"Yeah, I'm back again. Sorry for leaving you like that but it wasn't like I got much notice."

"I know. Have you talked to Tom yet?"

"Not yet. If you send me his schedule for the rest of the week, I'll see what I can manage. Caleb gave his men orders to drop me off a block from the Met in the mornings and to pick me up after work."

"I don't particularly like the sound of that," Luke growled.

I rolled my eyes even though I know he couldn't see me. "You sound like Jack but they're only doing it because Caleb feels guilty."

"About what?"

I couldn't exactly tell him it was because Owen decided to take some initiative and knock me around again, so I changed the subject. "Anything else happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing," he sighed heavily. "Not a damn thing. I don't know how you do this all the time, living a double life - my nerves are shot and you were only gone a few days."

"You know, you could just _tell_ him what's going on and save yourself all that trouble," I suggested as I idly doodled geometric shapes on a notepad, switching out discs for the next one to process. I'd certainly managed to fill a fair amount of them on my little vacation.

"No," Luke insisted. "Not yet, Angel; he's not ready to deal with this."

"If you say so," I said, letting it slide for now. "Did they ever find out what caused that set collapse? I've heard some theories, but nothing concrete."

"I'll ask around quietly - they haven't said anything more to us. At first, I kinda thought it would tie in with these letters, you know? But none came while you were gone."

That was my first thought as well, but we hadn't seen or heard anything to back it up. I sighed in frustration. "I hate all this waiting."

"No, you just don't like that this isn't on _your_ terms."

"I'm not denying that."

"Talk later," he said abruptly. "All right?"

"Sure. Bye."

* *

Several hours later, there was probably steam coming out of my ears. Jack had just been informed that their unit's departure had been postponed_ yet again_ due to some kind of bureaucratic bullshit.

"Just tell me who I need to take out to get you all back home sooner rather than later," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. I had a headache coming on after spending that much time dealing with government officials. "FYI, I'm _not_ joking."

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm," Jack chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't give you that information, Angel."

Can't and won't both had different implications - and while he'd said one, I knew he meant the other. "You mean you won't."

"Exactly. But while Nick and I have to stay 'til the end, there's no reason I can't process the release paperwork for Jamie or anyone else."

"So if I wanted to pay for a civilian flight home for him, that would be fine?"

"I'll get Jamie to the airport myself," Jack promised. "You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, but would you be willing to bring back two more as well?"

"Probably. Got some details for me?" I asked, picking up my pen again.

"You remember Anderson and Mendoza?"

It had been years since I'd seen everyone from my old unit - but some things you never forget. "Yeah, they joined us after we were given Harry's squad."

"Right." Jack sighed heavily. "Well, they've both already missed the birth of their firstborn-"

"And you promised to get them home ASAP," I finished.

Jack might look and act like this big tough guy, but he had a soft heart. He was a good leader and tried to get the men and women under his command with small children or babies on the way home as soon as possible whenever a tour ended.

"I did."

"Yeah, I'll take care of them, too. Send me what I need to know and I'll forward you the ticket info as soon as I get them booked."

"I knew I could count on you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm Old Faithful. Listen, I got a favor to ask you while I've got you on the line."

"Who is this and what have you done to my baby sister? Angel never asks me for anything."

"Laugh it up, Jack-o-lantern," I retorted as he lost it over my use of an old nickname I'd given him years ago. "And I do too ask for things!"

"Only when absolutely necessary," Jack snorted. "Whadya need from me, baby girl?"  
  
  


* * *

Tom's POV

I woke to the pleasant sensation of someone running their hand through my hair lightly just as I caught a whiff of a familiar perfume that had me instantly awake - and rock hard. I opened my eyes, smiling when I saw Claire sitting beside me. Within seconds, I was sitting upright and had her firmly folded into a hug with no intention of letting go any time soon.

"I'm so sorry, darling," I murmured, burying my face in her neck to breathe in her unique scent, filling my lungs for what felt like the first time in forever. "Truly, I am. God, I missed you so much, Claire. So much. Will you please accept my sincerest apologies for my poor behavior?"

"Good morning to you, too," she said quietly, but I could hear the smile in her voice as she ran her hands lightly up and down my bare back before bringing one up to stroke my face. "You need to shave, Thomas; you've gotten a little scruffy."

"I can't - this look is for my character," I explained, smiling as she shuddered when I rubbed my stubble against her neck, gasping out my name as she pulled back from me.

I loved the way she said my full name, the tiniest bit of her American accent coming through in the way she pronounced the vowels. I couldn't hold back any longer, covering her full lips with mine in a long overdue kiss. I groaned against her lips; she tasted even better than I remembered, that mix of cherry lip gloss and minty gum along with an intoxicating spice that was just _Claire_.

While I'd intended to start off softly, the kiss quickly became heated and I was suddenly certain that she had missed me just as much as I'd missed her this past week. I laid her down on my bed, kicking back the covers so I could be closer to her. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I finally pulled back, panting softly as I collapsed my larger frame onto hers in repletion.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

She stared coolly at me - and my heart leapt into my throat as I suddenly surmised the answer wasn't going to be what I wanted to hear despite how passionately she'd responded to me earlier. 

"You have absolutely no right to be jealous of my _assignment_. You do know that, right?"

"It was just hearing you say that you loved _him_-"

"I _told _you not to believe anything I said for a reason!" she interrupted, splaying one hand over my heart to push me back from her, but I refused to move. "I couldn't say anything differently because that's how I always speak to him."

I let out a breath I hadn't been aware of holding, relieved that Luke had been right after all. Propping myself up, I cupped Claire's soft cheek with one hand, brushing my thumb over her cheekbone and noticing I'd wiped away some of her makeup. She'd never once wore makeup to go running before - what was she trying to hide from me?

"Thomas," she sighed, her silvery eyes unreadable as she took my hand from her face, pushing me back again. I slid to the side, tangling my limbs with hers to keep her beside me for longer. "You don't understand the _paranoia_ the sort of people I go after tend to have."

"What do you mean?"

"I've already told you that I'm constantly followed." I nodded, remembering the times I'd had to meet her at parks. "My flat is also bugged...and they've attempted to tamper with my phone to see who I call or text and what I'm saying to whom. You're even listed in my phone as Tamsin because he doesn't allow me to talk to other men without his permission."

I stared at her, aghast. "That's awful!"

"That's just the way things are," she shrugged. "Occupational hazard - I chose this case; therefore, I have to deal with it."

It astounded me that she wasn't even particularly upset about the restrictions she had to deal with. I wrapped my long arms about her and tugged her up onto my chest, freeing her long hair from its elastic to be able to run my fingers through her silky tresses. I just needed to hold her for a moment; my time with her was always limited.

"How soon before you're free?"

"Not soon enough," she murmured, her warm breath tickling my skin. She'd finally allowed herself to relax into me and rest her head on my chest, her fingers idly drawing patterns on my torso. "What's on your mind, darling?"

I smiled to myself; she knew me well despite the brevity of our acquaintance. I kissed the top of her head. "I want you to know I did come after you that day...but I was too late; you were already gone."

"You made it clear that you wanted me to leave, so I did."

"I've never regretted saying anything more. Can you forgive me, darling?"

She tilted her head up to meet my eyes, folding her hands under her chin. "That depends on why you said it in the first place."

"You're going to laugh," I sighed.

"I'll try to contain myself."

I tucked a lock of her honey blonde hair behind one ear as I thought about my reasons for picking a fight with her that day. At the time, it had seemed reasonable; now it seemed pathetic. She shifted, trying to get comfortable again as she waited for me to speak, letting her legs straddle my hips in a way that trapped my hardening cock between us when she sat up.

I almost groaned aloud - it felt so good to have her sitting on me like that. Any other time, I would've been more concerned about sheathing myself again in her wet heat, but today I needed to ensure her return, so I caught her hands in mine, palms facing one another.

"And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," I murmured, quoting _Romeo and Juliet _in an attempt to maintain my composure.

Claire arched an eyebrow at me. "Speaketh now, sweet prince; our time groweth short; soft what light through yonder window breaks and all that jazz."

I smiled at her teasing, but she was right - our time was indeed growing short based off the amount of light coming from my windows. The smile slid from my face just as quickly as I remembered what I needed to say.

"Claire, that morning...I said some of that because I _wanted _you to fight back...or at the very least tell me...that I _meant _something to you as well. I never thought you'd just walk away." To her credit, Claire didn't laugh, but she didn't look particularly pleased, either; her lips had tightened into a thin line. "Talk to me, darling."

"Look, Tom, I told you-"

I abruptly pulled her down to me and silenced her with a kiss. "Not being able to speak with you this past week was _torture,_ darling. Torture! I missed you horribly." Claire brought one hand up to stroke my face lightly, her eyes telling me she'd felt the same way. "I've made no secret of how much I want you, Claire. All of you. And not just temporarily. I know I agreed to your terms - under duress, may I remind you." I did my best not to smirk as she glared at me. "However, I only agreed because I wanted to spend more time with you, Claire...and I wouldn't be able to convince you to see things my way if you were never around." 

She blinked at me, momentarily taken aback. "This was only ever meant to be temporary." She freed her hands from mine and there was a sadness in her eyes that I'd never seen before. "I can't give you more than that."

The alarm went off on her mobile, startling us both; I sighed deeply - our time together was already over for the day. Protesting her alarm, I held her closer, concerned when she abruptly tensed, hissing in pain. "Darling, what's wrong?"

"Let go, Tom. It'll just keep getting louder, you know that."

I allowed her the freedom to silence the annoying thing, following her out of bed. "Has he hurt you again?"

Claire didn't reply, a mulish set to her jaw. It worried me when she didn't answer my questions; she was very good at avoiding them when she so desired. I slowly slid my hands under her high necked jogging shirt, making my intent clear. I hadn't even finished undressing her earlier in our haste.

With a roll of her eyes, she cooperated and unzipped it to allow for easier removal. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as I circled her slowly, feeling worse and worse as I made note of the new bruises on her creamy skin - far more than I remembered. 

I wanted to vomit; they weren't just on her torso anymore - they were _everywhere_...including new ones around her neck that her shirt had covered. Gently tipping her chin up to see them better, I softly brushed my fingertips over the marks. I only wished I could do to him what he had done to her.

"I won't ask what happened because I know you won't tell me," I said quietly, tamping down my anger at him. 

"You're right; I can't tell you."

"I just want you to know that I'd give _anything_ to go to bed with you and still have you here when I wake." I needed her to know she had options - and she never had to return to him ever again.

"You know that isn't possible right now," she said quietly, not meeting my eyes as she pulled her clothes back on again and checked her reflection in the dresser mirror. "I have to get going."

"I know; see you soon?" I kissed the tip of her nose, smiling at how she wrinkled up her nose in response.

"No promises, but I'll try for tomorrow."

"Thank you," I murmured, kissing her once more before she disappeared. "I love you, Claire."

She visibly flinched like the words had physically struck her before backing away from me. "Don't. Don't say that."

I blinked at her in shock, not anticipating that reaction. Before I could even formulate a proper response, she was gone, leaving me with far more questions than answers.


	14. 14

Claire's POV

"What is it?" I asked absently when the door of my office opened, not even looking up from the papers strewn over my desk. I'd finally made some progress as I sifted through the backlog of transcriptions from my recording discs to discover what Caleb and his crew were really up to.

"You've been hunched over those papers for hours," Kara clucked, gracefully settling into the chair across from me and holding out a cup to me. "Take five minutes to stretch and drink this lovely coffee I've brought you."

"Thanks," I sighed, taking the to-go cup from her and taking a sip. "My favorite!"

"You're welcome. Now I know you can't tell me what you're working on-"

"Nope."

"But will you at least tell me what's on your mind? The girls told me you hardly said two words to any of them this morning."

"I've just got a lot to do right now," I hedged.

"Don't shut me out, baby girl," she said firmly, using Jack's favorite pet name for me. "You _promised_."

"I know," I sighed.

Kara had been my best friend for a long time - and she almost knew me better than I knew myself sometimes. I should've known she'd call me on my evasiveness; it wasn't that I deliberately _tried_ to shut her out - it was more force of habit than anything else.

"How's Tom?" Kara asked, changing the subject and waggling her eyebrows at me suggestively. "Have you seen him lately?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"So what did he do to piss you off?"

"Uggghh!" I groaned, dropping my head to my desk in annoyance and pretending to bang it on the cluttered surface. "Why did I have to find the one man in all of London that's not content with just being fuck buddies?"

I looked up to see Kara blinking at me, nonplussed. "I fail to see how that's a bad thing; start talking."

She settled in her chair more comfortably and I could tell there was no way I was going to get rid of her until she was satisfied. Damn nosy best friend. I chewed on my lower lip as I decided what I could tell her, settling on a detail that bothered me in a way that very few people would ever understand.

"Tom...well, he used the 'l' word this morning...and I think he meant it."

"He did?!" she squealed happily, leaning forward to grab my hand. "Holy shiitake mushrooms - he said he _loves_ you?!"

I winced as her screech quickly reached a high pitched tone that I was sure only dogs could hear. "This is why I didn't want to tell you," I grumbled to myself. "I knew you'd make a big deal about it."

"Of course I will! I can't wait to meet him - you need to introduce me."

I snorted at her attempt at deception; she was still horrible at dissembling. "Really? Because I already know he came to talk to you while I was in Mallorca."

"How did you find out?" I raised an eyebrow at her as she crossed her arms over her chest, a pout on her pink lips. "Ruth told you, didn't she."

"Along with Maggie and Dot," I agreed with a smirk. "Did one of the most recognizable people in the world really think he could just walk in here and no one would know who the hell he was?"

"I think that was the least of his concerns at the moment," Kara said, pinning me with a look I had no trouble understanding. "Frankly, the man was worried sick about you, Claire! You could have at least told him yourself that you were going to be unavailable for a few days and that he shouldn't continue to try contacting you until you were back in the country again."

"Did he tell you what we argued about?"

"Yes, and while I understand your reservations about having a normal relationship with him, he doesn't - and all he wants is to spend more time with you."

Something about her phrasing rang a bell for me. "Have you talked to him already this morning?" I asked, studying her closely; Tom had said something similar in his texts that I hadn't responded to just yet.

She glanced down and away slightly, a sure sign of guilt for her. "Perhaps."

"So_ that's_ why you were so adamant we needed to go to Megan's last show - coincidentally the very same night _Tom_ wanted to go," I said, frowning as I saw how all the pieces fell neatly into place. "Damn you."

"I was pretty proud of my sneakiness." I narrowed my eyes at her and Kara at least had the grace to look contrite. "Since James won't be back, he even arranged a nanny for the bairns and everything."

I sat back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest and saying nothing. Every time _I'd_ tried to hire a nanny so we could go out she'd refused to allow me to spend my money. What good was having a fortune if I couldn't even spend it on whatever I wanted to? I exhaled slowly before looking down at the papers again, returning to what I'd been doing before she'd interrupted me; I was done with this conversation.

"Will you at least tell Tom about Jacob?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm surprised _you_ haven't told him already since he's your new BFF and all," I said without looking up. "But no - and I have no intention of ever doing so."

Sighing, she slowly walked over to the door, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. "Jake would have approved of Tom, you know," she said quietly. "He'd want you to be happy, too. Would it be so terrible if you were happy for once, Claire?"

I could feel the weight of her disapproving stare but ignored it; she'd pushed me enough on this subject today. I wasn't budging; Tom didn't need to know about my past - he wasn't going to be in my life much longer if I had anything to say about it.

"At least talk to him!" Kara insisted. "He's worried about you."

"I can take care of myself - and I didn't _ask_ him to worry about me," I ground out, finally looking up at her. "Or you."

She gave me a satisfied smile. "You might as well yell at the sun for shining."

"Been there, done that," I snorted. Pretty sure I'd exactly done that at least once on every single tour I'd spent in the Middle East. "Now if you're done lecturing me, I have work to do."

"So you'll ring your Tom some time today then?"

"Bye; thanks for the coffee." I looked down at my papers again, attempting to focus on the words before me.

"Clarissa," Kara said sternly, tapping her foot in annoyance. "I'm not leaving until you agree to ring him."

"I'll consider it," I finally ground out when her tapping started getting on my nerves. "_Goodbye_, Kara."

"And they say_ I'm_ stubborn," she muttered just loud enough for me to hear her.

I flashed her a glare, rolling my eyes when she only smiled brightly at me before finally leaving. I locked the door behind her before sinking back into my chair and staring blankly out my window. I knew Kara only had my best interests at heart and just wanted me to be happy...but I wasn't ready to move on just yet. Maybe I'd never truly be ready to move on - but that wouldn't stop me from doing my job.  
  
  


* * *

Tom's POV

I let myself in, careful not to tip the takeaway containers as I gathered up the large pile of envelopes lying on the mat by the door. I couldn't even muster enough interest to flip through them, so with a sigh I plopped the stack in the overflowing basket on my desk for Luke to deal with; he was a little OCD when it came to my correspondence.

He preferred that I not muck up his system, so I only took the large, thick manila envelope - a script I'd been waiting for; I wouldn't commit to this project until I'd read it thoroughly. I settled myself at the kitchen table, content to read as I ate; Luke would join me whenever he finished talking to his mum.

"That just came today?" Luke asked when he walked into the kitchen just as I was finishing eating. "That script was supposed to have been here a fortnight ago if that's the one I think it is."

"Yeah," I murmured, not looking up. It was really good...and I was already considering doing it; the characters were fascinating. "Rest of the lot is on the desk. Sorry - I just didn't feel up to dealing with it."

He grabbed a fork from the cutlery drawer and sank into the chair beside me, opening his own takeaway carton. "Thanks; I'll check it before I leave tonight. You know I'd rather you didn't attempt to sort for me."

"Don't worry, I didn't touch it. How's your mum?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Mum's good - she said to tell you hullo and give you a hug from her." I smiled; Luke's mum always said that - and she gave great hugs. "By the by, I talked to Megan today."

"And?"

"And she convinced Sadie to stay in her suite at the hotel so they'd have more time together."

"Oh," I said blankly.

I tamped down the unreasonable pang of disappointment at being left out; I'd known for a while that Sadie wasn't able to stay longer than a day or two because of prior commitments. I sighed, looking about the kitchen; I'd been so looking forward to having her here again. I'd miss the little things - Sadie puttering in the kitchen because she always said I looked too thin and our early morning talks over tea while we made breakfast togeth-

"Tom?" Luke's voice cut into my inner monologue, his tone sharp.

"Hmm?" I blinked at him in surprise.

"You weren't listening, were you?"

"Sorry. What did you say?" I forced myself to focus on Luke's concerned face.

"_I said_ Sadie hoped that you would stay over with her since Seb couldn't come along this time."

"He's still off filming?"

"In Greece," Luke confirmed. "I told her that you probably would, but if you don't want to -"

"No - no, that's quite all right," I said, cutting him off. "I'd love to."

I didn't mind being her security blanket one bit; Sadie would most certainly do it for me in a heartbeat if the tables were turned. Sebastian had already mentioned that he was concerned that her anxiety seemed to be getting worse as the anniversary of her husband's passing approached.

"I'll take care of the details and let Sadie know to expect you, then. She's got a photo shoot first thing while Megan does her sound checks and whatnot - and you've got to be on set early."

"I'd forgotten that," I admitted, running my hands through my hair. We were still behind schedule, so I had a long day ahead of me just so I'd be able to be free the rest of the time Megan was here like I'd originally planned.

"That's what you keep me on for, you know. Being your walking, talking diary." I snorted at his absurdity; he was certainly in a good mood for as long as a day as we'd both had. "I'll be by at 5 to pick you up."

"You know, Luke, the guest room is always open if you didn't want to drive across town," I reminded him as I stood, needing to clear the rubbish from the table before I went up to shower and get ready for bed.

"I know. One of these days I might take you up on it, but today is not that day."

"Off with you - you're quoting those infernal Tolkien movies again," I teasingly complained. Luke knew I wasn't serious; Tolkien was one of my favorite authors.

"Would you rather I quote you?" he smirked. "I do what I want!"

"Surely I never sounded so petulant," I laughed. "Good night, Luke. Will you lock up on your way out?"

"After I deal with the post, yes. Good night, Tom."  
  
  


* * *

Claire's POV

"Something wrong, sweets?" Caleb asked, patting my leg. I was curled up on the couch beside him, shading my eyes from the bright overhead light with one arm. "You seem a bit off tonight."

I worked my head onto his lap and turned my face towards him; the woman I was pretending to be was a much more of a diva than I was. I'd even go so far as to say she was a needy little attention whore.

"Just a bit of a headache," I sighed, closing my eyes again. Unfortunately the dull ache from this afternoon had turned into a full on headache.

"Did you take something for it?"

"Earlier; I was hoping it would be gone by now but it's not."

"Why don't you go upstairs and try laying down for a bit, then."

I really just wanted to go home and be by myself for a bit but that wasn't possible...but I also knew from experience that if I annoyed him enough, he'd send me away. So I wormed my way completely into his lap, pushing his papers aside to make room for myself and laying my head on his shoulder.

"Do you know what's supposed to be good for headaches?" I murmured, kissing his neck. I ignored his grumbling, secretly pleased he was getting pissed at me.

"What's that?" he growled, putting his papers back in order again behind my back.

I nipped at his ear. "Sex, baby. Wanna call it a night?"

Caleb wasn't in the mood for my antics. "Malcolm can take you back to your flat," he suggested. "I have work to do."

"I don't wanna go back to my flat," I whined, wrapping my arms around his large neck and holding on tight. "You don't want me here?" I pouted, letting my eyes tear up.

"I do, Claire - but I need to get this done and I know you're not feeling good. Go get your things together and I'll tell Malcolm to take you home." He pulled out his phone to text orders and I knew I had him right where I wanted him; now to seal the deal.

"But I wanna stay with you, baby! Don't send me away!"

"You can stay with me tomorrow when you're feeling better, all right?" he said, not looking up from his phone.

"Promise?" I whimpered.

He chucked me under the chin. "I promise, kitten. On with you now," he said, gesturing for me to get going.

I sighed and slowly shuffled out of the room, dragging my feet and putting on quite the performance. I stopped at the doorway and looked back at him, giving him the puppy dog eyes - but he only shook his head.

"Goodnight, sweets."

Once packed, I subtly swapped out some of my recording disks before I left for the night; it had been almost a week since I'd been able to do that. Hopefully they'd be chatty while I was gone; Caleb still didn't talk business in front of me very often.

* *

I woke from a deep sleep feeling disorientated and not knowing why. I sat up, reaching for the gun that wasn't there before remembering I couldn't keep it at this apartment. Taking a couple slow, deep breaths, I focused on letting my heart rate returning to normal.

I picked up my phone and realized what had woken me - Luke had texted me a long message and a picture of Tom's latest letter a couple minutes ago. He was one of the few people that had the ability to track my location through my phone; he must have seen that I was at my own place and decided it was safe to text it instead of sending it by Snapchat.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I read it through quickly before turning on a special little device Jack had given me when I first started working undercover. It would temporarily neutralize any audio bugs in a twenty foot radius, allowing me to have conversations I normally wouldn't be able to as long as I was quiet. I couldn't use it often or whoever was listening would notice - but I needed to talk to Luke right now - and texting would take too long.

"Hey - I hope you were still up," I said when he answered on the first ring.

"I was but I didn't expect to hear from you tonight, Angel. Did you get what I sent you?"

"Yeah; you're damn lucky Kara already conned me into going to Megan's concert the same night as Tom or I wouldn't be able to help you out."

"Have I told you recently how much I adore you?"

"Kissing my ass will get you nowhere," I reminded him as I started packing an overnight bag. "I'm immune to your Windsor charm. Got something to write with?"

* *

It was shortly after midnight when I stepped into Tom's room, locking the solid hardwood door behind me. Thankfully I'd always been able to see fairly well in the dark; that ability served me well as I skillfully navigating the creaky floorboards of the old townhouse.

I set my bag down by the bed and my phone on the nightstand before checking that the Beretta I'd hidden behind Tom's heavy wooden dresser was still there - and it was, exactly three steps from the bed. I'd have preferred to have it closer but he wasn't to know it was there, either.

Given this latest threat, I was just glad I'd had the foresight to hide at least one gun in Tom's room. Old habits died hard - and there were several other easily accessible small guns tucked away throughout the rest of the house as well.

I quickly stripped, amazed at just how deeply this man could sleep. He looked so peaceful, long limbs sprawled out across the large king-sized bed; the sheet barely covered his hips, leaving left his well defined abs bare, his lean arms up over his head.

I crawled into bed and settled myself closer to him, laying my head on his shoulder and my hand on his chest. Breathing in his uniquely irresistible scent, I let myself drift off to sleep, lulled by the warmth radiating off him; his slow, even breathing and steady heartbeat under my hand reassuringly peaceful.  
  
  


* * *

Tom's POV

I gradually woke before my alarm - before the birds even. The faint predawn light was just beginning to overtake the horizon, lighting up my bedchamber and illuminating the blonde hair of the woman beside me. A smile curved my lips as I let myself drink in her beauty, inordinately pleased to see her. I wondered how long she'd been here since I hadn't even felt her climbing into bed - but in my defense I'd been knackered.

A sense of relief filled me that she really was here after all; she'd kept her word. Having neglected to inform her of my early start this morning, I'd already resigned myself to not being able to see her - and I hadn't thought she'd come today considering how hastily she'd left.

I smiled as I brushed back a tendril of her silky honey blonde tresses to better see her lovely face. I was content to merely watch her sleeping for a little longer; she looked even more beautiful in repose. This was perhaps the only time I'd ever had the privilege of seeing her so peacefully unguarded.

As if she heard me thinking about her, Claire's long eyelashes fluttered open. It took a moment for her silvery eyes to focus on my face, a soft smile on her lips. "Hi."

"I didn't mean to wake you, darling," I murmured, my voice rough from sleep. "But good morning."

I pulled her up onto me and despite the urges of my undisciplined body, I simply wrapped her in a hug, content to savor the sensation of her soft skin against mine. There was absolutely nothing between us; I'd been so tired last night that I hadn't even bothered to put on boxers before falling into bed - and I could tell she hadn't a stitch on either, which did nothing for my rapidly disintegrating control.

Claire rubbed her face against mine before our lips met, melding perfectly together in a slow, needy kiss that told me she wanted me just as badly as I wanted her. I savored the way she sighed against my lips, infinitesimally tightening her hold on me. Even if she didn't say it aloud, I was certain that she was just as happy to be here with me as I was to have her in my arms again.

"Good morning to you, too," she gasped, pulling back when oxygen became a necessity. She tucked her face against my neck as her fingers combed through my unruly locks. "Did you sleep well? You didn't even so much as stir when I crawled into bed last night."

"I did," I murmured, kissing her again. "What time did you pop in?"

"Around midnight. You were already down for the count."

I dropped a kiss onto her shoulder as I breathed in her scent, finding it as intoxicating as ever. "I'm very glad to see you. I forgot I have to be on set rather early today; Luke just reminded me last night."

"Well, pooh!" she sighed, shifting so she was straddling my hips, the tip of my aching cock nudging at her slick entrance. Her eyes were so dark already that there was only a thin silver ring around them, telling me just how aroused she was already. "How long do we have before you need to get up?"

I glanced at the bedside clock and groaned; my alarm would be going off in less than ten minutes. "Not nearly long enough." As turned on as I was, I grasped her hips firmly so she couldn't distract me with sex this time. "But we still need to talk, Claire."

"We can talk after, Thomas," she pleaded, continuing to tease my tip with her wet heat so that all I could think about was how much I wanted to be sheathed inside her. Just one roll of her hips would do it - but no; I needed to hold firm or we'd never have this discussion. "I need you inside me."

"I'm sorry, darling, but we need to talk about yesterday."

She pouted when I sat up, pulling her closer to me. The pout turned to a frown when I trapped my aching cock between us so she couldn't wind me up quite so easily. As much as I hated denying her, I really needed an answer.

"I'd rather not."

"Why did you run, Claire?" I pressed, unwilling to let her sidestep this conversation. "I need to know."

Her fingertips drew patterns on my arms and chest idly as she avoided my gaze. "I believe in this situation the appropriate saying is 'it's not you, it's me'. Let's just leave it at that."

"No." I stared at her in disbelief, catching her hands in mine and kissing them. "I won't accept that."

She pulled her hands back. "It's as good an explanation as any."

I shook my head slowly; I certainly hadn't forgotten how negatively she'd reacted to my profession of affection yesterday. A dozen little things jumped to mind - among them her conditions for our 'relationship' and how she always changed the subject whenever I spoke of the future. Tipping her face up so I could look her in the eyes, that damned blankness had returned - I hated how she deliberately chose to keep herself aloof from me outside of our lovemaking.

"Why are you so afraid of the possibility of me caring for you, Claire?"

"Because it's safer for you if you don't."

I fervently wished I had Loki's ability to read minds right now; I was getting zero from her eyes, her expression. I could feel her withdrawing from me in every way - and I hated it - loathed it, even. In desperation, I tightened my hold on her, unwilling to allow her to physically withdraw from me as well.

"How so? How could it _possibly_ be safer for me not to care for you?" I gently traced the edges of that awful bruise on her neck, hating the way it stood out against the paleness of her skin. "Since meeting you, I've never been more aware that tomorrow isn't promised to us, Claire; lately, each time I see you I'm terrified it will be the last."

"_Thomas,_" she rolled her eyes at me - and I was just grateful the chilling blankness was gone. "Are you always so dramatic?"

"I can't help but worry about you when you're not with me."

"You don't need to worry about me."

I sighed, giving up arguing with her; her stubbornness certainly matched mine. Instead, I gently brushed my thumb over her cheek, kissing her softly, sweetly. We both jumped when my alarm went off, signalling the end of our time together for now. With a rush of pride, I noticed the dazed look in her silver eyes when I pulled back.

I quickly turned it off, giving Claire an apologetic smile. "Shower with me, darling? Please?"


	15. 15

Claire's POV

"I wish I didn't have to go in so early today," Tom sighed, kissing me in a way that made it much harder to push him away than I expected.

"That makes two of us, but you better get going before Luke comes looking for you."

He nuzzled my nose with his own before stealing another kiss. "If I must."

"You must," I grinned, pushing him back so I could sit up.

He had the most endearing pout on his handsome face but one of us had to be responsible - and it clearly wasn't him. No wonder he needed someone like Luke to keep him on track.

"I almost forgot to tell you," he said, pulling me to my feet and putting his arms around me again. "I'm spending the night with Sadie at Megan's suite, so I won't be here tomorrow morning if you do manage to get away."

This wasn't exactly news to me; Luke had already mentioned this last night - and explained the situation in his usual forthright manner - but Tom didn't know that. "So you're saying I can either sleep in or go for a real run?"

"You're not upset?"

I raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "Should I be?"

"Err, no...it's just that...I...you-"

"Spit it out already."

Tom exhaled slowly. "It's just that I'll most likely be sleeping in the same bed as Sadie."

"And?" I gestured for him to keep talking, still not sure why he was so worried about telling me this; even if I didn't already know the circumstances I wouldn't have been concerned about this - I had no claim to Tom. "Why should I care?"

"I just told you I'm sleeping with another woman and you're not angry with me?"

I laughed at his baffled expression. "Did you want me to be? You're both adults, Tom. I'm certainly not your mother and you don't need _my _permission to do anyth-"

His lips crashed against mine before I could even finish my sentence. I was startled by how exuberantly he swept me off my feet like I weighed nothing and spun in a circle, all the while kissing me soundly.

"Just when I think I couldn't possibly love you more, darling!"

Just like that, a wave of déjà vu washed over me, drowning me in a memory. Dazed, I let my body respond on autopilot as my brain attempted to make sense of this and failed, my throat constricting painfully as I attempted to swallow the stubborn lump in my throat.

Just when I thought things were finally going to be okay again, _something_ would happen to completely obliterate whatever progress I thought I'd made and send me right back to square one.

* * *

Tom's POV

"Put me down, you lunatic!" Claire gasped, trying to squirm out of my grasp.

"Never!" I laughed, kissing her again until we were both breathless.

"Come on, Tom! We really do need to get going!" Luke called loudly from just outside the door.

I sighed deeply, resting my forehead against hers for a moment. "All right, I'll be right down!"

"Now you know why I'm the one who does the leaving, Thomas," she said quietly. "Put me down, Thomas."

"It's much harder than I thought it would be," I sighed, reluctantly setting Claire back down on her feet. The feel of her body sliding down mine only turned me on further - in no way encouraging me to leave her. "I'm sorry, darling. I'll ring you when I get a break today, all right?"

"All right."

"Hurry up, Hiddleston!" Luke called impatiently, pounding on the door again for good measure. Claire promptly slapped one hand over her lips, smothering a giggle.

"I'm still glad you came."

"Bye, Tom," she smirked, bodily pushing me towards the door.

"Until tomorrow, darling; I so look forward to spending the evening with you."

I leaned down to kiss her one last time; the next thing I knew I was standing in the hallway staring bemusedly at my now closed bedroom door, hearing the snick of the lock sliding home.

Luke blinked at me, just as taken aback as I was at my sudden appearance. "I take it that was your Claire?"

"Yup."

He gestured at the door. "Did she just-"

"Yes, yes she did."

"Oh."

"Yup." I felt a smile stretching across my face. "Life is never boring around Claire."

* *

I had to keep myself from smiling and ruining the take when I glanced over at the sidelines to see a familiar brunette standing beside Luke, waiting for me to be done with this scene. It seemed like I'd waited forever for her to arrive, but at long last, Sadie Wilson was finally here in London again.

The moment the director called cut, I rushed over to her. I was so happy to see her that I wanted to pick her up and spin her around - but I knew that would only lead to a panic attack, so I forced myself to calm down. I kissed her cheek and folded her into a tight hug, my arms wrapping all the way around her.

"How was your flight, darling?"

"It was long, as always." Sadie squeezed back, leaning her head on my shoulder and just holding on for a minute. "I've missed you, Tom."

I breathed in her familiar scent only to realize that she and Claire used the same shampoo. I ran my hands up and down Sadie's back, pleased to see that she'd finally regained some of the weight she'd lost following Justin's untimely death. She was still slimmer than someone her height should be - but at least now her bones weren't as prominent during an embrace.

"And I've missed you dreadfully, Sadie. Come, let me introduce you to Janie." I tucked her hand into the crook of my elbow. "Everyone's excited to meet you."

She looked over at Luke, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

He shrugged and gave her an apologetic smile. "You know Tom, Sadie."

"Sorry; I _may_ have let slip that I was looking forward to seeing you today," I grinned, not sorry at all.

Sadie only rolled her eyes at me and laughed. "I might forgive you, Hiddleston...eventually."

"I'll hold you to that, darling."  
  
  


* * *

Claire's POV

"My, we _are_ tucked away back here, aren't we?" Kara murmured, looking around at the opulent decor as we were guided through a maze of tables to a private room.

I heard Tom's distinctive laugh before I saw him. Upon entering, I could see that he was in close conversation with a strikingly beautiful brunette that I'd only seen in pictures but recognized instantly - Sadie Wilson.

I'd watched several movies that she'd been in recently and was quite impressed by her acting range - especially considering she had no formal training before joining Marvel last year. That didn't negate the surge of anger I felt at Tom tricking me into meeting her; I should've put two and two together when he'd mentioned spending time with Sadie while she was in London.

I thought he'd only stubbornly insisted on going out to dinner so we'd be like a 'normal couple' - but I hadn't factored Sadie's presence into account. I had expressly refused to meet _any_ of his friends for a reason - the fewer people who knew me, the better.

Now I was even more thankful Luke had worked his magic and come through with this private room. There was no way I was going to be able to avoid getting photographed with both of them together; there were almost as many 'Widdles' shippers over here as there were 'Bucklyn' shippers back in the States.

This was a prime example of _why _I wanted to avoid publicly meeting up with Tom - especially at such a crowded restaurant. I certainly couldn't tell him the real reason I didn't want him going out in public today - that it left him more exposed to a stalker he was unaware of than I was comfortable with.

"Thank you. You may close the door on your way out," I instructed the seating attendant, making sure my expression only showed polite interest. Since Tom was seated with his back to the door, Sadie saw us first, gesturing with her expressive chocolate eyes as she finished saying something I didn't quite catch to him.

As I watched Tom's stunned reaction, I wished I'd thought to record it. His jaw dropped as he stared at my drastically changed features for a long moment before giving me a leisurely once over from head to toe.

"You look stunning, Clarissa." Tom caught my hand, bringing it to his lips for a lingering kiss. "I almost didn't recognize you."

I smiled to myself; with the use of different contouring, colored contacts and my favorite long chestnut wig hiding my honey blonde tresses, I looked like a completely different person. My own brothers would've had trouble recognizing me tonight, let alone Tom.

I suppose part of it was that he wasn't accustomed to seeing me in anything other than running gear - but I had an excellent sense of style when allowed to choose my own outfits. My elegant designer dress hugged my body in all the right places but wouldn't draw undue attention. My strappy sandals had been made specifically for me; they were incredibly comfortable - and I could run in them if needed.

I smiled slightly. "That would be the point of a disguise."

He reached out to touch my auburn curls, winding one around his long finger. "Why is it necessary in the first place?"

"I told you _I _couldn't be seen in public with you, Thomas." I arched one eyebrow at him and gently tugged my curl out of his grasp, watching as understanding dawned on him.

"Isn't it a trip?" Kara asked with a grin, startling him by nudging his shoulder with hers. "It's been a while since I've seen you with brown hair, Claire."

"Hullo darling," Tom said, giving her a tight hug. "Thank you again for coming on such short notice."

"You're most welcome, Tom - is that _Sadie Wilson_?" Kara stage whispered, her eyes widening.

"It is," he confirmed. "May I introduce you to her?"

"Please!"

As he led her over to Sadie, I mentally cursed - I certainly couldn't back out now without causing a scene; Kara loved Evelyn, Sadie's Marvel character, _almost _as much as she loved Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock Holmes - which was really saying something.

Tom promptly returned to my side, his expression apologetic. "Sorry darling, but Sadie's flight was delayed at the last minute for several more hours, so I asked her to join us for a while so she wasn't just sitting at the airport alone forever."

He gently tipped my face up, forcing me to meet his concerned azure gaze. There was no lie in his words but I still had the feeling that she would have been here regardless. I looked away as he took my hand in his, reluctantly allowing him to link our fingers together.

"Then it's good you were here in town so she didn't have to do so. It sounds like a good many flights were delayed tonight," I said evenly, repeating what I'd heard on the radio on my way here. "That storm must be a lot worse than they initially thought."

"Am I forgiven?" Tom nuzzled my nose before kissing me in a way that left me weak in the knees; I'd never known a man that could kiss as well as him.

"Depends on what you've told her about me."

"Only the good stuff," he promised, that puckish Loki smirk spreading across his handsome face. Lightly placing one hand at the small of my back, he guided me toward the table. "Come, darling. I do think you'll like Sadie - and so does Megan."

"It's good to finally meet you, Claire," Sadie said with a smile, holding her hand out to me. Her grip was pleasantly firm, which was good because I hated shaking ladies hands when they gave me the limp noodle handshake. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you as well, Mrs Wilson," I lied glibly. No sense in alienating her when she was so important to him. "Tom speaks very highly of you."

"Just Sadie is fine," she smiled. "You've been over here too long if you've already lost your American accent and picked up that reserved Britishness."

"Seven years is apparently long enough," Kara agreed with a smirk as I took my seat facing the door. "She didn't always have it, mind you."

"So where in Minnesota is your mom from?" Sadie asked, studying me with interest. "I asked Tom but he didn't know."

I'd never been so glad for my River House training because I certainly hadn't expected the intense wave of homesickness that hit me. It had been so long since I'd spoken to anyone who knew how to pronounce Minnesota properly - other than Megan. But she was from a little further West - and that was enough to make a difference in both her diction and pronunciation.

"I never told him," I said as I tried to buy a little more time to recover my equilibrium. "He wouldn't know where it was anyways."

Tom only nodded. "It's true. My knowledge of American geography is regrettably spotty outside of airports and specific filming locations."

"It's probably better than mine," Kara giggled.

I smiled at her, knowing she'd never even left the UK. When Sadie looked at me expectantly, I decided it would be best to answer her questions mostly truthfully.

"Well, my mom's family is from just outside Alexandria-"

"Go Cardinals," Sadie replied promptly. "Wow - I haven't been there in _years - _a fair amount of my extended family lived there when I was growing up. I used to go skiing there every winter with all my cousins before we started going to Big Sky instead."

Shit. I immediately felt my heart sink; perhaps using a wig that was so close to my real hair color was a poor choice for tonight. While I knew Sadie only lived a couple hours away from my hometown, I'd hoped that she was only passing familiar with it - and that clearly wasn't the case if she knew my high school's mascot.

"Brilliant! I'll never cease to be amazed at how small a world we live in," Tom laughed, setting his hand on mine and rubbing his thumb over the back of my fingers.

"Perhaps your paths have crossed before?" Kara put in, waggling her eyebrows at me.

"Unlikely," I said, shaking my head with a smile.

I had briefly considered that, but given our age difference, if I'd ever met Sadie before she was famous, I would have been young enough I probably wouldn't remember. In seven years, I'd only been back to Minnesota once since the accident - just long enough to settle my parent's estate and forward my personal effects to London.

Shaking off this odd mood, I couldn't help but be impressed by how quickly she'd managed to disarm me. It was no wonder everyone spoke so highly of her - she was shrewdly intelligent but also very personable. I found myself warming to her in spite of myself; Sadie Wilson was so much more than just another pretty face - no wonder she'd become the new Hollywood 'it' girl.  
  
  


* * *

Tom's POV

"Well this has been fun - but I'm afraid I ready do need to get going so I can check back in at the airport," Sadie said as an alarm went off on her mobile.

I sighed, glancing at my own mobile to see that time had truly flown tonight. I sent a text to my driver to tell him to pull up out front as the ladies exchanged numbers. "I'll walk you out," I said when she finished, catching her eye as I stood.

"Sure."

"I'll be right back, darling," I told Claire, sweeping a stray lock back over her shoulder. "Don't leave just yet, please."

She mockingly saluted me with her wine glass, rolling her eyes at me. "As you wish."

"What do you think of my Claire?" I asked quietly as I set Sadie's hand on my arm, covering it with my own. "It looked like you got on well."

"We did. She's very beautiful - inside and out; I see why you're so taken with her."

Something in her tone concerned me. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No; it's just-"

"What?"

"I don't know." Sadie pursed her full lips and exhaled slowly as she gathered her thoughts. "She seems so familiar to me for some reason."

"Perhaps you _have_ met before."

She shook her head. "I don't think so, but will you send me some pictures of her? I want to ask my cousins what they know of her."

"Certainly, but Luke's already run a background check on her."

She gave me a speaking look. "Yes, I've seen it."

"And?"

"It left something to be desired...and I find it odd that she showed up in a disguise tonight."

"She's repeatedly told me she can't be seen in public with me on the off chance we'd be photographed together; she's currently working an important case."

Sadie was quiet as she considered that tidbit. "I still think she's hiding something - and whatever it is, her friend knows of it. Didn't you notice how Kara would redirect the conversation whenever I asked something Claire didn't want to answer - no matter how I phrased it?"

* * *

Claire's POV

"That was interesting," I said to Kara while we waited for Tom to come back. "What did you think of Sadie?"

"Oh, I _like _her," Kara said with a pleased grin, picking up her wine glass to polish off the last of the excellent vintage Tom had selected for us. "And you?"

"Jack and Nick would adore her," I said truthfully, leaving it at that. While I hadn't revised my initial impression, I didn't _dis_like her, either.

"So they would. Although I've certainly never been so skillfully led through an interview before; I have the feeling I could learn loads from her."

"I agree." That had been akin to taking a master class on interrogation from a high level operative. "I'm glad Tom has such a loyal, intelligent friend in her."

"Me, too. As much as I can see where the Widdles shippers come from, I'm afraid I'm still firmly in the Bucklyn camp."

"They _would_ make a cute couple, though." I thumbed through the pictures I'd taken tonight, making sure to Airdrop them to her for safekeeping because I couldn't keep them on my phone right now. "Hang on to these for me until I'm off this case, will you?"

"Of course." She scrolled through them before handing me her phone. "But they're nowhere as cute as you and Tom."

I felt myself blushing when I realizing she'd captured several photos of Tom and I while I thought she'd been busy talking to Sadie. I paused on one from right before he'd kissed me, struck by the surprisingly tender expression on my face.

I turned the screen around to show it to Kara. "Do I really look at him like that?"

"Yeah, you really do," Kara smiled, reaching over to pat my arm. "He's been so good for you, Claire; I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time."

My smile wobbled at the reminder of Jacob and I immediately handed back her phone, downing the last of my wine in a futile attempt to dull the ache in my chest before it became too hard to breathe. Tom might be good for me, but I couldn't say the reverse was true...I knew I wasn't good for him.

I was even more relieved that I'd used my time away from Caleb today wisely; now that I finally had the necessary evidence to move against Caleb Prior, it was only a matter of logistics. I'd called in several favors to get all the manpower I needed into place by the appointed time - this was much bigger than any of us had anticipated.

"James will _never_ believe me when I tell him about this!" Kara said, getting my attention again. I hadn't missed anything while lost in thought; she was still scrolling through the pictures I'd sent her. "I can't wait for him to be home again; I've missed him so much, Claire."

"I know, Kara; I know." I set my hand over hers, giving it a light squeeze. "Soon - maybe this time he'll be home for good; you know Guardian would take him permanently in a heartbeat."

"We did talk a bit about that. We still want a couple more bairns and it would be good to have him home regularly. Only a couple more days now!"

"It's raining again," Tom sighed, somehow still looking like he'd just stepped out of a Brooks Brothers ad. The man wore a suit very well, I would give him that.

"My, look at the time!" Kara said, hopping to her feet. "I'd best be getting home to the bairns. Thank you again for sending Susanna round tonight, Tom."

He gave her a hug. "My pleasure. I'll see you Sunday, then?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" she assured him with a wide grin before looking over at me. "What time are you coming round, Claire?"

"As soon as I can get away," I promised, glad she already had everything I needed at her place for me. Doing a new look took a fair amount of time - especially since my godchildren were so curious about everything. "Night, Kara-mia."

"Were you followed here?" Tom asked the moment Kara was out of earshot.

I shook my head, allowing him to pulling me to my feet and wind his long, lean arms around me. "Not tonight - but I said I was only going over to Kara's for a while for drinks with my coworkers."

In reality, Caleb hadn't felt the need to assign one of his men to me to just sit outside my friend's house tonight. He'd wanted all of his men with him so they could finalize their plans - and I'd been there often enough that I'd overheard their vociferous complaints about the pointlessness of following me.

Tom touched his forehead to mine, nuzzling my nose with his again. "What time are you expected back?"

"No later than ten."

A smile spread across his face as he realized we had almost two whole hours left to us. He promptly claimed my lips, holding nothing back. "Yours or mine?"


	16. Chapter 16

Tom's POV

"I wish you never had to leave," I sighed, setting my glass of water on the bedside table and admiring anew the sight of Claire reclining on my bed, completely naked and sated. "I don't know how you manage to do it all the time."

"Because I have to," Claire grinned, holding a hand out to me and tugging me back into bed.

I wrapped my arms around her, capturing her sweet lips again for slow, languid kiss. "Feel free to stay in my bed as long as you like."

She raised one eyebrow in amusement. "You _like_ seeing me in your bed, don't you, Thomas?"

"You have _no_ idea," I murmured, fighting back a smile.

I'd never considered myself to the possessive type - until her - but it pleased me greatly to see her looking slightly bemused when I pulled away. The more primitive side of me took immense pride in seeing the woman I loved laying in _my_ bed, smelling of _my _scent and filled with _my_ seed; it was most assuredly a sight I'd never get tired of.

I twisted a lock of her honey tresses around my finger as she laid on my chest, glad that she'd removed the wig as soon as we'd gotten upstairs. It hadn't looked bad on her - I just preferred my blonde Claire. Suddenly my conversation with Sadie came to mind and I couldn't help but wonder what Claire was keeping from me.

I exhaled slowly, loathe to spoil this moment but my curiosity was getting the better of me.

"What's on your mind, Thomas?" Claire asked, picking her head up to study my face.

"I couldn't help but notice you were a tad evasive in your answers to Sadie tonight. Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

She shook her head slightly. "Sorry; by now it's more force of habit than anything else; I didn't even realize I was doing it."

I wanted to believe that was all there was to it - I really did. "Is there a reason you don't speak much of your family?"

"Talking about them only makes me miss them more," she said after a pause, her natural buoyancy now muted in a way that made me want to kick myself for my thoughtless words. "You know, you aren't the _only_ person I have to limit my contact with when I'm deep in a cover for weeks at time, Thomas."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" she asked instantly, meeting my eyes. "I chose this job; even knowing how hard it can be, I still chose to do it."

"But why must it be you?" I pressed, unable to read her expression. "Help me to understand what motivates your public service, Claire."

"Because I'm very, _very_ good at what I do. I'm proud of what I've accomplished in the past four years with the Met; a lot more criminals are off the streets because of me."

I laced her fingers with mine, bringing them to my lips. "Is it dangerous, what you do?"

She gave me a slight smile. "You don't need to worry about me, Thomas."

I couldn't help but notice that her smile didn't reach her eyes...and her evasiveness didn't exactly put my mind at ease. "You say that like it's possible, darling."

"I _will _scream if you start speaking in iambic pentameter, Hiddleston."

"Is that so?" I laughed as I pulled her into my arms, rolling us so I was on top of her again. "I can find other ways to make you scream."

"Mmmhmmm," she smirked, running her hands up and down my back. "What else did you want to know?"

"This may sound rather foolish, but are there many who would wish you ill?"

"That's part of the reason I disguise myself when I'm out with you. You don't make Detective Inspector as quickly as I did without making enemies."

"You don't have to pretend to be anyone else when you're with me, darling."

"When we're in public, unfortunately I do." She pulled away from me and grabbed her mobile. She tapped rapidly for a moment before handing it to me, pictures of Sadie and I from tonight on the screen. "Widdles is trending again."

I shook my head and handed it back to her. "I didn't even see paps outside the restaurant tonight."

"Oh, believe me - they were there." She handed me her mobile again. "See?"

I stared the pictures of us on the screen set beside the other ones; while Claire had expertly kept her face hidden, it was also obvious that I wasn't with Sadie. "I'm sorry, darling."

"Now you know why I needed the disguise," she said quietly when I finally looked up. "It's already all over Twitter and Instagram that you left the restaurant with 'an unknown woman' tonight."

"I'm sorry."

She waved away my apology, setting her mobile aside again. "That's just the way things are, Tom. The fact of the matter is that because you're as famous as you are, you'll never be able to have a normal relationship...especially not with someone like me."

I didn't like where she was going with this. I sighed, pulling her into my lap again to put us eye to eye. "I have something to tell you, darling - and I don't know how you'll take it."

"All right."

"I had Luke run a background search on you a while back."

"I know...and I'm not offended," she said with a smile. "I think I'd be more concerned if you _didn't_ research someone you were considering getting involved with."

That certainly wasn't the response I'd anticipated, not by a long shot. "Really?"

"Really." Claire patted my face and slipped off my lap, padding soundlessly into the ensuite. "If you think I don't know exactly what was on that report, you've got another think coming."

I followed her, unwilling to have her out of my sight any sooner than necessary. I stepped in the shower beside her and wrapped my arms around her as she turned the water on. Sighing, she leaned back into my embrace; I loved the way she fit so perfectly against me - as if she were made for me.

"What are your plans after the show on Sunday?" I asked as a brilliant idea suddenly occurred to me: since she'd planned on going out with Kara, perhaps we'd be able to spend the entire night together - provided she didn't have to return directly to her assignment.

"Why?"

I dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder as I started lathering her up, my hands gliding the soap lightly over her sleek curves. "Megan wants to go out afterwards and celebrate; she's got a couple days off before their next show." 

Claire sighed, her expression hidden from me as she worked shampoo into her hair. "Let me check on a couple things, but I'm sure Kara will be on board if her sitter can stay that long. He's expecting us to end up there afterwards, but maybe if you find yourself in the neighborhood-"

I grinned and captured her lips, cutting her off before she could even finish her sentence, not pulling away until we were both breathless. "That can certainly be arranged; Susanna's already said she can stay for as long as needed." 

"Is that so?" she asked, turning to face me, one eyebrow arched imperiously. "I take it you know her well."

"She's my cousin on my mother's side," I chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Well, that certainly explains why she's so willing to do you favors." 

Claire tipped her face up, kissing me lightly as she slipped her arms around me and pressed her body against mine; I savored the contact all the more because she'd initiated it. 

"I better get moving if I want to be back by my appointed time," she sighed, reluctantly pulling away from me and rinsing the remainder of the soap from her hair. "I don't need him getting suspicious of me now when I'm so close to being done with all this."

"I can't wait for you to be free of him, darling."

She stepped out from under the spray and walked around me to get out. "I know."

I quickly finished rinsing off and got out, afraid she'd leave without saying goodbye. She was already dressed in a different outfit than earlier by the time I walked back into my bedroom, just pulling her blonde hair up into a bun; I'd never known a woman that could be ready as quickly as Claire.

"You can leave this here if you'd like, darling," I said, picking up the wig she'd worn earlier. She'd already rolled her dress up and was packing it into her purse but I didn't think there'd be room for the wig as well. Looking closely, I could tell it was a very high quality one; I'd worn many wigs over the course of my career - and this one was far better than most. 

"You're sure?"

"Positive; I wouldn't want you to ruin it."

"Giving me an excuse to come back again?" she teased, seeing straight through my flimsy excuses.

"Perhaps," I smiled, setting the wig aside and pulling her into my arms again to kiss her goodbye. "See you soon, Clarissa."

* *

_Three days later_

"I wish I could stay here for longer," Megan said, working product into her long, fiery locks. It had been extremely humid in London these past few days and her curls were rebelling, as were my own. "I've barely gotten to spend time with you and we haven't even gotten to do all the touristy things yet."

"I know," I said with a smile. "It seems like you only just arrived."

She held her hands out to me, making a come-hither motion. "Come'ere and I'll put some in your hair, too; it helps."

"I suppose it can't hurt."

Megan smirked at my grumbles when she removed her hands from my unruly locks; I loved having my hair played with. "You really are Lokitty, aren't you?" she teased, reminding me of the cartoons she'd sent me on Snapchat.

"Vexing mortal."

"See, Lokitty?"

I stared at my reflection, amazed the difference it made - no more fluffy frizz. My hair had always been the bane of my existence when it reached a certain length. "I should have Luke pick up some of that."

I took a picture of the bottle and sent Luke a request to add it to his shopping list before moving out of her way. Leaning against the doorjamb, I was more than content to watch her getting ready, enjoying the domesticity of it all.

"It's too bad Claire couldn't get off at all during the week," Megan said as she straightened her fringe so it would behave.

I noticed that she still wasn't much for wearing makeup off stage, only doing her eyes because she disliked her eyelashes when they weren't dark. She certainly didn't even need to do that, either; I thought she looked just as beautiful without it.

"She's been working a lot lately but hasn't said much about it. I told you she met Sadie, didn't I?"

"No, but Sadie did." She glared at me in the mirror. "Why didn't either of you tell me she was really a Detective?"

I rolled my eyes at her dramatics. "Darling, she didn't even tell _me _right away and I've been seeing her for almost two months now," I pointed out. "And she's not just a Detective, she's a Detective Inspector."

"Oh," she said, nonplussed. "Is that a really a real thing - Detective Inspector?"

I laughed. "Yes, it is here. I'm not sure what the American equivalent would be."

She scrunched up her nose adorably as she thought. "We just have regular detectives, I think. Dunno - I'll have to ask one of my friends from high school; I think they still work at the Denver Police department."

I chuckled at her expression when her stomach growled loudly. "Let's go get you something to eat before you waste away, darling."

"I just need to get my shirt first." Satisfied with her appearance, Megan slid past me, walking into her bedroom.

"Oh good," I teased, watching her search through her closet. "I was sincerely hoping you really weren't intending to go out in just your camisole. I have firm instructions on not allowing you to cause a ruckus, you know."

"Now I _know_ you've been talking to Chris," she laughed, triumphantly waving a floral blouse. I smiled at her unbridled enthusiasm. "Found it!"

"Is he still really that concerned that I'll attempt to steal you from him?" I asked curiously as she slipped it on, the loose fabric floating around her. "He seemed a little put out that we were all going out without him."

She flushed as red as her hair as she shook her head. "Not anymore, he's not."

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, darling?" I asked, attempting to decipher her expression.

"Yes, Tom." A beatific smile spread across her beautiful face. "I'm pregnant!"

"How wonderful!" I pulled her in for a careful hug. "Congratulations! I take it that Chris knows?"

She nodded. "Since I found out right before his birthday, I set up a little surprise for him." Before I could even decide if it would be proper for me to ask what it was, she had her mobile out and was scrolling through pictures until she found what she was looking for. "See?"

"Did he say anything about the tape you used?" I laughed as I saw that she'd shut the box up with tape that had her American football team logo on it; Chris disliked the Broncos so I knew she'd done it just to get a rise out of him.

"He hated it," she giggled. "It was the first thing he noticed! I was pretty pleased with myself for finding that, I'll have you know."

"How far along are you?"

"About 10 weeks, so I just barely have a bump." She rucked up her shirt and camisole, baring her midriff. "See?"

She was so much shorter than I that I had to kneel before her to see what she meant, but I was surprised to see the slight curve of her belly that I hadn't noticed until now. She held out her free hand to me and without thinking I gave her mine. I was a little shocked when she set it on her warm skin, covering my hand with hers.

"I'd never have guessed you were in the family way. It's already firm!" She grinned and tugged at my arm, indicating that I should rest my other hand on her belly as well, marveling at the thought of a tiny little life growing inside her right now.

I hadn't anticipated the keen longing for a child of my own that suddenly overtook me. I'd always known that I wanted children eventually - but until now it had always been a rather vague notion, not an intense desire. Feeling a little unsteady, I didn't allow myself to dwell on it right now.

"When are you due, then?" I wondered as I removed my hands from her belly and covered it back up with her shirt before standing up. I was undeniably concerned about her health and sincerely hoped that everything would go well for her; she'd been through so much already this past year alone.

"Mid-January, so it won't interfere with any of my tours. We're kind of keeping it quiet for now - at least until we're sure everything will be okay."

I pulled her into another hug. "I hope so as well. Thank you so much for telling me, darling."

"You're welcome, Tom. Outside of our families, only you, Sadie and Baz know. They helped me set up the surprise for Chris and made sure he was okay afterwards."

"Come now. It's all right, darling; I know you miss him," I said quietly as she blinked rapidly.

"I do. I still feel bad I couldn't be there to tell him myself."

I wiped away the tear that trickled down her face, knowing from when both Sophie and Elsa were expecting that pregnant women were sometimes very emotional. Megan's lower lip trembled tellingly so I opened my arms, offering comfort; her fiancé and the rest of her family were so far away right now. She promptly buried her face in my chest, sliding her arms around my waist; I murmured soothing nonsense as I rubbed her back lightly. It felt nice, hugging her now; there was no yearning for more, only the happiness that I'd always felt around her.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones," she said thickly, and I knew she was crying.

"Shhh." I easily picked her up and sat down on the bed, setting her on my lap comfortably; she still weighed practically nothing. "We can order room service if you like, darling. I don't have any plans for today, so we can catch up on one of your telly series. How about that?"

She nodded in response, still hiding her face in my neck. "Please?"

I dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Your wish is my command," I teased her. I set one hand on her belly, patting it lightly. "I can't wait to meet him or her. Are you going to find out what you're having?"

"Probably," she sniffed. "It's already driving Chris crazy that I don't want to know."

I blinked, finding it odd that she don't want to find out for as little as she liked surprises. "Why is that?"

"It's one of the few times I'll be able to surprise him," she said, lifting her head to look at me, her cheeks flushed and her eyelashes spiky from her tears. "All I want is a healthy baby."

"I'm so happy for you," I said, wiping the last traces of her tears away and kissing her forehead. "I'm certain you will be a wonderful mother, darling - and a wonderful wife."   
  
  


* * *

Claire's POV

"Is that _Eddie Redmayne_?" Kara gasped as we started walking through the VIP section with our drinks.

"And his wife, Hannah," I murmured, linking arms with her to keep her moving. It was earlier than I'd intended on being here - there was still over an hour before the opening act started - but Kara had been worried that she was going to miss something, so here we were. "Nod and smile, Kara-mia. There are a few more celebrities here than I anticipated."

"Pinch me; I'm dreaming."

I did as she asked, snorting in amusement when she yelped. "See? You're not dreaming."

"I didn't think you'd really pinch me, you wanker!" She rubbed her arm, giving me an accusing scowl. "You're taller than me; do you see Tom yet?"

"Just there," I gestured with my drink. "On the other side of Fandral and Heimdall." I deliberately chose to use their character names to rile her up - just because I could. "Oh, and Luke's here somewhere, too."

Kara took a good look at the men before rolling her eyes at me. "You mean Zach Levi and Idris Elba?"

"Yeah, yeah - that's what I said."

A grin spread across Tom's face when he saw us approaching through the crowd, gesturing for us to join him as his friends turned to greet someone I couldn't see. I was glad they weren't paying attention - I was quickly using up every last ounce of social toleration I had for drunk men and their wandering hands - which wasn't much to start with.

"I'm so glad you could make it," he said, chuckling when I pushed Kara forward, taking her drink so she wouldn't spill it on him. I smiled as he picked her up off her feet as he hugged her, giving her smacking kisses on both of her flushed cheeks. "I was starting to think you weren't coming."

"Hullo, Tom," she giggled. The moment he let go of her, she was reaching over and yanking me forward. The assumption most people watching would make was that I was just a friend of a friend. "We would've been here sooner but traffic was horrible the entire way here."

I handed Kara back her cup and took a fortifying drink of my own beer before allowing her to confiscate it. "Hullo Tom. What do you think?"

I felt myself blush as his eyes leisurely roamed up and down my body. I was wearing the same blue tinted contacts from the other night, along with a wig that was a shade of golden copper that was redder than Kara's shade of strawberry blonde but less intense than Megan's trademark fiery red.

Since Megan Jones had become so popular, red hair was conveniently 'in' again - so a good many of the women we'd seen on our way to this section were also sporting a variety of shades of red. This wig was usually curlier but I'd straightened it today; the vibrant strands ended on my middle to lower back, which was a fair bit longer than my own hair.

I held out a hand to Tom like we were being introduced for the first time and he took it, using it to pull me close enough I could smell his favorite Shay and Blue cologne. "The likeness between you is uncanny," he finally said, looking from me to Kara and back again. "You could pass for sisters tonight."

"I know," Kara fluffed her hair, pleased at the comparison. "Claire really goes all out when she commits to something."

"I agree," Tom murmured as he kissed my cheek. His lips teasingly brushed against mine as he moved to kiss my other cheek. "I think you look stunning, Clarissa."

"Thank you, Thomas." I subtly attempted to push away from him, entirely too conscious of the fact that I was standing closer than I should; conversely he only held me tighter, wrapping an arm about my waist to mold me to his lean frame.

"You don't know how badly I want to kiss you right now," he groaned quietly as I teasingly shifted so his rock hard member was pressed against my hip instead of my belly.

My heart rate accelerated as his rapidly darkening eyes met mine. "Be good."

He sighed heavily, reluctantly releasing me as someone nearby called his name. I turned to greet his exuberant friends, who were already introducing themselves to a delighted Kara.

* *

"Kara's certainly enjoying herself," Luke remarked as he handed me my drink and I tucked my phone away.

Kara, despite a moment's concern about being a third wheel, was having the time of her life. Tom and some of his friends had danced with us both off and on throughout the night. I'd made sure to take plenty pictures and videos; I knew she'd want to show the rest of the girls at the office. I smiled just thinking of how envious they'd be if she only listed a fraction of the A-listers Tom had introduced her to tonight.

"Yeah. It's always great to get to come out with her for a bit." I finished my beer off as we watched Eddie spinning Kara around as Tom danced with Hannah; he was looking attractively rumpled, having undone a couple of buttons and rolled up his sleeves a while ago. "You meet anyone worthwhile tonight?"

He shook his head and took another drink of his beer. "Not really looking, Angel."

"Well, I've seen a certain blond that's sure been looking at you, Lukie." I gestured to the guy I'd noticed staring at Luke whenever he wasn't looking - well aware that Luke had been checking him out all night, too. "You should grab another beer and chat him up."

"What if he's really just looking at you?"

I rolled my eyes at him, pushing him towards the blond. "Get going already, you chicken!"

"You know, most people go to a concert to listen to the music," Zach Levi said in my ear, gesturing at Tom and using the excuse of conversation to put his arm around me.

I glanced over, taking in his amused smirk; Disney _definitely_ had his number when they cast him as both Fandral and Flynn - tall, charming and handsome.

"Everyone except Tom," I agreed. "You've known him awhile now; is there anything he isn't good at?"

He blinked at me. "Give me a bit; I'm sure I can think of something."

I didn't doubt it, having witnessed their competitiveness already. Like he knew we were talking about him, Tom looked over just then with a smile. The song ended and he started making his way over to us, only to be waylaid by more of his friends.

"Shall we make him jealous?" Zach smirked, eyes full of mischief as he held his hand out to me in invitation. "Dance the next song with me - he's watching."

The opening notes of Photograph decided me. It started playing to overwhelmingly loud approval by the crowd; of course the one song I'd hoped Ed wouldn't play tonight was also his biggest hit.

This was mine and Jacob's song - and even before Ed crooned the first words, my heart was already aching as a hundred memories I'd repressed forced their way back, reminding me again of all that I'd lost.

"A Benjamin says he cuts in," I offered as I set my hands on his muscular shoulders, all too glad for an excuse to avoid listening to this song; he was certainly talkative enough for my purposes.

"I'm not taking that bet," Zach snorted, his large hands easily spanning my waist. He was a little taller than Tom and a good deal broader, making me feel small beside him. "I _know _he'll cut in - politely of course; Tom's a terribly polite person."

"He's British." I rolled my eyes at him. "They're _all _polite."

"True - but they're not as polite as Canadians."

"Debatable. That's a hard one. Canadians are generally politer-"

"As long as you're not at a hockey game?" Zach finished.

"You got it."

"Tom's on his way over; think he'd punch me if I kissed you?"

"Why are you such a horrible friend?"

"Sometimes it's nice to see him have to work for it," he shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Just how many siblings do you have? Because now I _know_ you weren't an only child."

"True - I have two sisters." A slow smile spread across his face. "Time's up," he said as his eyes shifted from mine to someone behind me, the Shay and Blue cologne telling me it was Tom. "Hey buddy; what's up?"

"Sorry to bother you, mate - but do you mind if I cut in?" Tom asked, stepping into my line of sight.

"Told you," Zach snickered as we shared a look and immediately burst out laughing, much to Tom's confusion.

"Good thing you didn't take my bet," I smirked, pushing away from Zach's broad chest. "I would have taken your money."

"I told you he'd be polite." He shook his head and reluctantly let go of me. "Can you at least tell me if you've got an available sister? Preferably a twin?"

I shook my head, allowing Tom to slide his arms around me and pressing my body against his lean frame. I felt a little breathless from the way his intoxicating scent filled my nostrils, my heart rate increasing exponentially. How was it that he still had this effect on me?

"What was that all about?" Tom asked as Zach left us, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"You're just a wee bit predictable, darling."

"I fail to see how that's an undesirable quality."

"It's not; I'm just busting your chops. Where'd Kara go?"

"The girls wanted more drinks." He rotated us so we could see her in the queue, talking animatedly to Hannah and another woman I didn't recognize as they waited their turn.

"You could've talked with your friends for longer."

"I can talk to them anytime, darling," Tom murmured, his warm breath fanning my skin as he spoke. "Right now, dancing with you is much higher on my list of priorities."

The intensity of his words troubled me; I knew then that he wasn't done trying to circumvent my terms: no strings, no commitment, no promises. His face was mere inches away; his eyes held mine as we swayed in place, his pupils already dark with desire. His hands slowly slid up and down the entire length of my back, his thumbs skimming my sides.

I couldn't repress a shiver as his evening scruff lightly abraded my skin, playfully nuzzling my face with his. Despite drawing back at the last possible second to avoid his kiss, I wasn't fast enough; he'd anticipated the movement and caught me off guard, deftly claiming my lips in a slow, thorough kiss - the kind that left me weak in the knees. 


	17. Chapter 17

Tom's POV

"You shouldn't have done that," Claire rasped when the deafening spike of noise from the crowd drew us back to ourselves.

"I don't care." I cupped her face with one hand to prevent her from looking away. "Dammit, Claire! I've waited all night to kiss you."

"Tom-"

I abruptly kissed her again to cut off a protest I didn't want to hear. "Look around; I promise you no one's even paying the slightest bit of attention to us. We're just another couple taking advantage of the anonymity a crowd this size provides."

She immediately glanced around to determine if anyone was paying attention to us - which they weren't because we were utterly unremarkable in this sea of couples. The arena darkened again - presumably to allow the crowd to focus on the stage for a bit; Ed was talking to the crowd.

I rested my forehead against Claire's, staring deeply into her eyes as my thumb gently caressed her soft cheek before tracing the cupid's bow of her lips. My other hand slowly slid down her back and up her side, boldly sliding under that flirty skater skirt to teasingly skim along the edge of her panties and shift them aside.

"Good girl; so wet for me already." Her lips parted and her eyes widened slightly as I slowly slid one finger inside her hot, wet cunt without the least resistance. "Shall I make you come right here?"

"Tom!" she gasped as I added another finger, pumping them slowly in and out of her pussy as I felt how much that thought aroused her; her juices coating my fingers.

"Yes Tom?" I kissed her lightly, the barest touch of my lips against hers. "Or no Tom?" I abruptly removed my fingers from her entrance, using her own tricks of coercion against her for a change; I'd learned from a master, after all. "Which shall it be, darling?"

She held my eyes as she rocked her hips against my hand, her lips ghosting mine. "Yes, Tom."

I allowed myself a satisfied grin when her eyelashes fluttered closed in pleasure as I began tracing figure eights over her clit; she never lasted long when I did that. I could tell she was already wound tight by the way she clenched down on my fingers, biting her lip in a way that only made me want to kiss her even more.

I fought my need to be inside her as I murmured explicit promises in her ear. I continued to stroke her, telling her what I'd do the moment we were finally alone; nothing wound my Claire up faster than dirty talk. Claiming her lips again just as she crested, I held her tightly as the final shudders ran left her lax against me in satiation.

I focused on every little detail as I committed this moment to memory - from the way her head rested trustingly on my shoulder to the feel of her hand over my pounding heart. I hummed quietly in satisfaction as Claire threaded her fingers into my hair at the nape of my neck, turning my face towards hers as we swayed along to Perfect, which was just beginning.

I couldn't have picked a more serendipitous song for this moment if I'd tried; for once, Claire wasn't trying to hide her involvement with me. I felt an almost overwhelming rush of pride and pleasure that she was finally instigating a kiss in public with me. Time stood still as our lips moved in sync; it was all the sweeter for knowing this was entirely her choice -_ I_ was her choice.

* *

Megan's emerald eyes lit up as we were ushered into the backstage lounge following the encore; she immediately rushed over to fling her arms around Claire in a tight hug. While amused at her somewhat exuberant antics, I was pleased she was in such a good mood.

Nevertheless, I was also quite ready should Megan inadvertently unbalance them both; pregnancy had definitely messed with her equilibrium - and not in a good way. But I needn't have worried because despite the fact she'd been drinking all evening, Claire easily caught Megan without even so much as a moment's hesitation. Seeing the way Claire subtly braced for impact like a trained fighter; I couldn't help remembering when the stunt coordinator had taught me that same stance when we were filming the first _Thor_.

"Wow! I'd never have known it was you if you hadn't sent me that Snap earlier!" Megan exclaimed, hugging Claire again before releasing her. Her voice was a little rough after a whole concert's worth of singing, but she hadn't been just the opener - she'd collaborated with Ed on about half of his setlist.

"I thought tonight would be an excellent time try out being a ginger," Claire grinned, twisting a golden copper lock about her fingers. "You likey?"

"I love it! I never would have guessed it was a wig. It looks so real."

"Well, it's not one of them cheap ten dollar Halloween ones, honey," Claire laughed, reaching over to catch hold of Kara's hand and tug her closer. "Megan, this is my best friend, Kara Windsor. She's the born ginger - I only pretend."

"Hello Kara," Megan grinned, holding out a hand. "Wow - you look like you could be sisters!"

"Thank you, Megan," Kara blushed, pleased with the compliment. "It's so nice to meet you; you put on a lovely show tonight. I've been a fan of yours ever since the Roomie Chronicles."

Megan's smile grew even brighter. "That seems like it was so long ago now! I should call Baz tomorrow - I haven't talked him in at least a couple weeks."

"Probably because he's been busy filming in Greece," I reminded her as I gave her a side hug, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "I've barely talked to him, either - and I'm not on a demanding concert tour."

"I suppose that is a good excuse - but I'll still try calling him tomorrow. I don't have to leave for Manchester for a couple more days, so we should do something touristy tomorrow."

"What would you like to do?"

"I dunno," Megan said slowly. "Is having high tea at someplace fancy a real thing here?"

"Yes," Kara and I replied in unison, sharing an amused look.

"You should take her to the Ritz, Tom," Kara suggested, setting a hand on my arm.

I covered her hand with my own. "That's a wonderful idea; I'll get Luke on it first thing tomorrow." I leveled a firm look at her. "You will of course be joining us?"

Kara's lips parted in surprise. "Oh, no. I couldn't impose, Tom!"

"Nonsense." I waved away her objection. "It was your idea, darling."

"You've always wanted to go, Kara-mia," Claire added with a grin. "You know James wouldn't be caught dead in that place - and Susanna did say she was free all week."

* * 

"In," Claire ordered in a clipped tone as soon as we reached Megan's dressing room, holding the door open without looking at me. "I need to find Kara so she doesn't think we abandoned her."

Guilt washed over me as I realized we'd had to leave her behind in the rush to get me away from the crowd. "I'm sorry, darling. I didn't think -"

"No, you didn't," she sighed, gesturing impatiently for me to get moving.

"You okay?"

I reached for her with trembling hands the moment we were inside, seeking reassurance; it had just sank in how easily she could have been harmed tonight while intercepting a blow that had been meant for me.

"I'm fine, Thomas," she murmured, somehow understanding I needed to hear her say that. She'd wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight to her slender frame. "I'll be back as soon as I find Kara."

"Why don't I go?" Luke suggested, his eyes concerned; he didn't miss the way I pulled her closer, unreasonably afraid to let go back out there. "I'm sure I can find her just as easily."

"All right," Claire agreed, looking over at him. "Thank you, Luke."

"No problem at all. Maybe you'll have him calmed down by the time I find her and get back here?"

She waved him on. "No promises."

"I'm _right_ here," I ground out, annoyed at the way they were talking about me.

"So you are - thanks to _her_," Luke said with a pointed look at Claire. "Lock up after me, will you?"

"Consider it done." Claire locked the door behind Luke before allowing me to lead us over to the plush couch that took up a fair amount of the room. "Talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I don't know." Needing her closer, I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her as I drew in an unsteady breath. "I don't know."

"Hey, look at me," Claire ordered as she gently cupped my face with one hand, forcing me to look her in the eyes; it was still somewhat disconcerting that they were blue instead of their normal silver. "It's going to be okay; you hear me? It's not _your_ fault this happened tonight."

I nodded, exhaling slowly as I struggled to sort out my tangled emotions. "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you, darling."

An inscrutable expression flitted across her face, gone so quickly I wasn't positive I'd actually seen it. "You don't need to worry about me, Thomas; I can take care of myself."

"That's_ exactly_ why I need to worry." I kissed her quickly to forestall the protest I saw in her eyes. "I just wanted us to have a nice night out together - like a normal couple. Is that too much to ask?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "I hate to break it to you, but you're one of the most recognizable men in London, if not the world. And to top it off, it's common knowledge that you're good friends with _the_ hottest American pop star since your last ex-girlfriend."

"Did you at least have a good time?" I asked, desperate to change the subject; I most certainly didn't want to talk about Taylor right now - and certainly not to Claire.

"Up until the part where we had to save your hide; yes, I did." Claire leaned her forehead against mine, threading her fingers through my hair. "I never would have guessed you were such an exhibitionist, Hiddleston."

"Only with you, darling." I nuzzled her nose with mine before kissing her softly; her lips were reassuringly warm under mine, soft and pliant. "I just can't seem to keep my hands off you."

"Believe me, I don't mind." She kissed along the length of my jaw, nibbling on my earlobe. "As long as you let me return the favor, that is."

"Certainly," I grinned, licking my lips as I recalled precisely how little she wore under that enticingly short skirt.

"Tom!" She caught my hands, stopping me partway up her sleek legs. "They could be back any time now!"

"I know, darling," I groaned as she deliberately teased my achingly hard cock through my trousers, kissing me with a passion that took my breath away.

"Told you," she murmured smugly when we heard a sequenced knock at the door what seemed like only moments later. I sighed in disappointment, giving her one last kiss before allowing her to climb off me to answer it.

"Don't say I never gave you anything," Luke said with a grin, handing me a folded up bundle of cloth - one of Megan's tour shirts, I presumed - to replace the remains of the shirt I was currently wearing.

"Jesus, Tom! What the hell happened to you?" Kara asked, staring at me in shock. "I lose sight of you for one minute, I tell you!"

"Things got a little hairy for a bit," I sighed, getting to my feet. "Occupational hazard, I'm afraid."  
  
  


* * *

Claire's POV

While Tom was occupied with washing up and Kara was absorbed in looking around Megan's dressing room, I caught Luke's attention. I was still too on edge to sit still until the adrenaline rush wore off - and we needed to decide what to do next.

"Need to talk to you," I mouthed, gesturing towards the door with my head. "Now."

"Tom, while you get cleaned up I'm going to check in with Kevin," Luke said aloud. "I'll be back shortly."

"I'll join you, if you don't mind," I said quickly.

Kara spun around and shot me an incredulous look. "You're off the clock, missy! Let someone else handle things for once!"

"I know, Kara; I know. I _will_ let them handle it, but since I was involved, I'm required by law to give a quick report on the situation. I'll be back in two shakes, okay?"

"All right," she nodded, mollified by my reasoning.

"Two shakes of what?" Tom asked, turning slightly to look at us and cocking his head to the side endearingly. "I'm not familiar with that particular phrase."

"Probably because the whole phrase is 'two shakes of a lamb's tail'. Now if you two will stay put?"

Kara rolled her eyes at me. "Of course. We're not daft enough to want to go back out into that melee willingly; it was bad enough the first time around!"

"I concur," Tom chuckled, holding up the band shirt Luke had given him in front of him. I giggled as I saw it had Megan's face on it and a list of her tour dates. "You like it?"

"Wow." I snapped a couple quick pictures of him being an adorable nerd pretending to model it for us. "I'm speechless, babe; just...speechless."

He rolled his eyes at me before pulling it on. "I see that."

"Don't listen to her," Kara sniffed, giving him a winning smile. "I think you look very nice, Tom."

"No, Kara - don't feed his ego!" I teased, quickly moving out of reach of his long arms as he reached for me.

"Come back here, you little minx!" Tom growled, chasing after me to general laughter.

"Nope. Bye!"

"Not fast enough," he smirked, trapping me against the door. I allowed him to pin my wrists over my head, letting him think he had the upper hand while struggling just enough that he stepped closer to use his body to cage me in as well. "What are you going to do now, Clarissa?"

I stared boldly into his azure eyes, watching them darken as I rocked my hips against his teasingly, using his own body against him. I repeated the motion, my lips curving slightly when he had to bite his lower lip to stifle a groan.

Taking advantage of his distraction, I easily broke his hold and wrapped my arms around his neck. Pulling him in for a steamy kiss, I backed him towards the couch by deliberately leading with a hip until he was close enough for me to shove him back onto the couch. His expression as he fell was priceless; I was still laughing when I darted out the door, knowing he wouldn't follow me out there.

"It wouldn't kill you to be a little nicer to him, would it?" Luke grumbled the minute we were out of earshot of the dressing room.

"It wouldn't kill _you _to tell him the truth, now would it?" I countered sweetly.

He glared at me. "That's rich coming from you, Angel."

"Just remember this was your idea, Lukie; but seriously - that was a little too close for comfort."

"Any word from Jack or Nick?"

I shook my head. "Nothing new; they're still at least two weeks out yet...but James will be back either this Thursday or Friday."

"I can't ask him to jump right into a protection detail or Kara will have my head for washing."

I gave him a sidelong glance. "Even if she knew who it was for?"

He sighed, knowing as well as I did that Tom had her wrapped around his little finger. "I'll try sussing her out tonight; she's had enough to drink that her filter's gone."

* *

"Iffen you don't mind me saying so, trouble sure seems to follow you around, Detective Inspector," Kevin drawled before I'd even introduced myself. "Is Tom all right?"

"A little shaken, but he's fine; thank you for asking," Luke answered as I studied Ed's head of security closer, pleased with the way he continuously watched the surroundings.

"You know who I am?" I asked bluntly.

He nodded. "It's my job to know the names and faces of all the rich and/or famous people, Lady Dumont; I'm quite good at it, if I do say so myself."

I could tell from Luke's expression that he wanted to ask which category Kevin had me in - but he didn't. "You're very good if you could still place her even as a ginger," Luke said, looking over at me to gauge my expression. It wasn't often that people got the drop on me - but working with one of the biggest stars in the world would give him the kind of connections necessary to learn much about me, I supposed.

"Claire is just fine, thank you; I don't use my courtesy title unless absolutely necessary."

He bowed slightly. "My apologies, Miss Claire. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you knew anything about the troublemaker you're holding onto for the Bobbies."

He exhaled loudly and shook his head. "Not as much as I'd like - especially since I don't know how he managed to get that blade in through security."

"I'd like to know as well," I sighed, crossing my arms. "I almost didn't see it in time, either - and I was looking for trouble."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier, Claire? You're hurt!"

Luke reached out and grabbed my arm, shifting it so he could better see the thin red line that was already starting to scab over. It would have been a lot worse if I hadn't been wearing my favorite leather cuff bracelets tonight; that shank had been sharp enough to cut through those before I'd gotten it away from him.

"Because it's fine, Luke. It's just a scratch." I pulled my arm away from him, looking back over at Kevin. "What was your impression of it all? You got there pretty quick to help break it up."

"I had a clear view from where I was standing and I'll tell you this - he wasn't expecting _you,_ of all people, to stop him so fast."

"He definitely had eyes on your guys," I agreed as my lips curved into a cynical smile. Depending on my getup, they usually just dismissed me as another harmless pretty girl - which was part of what made me so good at my job.

"You know, a couple of my best men used to serve under Jack Forester," Kevin said as he eyed me. I made a mental note to look closer at his staff, but that explained how he knew _me_. "I'll take anyone he recommends without question - especially someone who's turned down royal invitations."

Luke stared at me in astonishment; I'd never told anyone - not even _Jack_ \- that both William and Harry had specifically requested me when they first heard I was back in London. I guess the cat was out of the bag now, though.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I don't do security details," I said repressively. "If you know anything about me, then you're aware of that."

"I am, but I could only hope you'd changed your mind after seeing you with Tom."

"Well, now you know; I haven't."

"How long did it take to convince Ed he needed full time security after he hit it big?" Luke asked as he watched Ed taking pictures with fans under the watchful eye of several large men.

"Longer than I'd like, to be honest."

Luke sighed theatrically. "I was afraid of that."

"Good luck, mate."

"I have the feeling I'll need it."

"If you find out anything, forward it to Luke and he'll make sure I see it." I was restless now that I knew Kevin didn't have the answers I wanted - and I didn't want to leave Tom alone with a drunk Kara for too long; I had good reason to be concerned about what she might let slip to him in my absence.


	18. Chapter 18

Tom's POV

"Did you know she was such a lightweight?" I asked as I fireman carried Kara into her house in the wee hours of the morning.

"Yup. That's why she usually doesn't drink that much," Claire grinned, shutting the door behind me. "But thank you for bringing her in for me, Tom. She's a bear to wake when she's had that much to drink."

Claire showed me up to Kara's room and I laid the unconscious woman on her bed for Claire to deal with before walking back downstairs to talk to Susanna.

"Thank you again, cousin," I said, giving her a hug. "We couldn't have done this without you."

"So that's your Claire - she's very fit." She waggled her eyebrows at me suggestively. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, we did. How were the children for you?"

"Little angels they were. They're both fast asleep - completely knackered."

I shoved my hands in my pockets, rocking from heel to toe. "Then I suppose you might as well take off."

"Are you staying the night as well?" I merely gave her an innocent look, which made her laugh. "Cor, Tom - you still don't kiss and tell? What fun are you?"

"None at all - but I still adore you anyways."

"You better! All right then, I'm off; don't forget, Gran and Mum want you to pop in for tea one of these days."

"I'll fit them in soon," I promised. "Drive safe."

"Ta, darling." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and picked up her bags as she walked past.   
  
  


* * *

Claire's POV

Tom pulled me into his arms for a searing kiss the moment I stepped into the hallway. "To bed?" he murmured when we had to part for air.

I drew back, wrinkling my nose and plucking at his band t-shirt. "You're in desperate need of a shower first, mister."

I didn't exactly smell the freshest either after as much dancing as I'd done - and I'd also had several drinks spilled on me throughout the course of the night.

"True, but isn't the shower large enough for two?" he grinned.

"I like the way you think." I backed us into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind us to make sure we weren't disturbed. "But we'll have to be quiet, Thomas."

His grin only widened. "Challenge accepted."

* *

"Good morning, darling," Tom rasped, brushing my wild honey locks out of his way and kissing me slowly.

He looked like a fallen angel in the early morning glow - even entangled in the sheets. We hadn't slept much last night but I didn't care; I could get by on very little sleep if necessary.

"Morning," I murmured, snuggling in closer to him. "This is so weird, waking up to you."

He leaned over to kiss me. "It's a good weird, I hope."

"Jury's out on that one." I reached over and grabbed my phone to check the time. "You better get going soon."

"Kicking me to the curb already?" He kissed me again, shifting my nightgown so he could enter me once more...slowly...ever so slowly. I was still so wet from our earlier play that there wasn't even the slightest resistance - and so sensitive that I could even feel the engorged veins on his huge manhood rubbing against my inner walls. "Maybe after this?"

"Mmmnnn, yes. After is good," I gasped, wrapping my legs around his waist for a better angle. "More, Tom. I want all of you."

"Are you sure?" He withdrew completely, leaving me feeling bereft after being so full just a moment before. "I don't want you too sore; I've been rather rough with you."

"I'm sure. I'm not going to be able to see you again for a while." I arched my back to take him in again, teasing only his tip for a little longer.

"Don't remind me," he groaned against my lips before he plundered them.

He took over then, slowing down the pace and only allowing me to take a little more of him with each stroke. I knew better than to try to make him go faster - he'd only do the opposite - which always made me come so hard I couldn't walk afterwards.

"You must be quiet again now, darling."

I bit my lip to keep from moaning at how good it felt, making him smirk.

* *

I woke with a start to the unexpected sound of giggles moments before a small body jumped on the bed. I shifted out of the tiny whirlwind's way, sitting up and capturing the intruder in one quick motion.

Despite the inconvenience, I was glad I'd insisted on proper sleeping attire last night, anticipating the inevitability of early morning visitors. Tom chuckled as I tickled the toddler until she was shrieking with laughter.

"Morning little monster," I rasped, clearing my throat. My voice was still a little rough from all the vocalizing I'd done last night.

"I not monster!" Jemma gasped between giggles. "Wet go! Auntie Cwaire - wet go!"

"Not until you tell me how you knew I was here," I said with a grin, tickling her again.

"Mum said she was going to a music show with you," Leo said from the doorway before skipping happily into the room.

Tom watched with obvious amusement as Leo jumped up onto the bed as well, tackling me in a hug I had to brace fore. Jemma took advantage of my distraction to slip away behind me. She loved playing with my hair because it was so much longer than her mother's; I heard Tom chuckle when she began humming 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' tunelessly as she ran her chubby fingers through it repeatedly.

"So she did. Morning, poppet."

"Who's that?"

"Don't point, Leo; it's rude," I said, flashing an apologetic look at Tom as I settled the boy easily onto my lap to talk to him.

"Hullo, I'm Tom," he said, solemnly holding out a hand to the boy, who shook it with equal seriousness. "A pleasure to meet you, Leo. I went to the show with your mum and Claire."

He nodded once and turned his face up to mine. "Have we met Mr Tom before?"

"Nope. But you've seen him on the telly."

"I have?"

"Yup. He's an actor in those superhero movies you love so much. Did you sleep well, Leo?"

"I'm Fireman Sam today, Auntie Claire," the boy informed me matter-of-factly. "Not _Leo_."

It was going to one of those days, then. Hopefully Tom could handle the personalities of Kara's kids. I met his eyes briefly over Leo's head, fond amusement foremost in his azure depths.

"All right. Sam it is."

"_Fireman Sam_, Auntie Claire."

"Okay, okay - _Fireman_ Sam. Did you sleep well, _Fireman _Sam?"

"Yup. Are you gonna make us breakfast?"

"Depends; is your mum up already?"

Tom covered his instant grin with one hand; I doubted Kara was functioning at this early hour given how smashed she'd been last night.

"Nooooo." Leo slung his arms around my neck. "That's why we're asking you! Can you make us Mickey pancakes? Please?"

"Pwease_pwease_pwease?" Jemma begged with her cute lisp, wrapping her arms around my neck from behind and halfways choking me in her excitement. "Mickey pancake?"

"All right," I sighed, waving them off. "Go brush your teeth and comb your hair. Then meet me in the kitchen if you want to help make pancakes."

Whooping loudly, both of them bounded out of the room, Leo practically dragging his slightly slower sister along behind him. I cringed as he inadvertently slammed the door shut with all of his might; I thought we'd broken him of that habit a while ago.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected," Tom said, turning to me and breaking the sudden silence. "Is every morning like this?"

"Yes." I stood up and stretched before heading for the door. "I better head down before they decide to start without me."

Tom scrambled out of bed, cutting me off just before I reached the door. "Wait. I didn't get to tell you good morning yet, darling."

"Pretty sure you told me that earlier." I arched an eyebrow at him. "Good morning, Tom."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he chuckled as he gently pulled me back into his arms for a soft, sweet kiss. "Good morning, Clarissa - and I'll be down shortly."

"You don't have to deal with the morning chaos around here if you don't want to."

"Try and stop me."

He kissed me again until the unmistakable sound of little feet racing through the hallway had me sighing reluctantly and pulling away. I really did need to get down there before they attempted to start without me. Whenever James was deployed and I wasn't on a case, I tended to stay over to help out Kara often enough that the kids and I had settled into our own little morning routine.  
  
  


* * *

Tom's POV

As the door closed behind her, I walked back over to the messy bed and began tidying it up a bit. I needed a minute to myself right now because seeing Claire interacting with the children had made the old yearning for a family and children of my own resurface with a vengeance. I wanted that for myself so badly I could practically taste it - and I'd finally reached a point in my career that it was possible for me to be able to set aside enough time to make it work. I could be choosy about what projects I did - I didn't have to do everything that was offered to me in a quest to make a name for myself as an actor.

I quickly showered, needing to wash her scent from my skin so that I'd be able to think clearly again and changed into the clothes Claire had thoughtfully set aside for me last night. Luckily I was similar in size to Kara's husband or I'd have needed to launder my clothing; I was a good deal leaner than James but they worked well enough for now.

I smiled to myself when I found the trio in the kitchen, pausing to take the domestic tableau before me. Leo was parked on the counter enthusiastically stirring the batter, the mixing bowl trapped precariously between his crossed legs. Claire was attempting to help him mix it properly while balancing little Jemma on her hip - possibly to keep her from over-setting the bowl as she strained to reach for it.

"Do they take their eggs scrambled?" I asked, spotting the almost full carton sitting on the counter. I was probably capable of diverting a toddler to keep the peace.

"Yes. Bowls are in that cupboard," Claire pointed without looking.

"Jemma, darling, would you like to help me scramble the eggs?" I coaxed, holding out my hands to her. "It's only fair since Leo is doing the batter, don't you think?"

She nodded solemnly and leaned towards me, almost overbalancing Claire with her sudden shift. Claire glanced over to make sure I had her while somehow still keeping a restraining hand on the batter bowl that was now actively trying to escape confinement. I set her on my hip and she laid her head on my shoulder contentedly as I searched for a bowl that would suit our purposes.

"Are you all right, darling?" I asked as I opened drawers, looking for a whisk.

She'd buried her nose in my shirt and had wrapped a handful of my shirt around one pudgy fist as well. She nodded, never taking her nose out of my shirt. I stopped what I was doing and just leaned against the counter, slowly stroking her silky strawberry blonde duckling fluff as she snuffled against my shirt.

"What's wrong, Jemma?" Claire asked as she turned around with the bowl of batter in one hand, helping Leo down off the counter with the other. "Better go find your step stool, Fireman Sam."

Jemma shook her her head, burying her face in my neck as her brother darted out of the room.

"Ermm, I believe I've inadvertently upset her? I used J-A-M-E-S shampoo in the shower this morning," I said cautiously, not wanting to upset either child by mentioning their absent father.

"Oh," she sighed, rubbing one hand up and down the toddler's back. "That would do it. Since he's been deployed, she sleeps with one of his shirts as a security blanket until it loses his scent."

I gave her a rueful smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"She'll be fine as soon as she becomes used to the smell and doesn't notice it anymore."

"And then what?"

She shrugged. "We'll see, I guess - but you probably just gained yourself a new best friend."

* *

"Where did she go?" I asked Kara, looking around to see that Claire had disappeared at some point while I was playing with the children.

"Just up to shower and get ready for work," Kara replied, setting Jemma into one of the booster chairs at the table. "Leo, in your seat like a big boy; there's a lad."

"I'm Fireman Sam, Mummy," Leo informed her stolidly. "Fireman Sam doesn't sit in a baby chair to eat his breakfast!"

Kara leveled a stern look at her son. "Aye, but if Fireman Sam wants to eat, he'll sit in his chair or his Da will hear about it."

Leo considered that for a moment. "Mummy, what if - what if -" I couldn't understand the rest of what he said; it all ran together unintelligibly.

"Take a deep breath and start again - slower this time. I didn't understand half of what you said."

"What if Da doesn't 'member us?"

"Now how could he ever forget you?" I chucked him under the chin, pulling him into my lap.

"He's been gone _forever_!" Leo complained, thumping the back of his head repeatedly against my shoulder in frustration.

"I'm sure it seems that way." I shifted him so I could talk to him more easily. "But your mum says he's to be back again very soon. Why don't you tell me about your Da while we eat, hmm? What's his favorite color?"

He scrunched up his face as he thought. "Mummy's hair."

"It's a very pretty color, isn't it?"

Taking the plate Kara handed to me for him, I began cutting his food into manageable bites like she was doing for Jemma. I didn't think he was quite old enough to be expected to do that himself - and he didn't protest, only taking up his stubby plastic fork and stabbing at the pieces I'd already finished cutting.

* * *

Claire's POV

I paused in the doorway of the dining room, admiring the adorable scene before me. During my brief absence, both kids had somehow managed to work their way onto Tom's lap and were vying for his attention by chattering loudly at him. He patiently listened with an interested expression despite the fact that he probably only understood about half of what they were talking about. I quickly snapped a couple pictures of the three of them and sent them to Kara for safekeeping; it wasn't safe to have them on my phone right now should Caleb check it.

"Told you you'd become her new favorite person," I teased as I slid into my chair, reminding him of our earlier conversation. I measured the distance between us with my eyes, sliding a little further away to be sure that I was well out of reach of Jemma's grubby fingers.

"So you did. Afraid of a little syrup, darling?" Tom smirked when he realized what I was doing.

"I know better than to give that little tornado an opportunity to use my work clothes as a napkin," I retorted as I eyed the mess surrounding him - and covering him.

"Tom want nums?" I hid a grin behind my mug as Jemma held up a mangled piece of pancake.

"Mmm. Thank you, darling." He accepted her offering, making her giggle delightedly by exaggeratedly pretending to eat her hand off in the process. Not stopping there, he rubbed his whiskers against her hand again just to make her laugh louder.

I was amused, seeing the amount of crumbs caught in Tom's whiskers. "You're gonna have to shower again at this rate."

A slow smile spread across his face as he looked over at me, keeping one arm firmly around the wriggly toddler while allowing four year old Leo a little more freedom. "I think you might be right. How do I look?"

"Like you need a couple of your own," Kara said frankly, shooting me a look. I glared back at her - she didn't need to encourage him to think like that - he already wanted more of a relationship than I was capable of giving him. "Jemma, love, you can't just feed Tom; you need to eat, too."

"Your brother's already almost finished with his food," I added when she squished the pancake she was holding between her fingers, making even more of a mess.

Jemma scowled at both me and her mother; her middle name might as well be 'Uncooperative' now that she'd hit the terrible twos. I tried not to laugh when the little diva's out-thrust bottom lip wobbled and she began to turn on the waterworks instead of doing what her mother asked of her.

"Darling, do you think you can finish these last few bites for me?" Tom asked hurriedly, spearing a small piece with her pink plastic fork.

She ate that and promptly shoved another large bite in her mouth with her fingers to earn more praise, all the while bouncing happily on his lap as she chewed.

"I knew you could do it," Tom crooned, giving her a hug. "You're such a good girl, aren't you, darling?"

She nodded enthusiastically, giving him a cherubic smile; he wasn't even aware that he'd played right into her tiny, manipulative hands. She smirked at Leo - who was less than pleased she was monopolizing Tom's attention; not to be outdone, he promptly launched into a story about a trip to the zoo we'd heard a hundred times.

"It's a good thing you-know-who's going to be back soon if they're both that desperate for positive masculine attention," I murmured to Kara.

"You know, this could be you in couple years," she hinted, her eyes cutting to Tom and back. "Don't you think he'd be a great Da?"

My appetite gone, I abruptly set my fork on my half-empty plate with a decisive click. "Don't lead him on like that. It's not nice to get people's hopes up."

"I'm not - I'm just stating my opinion."

I pushed my chair back; this wasn't a conversation I wanted to have again - especially not in front of Tom when he already wanted more from me than a no-strings attached relationship. More encouragement from Kara was the last thing he needed. Padding silently into the kitchen, I set my dishes beside the sink before staring blankly out the window, trying to get my emotions under control again.

"I'm sorry," Kara said behind me, giving me just enough warning that I didn't reflexively strike out; she knew better than to sneak up on me. Her arms slid around me and she rested her chin on my shoulder. "Forgive me?"

"Why can't you just let this subject drop already?" I shrugged off her embrace as I turned to face her.

"Because I love you and want to see you be happy." I couldn't hide my reaction to those words, which made her sigh heavily. "You know Jake would never have wanted you to be miserable for the rest of your life!"

"Why is it that people automatically assume I need a man to be happy?" I grumbled, draining my coffee cup. "And I'm not miserable, so drop it."

"When's the last time you took a day off _willingly? _And not because you were injured or the Chief or Jack forced you to take some time off."

I tapped my fingernails on the countertop as I thought. "When I was in Mallorca-"

Kara shook her head and cut me off. "That doesn't count - you were working!"

I thought quickly. "May 5."

"What year?" She rolled her eyes at me. "You haven't made it to either of Jemma's parties because of work, so I can only assume you mean her actual birthing day - which was over two years ago!"

I cursed, realizing that she was right. "I'm a horrible godmother."

"Says the softie who rented a freaking yacht and had it decorated like a pirate ship - complete with a fake pirate hijacking and walking the plank, mind you - so her godson could have the coolest birthday party a four year old has ever had."

I smiled to myself; it had been a pretty awesome party. I wasn't sure who had enjoyed it more - the young actors I'd hired or the kids. I shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing while I toyed with my necklace, avoiding her gaze.

"And let's not forget who _also_ bought damn near every single toddler sized fairy princess costume in London so her goddaughter could have a fancy dress party with all of her nursery school friends."

"Do you know how hard it is to find the good dress up shoes?"

"Therefore the proper response is to buy a _crate_ of assorted sizes?"

"It sounds a little over the top when you say it like that." I made a show of looking at the clock on the wall, needing to find my way out of this conversation before she realized how far I'd steered her off topic. "Goodness, will you look at the time. Thanks for letting us stay over; see you at the office tomorrow?"

She caught my wrist before I could escape the kitchen. "Wait - you're not going to meet us at the Ritz this afternoon?"

"I doubt it," I sighed. "I barely convinced _himself_ to let me go out with you last night."

Her expression only showed disappointment. "But Megan's only in town for two more days!"

"I know - and considering she's aware of my current...limitations, she'll understand if I can't make it. You can go without me - don't worry about hurting my feelings."

Kara sighed heavily, her green eyes searching mine. "I do wish you were done with this one already."

"Me too." I gave her a reassuring smile as my phone chimed with a text message. "He's on his way to pick me up. Gotta go, Kara-mia."

Hopefully the transcriptions I needed to do today would provide enough detail that I could arrange their arrests at Caleb Prior's next big meeting to get as many of his crew as possible. While I had enough evidence to put him away for a long time on a half dozen charges, I knew he had something big in the works. I just didn't know what yet...and it was driving me nuts, the not knowing.  
  
  


* * *

Tom's POV

"I'll take her for a wash, Tom," Kara said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Our girl went to gather her things, so if you want to catch her, you'd best hurry."

"What - so soon?" I handed over the toddler, brushing the majority of the crumbs from my whiskers as I rushed to intercept Claire. Thanks to Kara's timely warning, I caught her just as she reached the door. "Claire - stop! You were going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Shh!" she hissed, putting a finger to her lips as she instantly searched behind me in a way that had me turning to look down the empty hallway. "Keep your voice down; Jemma doesn't do well with goodbyes these days."

"Oh, sorry," I murmured, the tension instantly falling from my shoulders. "I thought-"

She reached up to cup my face with one hand. "I know what you thought, but I don't have time to deal with tantrums this morning; my ride will be pulling up any moment now."

I wrapped my arms around her; saying goodbye certainly never got any easier. I smiled to myself when she sighed, resting her head on my shoulder with her arms tight around my torso. I didn't ask when I'd be able to see her again; I could recite her usual answer by rote.

"How is it that despite spending almost a whole day together, it's still not enough?" I sighed, claiming her lips for a deep, slow kiss that only left me aching for more.

"I have to go, Tom," she whispered when her mobile chimed, her warm breath fanning my skin. "I'll call you when I can."

I reluctantly released her. "Be safe, darling."

"You don't need to worry about me."

"And yet, I do. I love you," I murmured, hoping she took the words better this time than the last time.

Claire recoiled away from me as if I'd struck her. "I asked you once before not to say that."

"I heard you - but I won't apologize." I caught her hand and brushed a kiss over her knuckles. "I can assure you I certainly don't say it to everyone."

"Then don't say it to me."

"Why not?"

Taking advantage of my distraction, Claire wrenched her hand free from my slackened grasp and backed away from me, her beautiful face completely expressionless.

"You hardly know me well enough to feel that strongly about me."

My heart sank as I heard her calm reply. "Surely you don't mean that, darling."

"But I do." She slipped out the door, shutting it quietly behind her without another word.

I shook my head to clear it, the sound of little feet racing across the hardwood floors demanding my immediate attention. I turned around to see Kara chasing a half-dressed giggling toddler down the hallway. Jemma was barreling directly at me, so I scooped her up before she could collide with my knees and hurt herself, tossing her in the air to make her squeal with laughter before easily catching her.

"Sorry, Tom. She got away from me while I was changing her," Kara gasped, glaring at her progeny and muttering something in Irish that I assumed was less than complementary. Scottish Gaelic and Irish may have shared a common root but I still found it a little harder to understand when I wasn't around it much.

"So I gathered," I chuckled, holding the girl still so Kara could slip a shirt on over the squirming child, and setting her down as soon as she was clothed. "Are mornings always so...interesting around here?"

"More or less," she shrugged as the toddler took off running again. "Depends on which one is being possessed by the devil at the moment."

I blinked at Kara, not entirely certain I'd heard her correctly. "Erm...have you tried a priest?"


	19. Chapter 19

Claire's POV

I stared at the transcription before me; I couldn't believe what I'd just read. This was bad...strike that...this was a matter of treason. I pulled out my phone and scrolled down to a contact I'd kept in my phone for years, my thumb hovering over the call button.

I had no guarantee he'd answer; while we'd served together for a while in Afghanistan, I hadn't talked to him since Jacob's funeral. I certainly wasn't going to call someone like him up just to chat after turning down several offers to work for him and his brother.

"Pick up...pick up...pick up..." I muttered under my breath as it rang, only being answered right before it went to voicemail.

"Angel?" his familiar voice asked, sounding surprised. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Spike. Do you have a minute to talk?"

"For you, I'll make time," he said firmly, the hint of a smile in his voice. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages."

"I'm doing well - just busy with cases, as always. Thanks for the invite, by the way. I'm sorry I had to miss your wedding, but I couldn't blow my cover just then. I heard it was quite the shindig."

"You can say that again," he snorted. "I love my wife, but I was also very glad to get all the pomp and circumstance over with."

"You'd think you'd be used to it by now," I mused. "So I suppose you're wondering why I called today."

"Indeed I am; does this mean you've finally decided to accept my offer?"

I sighed, I should have anticipated that. "Sorry, no. I'm currently working a case and some information just came to light that could potentially affect your niece and nephews." That was as much as I could say over an unsecured line.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked, all laughter gone from his voice. 

"I need to talk to your brother's head of security - and yours - as soon as possible. Can you make that happen?"

"Of course. I can send a car for you -"

"Thank you, but no," I said quickly. The last thing I needed right now was to be photographed entering one of the most visible places in England. "I have the feeling I'll still need my cover for a little while yet but I'll text you the number for a secure line they can reach me at."

"You will keep me in the loop, Angel?" While he phrased it as a polite request, I knew an order when I heard one.

"I'll _try, _sir," I promised quietly before ending the call.

I quickly texted him the number for the secured line on my desk, unsurprised that it rang less than a minute later.

* * *

Tom's POV

Despite only meeting for the first time last night, it seemed like Kara got along swimmingly with both Megan and Luke. Watching her animated conversation with Luke, the only thing that would make tonight even better would be having Claire here. Despite being in public, she would have enjoyed it here tonight - good food and even better conversation.

"What are you thinking?" Megan asked, poking my bicep with her index finger. "You look like you're miles away."

I gave her a fond smile as I set my cup back on its saucer. "I was just wishing you didn't have to leave tomorrow already. It's been so nice having you around again."

She smiled and shook her head. "Nice try, but I don't believe for a minute that's really what you were thinking."

"Are you enjoying this experience?" I asked, gesturing at the opulent room in an attempt to avoid the subject for now. "Is it everything you thought it would be?"

"Why of course, darling," she drawled in an over-the-top accent, a teasing grin on her mobile lips. "The only way it would get better was if Claire could be here, too. I sent her a couple Snaps but she hasn't opened them yet."

I nodded slowly. "I'm not sure how much she's said about this whole thing, but if she's with _him,_ she most likely won't check them for a while yet."

"Caleb, you mean?"

I nodded. "He doesn't like her using SnapChat because he can't see the conversations - and he thinks she spends too much time on it."

"Oh." Megan nibbled on her bottom lip, frowning slightly as she thought about what I'd said. I knew she was disturbed by the controlling behaviors Claire's assignment exhibited - I was, too. "I don't much like the sound of that. What happens when this case is over, Tom?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "From what Kara has said, it depends on how quickly everything is sorted."

She reached over and patted my hand lightly. "And then happily ever after?"

"If only it were that simple; we can talk about that later, though," I said, seeing the staff wheeling a loaded trolley into the room. "I hope you're hungry because I asked for them to bring a nice assortment of their traditional specialties over so you could try a little of everything."

Megan gave me a delighted smile. "Really?"

"Really," I laughed.

* *

I didn't remember falling asleep, so I really wasn't sure what woke me until I noticed Luke standing in the doorway. I blinked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes; I must have drifted off watching the telly with Megan, who was sleeping on me. She'd tucked her face into the crook of my neck and her fiery locks were sprawled across my chest.

"You're gonna have to wake her soon," he said quietly, gesturing at Megan with his mug. "I picked up food and Frank will be on his way to pick her up shortly."

"Have you heard from Claire?" I yawned, trying to stretch without jostling her.

Luke gave me an odd look. "Why would I hear from your girl?"

"Because you have my mobile?"

"I _had_ your mobile - a while ago, when I was updating your diary. It's been sitting on the coffee table for the past couple hours, mate."

I looked over to see that he was right, but I couldn't reach it in my current position; it was just several inches too far away. "And?"

He snorted at my pitiful attempt, but picked it up and glanced at it before setting it down. "Sorry, nothing."

I exhaled slowly. "I'm worried about her, Luke. I haven't heard a word from her today - and neither have Megan and Kara."

"There's nothing for it, Tom; Claire made it very clear that she's got a job to do. Now will you please wake Meg so she can eat before she leaves? Chris said she's still having a fair amount of morning sickness."

"Yes, and he's worried about her," I finished. I couldn't imagine how hard it was for him to not be with her right now - but he had a contract to fulfill, as did she. "Megan." I shook her shoulder lightly in an attempt to wake her. "Wakey wakey, darling."

"Five more minutes," she muttered against my skin as Luke smirked at her classic response.

I only smiled at her response, shaking her shoulder again lightly. "But it's time to eat, darling - Luke picked up dinner."

"Hmmm."

* *

"Shall I see you again when your tour ends?" I asked, my arm about Megan's slim shoulders as we slowly walked her out to her waiting car and driver. Luke was the other side of her, holding her box of goodies that were left over from tea.

"I hope so, but I wouldn't plan on it." She walked even slower as we got close to her ride, prolonging our time together in a way that managed to amuse me even as it lifted my spirits. "I told you we moved the wedding date up to August now, didn't I?"

"Yes, darling."

"We'll be there," Luke assured her. "I already shifted a few things in Tom's diary to make it work."

"You have a diary?" she chortled, poking me in the side. "Aren't you a little old for that?"

"How else am I to know when my appointments are?"

"Ohhh - that's right; I forgot y'all call a _planner_ a diary."

I smiled as she came to a full stop five feet from the car, refusing to walk on. "Come now, darling - this isn't really goodbye." I pulled her into a firm hug, kissing her forehead lightly. "It's just another see you later."

"You always know just what I need to hear," she sighed, holding tight to me. "I'll miss you, Tom."

"And I you, but you really do have to go now. Your fans will be most upset if you don't show tomorrow."

"And I'll be most upset if I don't get another hug before you go," Luke added, making her chuckle.

"Com'mere you." She reached one arm out to him, pulling him in without letting go of me. "It was so great spending time with both of you again."

"Same here," Luke said. "Thanks for keeping him from moping."

She kissed his cheek and let go of him. "Any time. Take care of him for me."

"Always."

"I can hear you, you know," I grumbled.

"You know you still love me," she teased.

I gave her the Loki smirk she loved just to see her forest green eyes light up. "Are you so sure of yourself, vexing mortal?"

"Very sure. Love you, Tom," Megan said with a crooked grin, tugging on my shirt to get me to lean down to her level.

"I know," I murmured as she kissed my cheek and threw her arms around my neck. I picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Love you too, darling. I hope you enjoy the rest of your tour."

All too soon, Luke and I were left waving as her car pulled away, her window down to watch us as Frank drove her away. "Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if she'd chosen you?" he asked when we turned to walk back inside.

I shook my head and smiled. "Not anymore, I don't; she's happy with her life...and perhaps it was for the best we didn't get involved back then."

"Does this have anything to do with your fixation on Claire?"

"Before I met Claire, I would've been a wreck after spending so much time with Megan."

"True," Luke said, giving me a sidelong glance. "And now?"

"I'll miss her - I always do when she's gone; but I've moved on."

He clapped me on the shoulder. "Well, see you tomorrow at 6?"

"Yeah; I'm ready to get back into my routine again."

"You said it, mate."  
  
  


* * *

Claire's POV

"Where are we, baby?" I asked, looking out the window. "It's so dark here."

"We're at my warehouse."

I gave him a confused look. "But why? I thought we were going to dinner?"

"We are." Caleb leaned over and gave me a wet kiss that made me want to wipe the back of my hand across my lips. "We just need to make a quick stop here first, sweets."

I didn't ask why we were here in the seediest part of the warehouse district at this time of night but a glance at the dashboard clock made me even more curious. I knew from a previous case that right now was shift change for security, so was unlikely we'd see any of them driving around the complex - and the guards that let us in wouldn't be the same ones to let us exit.

"Another meeting?" I whined, sliding into Caleb's lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Baby, you've been working so hard lately; you need to take a break and let me spoil you for a change."

"I will in a few days," he promised, slapping my ass loudly before sliding me off his lap.

"Oww!" I rubbed my backside as I shot him an affronted look. "That hurt."

"I'll be back shortly, sweets. I just need to get some papers that my partners were dropping off at the office earlier today."

"Can't I come in with you? Please, baby?" I stared into his eyes, letting my lower lip tremble.

"You're staying out in the car, Claire," he said firmly. "Enough of that. It's only because there are loads of rats around here and I'm not carrying you around when you get scared."

"Rats?!" I squeaked fearfully, pulling my feet of the floor. Claire Campbell was a silly twit scared of everything pretty girls were supposed to get excited about. In reality, I really wasn't afraid of rats; I didn't care for them much but I wasn't afraid of them either - but Caleb didn't know that. "I hate rats!"

He chuckled as he got out. "Yes, I know. That's why you're staying here."

I pouted as I settled back into my seat - still keeping my feet off the floor to the amusement of his men as they exited the Range Rover. I supposed this would be an excellent test of the new bug I'd slipped into Caleb's suit coat. Davey had assured me it would be able to transmit even through steel and concrete; I hoped that was true because it was entirely possible I would have to rely on it for coordination purposes soon.

* *

I methodically read every paper from Caleb's safe; he'd forgotten to latch it when I'd deliberately distracted him while he was in the process of locking up. I was so glad I'd never have to do _that _again; after being with Tom - who was by far the best lover I'd ever had - I loathed Caleb's touch even more.

Thankfully, the tasteless drug I'd slipped in his nightcap hadn't taken long to affect him and he'd passed out before I'd even had to fuck him. If I was really lucky, he'd just think he'd fallen asleep post coitus like he usually did.

I finally found what I needed in the papers he'd collected tonight and left sitting on his desk. It was the last bit of proof that would convict Caleb's whole crew of high treason...and then some. I sent pictures of the relevant papers to my Chief and the two others in charge of the roundup, for lack of a better term. After all my internal personnel investigations, they were among the few I trusted to do what they needed to so I didn't have to break my cover unless absolutely necessary. 

Given his size, the drug wouldn't keep Caleb out for long and I wanted to be asleep before it wore off. After making sure everything looked exactly the same as when I found it and the pictures had sent, I deleted them off my phone completely. Crawling into bed and covering us both up, I closed my eyes and hoped that sleep would come quickly.

* *

I felt a rush of vertigo as I attempted to sit up and had to lay back down, waiting for my vision to straighten out again. I was pretty sure I had a more severe concussion than last time just going off of how shitty I felt right now.

I was glad I'd managed to cover my face well enough with my jacket to keep from inhaling too much of the biological agent they'd used to incapacitate the entire area. _Man, I freaking hate that stuff_, I thought as I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried not to breathe any deeper than I had to. The unmistakable salty, coppery tang was already making my mouth water unpleasantly as my stomach revolted; I _hated_ the taste of blood.

Tears were filling my eyes because it hurt so damn bad just to breathe, let alone move; my side throbbed more and more with each breath. I was pretty sure my ribs were broken again; they hadn't had enough time to fully heal before taking the brunt of Owen's displeasure.

"You did good, lass," the Chief murmured as he unlocked the handcuffs a rookie had put on me as a precaution. I didn't blame the kid; he was only following protocol. "Are you all right?"

I rubbed my wrists slowly; I was running solely on my energy reserves at this point - and now that the adrenaline rush was over, those weren't going to last long. All I wanted - in this order- was Tylenol, my headache meds and my own bed so I could sleep this migraine off.

"I've been better. Did you get them all?"

"I don't know yet, but EMS are here - let's get you looked at."

"I'm fine, Chief," I insisted. It had been worth every bruise I sported to keep Caleb's crew from achieving their goal.

"Claire; you're bleeding, which means you're _not_ fine. Corcoran, send the first available EMT to me," he said over his radio. "I want Kingsley looked at ASAP."

"They're already en route, Chief; looked like she went down pretty hard from where I was located."

Great - just great; now everyone would be talking about me. I glared at my boss as I slowly stood up, fighting back another wave of vertigo. Holding my throbbing side as I straightened, I left the shock blanket they kept putting on me behind. If the EMT's got ahold of me, they'd want me to be transported to a hospital for x-rays and scans...and then I'd most likely be admitted. I couldn't have that - not when my brothers weren't here yet to keep watch while I was incapacitated.

"Chief, I'm fine; I'll call Dr Mendoza when I get home if it'll make you happy, okay?"

He caught my arm gently but firmly, waiting for me to look up at him before speaking. "I'd rather they assess you before I allow you to leave the scene; it'll be easier to get charges to stick if I have the EMS statement in addition to the pictures they already took."

I exhaled slowly, reminding myself that this was reasonable; proof of assault of an officer would at least get him held long enough for me to file the rest of my paperwork. "I will allow an assessment - and then someone takes me to the office; I have a little more work to do before I take a vacation."

"You mean forced medical leave."

"To-may-to, to-mah-to," I muttered, as I logged into an encrypted website that had everything already set up and ready to go. One command would set the final part of the plan in motion; it would fire all the compromised personnel and send the arresting officers that had been on standby their orders.

I was immensely glad I'd had this all ready to go because I was having a hard time forcing my eyes to focus on the screen before me long enough to enter the command that would send Kara the files she'd need for the inevitable press briefings.

"Sit down before you collapse," the Chief ordered in exasperation. "Corcoran, where's that EMT you were sending my way?"

I did as he said, my head throbbing so badly I couldn't think straight - and the vertigo wasn't helping. I managed to fight down a sudden bout of nausea brought on by the jackhammers in my skull, winning only by sheer force of will.

"I'm done," I said as I wiped the sheen of sweat off my face, setting my phone beside me. "Just activated Phase 2."

"Hopefully Kara will forgive you for the HR nightmare you just dropped in her lap."

"She will...once she has time to read those files." Knowing how much Kara hated giving speeches, I'd included a brief outline that said just enough to make the press happy while significantly minimizing my involvement in this whole affair. "Do me a favor and let Counter Terrorism Policing claim the win on this one; they're in desperate need of a win right now."

"You just don't want the attention," he scoffed. "I know you better than you think, lass."

"I don't hear you disagreeing."

"Hush now and let the man do his job properly."

* * *

Tom's POV

"What's going on?" I asked, looking up from the script changes I'd been studying over lunch break.

"There was an attempt on Will and Kate's children just a bit ago," Lisa said in a hushed tone as she turned on the large flatscreen mounted on the wall of the lounge and drastically raised the volume. "It's all over social media."

"Look - Counter Terrorism Policing are on the scene," Janie said from behind me.

A crowd had gathered and a flurry of murmurs surrounded me as we stared at the telly, riveted to the breaking story. Lisa shushed them as they began a recap; I couldn't help noticing what details they did have were quite vague.

"Found the Met's frequency," one of the sound crew said as unfamiliar voices came out of a Bluetooth speaker in front of him. "This is better than what's on the Beeb, that's for sure!"

\--_All accounted for, Chief_.--

\--**Good work; go ahead and get them loaded up.**\--

\--Any update on Kingsley's condition?--

-_-EMS is getting her sorted._\--

By now, I realized he was right and we were actually listening to what was happening on the scene. I let out a breath I hadn't been aware I'd been holding when Claire's dryly amused voice came on over the radio.

\--This is Detective Inspector Kingsley. Thank you for your concern...but I'm fine.---

I looked over at Luke in concern. She _wasn't_ fine; her voice gave away far more than she realized. I knew her well enough by now to hear the exhaustion in her pauses.

\--A fiver says she's already trying to convince the EMT she's fine.--

\--A tenner says he'll have none of it.-- 

\--Don't you all have something better to do than worry about me?-- Claire grumbled good-naturedly, making everyone else laugh.

\--_Nope, nothing comes to mind._\--

\--Have no idea what you're talking about.-- 

\--How hard did you hit your head again?--

\--Kingsley over and out.--

"Well, if Kingsley was involved in all this you can bet we'll be hearing loads more fairly soon!" Lisa commented excitedly.

"Think this will be even more exciting than the Lords of Larceny?" Janie asked her.

"Dunno - but I heard-"

My heart in my throat, I tuned them out and picked up my mobile to message Claire.

_Please call me when you _ _get this - no matter what _ _time of day or night it is._

"Can you find out where they're taking her?" I asked Luke quietly, handing him my mobile; I couldn't have it on me on set and at least that way he'd be able to inform me if she replied.

"I'll do my best," he promised. "How soon do you think you can knock out the rest of today's scenes?"

I ran my hands through my hair as I considered what was left on the agenda for the day. "If I can get Lisa and Janie on board, perhaps only two more hours?"

* *

Of course, since I was trying to speed things up _everything_ took far longer than it should have. I struggled to keep a lid on my frustration and not lose patience with my costars when they continued to flub their lines.

"Please tell me you have some good news," I vented to Luke on yet another break. What should have only taken two hours had taken at least twice that.

"I might, actually," he said, handing me my mobile. "Kara left you a message just a couple minutes ago asking you to call her as soon as you could on her mobile."

"What about?" I asked as I waited for her to pick up.

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. Sorry."

"Hello Tom; I'm so sorry to bother you," Kara said by way of greeting.

"You're no bother, Kara. Is everything all right?" I asked, hearing a lot of background noise on her end.

"You'd best take a seat. I'm not sure how much you've heard about today's events-"

"Mostly what the Beeb reported...and a little of the scanner activity. Claire's injured, isn't she?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm going to tied up for a while yet, so I was hoping you'd be able to check up on her when you're done for the day."

"Of course I will. Do you know what hospital they took her to?"

"Therein lies the rub, Tom; EMS said she declined any further treatment beyond basic stabilization."

"What!?" I jumped to my feet and began pacing, ignoring the startled looks directed my way at my unusual behavior. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know."

"Where is she?"

"Most likely at her flat being a stubborn arse," Kara sighed. "I'll text you her address and the location of the spare key."

"I'll see what I can do," I promised. "I'll have a doctor make a house call if necessary."

"She won't let just anyone attend her."

"Then who do you suggest?"

"Dr Marissa Mendoza; she's a GP at St Bart's and is familiar with our Claire's...idiosyncrasies. I'll send you her number shortly." I heard Kara's name being called in the background. "I have to get going, Tom. Let me know what you find out - and leave a voice mail if I don't answer."

"All right, I will; thank you again, Kara."  
  
  


* * *

Claire's POV

Before I even turned the water off, I knew I wasn't alone. My hearing might be slightly compromised from the annoyingly persistent tinnitus I was still experiencing but my nose worked just fine. While Tom wasn't wearing Shay and Blue today, his favorite Armani cologne was just as distinctive.

I sighed to myself; of the two people currently in London that knew about this apartment, only Kara would have told Tom my address and where the key was. I didn't even have the energy to be angry with her; I should've known she'd sic him on me if she couldn't come herself. 

I turned off the water and opened the shower curtain to see him leaning against my small pedestal sink with his arms crossed over his chest, patiently waiting like he had no where else he'd rather be. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked brusquely as I twisted a small towel around my hair, careful not to press on the painful goose egg at the base of my skull.

Tom gasped loudly, the color abruptly draining from his face as he processed the extent of the damage I'd sustained today. He'd seen me battered and bruised before - just not to this extent; I knew how bad I looked...and I didn't want - or need - his sympathy.

He clenched his fists in the towel he busied himself in opening, keeping himself from reaching for me just yet. "Claire, what happened? Is that...blood?"

"What are you doing here?" 

I didn't think it was really necessary to answer what I thought was an obvious question; of course it was blood. His troubled azure gaze sought mine as he held out a hand to assist me when I moved too fast and wobbled stepping out of the shower. I held onto him firmly as I lifted my other leg over the edge of the tub, waiting for the vertigo to pass again. 

"That's not a question you're supposed to answer with another question." He focused on wrapping the towel gently around my body - as if I was a fragile china doll. His response was delivered quietly...calmly, even - not at all what I'd expected from him given the circumstance.

But even feeling as shitty as I did, I was unable to resist being a smart ass. "Would you feel better if I said no?"

"I would feel better if you wouldn't lie to me, Clarissa."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer."

"What happened today? Is all of this from _him_?" Tom's eyes were suspiciously shiny as he reached out an unsteady hand to gently brush my still wet hair back from my face. He closed the distance between us to press a feather light kiss to my forehead, not touching me anywhere else. "I've been so worried about you, darling."

It wasn't that I didn't trust him or that I didn't want to talk to him about it - but I _couldn't_ because he didn't have the clearance for the truth of the matter. I caught his hand with mine, slowly bringing it up to cup my uninjured cheek and holding it there when he would have pulled back. Tom was such a tactile person, but I knew he was afraid to hurt me further with his touch. 

"I'll be okay, Tom. It just looks worse than it really is."

He stroked my cheek gently with his thumb. "Have you seen a physician, darling?"


	20. Chapter 20

Claire's POV  
I didn't remember leaving my apartment, but I knew even before I managed to pry my eyes open that I wasn't there...or at Tom's; I knew I was in a damn hospital again. I hated everything about them, including the rough, itchy sheets, the ever present and annoyingly beeping monitors, the bland white walls, and the sterile smell of antiseptic cleaners.  
"Are you finally awake?" a familiar voice asked as I blinked, trying to clear my hazy vision.  
"Hey Rissa," I rasped quietly, finally getting them to focus on the beautiful brunette sitting in the chair beside the bed. I cleared my throat because I hated sounding like a chain-smoker. "Where am I?"  
I raised the head of the bed so my neck wasn't in such an awkward position and so I could look around my room. I wasn't sure what I felt when I realized Tom wasn't there - disappointment, maybe? Not that I'd expected to see him, of course; he'd probably decided by now that I was more trouble than I was worth.  
"St. Bart's; where else?"  
"Why?"  
"Well, you did collapse at your flat and scare the living daylights out of your poor boyfriend-"  
"Tom's_ not_ my boyfriend; you know I don't do relationships."  
"Lover, then," she shrugged. I flipped her off, much to her amusement, but couldn't protest that label; it was more accurate than boyfriend. "At least Kara had already given him my number, so I told him to bring you in. He's getting coffee right now, in case you were wondering; I told him I'd text him if you woke up before he got back."  
I looked around for a clock but didn't see one. "How long was I out for?"  
She glanced at her phone. "Almost two hours now." I stared at her in disbelief, unable to believe I'd been out for that long. "Don't give me that look, Claire. I can't believe you refused treatment earlier, by the way; that's a new level of idiocy for even you."  
"Well, what's wrong with me this time?" Best to get the lecture she was itching to give me out of the way now; I probably deserved it.  
"You mean other than the concussion, multiple contusions, split lip, three broken ribs and a failing implant that you already knew about?"  
I sighed, realizing exactly how she knew that; I wasn't even angry - how else was she to know what had or hadn't been done earlier? But at the same time I knew I was really in for it if she was leading off with that.   
"You talked to the EMT's."   
"Yes, and since I have your permission on file-"  
"And I wasn't awake to protest-"  
"Well, that too. And you can't tell me you wouldn't protest, Claire." I waved a hand dismissively; we both knew I would've protested otherwise. "So I had all of the necessary scans and tests run already and gave you a round of antibiotics while you were out. I also removed what was left the implant - how did you manage to break it that badly, by the way?"  
I raised my non-injured eyebrow. "I'm talented."  
"You think?"  
"It really doesn't feel great when they break, just so you know. Burns, kind of."  
"I've heard that. I can't put in another one until you're healed and your hormone levels even out again."  
"How long will that take?"  
"Up to a fortnight; you really did a number on yourself this go around, Claire." I snorted dismissively - when did I not? "I also stitched your lip and two other lacerations that surgical plasters weren't going to fix; your scarring should be minimal at best."  
"Anything else?" I wasn't worried about scarring if she'd sewed me up. Marissa was very good at what she did - including saving my pretty face.   
"You have a hairline fracture at the base of your skull and acute kidney damage."  
"That explains the catheter," I grumbled. "I really hate them, Ris."  
"Sometimes they're necessary. Just to warn you, you might be peeing blood for a few more days."  
"Well, it's not the first time." I probably should have expected that. "So how soon can I leave? I can't stay here...not without Jack or Nick to keep watch."  
"I can ask Tony-" she offered.  
"No. He just got back and has a wife and new baby to think of now."  
She sighed. "I thought you'd say that, but thank you for arranging for him to come home sooner."  
"You're welcome." I flushed with embarrassment at being caught doing something good. I'd specifically told Jack not to tell the guys who'd made the arrangements for them - but that didn't mean James didn't tell them instead. "Now when can I leave?"  
She didn't answer right away, tapping at the tablet in front of her I hadn't noticed until now. "Given your medical history, I'd really rather you stayed overnight for observation, Claire."  
I felt a growing sense of panic as I considered just how dangerous it was to have me here with all these innocent people. I needed to get out of here - the sooner the better. If what was left of Caleb's crew wanted to come after me here, they wouldn't care who got in their way; I refused to add more red to my ledger; it was already gushing as is.  
"I will check myself out if I have to." I lowered my voice so my words wouldn't carry. "Rissa - you know I won't risk civilian lives-"  
"I know," she said quickly, cutting me off. "I know; which is why I'll only release you if you promise to stay at Tom's until I clear you of your concussion." She considered me for a long moment. "Even though I don't know him very well, I must say I agree with Kara - Jacob would have approved of him."  
"Not you, too!" I groaned as I looked away from Marissa so she couldn't see how shiny my eyes were getting. I blinked rapidly to clear them, afraid if I started crying now I wouldn't be able to stop.

  
* * *

Tom's POV

It was only several hours after we'd arrived that Claire was discharged; I hadn't known hospitals were capable of processing things so quickly. We left the same way I'd brought her in, through a hidden side entrance that was rarely used. Both Claire and Dr Mendoza had insisted that the fewer people who knew we were there, the better.  
I was extremely glad I had the Jaguar today; it was the smoothest driving car I owned - and the most comfortable. I didn't want to jostle Claire unnecessarily; I could tell she was still in a good deal of pain despite whatever they'd given her. Thankfully, once she'd reclined in the passenger seat and gotten comfortable, she'd dozed off within a couple blocks.  
"What are you thinking?" Claire asked quietly, covering my hand with hers and stopping me from drumming my fingers impatiently on the center console; traffic was awful tonight and progress was slow at best.  
"Sorry." I flipped my hand over, curling my fingers around her smaller one. "I didn't mean to wake you."  
She yawned as we stopped at an intersection not far from my street. "It's fine. We're almost there anyways."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I've been better," she sighed. "Sorry to be such a bother."  
"You're not a bother," I assured her as I kissed her hand. "Not at all. I just wish you would've agreed to stay a little longer for observation."  
"I couldn't; it wasn't safe."   
"How so?"  
"Tom, I was responsible for the arrest of an entire criminal sub-organization today," she said slowly, taking her hand from mine. "The moment my medical chart was activated in the computer system, anyone looking for me would know exactly where I was."  
"Wouldn't they think to look for you at your flat?"  
"Yes, which is why as soon as I dressed and packed I was going to a safe house to lay low for a while."  
"By yourself?" I asked in disbelief, glancing over at her as I turned onto my street.  
"I've had concussions before; I'd be fine."  
"That's hardly reassuring." I felt slightly nauseated at her dismissive tone - like being hit that hard was nothing out of the ordinary. "I don't even want to think of what could've happened to you had I not been there when you collapsed."  
"Then don't; I'm not your responsibility."  
"Actually, for tonight you are," I reminded her smugly. "You were right there when I promised Dr Mendoza I would follow her instructions to the letter, darling."  
Claire grumbled something unintelligible under her breath as I pulled into the garage and parked the car. I couldn't help smiling even though I was fairly certain it wasn't a compliment; we both knew I was right. I got out and walked quickly around to the passenger side as she opened the door. I sighed quietly when she chose to ignore the steadying hand I proffered.  
"Would it be so awful to allow me to care for you this evening, darling?" I asked curiously as we slowly made our way to my kitchen door, my hand curling lightly around hers and twining our fingers together.  
"You're not gonna budge on this, are you?"  
"Nope." I pressed a kiss to her forehead to hide my smile, wishing I could kiss her sweet lips without hurting her further; it was going to be a very long week at this rate. "I should like very much to pamper you, darling."  
She pressed one hand against my chest, weakly pushing away from me. "Ugg...I need a shower, Tom. I stink like hospital."  
"Then allow me to assist you, Claire."  
"I suppose it probably wouldn't kill me," she grumbled.  
I licked my lips in an effort to keep a straight face, pleased that she was finally going to be reasonable about this. "I can assure you, it would not; you might even enjoy it."  
"Unlikely."  
"Why are you so reluctant to accept my help?" I asked as we finally made it inside and I locked up behind us. I was more than a little concerned at how she swayed on her feet; such a short walk shouldn't have tired her so much.   
"Thank you," Claire breathed softly in my ear. "I just hate...feeling so weak."  
"It's not a weakness to allow someone to assist you, darling." She leaned on me progressively as we headed for the stairs. "Just a little farther, all right?"

  
* * *

Claire's POV

"Where do you think you're going?" Tom asked the next morning, quirking an imperious eyebrow at me as he blocked the doorway, keeping me from leaving his bedroom.  
I accepted the mug he offered to me with a sigh; I hoped to make it downstairs before he'd come back up but I hadn't been fast enough. I was still moving a lot slower than usual; everything hurt right now.   
"I need to finish the paperwork I didn't finish yesterday," I began. I'd been dropped off at my apartment instead of being taken straight to the Met yesterday; the Chief really hadn't wanted me to come in until I'd seen a doctor.   
"No."  
"You can come with me to the Met, if you want," I said offhandedly, not caring if that simply wasn't done - I needed to get that report in ASAP. "I just need an hour."  
"No."  
"Thomas, if you just let me do this, I promise not to sneak out behind your back for the rest of my leave...or protest when you tell me to take a nap later." I hadn't meant to show my hand, but that was a better offer than I'd originally intended to make.   
It was fascinating to watch the play of emotion across his handsome face, his curiosity warring with his protective streak. "_Claire_," he ground out, a muscle ticking in his jaw. "You have a _concussion_."  
"Believe me, I know. But if I want this case closed, I have to turn in that report."  
He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I have several conditions."  
"Go on." I sipped my tea slowly, trying to keep the surprise from my face; I really hadn't thought he'd give in so quickly.  
"I drive you - that's nonnegotiable."  
"Okay." That was a given; I certainly couldn't drive with the damn vertigo I was still fighting.   
"And I decide when you need to return home."  
"Can we stop to get me some of my own clothes first?" I countered, not completely accepting his condition.  
Considering I was wearing Tom's clothes, I really did need to change before going in or I'd never hear the end of it - especially if he was coming in with me. I cursed myself for being weak; I didn't even have the bag I'd intended to pack because I'd passed out before I'd gotten that far last night.   
"What's wrong with what you're wearing right now, Clarissa?" I loved the way he said my name with a slight roll of the r. His rich voice was much deeper than his normal light baritone, closer to the commanding tones of Loki.   
"I'm not wearing any underwear, Thomas."  
Tom's entire demeanor changed in the blink of an eye as he gracefully glided closer to me, like a panther stalking its prey. I held my ground, unable to resist teasing him - just because I could. I'd never have guessed just how much he liked me wearing his clothes.  
His eyes were already darkening with desire. "I know."  
I gasped as his fingers gently slid under the waistband of the too big sweatpants, my skin skittering under his touch.   
"They're barely staying on," I whispered, my lips only millimeters from his as I slid one hand slowly down his torso. "It would be a shame if I were to move wrong and they were to fall off."  
With a shift of my hips, they were doing exactly that. Tom groaned and pulled them back into place before pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead. "Darling, as much as I would love to kiss you - and make love to you - your doctor gave me strict orders in regards to that."  
"She did?" I asked, nonplussed. "What did she tell you?"  
He cupped my cheek lightly and smiled. "That I need to be sure you finish all of your antibiotics first - and prophylactics are a necessity until your implant is replaced - should you decide to do so."  
I nipped at his hand. "I can't believe she told you that."  
"You were unconscious - and hardly in any shape to remember all of the instructions she gave you, darling."  
"True," I sighed, accepting that he wouldn't budge on this if he thought it was for my own good. "Shower with me?"  
"Of course," he murmured, kissing the tip of my nose. "Then you need to eat something so you can take your antibiotics. Does anything sound good?"   
"Pancakes?"  
"Pancakes it is."

* * *

Tom's POV

I picked up a distinctive jar of foundation, a rather expensive specialty brand that I'd only seen used for covering Chris' tattoos.  
"I need that," Claire murmured, taking the almost empty jar back. "This stuff works miracles." With a few practiced strokes of a brush, her bruises were invisible; even knowing where to look, I couldn't see them - even the discoloration around her stitches was gone.   
"So I see." I suddenly remembered how on rare occasions when our stunts went wrong, Vi had also used this for covering bruises; I felt ill as I contemplated how often she'd used it for exactly that and I hadn't even known. By the time she'd finished contouring, the swelling around her eye and lip were minimized as well.  
"You know, you could be a makeup artist if you ever get tired of working for the Met."  
"I was one for a case last year. I didn't mind it, actually."  
"What kind of case?" I asked as I packed her travel bag with a weeks worth of clothing while she finished her face. It had taken some fast talking - and help from both Kara and Dr Mendoza - but Claire had finally agreed to stay with me until her stitches were out.  
She glanced over at me as she began putting her makeup into a travel case. "I needed to infiltrate a sex trafficking ring that was targeting preteen girls who wanted to be models. Since I was too old to be a potential target myself, I needed a cover; luckily I knew one of the photographers and she told me they were in need of another makeup artist."  
"That's awful! I hope you were successful in stopping them."   
"They won't ever operate in London again," she said with grim satisfaction. "And with the information I gathered, the Milan and Paris branches were also successfully stopped shortly after that."  
It had taken some fast talking - and help from both Kara and Dr Mendoza - but Claire had finally agreed to stay with me until she was cleared from her concussion. Damned woman kept trying to do everything herself, though; I quickly twitched the strap out of her grasp and slung the bag over my shoulder to keep her from attempting to lift it and possibly hurt herself again.   
"I've got it, darling."  
She glared at me and held out a hand. "I can carry my own bag, Tom."  
"Over my dead body," I replied cheerfully, kissing her hand. "I do realize that you're used to doing everything on your own, but you're still under lifting restrictions."  
"I hate you," she groaned, no heat to her words.  
"You're only saying that because you know I'm right."  
"Don't rub it in."  
I pulled out my mobile and smirked as I dictated my entry. "At 10:13 on June 28th, 2018, Claire admitted I'm right."  
She rolled her eyes and walked out the door. "Ha ha. You're hilarious, Hiddleston."  
"So I've been told."  
"I hate stairs," she groaned, stopping at the edge. "Really, really hate them right now."  
"I could carry you, if you like."  
"I'm too heavy, Tom."  
"Clarissa, having carried you yesterday, I assure you, you're not." But after having seen where she was bruised the worst, I knew the traditional bridal carry would be far too uncomfortable for her. I turned her towards me and grasped her just under her arse, lifting her easily.   
"Show off," she sighed as she wrapped her long legs about my torso and leaned close.   
"There's nothing to you, darling. Hold on," I ordered, smiling as she wound her arms around my neck.   
I reveled in the feel of her lithe body pressed against mine, causing my body to respond to her proximity. I easily carried her down the stairs, pleased that she allowed me to help her for once without protest.   
"Perhaps we can try this again after you're healed," I suggested as I reached the landing.  
"Perhaps," she agreed with a throaty chuckle that only made me want her more.   
Her fingers continued to toy with the hair at the nape of my neck until she teasingly slid down my body to regain her feet. Her eyes held mine as she pressed her hip against my aching cock, attempting to erode my control.   
"Minx." I kissed her forehead and let go of her before I lost all sense of reason.  
She only rolled her eyes at me. "You're no fun."  
I walked out the car and set her bag in the boot before turning to assist Claire into the car only to become alarmed when she wasn't where I thought she'd be. I was certain she'd followed me out of her building - where on earth could she have gone in such a short time?   
"Claire? Where are you?"  
"Coming," she said from behind me, just now leaving the building and holding up a stack of envelopes. "Had to get my mail."  
I walked around and climbed into the driver's seat, quickly merging into traffic while I had an opening. "Are you sure you'll be all right reading while I drive?" I asked, glancing over at her. She'd been starting to feel a little carsick by the time we'd arrived at her flat earlier; I didn't really think it was a good idea to push her luck right now.  
"I took some Dramamine," she reminded me. "I'll be fine."  
"All right. Just let me know if you start feeling ill."

  
* * *

Claire's POV

"So tell me more about this Tom fella of yours," the Chief said as I handed him my report. "He sounds like a good guy - no record of any sort."  
I tried not to roll my eyes at my boss; of course he'd looked Tom up as soon as he heard who I'd brought in with me. "He's a real gent, Chief. The kind of guy every girl wants to end up with."  
"But not you?"  
"I don't do relationships." I picked an invisible piece of lint off my sleeve while I decided what I should say. "And he's an incredibly famous actor...so being seen with him wouldn't be very _helpful_ considering my job is to hide in plain sight. I don't want to be on the front page of _The Sun_ when I'm supposed to be Jane Doe at Starbucks."  
"I see where you're going with this, but you don't have to go undercover all the time, Claire. You can go on shift, too," he reminded me.  
"No thanks, Chief." He knew very well that I preferred undercover cases; I was the kind of person that thrived under pressure and enjoyed challenge.  
"The offer stands in case you change your mind."  
"What aren't you wanting to tell me?"  
"Can't pull the wool over on you, can I?" he chuckled.  
I sighed impatiently. "Out with it, Greg."  
"Buckingham Palace extended a formal invitation to you once you're fit for duty again, Claire."  
"Fuck," I groaned. I probably should've expected that with how everything had went down - especially after the conversation I'd had with Will and Harry's chiefs of security. "Any way I can get out of it?"  
"None," he said firmly. "I'm to go with you."  
"_Chief_!" I whined. "Please?"  
"Anyone else would sell their own mother for this chance, Kingsley."  
"I'm half American - the rebel blood in me is cringing."  
"I could just _order_ you to go."  
"And I could just quit," I bluffed.  
He only laughed. "You don't know the meaning of the word quit."  
"I do so!"  
He snorted in amusement; we both knew he was right. "Claire - you live in England; you're an English citizen," he pointed out. "They don't have to ask nicely to take you to Buckingham Palace if the Queen wants to meet you. You could probably even take your Tom with you."  
"I'll keep that in mind - and I'm not taking Tom."  
"Didn't say you had to."  
"Pretty sure he's already met the Queen; I think I heard somewhere that she particularly enjoyed The Night Manager."  
"The Duchess of Cornwall said that, not Her Majesty." I waved a hand dismissively; he knew I didn't care who said it. "You must admit he made an excellent Pine."  
"I'll tell him you said so. I'm going now."  
"Shall I confirm your attendance?" he badgered.  
I turned back to him and sighed. "If I must. I really hate having to wear that stupid hat."  
"It's part of the uniform." Chief laughed heartily at my grumpiness. "Now on with you - you're not to step foot in here again until I see a doctor's form, you hear?"  
"I'm going."  
"And Claire?" I paused, looking back at him. "Excellent work on the Prior case."  
"Thank you, sir."  
Tom was waiting for me at my desk, his sharp azure eyes watching my every move. If it were up to him, I'd still be back at his house...and probably in bed. He'd managed to hold his tongue while I'd typed up my report because it was important while still making sure I knew he was concerned about my well-being...damn overprotective male.  
Standing as I approached, he patiently waited for me to log off and put everything away. "May we go now?" he asked, offering me his arm.  
"Yeah, we can go." I took it, needing his steadying strength far more than I'd like to admit. I swear the secretary was going to implode from jealousy the way she was glaring at me right now but I really didn't care what anyone thought - I was officially off the clock for the next two weeks at the very least. "Thank you for coming with me, Tom."  
"Any time, darling," he smiled, covering my hand with his own. "It was a fascinating experience - and you're done here until you're released from medical leave, correct?"  
"Yes, Tom."  
"I hope you don't mind, but while I was waiting for you to hand in your report I took the liberty of calling in an order to my favorite curry place; it's on our way home."  
"Okay, but I'm not really hungry yet," I said, focusing solely on placing one foot in front of the other. "I'm just tired."  
He tsked at me, clearly not accepting that for an answer. "You hardly ate anything for breakfast, Claire."


	21. Chapter 21

Tom's POV

I picked several of the scripts I needed to read through from the ever growing stack on my desk while Claire chose something to read. Her short catnap on the way home had perked her back up enough to eat but I could tell she was fading fast again. However, she very contrarily insisted she _wasn't_ ready to sleep just yet - hence our current location.  
"That's quite the to-do list you've got going on there."  
"It could be worse. My agent only forwards on a fraction of all of the ones I receive and eliminates those that conflict with any of my upcoming commitments."  
"So these are just the ones you still need to made a final decision on?"  
"Pretty much," I sighed. "Did you find anything, darling?"  
"An old friend I haven't seen in a while," she smiled, holding up a French copy of _The Count of Monte Cristo_ from my well stocked personal library.   
<Do you speak French as well as read it?>  
She gave me an amused glance as she allowed me to guide her to the sitting room. <Yes. I happen to prefer reading the original whenever I can. I think the story loses something in translation.>  
<I agree, darling. So what other languages do you know?>  
"More than most Americans and Brits," she said dryly, only half answering the question. "And you?"  
I laughed. "Only a couple well enough to have a conversation. With all the traveling I've done these past 10 years for Marvel, I've mostly learned the important tourist phrases and sometimes certain lines for the fans at premieres or conventions."   
We settled in with our reading material and a tea tray. I still didn't think Claire had eaten nearly enough earlier, so I hoped by having something within easy reach would tempt her to nibble. Reclining on several pillows and comfortably wrapped in a plush blanket Sadie had given me a while back, she curled up beside me with her book.  
I laid her book on the coffee table when she nodded off shortly after that, along with my script. My eyes were growing heavy and I could certainly go for a nap as well; I hadn't slept well last night either between alternately waking Claire and worrying about her.

* *

I woke to my mobile's repetitive buzzing, thankful that I'd had the foresight to turn off the ringer so my notifications wouldn't disturb Claire. Reaching over to snag it off the table as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I saw I had several missed calls from Luke followed by loads of new texts - long ones. That was never a good sign.  
Claire was blessedly still sound asleep, so I carefully slid her off my lap and tucked the blanket around her again. Hopefully I'd be back before she had a chance to notice I was gone, but I was fairly certain that if I didn't answer Luke soon, he'd be on my doorstep.  
Sighing, I took the tea tray with me into the kitchen. Might as well heat up a fresh pot of water; this one had gone cold.   
"Tom! Why weren't you answering?" Luke barked the moment he picked up the call. "I'm almost to yours."  
"I was having a kip," I explained, wondering why he was so worked up. "I was up most of the night with Claire. What's going on?"

* *

"It's done," Luke said, setting his mobile down. "One exclusive interview in exchange for not running those pictures - or selling them off. Contracts will be delivered to the agency later today."   
"Only time will tell." I rested my chin on my steepled hands, staring unseeingly at the man across the table from me and hoping I'd done the right thing. "And so I've made a deal with the devil."  
"Unfortunately, it's just part and parcel of your level of fame," he said bluntly, holding my gaze. "I'm sorry, Tom; that's just the way things are."  
And as much as I didn't want to hear that, I still appreciated his honesty. Luke had been with me for most of my career; I wouldn't be where I was now without him. "That doesn't make me feel any better about it."  
"I never said it should." He laid a thick manila envelope and stack of newspapers on the table in front of me. "But here's the papers you asked for."  
"Thank you." I flipped through them, finding them all opened to the relevant articles to save me time. God bless Luke's helpful OCD - his thoroughness was much appreciated.  
"You're welcome, but not much has been released yet."  
"Duly noted. What's this?" I asked, picking up the thick envelope. I recognized the distinctive flowing hand as Sadie's before I'd even read the return address; it was postmarked a week ago. I didn't remember her telling me that she was forwarding a script to me but I'd already assured her I'd love to work with her again professionally if at all possible.  
"Don't know; it just came today. Maybe she found a project you can do together - make your Widdles shippers happy." Luke grinned as I snorted and rolled my eyes at him. He knew I found that particular ship name ridiculous; Sadie had eyes for no one other than Sebastian.   
"Are you off then?"  
"Yeah, mate. Ring me if you need something."  
Taking the tea tray along with my new reading material into the sitting room, I was glad to find that Claire was still out. I settled back into my spot next to her and skimmed through the broadsheets first, disappointed that there really wasn't much for information yet.   
Setting the stack aside, I turned my attention to the envelope, curious to see what Sadie had sent. Inside was a short note asking me to ring her when I received her package and a folder with an assortment of old newspaper articles, photos and the like.  
I glanced at the clock and quickly did the math before picking up my mobile; it was only mid-morning there. I read the first article while I waited for the call to connect - and then read it again.

* * *

Claire's POV

I slowly rose to consciousness, my mind still foggy with sleep and my body unresponsive. I couldn't even get my eyes open before they slid shut again, refusing to cooperate. I was comfortable...and every cell in my body was still exhausted enough that I could've slept for longer if I didn't need to answer the call of nature.  
My body was most insistent, so I gave in and began working my way out of my blanket cocoon. Carefully sitting up, I noticed that his scripts had been divided into three piles; it looked like Tom had been quite productive while I was sleeping - at least until he'd fallen asleep himself.  
Standing up took more effort than I cared to admit, but once I was upright I was mostly fine; my sense of balance was still screwed up, but there was nothing I could do about that.  
I stared critically at my reflection in the mirror as I washed my hands. The swelling around my eye had went down a little and I had some color back, but the bruises definitely looked worse. I wished I could have left the makeup on so Tom didn't have to see them, but he'd insisted - even going so far to use those beautiful eyes of his on me to get his way.  
I hadn't expected him to dig in his heels about taking care of me. I could try to tell myself I allowed it only because I didn't have the energy to argue about it, but that wasn't exactly true. It was nice to have someone take care of me - and it made him happy. There was a small part of me that liked making Tom happy; as an added bonus, it kept him indoors and occupied - and therefore safe.  
I still felt guilty that he'd rearranged his schedule on my behalf - but at the same time, the unexpected change was a good thing. Hopefully now that I had nothing else on my plate, I could devote all of my time to finding Tom's stalker. The attacker from the concert had been a dead end - just some drug addict hired by email and paid in cash at a dead drop.   
I hated the fact that this had been going on for almost two months now and I was no closer to a solution other than randomly altering minor details in his schedule. I couldn't change much more than that; he was locked into a shooting schedule for at least another month yet.  
I padded back into the sitting room, not wanting to wake Tom if he was still out. I looked a little closer at the handsome Brit, who shifted, folding his long arms over his chest. I snapped a quick picture of him before setting my phone down to catch the pile of papers that were starting to slide off his lap before they made too big of a mess.  
I forgot I was injured until searing pain raced along my side from the sudden movement; my vision swam nauseatingly and went black around the edges. Holding one hand to my ribs, I breathed shallowly as I waited for the worst of the pain to pass.   
Note to self - don't do that again. This wasn't the first time I'd broken my ribs; I knew better than to move without thinking - really, I did.  
Trying to distract myself from the pain, I gently plucked Tom's black rimmed reading glasses from his face before they fell off, too. I set them on the coffee table, resisting the temptation of running my hands through his ginger blond curls to fix them; they were already mussed from how much he'd played with them while he read.  
I tossed a blanket over Tom, smiling when he murmured something unintelligible in his sleep and adorably curled up towards the arm of the couch with it. Hearing the distinctive crunch of paper as he moved, I looked a little closer and noticed a few more sheets that had somehow gotten smooshed between Tom and the armrest.   
Sighing, I worked them free before picking up the last of the escapees from the floor. Hopefully the pages were numbered because they were probably all out of order now. I set the messy stack down on the coffee table because a glance at the clock reminded me it was time to take my antibiotics again and I really was trying to not miss doses; the sooner I finished them off, the better.  
It took me a moment to remember where Tom had set my pill bottles and retrieve them. Of course it wasn't until _after_ I sat down that I remembered I wasn't supposed to take the antibiotics on an empty stomach. I sighed grumpily; I really didn't want to get up again and I wasn't hungry - but Tom hadn't quite finished off all the cookies he'd brought in on the tea tray.  
My stomach churned, rejecting even the idea of food...but I knew how quickly most pain meds affected me; I had to get something in my stomach before I took them or I'd be out again in less than half an hour. Cookies were food in my book and more importantly, Tom wasn't awake to protest this plan.   
I selected a gingersnap and nibbled at it slowly, trying to convince myself that my body was only protesting because I'd slept for longer than I should have and let my pain meds wear off and not because my stomach was empty.  
After I finished the cookie and swallowed my pills with the rest of my water, I decided to deal with the haphazard stack of papers in front of me and put them back in order for Tom; the mess was seriously bothering me.  
I started by flattening out the more crumpled sheets and then facing everything the same direction, not really bothering to look at what was on the papers. It wasn't until I sat back with the neatened pile that I actually looked at what was on them - and almost dropped them in shock when my birth name leapt out at me.  
I flipped through the rest of the papers quickly, taking stock. I'd expected these to just be pages of a script - not copies of articles detailing the worst day in my life. I glanced over at Tom, trying to reason out_ why_ he had this - and who the hell sent it to him because each and every paper in this stack was a different article about _me_.   
I exhaled slowly and began to put the sheets in chronological order, reassembling a part of my history I tried not to think about. Somewhere in the middle, folded in half, I found the envelope all of this arrived in - with Sadie Wilson's South Dakota return address on it.  
I set it aside as hot anger flared in my chest at her interference. She had no right to send this to him! None!  
I kept on with my sorting until the anger began to fade, finally becoming a little impressed that she'd managed to find out exactly who I was in such a short time. I'd only met her about two weeks ago - and she hadn't even known my birth name.  
She couldn't have done this without help; I wondered who her accomplice was because both Luke and Kara would have told me if Sadie had asked about me...but not Tom. And Tom knew my birth date - it wouldn't have been hard to narrow things down after that.  
I knew for a fact I was the only Clarissa born in my county during that whole month. Back then, before identity theft was something people had to worry about, the local newspaper always listed the names of all the babies born at our small hospital every year in December, helpfully separated by month. I'd seen it in my baby book - along with my birth announcement.  
Some of my mom's family were still around Alexandria, and even though I hadn't talked to any of them since the funeral, it really was a stereotypical American small town; everyone knew everyone else's business.   
After meeting Sadie in person, it was obvious she was one of those people that once she had the bit between her teeth there was no stopping her. I wasn't pleased that she'd sent this to Tom but there was nothing I could do about it now. The damage had already been done; there was no going back.

* *

My head was pounding with a vengeance from the earlier spike in my blood pressure; stupid concussions. As I flipped through the file again, I couldn't help noticing that there was absolutely nothing in it from after I'd healed and joined the British Army. Not my training group picture, no mention of the several foreign tours I'd served...nothing.   
Curious to see if the River House had scrubbed more of my history than I thought, I googled myself to see what came up under my birth name. Looking specifically for my service history, I was surprised that nothing came up. I went to the website for my training camp and found the picture of my unit...but while I was pictured, my name wasn't listed as C. Dumont - but C. Dumon_d_.   
That one letter made a huge difference in a search history. I exhaled sharply as I put the pieces together; _this_ was why I'd fallen off the press' radar. Back then, I'd attributed my luck to being stationed in the Middle East - but it suddenly made sense why the press had left me alone for those couple years. It hadn't been forever - just long enough to find myself without the world watching me.   
It really didn't matter if the River House had done it intentionally or if it was just my CO's atrocious handwriting, the end result was the same - freedom - at least until my high profile cases drew their attention again.  
The pain in my side finally began to fade and my meds were already starting to kick in again; I wasn't going to be able to fight their pull for long. I carefully stood up and tucked the file between Tom and the side of the couch - that was the most logical place for it to wind up.   
Maybe I was a coward, but it was better that Tom wasn't aware that I knew about the file - at least until I wasn't popping pills like candy anymore. That particular conversation wasn't something I looked forward to at the best of times...but I simply couldn't handle having it right now...not after seeing those articles again.  
My stupid emotions were all over the place - no thanks to my stupid injuries and the stupid excess hormones in my system from my stupid broken implant. Fatigue was making me sound like a broken record but all I wanted was to go_ home_ to my own house...but I couldn't.  
My frustration was getting the best of me, so picking up my book, phone and water from the coffee table, I decided to go upstairs and lay down. Just walking upstairs drained what little energy I had, leaving my limbs trembling like a newborn colts.   
Rummaging in my duffel bag, it took a little longer than I'd like to find what I was looking for - my antidepressants. I tried not to take them all the time because I hated the side effects...but I was spiraling...and I didn't want Tom to see me like this.   
I crawled into Tom's huge king bed, cocooning myself in his down comforter. Opening a hidden encrypted sound file I hadn't felt the need to listen to in a long time and turning down the volume until it was barely audible, I squeezed my eyes shut in a futile attempt to stave off my tears.

* * *

Tom's POV

I rubbed my eyes, struggling to get my brain functioning properly after my nap. I certainly hadn't intended to fall back asleep after Luke left but apparently I'd been more done in than I thought. At least Claire had slept for most of the afternoon; hopefully the rest had done her some good.   
I glanced over to check on her, only to see the other end of the sofa was empty and I was covered with the blanket she'd been using. Remembering the file I'd been reading while Claire was resting, I sat up in a panic; I'd planned to finish it and get it put away before she saw it. Where was it?!  
I quickly dropped to my knees to look under the sofa. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time something had fallen off my lap and slid under there when I'd drifted off - usually it was my mobile or my specs, but a fair amount of other things had ended up there as well.  
"Bugger all," I groaned, realizing it wasn't there.   
I sincerely hoped Claire hadn't found it; that wasn't a conversation I was ready to have with her just yet. Heart in my throat, I quickly checked the cracks of the sofa, relived to find that it had just slipped down between the side and the cushion. I set it down beside my specs on the coffee table, wondering where Claire was; her mobile was gone, along with the book she'd been reading and her water glass.   
"Claire?" I called out, jumping to my feet and heading towards the kitchen, only to stop short when it was obvious the room was empty.   
I promptly spun around and dashed upstairs, hoping she'd went to lie down; I didn't think she'd just leave without at least talking to me first. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding when I saw her tucked up in my bed in her nest of pillows, sound asleep.  
The more primitive, possessive side of me reveled in seeing her in my bed - where she belonged. With my heart rate returning to normal, I slowly approached, watching her chest rise and fall with slow, even breaths as I lowered myself onto the bed beside Claire.   
She looked so peaceful that I wished I didn't have to wake her, but I was sure that she'd been sleeping for long enough that I should. Brushing her fringe back from her forehead and checking her temperature with the back of my hand, I was relieved to find it normal.  
Claire's eyes were fluttering open as I removed my hand, already focusing on me. "Tom?"  
"Just checking on you, darling," I smiled. "Are you feeling hungry yet?"  
"Not really."  
"Does anything sound good to you?"  
"Grilled cheese?" she asked hesitantly, one hand idly tracing patterns on my forearm.  
"And perhaps some soup to dip them in?" I suggested, hoping to get her to eat something more substantial than cheese toasties.  
"Only if it's Campbell's Chicken Noodle - which they don't sell in the UK."  
I'd already learned it was easier to work with Claire than to work against her. Hoping to keep her from digging in her heels, I offered a different choice. "I can call in an order to a little deli just down the street that makes a lovely tomato bisque and French onion. Their sandwiches are quite good as well."  
"You can if you want to," she sighed, wincing slightly when she began to sit up. "But it's not the same."  
"I know, darling." I stood up, helping her to her feet. I kissed her forehead lightly, understanding exactly what she meant; I always knew I'd been away from home for too long when I found myself missing a full English. "I'll put in an order and they'll bring it round shortly - so what would you like?"  
"Just a grilled cheese."

* *

I watched as Claire daintily nibbled at her sandwich, taking a long time to eat very little. She'd politely sampled all three of the soups I'd ordered but didn't eat more than two spoonfuls of any of them.  
"Darling, you've hardly eaten anything today," I pointed out, frustrated that every attempt to get her to eat more had failed.  
She patted my hand lightly. "Sorry, but if I eat anything more, it's gonna come right back up. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that puking with busted ribs is pretty high on the list of things I never want to do again in my entire life - ever."  
I took her hand in mine. "Have you informed Dr Mendoza-"  
"There's nothing she can do about it, Tom," Claire sighed, sounding resigned as she leaned back in her chair, one arm wrapped around herself.   
"What do you mean?"  
"It's a catch 22; if I take my pain pills, I'm not nauseous - I'm passed out. But if I space them out a little more then I'm awake for longer...but I have to deal with the nausea."  
"Oh."  
"Don't look so worried - this isn't my first rodeo, you know. In a couple more days, I'll feel fine again and I'll eat more then."  
I didn't find that particularly reassuring given how prominent her bones were when I held her; she had no extra weight to spare in order to be able to do that. She was even slimmer now than when I'd first met her, but I bit my tongue; this was only temporary.


	22. Chapter 22

Claire's POV  
I knew when I woke up this time it would be pointless to attempt to fall back asleep; I'd taken too long of a nap before supper. I could tell from Tom's steady breathing that he was still out, his long, lean body stretched out beside me a few inches away; he'd refused to risk hurting me by laying any closer.  
I freed my hand from Tom's to shift enough to be able to see the clock on his nightstand, sighing when I saw the time. 4:45 - much too early to be up for the day. My pain meds had worn off while I was out so now that I was awake, I ached everywhere.  
Carefully sitting up, I winced as pain lanced my side with every breath, radiating out from my ribs until my entire torso throbbed. I focused on my breathing as I waited what felt like forever for the vertigo to pass; it was always worse in full dark - and I hated feeling so disorientated.  
When I finally felt like it was safe to stand, I began making my way downstairs to find my meds. I paused at the foot the stairs, something white on the doormat catching my eye. I wasn't sure how long it had been since the last letter - but it had been a while. Touching it as little as possible, I took it into the kitchen to put it in a Ziploc bag to preserve any possible prints.  
Thoroughly repulsed by its contents, I read it slowly twice more to be sure not to miss a single detail before putting it in the pigeon hole in Tom's study. I'd hoped the long interval between letters had meant the end of the threat but that clearly wasn't the case.  
Returning to the kitchen, sleep was now out of the question. Despite the fact that it was almost July, I was chilled to my soul, so I decided to make myself some hot chocolate; I'd noticed a canister of it in Tom's tea cupboard a while back. Bending down to find a pot brought on another round of vertigo. Ugg! I hated having to deal with this!   
As I waited for the milk to warm, I mentally sorted through my plans to catch Tom's stalker, discarding the ones that weren't feasible and modifying others to suit my temporary physical limitations. The one thing I knew for certain was that in the absence of Jack and Nick, the number of people I trusted implicitly was alarmingly low and I really needed to talk to someone who understood me and would grasp what I was up against without a lengthy explanation.  
After my unit's last tour in Middle East, a couple of us had decided we were done with war. Most of us had went into law enforcement or the private sector but Royce had taken the most drastic career change of us all and had become a vicar at an old church in Cheapside, St Mary-le-Bow.  
Provided his schedule was still the same - and it probably was because it hadn't varied for as long as he'd been assigned to this church - he'd be going for his morning run at dawn and then conducting the early daily service. There had been several times I'd texted him needing someone to talk to about a case and he'd met me before the service.   
I'd always liked watching the sun rise through the stained glass windows; it was like watching them come to life. Doing the math, I still had a while before I'd need to leave here yet; it would take at least a half hour to get there from here - even at this time of day. I needed to get dressed and put on my makeup to leave the house if I didn't want to have to answer more questions; his time as a civilian had made him no less observant.

* *

As I arrived at my destination, I could tell Royce had just finished his run and was still doing some static stretches on the sidewalk; he still looked the same as always - tall, muscular and just about the last person you'd expect to be the vicar of a historic church. He'd spent over half of his life as a soldier - and it showed.  
"Angel?" Royce stared for a long moment as I walked over to him before a broad grin spread across his face. He straightened up, towering over me from his full height. "I almost didn't recognize you."  
I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Get many other women searching for you this time of day?"  
"Nope," he laughed, leaning down to give me a careful hug and buss my cheek. "It's good to see you, Angel - even if you're looking a little worse for the wear."  
"Do I really look that bad?"  
He ran one hand over his beard as he studied me closer. "Just be glad your brothers aren't home yet."  
His sharp eyes already noticed exactly what I hadn't wanted him to - but he was right; given my current state, it was far better they weren't here to see me. I certainly couldn't have dealt with both of them being overprotective asses and still accomplish what I needed to.   
"I've got about a week or so before that happens."  
He unlocked the heavy wooden door and held it open for me. "So what brings you all the way to Cheapside today?"  
I gave him my best innocent look. "Would you believe me if I said it was to confess my sins, Padre?"  
He gestured for me to precede him into the empty church as he flipped a couple light switches. The early morning light was beginning to filter through the stained glass windows but it wouldn't be enough to illuminate the whole church for a couple hours yet.  
"Claire, you do know I would always listen should you ever choose to do so," he said as we walked up the aisle together, the overhead lights slowly flickering to life.  
I glanced over at him, hearing only sincerity in his deep voice. "I do know, Royce."  
Out of habit, I genuflected first towards the altar before taking a seat near the middle, betraying my Catholic upbringing. He would probably be one of the few who would truly understand - if I ever chose to take him up on his offer.  
"I'm all ears," he said, dragging me from my thoughts. "What's on your mind?"  
"Well, the long and short of it is that I've agreed to do a protection detail."  
He raised an eyebrow at me. "You swore Her Majesty herself couldn't make you do another protection detail after-"  
"It's only because Luke Windsor called in a favor," I said quickly, cutting him off before he could bring up things I didn't want to think about right now.   
His lips thinned and his expression blanked when Royce made the connection; he knew Luke was more than just James and Jacob's cousin. Jack and Nick had always treated him like a little brother so he'd spent a fair amount of time with the whole unit whenever we had a get-together.  
"Must have been one hell of a favor. Start talking, baby girl."

* *

I felt a lot calmer now after having talked to Royce; we'd run through all the options and the best plan was just to stay the course. Patience wasn't exactly my strong suit, but we'd decided that it would be better for me to continue pretending to be the perfect girlfriend. I needed to stay even closer to Tom than I had to date because this latest letter only reinforced how crazy his stalker truly was.  
I glanced at the clock as I locked the kitchen door behind me and reset the alarm. I'd been gone a little longer than I thought but my note was still right where I'd left it and I didn't smell tea, so I felt fairly confident Tom hadn't been down yet.  
My little morning jaunt had really taken it out of me; my energy reserves were running so low that I knew if I sat down now I wouldn't be able to get up again. Setting the takeout containers on the counter, I searched for the tea tray Tom had used yesterday.   
Café Below did a killer full English and after how well he'd taken care of me these past couple days Tom deserved breakfast in bed at the very least. I actually felt a little hungry after smelling the enticing aromas all the way here. I nibbled on a piece of toast as the tea water heated in the microwave so I could take my medicine before taking the tray upstairs.  
Cursing my protesting body as I carried the heavy tray up the stairs, I was extremely grateful for the in depth maid training I'd done a while back that allowed me to set it down on Tom's dresser without so much as a single dish rattling.

* * *

Tom's POV

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Claire murmured, running her fingers through my unruly hair.  
I hummed with pleasure as I turned to face her, pressing a kiss to her palm and just staring at her for a long moment. She was fully dressed and had covered her bruises with makeup, making me wonder how long she'd been up already.   
"Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?"  
"Well enough."  
I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Something smells delicious."  
"Good, because I picked up breakfast from a little place I know of."  
I gently pulled her into my arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead as I tried to ignore the way my body was responding to her proximity. "Darling, you should have woken me. I would've gladly accompanied you, you know."  
"I know." She nuzzled my nose with hers, her soft, full lips brushing lightly against mine invitingly as she spoke. "I was fine, Tom."  
I inhaled sharply; it took every bit of control I had not to kiss her for fear of reopening her split lip. "Forgive me, but I worry about you overdoing it, darling."  
"Tom," she sighed.  
My chuckle at her exasperation quickly turned to a groan when she suddenly straddled me, kissing me with a passion that only made me want her all the more. It had been almost a full week since I'd been able to kiss her properly and I hadn't realized just how much I'd missed the taste of her.  
Claire groaned with disappointment when I pulled back; I hated seeing that look in her eyes, but over the past few days I'd learned that she was hardly the best judge of what she should and shouldn't do. Things were becoming too heated and we needed to stop now or I wasn't going to be able to.  
"You said something about breakfast?"  
I paid no mind to the barely audible grumbles coming from her as she slid off me and picked up a tray I hadn't noticed until now, bringing it over to the bed. I bit my tongue hard to keep from remonstrating her for exceeding her lifting limits; she probably hadn't even taken that into consideration.  
"Thank you, darling," I said as I took the tray from her, holding onto it until she was able to settle beside me. I couldn't believe how much food she'd packed onto it. "This looks divine. Where did you say you went to get this?"  
"I didn't," she grinned, cutting off a bite of a huge omelet.  
The food was so delicious I ate far more than I should have; wherever she'd gone this morning I wouldn't mind going to again. I couldn't help but notice that Claire didn't eat much more than she had yesterday before curling up beside me and falling asleep again; her early morning jaunt had certainly worn her out.  
Leaving her to rest, I took the tray downstairs and made myself another cup of tea while I tidied up. I still hadn't decided if I should tell her about the file. While I didn't feel comfortable keeping my knowledge a secret from her, I still loved her just as much as I had before I knew of her tragic past; my feelings towards her hadn't changed in the least.

* *

"Darling, do you fancy joining me tomorrow night?" I asked, searching out Claire in my study, staring at the bookshelves. A fast reader - even in a foreign language - she'd already finished her book and was in the process of selecting another one. "Ben and Sophie just reminded me I'm supposed to go to theirs for dinner."  
"Who are Ben and Sophie?" Claire asked, looking adorably confused.  
I pulled her into my arms, smiling as she laid her head on my shoulder; she certainly was cuddly today. "My dear friends Benedict Cumberbatch and his wife, Sophie."  
"Of course you'd know Sherlock," Claire snorted, sounding amused. "I suppose you went to boarding school together or something?"  
"We were in a Steven Spielberg film together ages ago. Is that a yes?"  
She idly ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck with a troubled expression. "I don't think that's a good idea, Tom."  
I kissed her forehead, wishing not for the first time that I had Loki's ability to read minds when it came to Claire. "Whyever not?"  
She pulled back slightly to look at me, her silvery eyes searching mine intently. "This sounds kind of like a commitment to me."  
It took me a moment to frame an answer that wouldn't anger her or patronize her. "No, this is me keeping my word to Dr Mendoza. I promised to keep an eye on you and I can't do that unless you're with me."  
"You already told them I'd come, didn't you?"  
I held onto her tighter to keep her from pulling away; her default response was always to run and I refused to give her the opportunity. "Ben's quite keen to meet you and Sophie is too. Just this once, Claire?" I begged nicely, again giving her the puppy dog eyes.  
"And you'll never ask again?" she asked in disbelief, her voice thick with sarcasm. "Yeah, right; I know you, Thomas. If I give so much as an inch you'll take a mile."  
I didn't deny the truth of her statement as I kissed her forehead. "You've already met Megan and Sadie," I reminded her. "What's wrong with meeting a couple more of my friends?"  
"That was just by chance - just like meeting you."  
"It was certainly my lucky day," I grinned. "I know you'll like Ben and Sophie as well if you give them a chance. Please, Claire?"  
"Why? Why is this so important to you?"  
"This can't go any further than this room, you understand?"  
"Cross my heart and hope to die." She drew an X over her heart as she spoke, which made me smile for a moment before I became utterly serious.  
"Sophie has been feeling rather low of late - postpartum depression, Ben says."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, but Thomas...what does that have to do with me?"  
"You, darling," I kissed her nose lightly, chuckling when she scrunched it up adorably. "You brighten my day so much I thought perhaps Sophie would enjoy a bit of your kind of sunshine as well."  
"She's your friend as well, isn't she?" she asked shrewdly.  
"Yes - I've known Sophie for a very long time now. She's the best thing that's ever happened to Ben - and I hate seeing him so worried about her. If I'm completely honest, I'm worried about her as well, darling."  
"Fine. I'll make an exception for you just this once, Hiddleston."  
"Thank you, darling," I said quietly, kissing her until she melted into me. "I assure you I'm quite grateful; you won't regret it."

* * *

Claire's POV

Despite Tom's assurances, I was already regretting that I'd agreed to this - but I couldn't protect him if I wasn't with him. He'd thoughtfully invited Kara as well, making sure I wouldn't back out, I supposed. She'd told him at least a dozen times while she was drunk that she loved Benedict's Sherlock almost as much as Sadie Wilson's Evelyn.  
"I still can't believe I get to meet Sherlock!" Kara exclaimed for at least the twentieth time in as many minutes as she helped me do my hair; it still hurt to raise my arms that high for that long. "Is something wrong, Claire? You've hardly said two words since I've arrived."  
"I'm just tired, Kara," I said, choosing a partial truth over a flat out lie. "I think my iron level is still low."  
"Did I tell you how proud I am of you for stopping those arseholes?"   
I waved off her compliment. "I was just doing my job."  
"There - you look beautiful, Claire," she said, setting down the curling iron. "Your Tom's not going to be able to keep his hands off you tonight!"  
I sighed heavily before walking over to the bedroom door and listening for a moment. Good - Tom was still downstairs and talking on the phone with Luke. I closed the door and walked back into the bathroom, shutting it behind me to keep the sound from carrying because apparently we were going to have this conversation again.   
I was incredibly fond of my Irish best friend...but she sure could be a bit stubborn at times...and apparently also selectively deaf. "I've told you, Kara - he's not my Tom."  
"Psssh! Tell yourself whatever you want, but you didn't hear how worried he was when he found out you were injured. Poor man was beside himself!"  
"Doesn't change anything. I told him from the start that this was on my terms - no strings, no commitment-"  
"You and your damn rules! You're single, he's single - what's stopping you from having a real relationship with one of the nicest men you've met in a long time - other than your stupid rules?" Kara crossed her arms tightly over her chest and leveled a disapproving look at me.  
"They're not stupid." I took a sip of my whiskey, feeling the alcohol burn its way down my throat. I needed something to help me relax; I was wound so tight I was ready to snap. "I'm a danger to him, Kara."  
"I never took you for a coward. So you're just going to give up any chance you might have at happiness with Tom on the slim possibility-"  
"It's better this way."  
"For who?" Kara cursed fluently in Gaelic, using words I couldn't even begin to translate. "Claire, you know I consider you my sister, which is why I'm telling you that it's time for you to move on. Jake's gone and he's not coming back."  
I didn't bother with a reply, only gulping the rest of my whiskey like it was water. I tried my damnedest to drown the memories - but no matter how much I drank, the memories always drowned the whiskey instead, leaving me right back where I started.  
Kara snatched the empty glass from my hand, not even giving me the chance to refill it. "And you shouldn't be drinking that! You've still got kidney damage."  
I snorted, rolling my eyes at her. "Thank you for your concern, Mum, but the liver clears out alcohol - not the kidneys."  
"I'm sorry, Claire," she said quietly, "but I just want what's best for you, so let me tell you something."  
I plugged my ears. "Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it."  
She tugged my hands away from my head. "No, you need to hear it because that sweet man downstairs...that man loves you, Claire." I flinched as she used the 'l' word. "And I won't watch you push him away just so you can wallow in your misplaced guilt again!"   
I turned away from her as tears prickled at the corners of my eyes, not wanting her to see how her words affected me. "I don't wallow."  
"Saoirse says hi, by the way," Kara said, abruptly changing the subject.  
"When did you talk to her?"  
"Oh! I suppose with all the excitement I forgot to tell you."   
"You're really gonna make me work for it, aren't you?" She smirked when I eyed her with amusement. "Fine - I'll bite. What did you forget to tell me?"  
"Saoirse and Brandt are watching the bairns tonight."  
"I didn't know they were even in town." Kara's older sister was a riot - and her husband was too. "I haven't seen them in ages."  
"I know! They just came down last night for an early doctor's appointment, so I told her they should stay a couple days and wait to go back after James gets home."  
"That will be fun for you. Everything all right?"  
"Better than all right," Kara said, a huge grin on her face. "You remember she was seeing that fertility specialist here in London?"   
"Yeah, for a while now," I nodded. "And?"  
"Well, they just found out she's expecting! I'm going to be an aunt!"  
I schooled my face into an acceptable expression as I felt that familiar searing pain in my heart. I should be used to it by now, but every time I found out another friend was pregnant, I'd feel it again. "That...that's great!"  
"Are you all right?"  
"She'll be a wonderful mother," I finally said. And it was the truth - Saoirse had always wanted to be a mom, and now she would be.  
"Lord knows she'd mum'd me enough," Kara said, rolling her eyes and finishing the last of her wine. "She's only four years older than me!"  
"From some of the stories I've heard you needed the extra looking after," I teased her. "At least you know where Leo gets it from."  
Kara snorted and flipped me off. "Just you wait - I bet you and Tom would have the most adorable babies. Do you think-"  
"_Don't_!" I barked at her, my voice cracking. "Just _don't_, all right? You've had your say and I'm done talking about it."  
I wasn't capable of thinking about that right now - or ever, actually. I didn't understand why she kept bringing up painful subjects today - but I didn't have near enough time to put the pieces back together if I fell apart now...and I didn't want Tom to see me like that.  
"I'm sorry, Claire," she said quietly, putting her arms around me; she knew she'd pushed me far enough for one day. 

* * *

Tom's POV

"I'll admit I didn't think we were ever actually going to meet your paragon," Benedict said, his blue eyes dancing merrily as he covertly handed me a wad of bills.  
"I might've played a bit of dirty pool to make it happen tonight," I admitted guiltily, feeling myself flush as I tucked the money into my pocket. "I told her about Sophie's depression."  
Ben only shook his head. "Sophie's enjoyed their company so much tonight I can't find it in myself to be angry with you, Tom. Did you know they'd become such fast friends?"  
We looked over at the three women chattering animatedly with their heads together over a photo album. "No - but I'd hoped."  
"I can't get over the fact that you practically blackmailed your own girlfriend into meeting us!" Ben sniggered before he clapped me on the back firmly. "I'll remember that for my speech at your wedding."  
"Christ, Ben - keep your voice down!" I hissed as I slugged his arm. "You're going to scare her off."  
"Leave it to you to fall for the one woman that doesn't want to tie you down. Never say she's immune to the Hiddleston charm? Are you losing your touch?"  
I snorted. "Looks that way, doesn't it?"  
"Since you mentioned it-"  
"It was a rhetorical question, Ben." I could see Claire looking over at us, a question in her silvery eyes, so I quickly changed the subject.

* *

"Thank you again for allowing Kara to accompany us tonight, Soph," I said as I followed Sophie into the kitchen. She'd sent Ben to check in on the children after hearing mysterious thuds coming from upstairs and Kara had strong-armed Claire into going as well.  
"Think nothing of it." Sophie waved a hand dismissively. "I've quite enjoyed their company this evening."   
"So what do you think of my Claire?" I set down the stack of dirty plates and propped a hip against the counter, waiting for her reply.  
"I really like her, Tom," Sophie said as she loaded the dishwasher. "She's not your usual sort."  
I blinked at her in surprise. "I didn't know I had a 'sort'. Out of curiosity, what would that be?"  
She smiled slightly. "Someone on the up and up in the business, usually - although you have been steering more towards the sirens of late. How's Megan getting on with her tour?"  
"Good. You knew she's expecting, yes?"  
"I did - I think Chris told everyone as soon as he found out," she laughed, wiping her hands on a towel. "Good for them - he's been ready for this for so long."  
"Poor bugger couldn't string together coherent sentences, I heard."  
Sophie flicked me with the towel playfully. "Pssshh! Like you'd have been any better! And what about you, Tom?"  
"I'm really happy for them," I said sincerely. "This whole past year has been quite the roller coaster."  
"Don't we all know it! So what did Megan say about Claire?" Sophie asked, shooting me a glance as she rinsed off a couple more plates.  
"They've become fast friends already," I grinned. "I haven't decided if that's a good thing or a bad thing."  
Sophie chuckled. "Somehow I'm not surprised. Have they ganged up on you already?" I gave her a long-suffering look that made her laugh harder. "Ohh! They have! Poor Tom!"


	23. Chapter 23

Claire's POV

"Which way to the loo?" I asked Ben when I could feel myself struggling to breathe as the muffled sound of a baby crying greeted us on reaching the landing.  
"This door," he gestured to the right hand side of the hallway. "We'll be just across the hall."  
"All right?" Kara touched my arm lightly, a question in her expression.  
I pasted on a fake smile and waved her on. "Go on; I'll catch up."  
I locked the door behind me, sliding down it numbly until I was seated. I was barely keeping myself together right now and feeling emotionally raw after my conversation with Kara at Tom's; hearing that baby crying was the last straw.  
A small, logical part of my mind said that I would probably have been okay if I didn't keep thinking about the past...but I didn't want to listen to it. I couldn't, not without dwelling how different things would be if Jacob was still with us...and I'd never miscarried due to grief and stress, losing the last piece of him I had.   
I took as deep of a breath as I could handle right now and let it out slowly. My hand closed tightly around my ankh pendant, seeking comfort in familiarity as my fingers traced the familiar shape over and over again. Was this what I'd have if things hadn't went so horribly wrong three years ago?  
My pulse was throbbing in my temples, the sound of my own blood drowning out everything else. I focused on my breathing exercises, forcing my lungs to do what they were supposed to do automatically until the stabbing pain in my chest finally started to ebb, leaving only the pain from my side behind. Pain was good - it kept my mind off the past.  
I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I finally realized the baby had stopped crying and I should probably rejoin Kara and Ben. Carefully standing up, I leaned over the sink and stared at my reflection for a long moment until I could hold my politely interested mask firmly in place again.   
No one could know how tenuous a hold I had on my emotions right now - or how it took every scrap of control I could muster to take those three little steps across the hall and into the nursery.

* * *

Tom's POV

"So Emma is to be the last, then?"  
"We're undecided," Ben sighed. "But I think so; Sophie just isn't bouncing back quite as quickly as she did after the other two."  
"You also have two very busy little lads who want Mum's attention as well," I reminded him, accepting the tumbler of scotch he offered to me. "It all takes a toll on person."  
"You're right," Ben sighed.   
We settled into the comfortable armchairs across from the women, watching Claire and Kara helping Sophie figure out where she'd gone wrong with her knitting. She'd only just taken it up when she'd been on bed rest with Emma and I gathered her attempt at a new stitch wasn't going well.   
"It's not like we're getting any younger, mate."  
"No - no we're not," he agreed. "So how did you two really meet? Was there any truth to that little taradiddle about a bad relationship and whatnot casting you as the white knight?"  
"It's mostly true," I grinned, rubbing the back of my neck. "The only things she left out were that she was on a case with the CID and was running from her assignment." Ben raised an eyebrow in question. "And that she's a Detective Inspector."  
He took a sip of his liquor before looking at Claire again. "She just looks so familiar to me for some reason."  
"That's probably because her picture was in today's Times."  
"Hmm. I don't recall seeing it, but if we still have it, it's most likely to be in my study - where the children can't get at it." Ben abruptly stood up. "Shall we?"  
"By all means," I said as I stood up as well. "Lead on."  
I chuckled as Ben searched for the paper on his surprisingly untidy desk; apparently that was one flaw Sophie hadn't managed to improve just yet. I patiently sipped my scotch and looked at his photos, knowing this could take a while.  
"Ahh - here it is."  
I settled into the other chair as I waited for him to read the article, anticipating the inevitable commentary. I wouldn't have to wait long.  
Ben abruptly peered at me over the top of the paper. "Your Claire was the one who brought down the Lords of Larceny? You didn't tell me your lady was a bloody national hero, Tom! They're calling her 'The Kingskeeper' now."  
"Kingskeeper Kingsley," I mused. "Has quite the ring to it.   
"Whoever writes these articles sure seems to have a knack for alliteration." He tossed the newspaper back on his desk. "So what can you tell me that isn't in the broadsheets?"  
"It's all been very hush-hush, I'm afraid. I don't know anything more than what's in the papers."   
"Hmmm," Ben murmured thoughtfully, sipping his scotch.  
I leaned forward, setting my glass on his desk. "What are you thinking?"  
"Given her stellar service record, I can't help but wonder why she's so uncomfortable around children."  
"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "She was perfectly fine with Kara's children the other morning; they're the same ages as Kit and Hal."  
Ben steepled his hands before him as I quickly recounted the events of the other morning, the very image of Sherlock deep in thought. "So toddlers on up are fine...just not infants, then."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Two things, really. When we walked upstairs, Emma was squalling and carrying on so loudly I was certain Sophie was going to come running."  
"Can't say we heard her but we were making a fair amount of noise ourselves cleaning up," I shrugged. "Go on."  
"I don't know if words can do justice...but you should have seen her, Tom." I gestured for him to elaborate. "It was indescribable; one moment she was laughing at my story and the next-" he exhaled loudly and shook his head. It wasn't often I saw him at a loss for words. "I'd never actually witnessed the color leaving someone's face before."  
"Simply from hearing the baby crying?"

* * *

Claire's POV

"You know, you really should've shut the door if you didn't want anyone to overhear your conversations," I said flatly as I walked through the doorway, startling both men to their feet. I probably should have spoken up sooner but I'd wanted to hear what Benedict would tell Tom about my panic attack earlier.  
"Darling-"  
I silenced Tom with a look. "Mr Cumberbatch, your wife asked me to let you know that Kara is leaving shortly."   
"I'll see her out," Ben murmured as he stood, a flush creeping across his cheeks at my deliberate use of formality.  
Spine ramrod straight, I wordlessly challenged him with my eyes for a long moment before stepping aside to let him pass, keeping my face blank. The second he was beyond me, I held up one hand to keep Tom from closing the distance between us. It was easier to think properly when he wasn't touching me.  
"So how much did you win?" I smirked slightly when his eyes flew to mine in shock; they were more green than blue right now as they stared into mine.  
Tom rubbed at the back of his neck, his cheeks flushed before licking his lips reflexively. "You saw that, did you?"   
"Uh-huh." A sharp stabbing pain had me rubbing circles over my temples; it felt like the start of a migraine.  
"Are you all right, darling?" Tom was instantly by my side, putting his arms around me. "You should've told me you didn't feel well."  
"It was manageable until now," I sighed, hating the anxiousness I heard in his voice.  
He kissed my forehead and took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together. "Then let's say good night to our hosts and head home."  
I lightly kissed his cheek, the stubble on his cheeks rough under my lips. "Thank you."  
"For what?" he asked with a half smile, turning his lips towards mine. "I haven't done anything."  
"Being you," I murmured, nuzzling his nose.   
I sighed when his lips claimed mine with a disarming gentleness. Surrounded by the enticing scent of his Armani cologne, I closed my eyes and just allowed myself to enjoy the moment.

  
* * *

Tom's POV

I felt like I could never get enough of Claire, so we were both breathing hard when she finally pulled back, resting her head against my shoulder. "Let's go home, darling."  
She lifted her head and kissed me softly. "All right."  
Hand in hand, we found Ben and Sophie. Claire gave no sign that she felt less than perfect as she farewelled Sophie - and while I knew she was talented, I hadn't known that she had that much skill.   
"I'm terribly sorry about earlier," Ben murmured quietly.  
"Water under the bridge, mate," I said, clapping him on the back as the ladies approached us. "Thanks again for having us tonight. We'll have to have you over to ours sometime."   
I saw Claire's silver eyes narrow slightly at ours, but she thankfully didn't refute my statement.  
"We'd love to," Sophie smiled, giving me a tight hug. "I'd forgotten how nice it is to have adult conversations with someone other than the nanny or Ben."  
"She needs to get out more," Ben agreed, giving his wife a fond smile. "Thank you for coming as well tonight, Claire."  
"You're welcome," she said, taking the hand he held out and getting pulled into a hug instead. She blanched and did her best to hide a wince, and I wished again that she'd allowed me to inform him of her injuries. "Jeez Tom, are all of your friends such huggers?"   
"So it would seem," I replied, setting my arm carefully around her in case she needed the support; she was surreptitiously keeping a hand on her ribs. "Although perhaps it's because you're just too darn huggable, darling."  
When she only smiled wanly in response as she leaned heavily on me, my concern for her skyrocketed; her beautiful face was still far too pale for my liking and her breathing shallower than it should be.   
"Tom, might I have a word with Claire?" Benedict asked as he saw us out, shutting the front door behind us.  
"Sure, Ben," I said, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I'll just bring the car up, darling."

  
* * *

Claire's POV

"All right," I murmured, trying to ignore my pounding head and aching body. I waited until I knew Tom was out of earshot to look up at Benedict curiously. "So, Mr Cumberbatch, what did you need to say to me that you didn't want Tom to hear? Because if you merely intend to warn me off-"  
"Nothing could be further from the truth," he said, running his hands through his mop of chestnut curls as he turned to face me. "I'm sorry-"  
I held up one hand. "Please don't insult my intelligence by apologizing for whatever you think I heard earlier." My lips curved mockingly. "We both know that's not what you wanted to talk to me about, so let's cut to the chase, shall we?"  
He nodded. "You're right, it's not; and please call me Ben, Claire - or should I say Lady Dumont?"  
"If you know that, then you also know I don't use my courtesy title."  
"My apologies," he said with a slight bow. "But it is still your birthright. Please allow me to express my condolences; I was very sorry to hear about the accident."  
I focused on a spot just over his shoulder, unwilling to see pity on his face. "Thank you."   
"I'm a little ashamed of how long it took me to put it all together, especially after how highly Martin spoke of you. You were the mousy little buck-toothed thing he brought everywhere with him for a while as an assistant, weren't you?"  
"And here I though I was invisible." I gave him a very slight curtsy, amused at his description. "Well done, you."  
"Claire, Tom's not just another case to you, is he?"  
I stared out at the street, watching the traffic go by. I knew what Ben wanted to hear, but I also respected him enough that I didn't want to outright lie, either. "What would you say if I told you that my...relationship...with Tom has always had an expiration date - and it's almost here."  
Ben looked surprised. "I would say that given his obvious affection for you, I'm quite certain you'll be the exception to his three month rule."  
"Three month rule?" I echoed even as I made a mental note to ask Luke about it.  
"You didn't know?"  
I treated his response as a rhetorical question, asking one of my own as I rubbed my temples, seeking temporary relief from the throbbing there. "You'll look in on him after I'm gone?"  
"Of course - but have you considered the possibility that he might not want you to go?"   
"Doesn't matter what he wants," I sighed, staring at him in disbelief. I truly thought he'd be one of the first to want me out of Tom's life. "I'm not good for him."  
"I've known Tom a long time," Ben said slowly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "And I've never -never - seen him so happy before."  
His words rang with sincerity, but they weren't going to sway me. As I watched a black SUV pass by for the second time since we'd been outside, I felt my instincts kicking in; I had to get Tom out of here. It was a good thing we'd brought the Jag tonight - it should easily outstrip that Range Rover.  
I held out a hand to Ben, his long fingers completely engulfing mine. "It's been a pleasure to formally meet you, Ben."  
"Likewise. Perhaps our paths will cross again?"


	24. Chapter 24

Tom's POV

I parked the car and stepped out, leaning against it with my arms crossed over my chest as I watched Claire and Ben talking on the front stoop. I wondered what they were discussing given the range of expression playing across his face; hers was a polite mask that gave nothing away.   
"I was wondering if you were still planning on coming or if I should get some kip while I waited," I teased when Claire finally began walking towards me.  
"You look like you're ready for a photo shoot there, Hiddleston." She held up her mobile and snapped a quick picture before closing the distance between us. "Although I'm not sure if it would be for Tom Ford or for Jaguar," she smirked.  
"That's actually how I ended up with this baby in the first place," I laughed, pushing away from the car. "A couple years ago I did a couple Jaguar adverts featuring myself, Ben Kingsley and Mark Strong all as crime lords."  
She whistled once, looking impressed. "That's some distinguished company there. Since they're both bald, did you have to shave your head to be in that club?"  
I laughed at her quick-witted response, putting my arms around her. "Thankfully, not; I think my head looks rather odd when it's shaved."  
"I somehow doubt that," she snorted, flashing me an amused look. "Do you mind if I drive home tonight, Thomas? You don't know how badly I've wanted to get behind the wheel of this baby."  
"Are you sure you feel well enough? You could recline the seat back and get a half hours rest if I drive."  
She gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I'm sure."  
"All right, then." I opened the door for her, allowing her to slide into the driver's seat. Her legs were long enough that she didn't even need to adjust the seat to reach the pedals.  
"So tell me more about these commercials," Claire asked as she smoothly merged into traffic. "How have I never heard of them?"

* *

"Is something wrong?" I asked when Claire pulled her hand back and took a turn rather abruptly. I could see the tension in her form, her face tight and her eyes flickering between mirrors.  
"We're being followed," she muttered, suddenly changing modes to drift around a corner in a way that made the whole maneuver look effortless - and I knew it wasn't. I was impressed - there was never a hesitation on her part. "Hang on."  
"Is it the paps?" I asked as I looked back to see a black Range Rover with dark tinted windows recklessly attempting the same maneuver without half of Claire's finesse.  
"I don't think so. Tom, can you get a picture of the license plate number?" she asked me, drifting around another corner and then hitting the gas. I was thrown back by the acceleration; this car was more powerful than most of the others I had and it drove like it responded to thoughts instead of commands.   
"I'll try." I wrangled my mobile from my pocket and twisted about until I could see the Rover again through the camera lens. "Where on earth did you learn to drive like this?"  
"Tell you later?"  
"I suppose you are a little occupied at the moment," I said more to myself than her, but the upward tug of her lips told me she'd heard me.  
I did my best to get a decent photo of the plate before hunkering down in my seat. I felt a moments panic when she ran a red light, smoothly cutting between cross traffic without putting so much a scratch on my car. She then took a couple more sharp turns and abruptly cutting through a parking garage and turning into an alley that let out onto a busy road.  
"I think we lost them," she said as she merged into traffic and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Will you Airdrop me those pictures, Tom?"  
"What are you going to do with them?" I asked, tapping at my mobile. "You're still out on medical leave, Claire."  
"Find out who was following us tonight - and I've never let that stop me before."

  
* * *

Claire's POV

I accepted the photos Tom Airdropped me as I kept my speed just above the legal limit before merging onto another busy road that would lead to the exit I needed. Satisfied that I blended in with the surrounding traffic, I called into the office. It was already after shift change, so I could only cross my fingers and hope that my favorite tech person was working the night shift.   
"Davy - tell me you're on tonight," I asked when he finally answered.  
"You're in luck. What's up?" he asked, sounding surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping by now?"  
"A concussion doesn't mean I need more sleep than normal," I scoffed. "If I give you my current address, can you to access the traffic cameras for me?" I could feel Tom's eyes on me as I talked, listening avidly to my side of the conversation.  
"I can - they gave me my own official access while you were gallivanting around with the Prior case," Davy boasted.  
"Ooooh!" I teased him. "For real? It's about damn time!"  
"Yup - and I've already got your location from your mobile."  
"Damn you're fast. I need a favor - hang on, I'm sending you some pictures." I lowered my phone and started a text to him only to have it taken from my hand.  
"Darling - you're driving!" Tom protested. "It's not safe. Allow me?"  
"You say that like I had a choice," I grumbled, allowing him to help me. I honestly hadn't even considered asking him for his help, but he was right - it wasn't safe to text and drive.  
"Would you allow me to do it?" he asked, tapping at my phone.  
"No," I grumbled, zipping onto the exit and checking to be certain we weren't being followed again. Times like this, I was glad that my brothers had insisted on teaching me every trick they knew to improve my driving skills when I'd needed to infiltrate a street racing gang a while back. "But you aren't a good multi-tasker."   
"Who's with you, Claire? I know you're not talking about me," Davy's voice said, coming from the car's speakers. Tom had also connected the call to his car and was looking rather pleased with himself. "I'm an excellent multi-tasker."  
"No, I'm not. Say hello to Thomas, David - you're on speaker."  
"Hello David," Tom said, shooting me a grin as he took my hand again. "A pleasure to meet you."  
"You as well, Thomas," David replied. "Wait - Claire, is this the same Tom that Dot told me about?"  
"I still owe you a coffee date, don't I?"  
"Yeah, you do since you haven't been in lately. It is, isn't it?"  
"Yes, Davy," I sighed as Tom squeezed my fingers lightly. "Can you go back through the footage from at least one of the cameras I passed and tell me who was following us? I ran a red light and set off a couple speeding cams, so it shouldn't be hard to find me."  
"Black Jaguar F type?" He whistled appreciatively and I assumed he had. "That's one hell of a car, Kingsley! And you ran two red lights and set off six speeding cams, in case you were wondering."  
"I did wonder about that first light and yup, that's what we're in," I sighed, knowing where this was going. He was probably already accessing the registration database, so it was only a matter of minutes until he found out who Tom really was and started fanboying over him.  
"Claire - what the hell?! Since when do you know - is your Tom really the Tom Hiddleston? Are you dating him, Claire?"  
"Yes, I'm the Tom Hiddleston," Tom chuckled, amused at my friend's reaction. "As for dating-"  
"I need you to focus, Q," I cut in, not wanting to let Tom answer that question because I knew what he'd say. He may have initially agreed to my terms but I'd known he wasn't satisfied with them from the start.  
"Can I meet you sometime?" Davy asked, and I could hear keys clacking in the background. "Loki is one of my all time favorite Marvel villains/antiheroes." He was one of the biggest Marvel fans I knew, so I wanted to roll my eyes at his predictability and shook my head at Tom.   
"I'd like that," Tom said, ignoring my denial. "I've hardly met any of Claire's friends yet." I glared at him but it didn't make a lick of difference, his grin only growing.  
"Brilliant! All right, I've logged those all as department business so you won't be getting anything in the post, Tom."   
"I sincerely appreciate it, David," Tom said with a grin. "Thank you."  
"What about the car that was following us?" I asked, trying to get Davy focused again. "Did you see it?"  
"Uh - I think I've got your shadow here."  
"Black Range Rover?" I clarified.   
"Yeah - they were just far enough behind it was hard to see them but they're definitely there."  
"You're a peach, Davy. Think Dot would mind if I kissed you?"  
"I would mind," Tom muttered, crossing his arms and sulking as I shot him a grin.  
"Depends on what it was for," Davy said distractedly and I assumed he was already working on finding out who the car belonged to. "Claire - I've got another call coming in."   
"Let me know what you find out, okay?"  
"Will do," he said easily. "Ta, luv."

  
* * *

Tom's POV

Now that the adrenaline was starting to leave my system, I had to admit that this whole experience was a bit surreal. As always with Claire, I had far more questions than answers; driving abilities like that were not very commonplace.  
"Tom?" Claire asked, a bit of exasperation in her tone.  
"Yes, darling?"  
"Are you all right? I asked if you wanted to talk now but I didn't think you heard me," Claire said, looking at me with concern. I blinked at her, suddenly at a loss for words. Now she wanted to talk?  
"No, not yet." I shook my head to clear it as she changed lanes. "I'd rather be able to have your undivided attention. Can you tell me one thing, darling?"  
"Maybe, maybe not," she said, giving me that damn Mona Lisa smile that made me only wonder what she knew that I didn't. Her prevarication didn't anger me, though; it intrigued me.  
"Where on Earth did you learn to drive like that? I've only seen that done on closed sets before - with trained stunt drivers."  
"I've had a bit of training a while back," she said, glancing over at me. "You've probably seen movies like The Fast and the Furious, right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What if I told you they're not so far fetched as you might think."  
I gaped at her as I considered the implications. "You mean...street racing gangs really do exist?"  
"Yes, and they were a huge thorn in my side until I convinced the organizer he'd be better off renting an airstrip that's never used at night and charging admission instead."  
It took a moment to digest her statement. "However did you manage that?"  
Claire flashed me a grin. "Let's just say I can be very convincing when I want to be, darling. On the plus side, I now have a lifetime pass to the races if you're into that sort of thing."  
"To attend them or to drive in them?"  
"Either."  
"Perhaps once you're healed?" She nodded agreement. "Is there anything you can't do, darling?"  
"Ummm," she was quiet for a moment, her hand idly toying with mine. "I can't land a triple axle."  
I blinked; of all the things she could've said I didn't expect that. "So you can do a double axle, then?"  
"Well, I did grow up in Minnesota, Thomas," she snorted, lacing our fingers together. "Everyone ice skates there and you start young. Kara had a great time tonight, by the way; thank you for inviting her."  
"You're very welcome." I brought her hand to my lips, pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist. "Thank you for coming as well; did you enjoy yourself?"  
"Yeah, I -"   
I sighed as the ringing of her mobile abruptly claimed her attention and she didn't finish her response. She took her hand back from mine to frown at the caller ID before she disconnected from the car and raised the device to her ear.   
"What did you find out?" she asked without preamble.

* * *

Claire's POV

"It's registered to Pendragon Industries," Davy informed me, sounding surprised. "I've never heard of them before now."  
"Shit," I ground out, acutely aware of Tom beside me in the passenger seat, listening intently to the conversation. I hadn't realized just how much I'd hoped it was really just the paparazzi until I was trying to ignore the sinking feeling in my gut. "You aren't going to, either. It's a shell company."  
"Who owns it?" Davy asked when I didn't say anything more, rampant curiosity in his voice. "I'm not finding anything on any of the databases."  
"I'm ordering you to stop looking," I said firmly. I'd only had to give that order once before - with good reason. "Please, Davy."  
"All right, I'll stop for now - but only because you're not on a secure line. I need answers, Kingsley."  
"I guarantee he's no one you want to know."  
Even though it wasn't taboo - and he wasn't Voldemort - I didn't dare say any of the various pseudonyms 'King Arthur' was known for on an unsecured line. As the self-proclaimed ruler of London's criminal underworld, he could hardly be described as a benign sovereign by any stretch of the imagination.   
I'd already been impelled to abandon my pursuit of him a while back; I wasn't stupid enough to invite a repeat of that incident. While his predecessor and I had reached an understanding of sorts shortly after I became a detective, I'd never had the dubious privilege of an audience with the current monarch.   
I forced a smile to my lips so it would carry into my voice; he didn't need to be worried about me. "Thank you again, Davy. I really do appreciate everything you do for me."  
"You're very welcome, Claire."  
The smile dropped the moment I set my phone down; it was getting hard to think straight with the way my head and side were pounding in time to my pulse. Despite the above average responsiveness of the vehicle, I'd still been jerked around a fair amount during the chase; my body really hated me for that right now.   
I usually wore a multi-point racing harness when I did stunt driving, not just a basic seat belt that sat right across the worst of my bruises - and my broken ribs. I'd forgotten about them until now; it was crazy what a person could accomplish on pure adrenaline. Thankfully, we were almost to Tom's, so I just needed to hold off on crashing a little bit longer.  
"Did David find out who was after us earlier?"   
"Not exactly." I needed to think things through before I gave him a straight answer; the pounding in my head was making that difficult right now...and I didn't know how much I should say.  
"But he told you who the vehicle was registered to?" Tom probed when I didn't continue, brushing my hair back behind my ear as I turned onto his street. "If you're worried I can't keep a secret, I assure you I can."  
His large, warm hand rubbed the nape of my neck in a way that had me fighting to keep a smile from my lips. I knew exactly what he was doing, attempting to use my own methods against me; it wasn't going to work - but I was perfectly willing to let him try.   
"That's not it," I sighed as I pulled into the garage and put the car in park, unclasping the seat belt as the powerful engine shut down, leaving us in silence. "I know you can keep a secret after being with Marvel for this long."  
"I should hope so," he scoffed, taking his hand from my neck to tangle our fingers together. "Otherwise I would've been taken out by the Marvel snipers a long time ago."  
My eyes flashed to his in horror; surely I'd misheard him. "_What?!_"   
"They don't really have snipers watching us," he chuckled, bringing my hand to his lips. "It's just an excuse we use to get out of answering questions, darling. No spoilers allowed, you know."   
"Let's go in," I sighed, pulling my hand back. "It's been a very long day."  
"And I have a good many questions for you."  
"Yes, I believe you do."   
Opening the door to get out, I stood - but not carefully enough. I don't know if it was just because I moved wrong or if I'd just overdone it earlier, but a terrible shooting pain raced along my side, temporarily incapacitating me.  
Tears threatened at the corners of my eyes as I clung to the door frame just to stay upright, my side throbbing with every shallow, gasping breath I took. Black spots encroached on the edges of my vision and I forced myself to keep breathing, focusing on just that as I finished straightening up. I hated feeling so damn weak.  
"Claire, are you all right?" Tom asked worriedly, sounding far away.  
I shook my head slightly, unable to speak yet; just breathing was agony right now. I didn't resist when he pried my hands from the metal, encouraging me to lean against him for support. Pressing my face against his neck, I forced my lungs to do what they were made to do and breathe in Tom's scent, a unique mixture comprised of Armani, bergamot and Earl Gray.

* * *

Tom's POV

I couldn't help but feel guilty for pressuring Claire to go out when she clearly wasn't as healed as she thought she was. I greatly disliked how pale and weak she was right now, leaning heavily on me for support; perhaps a call to Dr Mendoza was in order.  
"Thank you...for letting me...drive tonight," she murmured quietly against my neck in between shallow breaths.  
"I believe I should be thanking you, darling; it was a most interesting experience."   
She huffed softly at my gross understatement. "In that case...you're welcome."  
"Let's get you inside, darling." I kissed her temple, hating how much effort it took just for her to speak. I easily picked her up and carried her into the house. "Bath and bed - after you take your medicine."  
"Fine," Claire groaned, not even lifting her head from my shoulder until I set her down on the counter.  
I didn't move away from her until I was certain she would be able to remain upright. I hated seeing her like this...so drained. I watched her from the corner of my eye as I filled a glass with water so she could take her medicine.   
"What happened? I thought you were doing better."  
"Just moved wrong." Her hand shook slightly as she washed down the antibiotics and some pain pills, her other arm kept tight to her side. "I'll be fine."  
"I think our promised conversation can wait a little longer," I decided. "I'll go start the bath and we'll go from there, all right?"  
"You're really taking...this whole babysitting thing...seriously, aren't you?"  
"Of course." I chuckled when she childishly stuck her tongue out at me, dropping an affectionate kiss onto the tip of her pert little nose just to watch her wriggle it like a bunny. "Will you be all right until I return?"  
"Don't look so worried." The hint of a smile lifted the corners of her lips and she tucked her fingers under my belt, weakly keeping me in place. She kissed me softly, the barest touch of her lips on mine only making me want more. "I'll be fine, Thomas."  
"I only worry because I love you, darling," I murmured with a grin, resting my forehead against hers.  
Too late, I remembered how poorly she took hearing those words; she stilled immediately. Her eyes slid closed in denial before I could even begin to process the complex emotions I'd seen in those silvery depths. While there was no way for her to physically withdraw from me any more than that, there was also no doubt in my mind that she'd be on her way out the door right now if she felt better.  
"Please talk to me, Claire." Having read that file on her, I now wondered if her aversion to that phrase was because of the accident. I stroked her face lightly, my heart aching when she visibly flinched away from my touch.   
Her eyes fluttered open, that damned blankness back again. "You shouldn't...I wish you wouldn't...say that to me."  
"Yet you had no issues saying it to Caleb."  
"Caleb was my assignment," she said quietly. "It never meant anything...when I said it to him...I had to be close...to get the info I needed."  
I took the glass from her, setting it on the counter behind her and took both of her chilly hands in mine as I had a hunch. With Claire, what she didn't say was often just as important - if not more so - than what she did say.   
"But it would mean something if you said it to me?"  
I held her eyes, watching as they slid away from me, her lips compressed as she stared at a spot just over my shoulder. "I can't answer that question...the way you want me to."  
I pressed my lips to her fingers, taking heart from her evasion. Considering how guarded she was, if this was as close as she could come to admitting that she cared for me, I'd take it.


	25. Chapter 25

Claire's POV

Tom kissed my fingers again before letting go of them. "Wait here; I'll go start the bath, darling."  
I nodded, confused by his high spirits. I'd just told the man I couldn't possibly care for him as he deserved and he was grinning like he'd won the lottery. I wrote off my mental fog to pure exhaustion; I was running on fumes, my energy reserves tapped long ago.  
Hearing Tom loudly bounding up the stairs, I decided to risk calling Jack while I rummaged in my purse for my migraine pills. Washing them down with the last of the water, I prayed they'd kick in fast; if I'd been thinking clearly, I'd have taken them before we left Ben's.  
"Hey, it's me," I said when it went straight to voicemail. "Call me when you get this...no matter what time of day it is there...I need to talk to you...as soon as possible."  
Cursing how breathless I sounded, I left the same message on his landline voicemail when he didn't answer that either. If I'd gained the King's attention, my big brother would rather hear about it from me than from the River House.   
Hopefully he got back to me soon; I still needed to make Luke aware of this situation. I was supposed to be making things better for Tom - not worse. Feeling better for the rest, I kicked my shoes off and eased down off the counter.   
Slowly, I began to make my way to the stairs, keeping a hand on my side because that helped somewhat. I had to pause a couple times to catch my breath, unsure if it was actually harder to breathe than I remembered...or if I was just that exhausted. Therefore, I only made it to the bottom of the steps before Tom intercepted me, sweeping me up in his arms like I weighed nothing.   
"Darling, I distinctly remember asking you to wait for me."   
"Sorry," I sighed. I was beyond frustrated that my stupid body was refusing to do what I wanted it to do. "I hate feeling so weak."  
I leaned my head against his shoulder as he glided up the stairs without jostling me once; it took too much effort to hold it up. If I still felt this bad in the morning, I'd need to let Marissa know; maybe a change in antibiotics was in order.  
"I know, but you'll be better before you know it." He kissed my forehead before carefully setting me on my own two feet again to turn the water off. "Until then, I wish you'd allow me to take care of you."

* * *

Tom's POV

I grabbed fresh towels from the linen closet and started the relaxing instrumental music playlist on my mobile, setting them down beside the tub before walking over to Claire. Perching her on the vanity, my hands lingered on her hips as I studied her, not liking how her posture radiated utter exhaustion.  
"You're determined...to get your way...aren't you?"  
I slowly slid my hands down her thighs. "Would it help if I said pretty please?"  
A smile tugged at the edges of her lips as she fiddled with the buttons of my shirt, studiously avoiding my gaze. "The physical appearance...of the please...makes no difference...to me."  
Her ridiculous answer caught me completely off guard. "What?"  
"Seriously?" Claire rolled her eyes at me and grinned. "You've never seen _Despicable Me_?"  
"Can't say that I have," I mused. "Isn't it a children's film?"  
She raised an eyebrow. "And_ The Jungle Book_ isn't?"  
"Touché," I chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Now, how about that bath?"  
"I just need to take...this pound of makeup...off first." She reached over and tugged a moist towelette from the package. "And plug in my phone...before it dies."  
"Consider it done."   
I pecked Claire on the lips and snagged her mobile from the countertop. It was as I headed for the bedroom that I had an epiphany that stopped me in my tracks: despite her repeated protests, Claire was in fact allowing me to care for her by continuing to stay with me. Not that she'd ever admit it - even to herself - but she was.  
I'd like to think I knew Claire well enough to say with a degree of certainty that if she truly did not desire my company - or assistance - she wouldn't have returned the other morning when she'd gone out alone. Instead, she'd chosen to voluntarily return with breakfast for the both of us; which meant she'd chosen to come back to me.  
When I plugged her mobile in, I was pleasantly surprised to see that her lock screen photo was from earlier tonight. I couldn't keep the smile from my lips; now I knew why Kara had been most insistent that she needed a couple quick photos of us together before leaving for Ben's.

* *

I inhaled deeply, the lighter notes of Claire's perfume almost completely obscured by the bergamot and lemongrass infused bath salts I'd used. I could get used to this, I decided as I affectionately pressed my lips against her soft skin just because I could.  
"Five more minutes," Claire mumbled as she stirred, her eyes flickering open briefly as she turned her face towards mine.   
"Go back to sleep, love," I rasped, running my fingers lightly down her cheek. "We don't have to get out yet if you don't want to."  
Claire hummed contentedly as her lips met mine in a languid kiss that only slowed further when she began to drift off again. She looked so much younger in repose, so relaxed; it was as if the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders when she slept.  
It was hard for me to put into words what I felt for Claire, but these past few days together had been phenomenal. I wasn't looking forward to leaving her here alone when I had to return to filming, but I still had tomorrow to convince her to come with me to the studio. How I wished that we could've had more than just a handful of days alone before being forced to rejoin the outside world.  
If I wanted a real relationship with Claire - and I did with every fiber of my being - there were several obstacles in my path. The primary one was that I needed to get her to open up to me, which wouldn't happen overnight; she simply wasn't used to relying on anyone other than herself.

* * *

Claire's POV

I rose to awareness before I opened my eyes, trying to decide if I was ready to wake up or not; I was still exhausted but ready to get out of the tub now that the water was starting to cool.  
"Are you really awake this time?" Tom chuckled, pressing a kiss to my temple.   
"Maybe?" I yawned and slowly rolled over onto my good side to face him. "Was I asleep for long?"  
"Not long enough, darling." He gently trailed his fingertips along my cheek with a the tender smile on his lips. "But at least your breathing seems almost normal again."  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you." The naked concern in Tom's azure gaze had me looking away, guilt making my fingers tattoo nervous patterns on his chest.  
"Clarissa." Tom caught my hand and pressed it flat against his chest, directly over his steadily beating heart and covering it with his own. "Please look at me."  
I could tell from his tone that I was in for a lecture, so instead of doing as he politely asked, I decided to hide my face in his neck.  
"No; I don't wanna get yelled at."  
"I'm not going to yell at you, darling," Tom said tightly.   
It almost sounded like he was speaking through gritted teeth or a clenched jaw; I just wasn't sure if it was because I'd wounded his pride or because I'd found his last nerve...or both.   
"Promise?"  
"I swear, but I must say I do prefer looking at you while we converse."  
I sighed and slowly picked my head up to meet his exasperated gaze; I was being childish and we both knew it.   
Tom cupped my face with one hand, stroking my cheek with his thumb as a half dozen emotions flickered across his expressive face. "I was several steps beyond merely worried, darling; in fact, terrified might be a more suitable description of how I felt earlier watching you struggle to breathe, not knowing if you'd be okay."  
I had to blink rapidly to clear my eyes. While Tom never once raised his voice at me, somehow his brief statement had made me feel way worse than any of the dozen or so times Jack had raked me over the coals for random stupid things I'd done.  
I turned my face into his touch, kissing his palm in apology. "I'm sorry you had to see that."  
He wasn't ready to be appeased, making me look at him again. "What would you have done if you'd been alone?"  
I discarded the first three answers that popped into my brain; they'd only have made him worry more. "I'd have managed."  
I sighed when I heard Jack's ringtone; his timing couldn't be more perfect. "Sorry, I have to answer that." I slid off Tom and stood up.  
"We'll finish this conversation afterwards." Tom assisted me in carefully stepping out of the tub, watching as I quickly wrapped a towel around myself and I walked into the bedroom.   
<Hey, it's me,> I greeted Jack in Arabic, aware that Tom was listening. <Something happened tonight I think you need to know about.>

* *

I winced and held my phone away from my ear as Jack cursed loudly; he really wasn't pleased about this new development - not that I'd expected him to be. It was never a good thing to be the object of King Arthur's attention and I fully anticipated a visit from his messenger soon; word had it he'd kept on Jimmy Castle in that capacity.  
Acutely aware of Tom's eyes on me, I unwrapped the towel from around me and pulled on my favorite silk peignoir. I loved the way the luxurious fabric caressed my skin while at the same time just barely concealing my body.  
By the time I tied the ribbons, Jack had run out of steam and was ready to continue the conversation. "I want you to lay low until I get back into town," he growled. "Do you hear me, baby girl?"  
<Believe me, I'm trying.>  
"Then try harder. That's an order."  
<Luke doesn't want to tell his boss about the letters until you're back,> I reminded him, sitting down on the bed to rest for a bit; it was a little difficult to take a full breath again. <It's a challenge to get someone to cooperate when they don't know they need to. He's used to doing what he wants whenever he wants.>  
"I'll talk to Luke and get him on board," Jack sighed. "You just worry about finding this stalker. The more I hear, the less I like what I'm hearing. You're no green whelp and you're just barely staying one step ahead of this perp."  
<I've got no fingerprints, no printer stamp, and still no idea where they're getting their information. Luke's already switched his calendar and planner to a more secure app and there's no evidence of hacking.>  
"Patience, baby girl. Patience. It's starting to sound like a mole hunt to me. Sooner or later they're gonna slip up and you'll be ready for them."  
I had no response to that, instead watching as Tom stepped out of the tub and dried off, content to simply admire his masculine perfection from here. I loved how comfortable he was in his own skin around me; if I didn't know better, I'd say he was putting on a bit of a show to convince me to end my call sooner.  
"How are you feeling?" Jack asked, changing the subject. "Royce said you looked like shit when he saw you the other day. Do I need to have Jamie check in on you when he touches down tomorrow?"  
<No, you don't need to have James check in on me,> I grumbled, rolling my eyes at his tone. Of course Royce had tattled on me; they'd been friends since basic training - long before I came along - so I should've expected it. <I think I look worse than I feel.>  
"Still having vertigo? How bad did you bust your ribs this time?"  
I sighed quietly; he was well informed - too well informed - damn electronic records. He had the clearances to get into them, too. <You were in my medical records again, weren't you?>   
Some loud background noise came over the line, making it hard to hear him laugh. "Hey, I've gotta go, Angel," he said suddenly, "but I'll see you in a few days, all right?"  
I swallowed the lump in my throat. <All right. Take care of yourself and don't let Nick do anything stupid.>  
He snorted in amusement. "Don't go getting all mushy on me now, baby girl. We'll be there before you know it."  
"I hope so," I whispered as the line went dead, refusing to consider the alternative.  
I glanced over at Tom to see he was now tidying up the bathroom, all the while whistling a cheery tune. I set my phone on the nightstand and listened a little longer because I was fairly certain it was from The Jungle Book, of all things. Hadn't I just teased him about that movie?   
I shook my head at Tom's silliness. "Having fun, Baloo?"  
"Always," he chuckled, trapping me in his strong arms and dropping a playful kiss on my nose. "But more so now."  
"Is that so?"   
I rubbed my nose against him before resting my head on his chest and molding my body to his, unconsciously seeking his warmth; I hadn't realized how cold I'd become in the brief time I'd been on the phone.  
"You know what wearing this does to me, darling."  
I was glad he couldn't see the smile tugging at the ends of my lips; that was precisely why I wore it tonight. While one of my nicknames might be Angel, I could never be mistaken for one; I certainly wasn't above playing dirty when it suited me to do so.   
I glanced up coyly through my eyelashes. "It's just a peignoir, Thomas."  
"It's sorcery," he insisted, slowly but deliberately backing me into the bedroom. The fabric of my peignoir kept getting tangled in my legs until I maneuvered Tom so he was walking backwards instead.  
"I put a spell on you," I sang, waving my hands around theatrically as I vaguely remembered Bette Midler doing in my favorite Halloween movie, Hocus Pocus. "And now you're mine."   
"I've no complaints," Tom chuckled, kissing my forehead. "Although I must admit I am rather curious to know what language you were using earlier, darling. It sounded a bit like Arabic."  
"It was," I admitted, offering nothing more.  
"It sounded rather serious."  
"Everything in Arabic sounds rather serious to an English speaker, Thomas," I teased, rolling my eyes. I hoped that by choosing to deliberately misunderstand what he was implying he wouldn't continue pursuing the subject.  
"That's not what I was asking, darling."  
I should have known he wouldn't just drop it; Tom could be quite stubborn at times. "I know, but that's all I'll tell you."  
Tom sighed heavily as he brought one hand up to cup my face. "All you _can_ tell me or all you _will_ tell me?"  
I smiled. "Yes."  
"Which is it?"  
"Does it really matter? Because it doesn't change the fact that you're just a civilian without clearance for anything more."  
He narrowed his eyes, considering that for a moment before realizing that still wasn't an answer. "Clarissa, please answer my question."  
"The Chief wasn't exactly pleased that I indirectly involved you in the Prior case, either."  
"I wish you'd never been involved with him, either," Tom murmured as he gathered me in his arms. "But if it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't have met you."

* *

I groggily rubbed the sleep from my eyes and reached for my phone to check the time. 5:15 - not time to get up yet. I put it back on the nightstand, wondering what woke me; it was obvious from Tom's slow, even breathing that he was still fast asleep beside me.  
I closed my eyes again, intending to just go back to sleep again when a noise from downstairs had my eyes snapping wide open. I slid out of bed without a second thought and pulled on my peignoir, tying it closed. Shoving my phone in a pocket, I reached for the Beretta I'd hidden behind the dresser; I wasn't searching the house without a weapon in my current condition.   
I closed the bedroom door behind me before silently padding down the stairs. A glance at the front door showed it was still locked and alarmed, nothing out of place and none of them damn letters. Thankful my night vision was better than most humans and that Tom was a minimalist when it came to furniture, it didn't take long to sweep the front rooms to clear them.  
The way the ground floor was laid out, the only way to get to the rear section of the house was through the kitchen. Since the kitchen door was also still locked and alarmed, I began to wonder if maybe I'd just been hearing things; it was an old house, after all.  
But when I came around the corner and a narrow strip of light was visible underneath the study door, I knew I hadn't been imagining things. I put my ear close to the door, hearing only the faint rustling of papers; someone was in there, most likely at the desk.   
Unfortunately, there was no way for me to peep in; I didn't like going in blind with no backup, but in this case the odds were actually in my favor. I was armed, an excellent shot, I knew the rooms layout and was aware of the intruder. Plus, thanks to adrenaline, I was feeling almost as good as new so my injuries wouldn't hinder me.  
Back to the wall, I exhaled slowly and readied one finger on the trigger. In one fast motion, I threw open the door and rushed inside, instinctively aiming at any possible hostiles. The rooms only occupant had jumped to his feet facing the door at my entrance, startled at my intrusion.  
"Holy shit, Claire!" Luke Windsor stared at me, eyes wide with shock and hands up.  
"Goddammit, Luke!" I growled, removing my finger from the trigger and lowering the Beretta, my heart pounding from the close call. I shut the door again behind me to muffle the sound of our voices. "What the fuck are you doing here at this time of night?"  
"Did you seriously just pull a gun on me?"  
I raised an eyebrow at him as I put the gun in my pocket. "You're acting like it's the first time I've done it."  
"It's been a while."  
"So I'm a little on edge right now with all this shit going on; answer the fucking question, Windsor."  
"Right." He sat down and exhaled slowly, his cheeks turning a bright red as he fiddled with a stack of papers on the desk. "I...erm...might have talked to Jack last night...and he's right...you're right." I waited patiently for him to finish saying his piece. "Tom deserves to know about the letters."  
I crossed my arms over my chest, just staring at him for a long moment. Luke was finally agreeing with me on this, saying what I'd wanted him to say from the beginning of this assignment. So why did this victory suddenly feel so hollow?  
"You've known my opinion on this from the start, so what exactly did my brother say that made you suddenly change your stubborn Windsor mind?"  
Luke reluctantly met my eyes. "It wasn't so much what he said as how he said it."  
"All right," I sighed, giving up on trying to understand the male mind. "When do you want to tell him?"  
"As early as this evening, if you're all right with that?"  
"Are you bringing Guardian on board?"  
"If he'll agree to it, yes."  
I narrowed my eyes. "You don't think he'll agree."  
Luke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, because he hates having a security detail assigned to him."  
"Of course he does. Why would anything about this be easy?"

  
* * *  
  
Tom's POV

Glad that I'd finally wrapped up a video conference that had taken far longer than I'd anticipated, I went in search of Claire. An enticing scent caught my attention and I followed my nose to the kitchen, where I found her singing along to the music playing on her mobile - which happened to be Megan's newest song.  
I smiled and leaned against the doorjamb. She looked delectable wearing one of my t-shirts, an older one that was quite large on her smaller frame, and what looked like a pair of my boxer shorts. The more possessive side of me loved it when she wore my clothes around the house; like she was accepting my claim to her.  
Pleased to discover Claire had a nice singing voice, I recorded the remainder of her performance so I could send the video to Megan and Kara later on Snapchat.  
"What are you up to, mister?" Claire asked without turning to look at me.   
Guiltily, I shoved my mobile in my pocket and approached her. "I was just coming to see what you were up to. How did you know I was here?"  
She gestured to the shiny hood above the range with the spatula. "Reflection."  
"Something certainly smells delicious, darling." I inhaled deeply as I wrapped my arms around her from behind, kissing the side of her neck. "What are you making?"  
"Food." She tipped her head back for a kiss, pulling away before it could get too heated, going back to stirring whatever it was she happened to be making and humming to the next song.  
"What kind of food?" I attempted to peer over her shoulder, only to have her pushing me back with her pert arse.  
"Good food." She turned around and gave me a quick peck before turning the burners off. "Set the table; it'll be done in a jif."  
I chuckled and began to take dishes out of the cupboard, enjoying this new domesticated side of Claire.

* *

"That was excellent, darling," I complimented her as we finished eating. She hadn't eaten nearly as much as I would have liked, but it was more than yesterday. "Where did you learn to cook so well?"  
"Culinary school crash course," she said, finishing her water. "Over the past few years I've occasionally spent various periods of time undercover at well-known restaurants around London."  
"Whatever for?"  
She worried her lower lip between her teeth as she started stacking up our dishes. "I can only tell you about two of those times, all right?" I nodded my understanding. "Once was to expose a drug ring and another was because of a money laundering scheme."  
I stared at her, taken aback at her answer. I couldn't even process how she would be able to do that, so I focused on what I could understand. "Really? As what, a sous chef?"  
"Sometimes." She stood up, taking a pile of dishes with her and setting them beside the sink. "It just depended on where they could get me onto the staff."   
She leaned against the counter and gave me a lopsided smile that didn't hide her exhaustion as well as she thought it did; she'd been on her feet for longer than she should. I brought the rest of the dishes over to her and put them in the sink before turning to her. Picking her up and setting her on the counter, I took my place between her thighs, wrapping my arms around her.  
"I feel that there is probably a lot more to both of those stories than just that; perhaps some day you'll tell me about them."  
"Maybe someday." She rested her forehead against mine. "I suppose you could say I'm a Jack of all trades but master of none."  
I grinned as I claimed her lips, our tongues competing for dominance. "I don't suppose you'd object to me having you for pudding?" I murmured when we had to break for air. "Because I love the way you taste, darling."  
She wrinkled her nose. "Maybe after I've had a shower; I reek of cooking oil."  
I slid my hands under her arse, pulling her forward, smirking when she obediently wrapped her long legs around me. "Perhaps I'll join you then."


	26. Chapter 26

Tom's POV  
  
I glanced at the clock and sighed, setting my script aside for now; I had less than a half hour before my mother and sisters arrived for tea and I still hadn't told Claire yet. It wasn't that I hadn't had the opportunity...I just didn't want to argue with her about it when we'd had such a wonderful day together.  
"Wake up, darling. It's almost tea time," I said as I reached over and gently shook Claire awake.  
"I don't like tea," she grumbled as she crawled onto my lap, attempting to snuggle up to me.   
I chuckled at her tone, shifting so she had to sit up. "I know you don't, but Mum, Emma and Sarah said they're coming here for tea today, so you need to open your eyes and wake up."  
She blinked at me owlishly. "Who?"  
"My Mum and sisters." I kissed her forehead, concerned that she felt a little warmer than she should. "They just texted to say they're coming to ours for tea. Would you like to freshen up a bit before they arrive?"  
Her silvery eyes studied mine briefly before abruptly narrowing. "You planned this. You told them about me."   
"Let's say I did; then what?"   
She quickly slid off my lap and backed away from me before I could get ahold of her. "Then you can figure out what to tell them when I'm not here."  
"What do you mean?" I asked, getting to my feet.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't meet your family. That would be commitment." She continued backing out of the sitting room, intent on retreat. "We agreed, no commitment."  
I held up my hands in silent apology. "Claire, I swear I never told them that you were my girlfriend or anything like that; I just said you were important to me."  
"No, Tom." She shook her head slowly as she retreated further. "I'm really not."  
I hated how distressed she was but I wasn't going to let her run away from me again. There was some deep-seated reason as to why she was reluctantly willing to meet my friends but not family and I was determined to figure out what it was.  
"Please don't make me chase you, darling," I sighed as she tensed to run. "Because I will and I'm afraid of harming you further when I capture you in three strides or less. Besides, it's raining cats and dogs out there and you're certainly not dressed for the weather; I don't want you taking a turn for the worse just because you're being a stubborn Yankee."  
The corners of my lips turned up slightly when Claire suspiciously twitched aside the curtain to verify that I spoke the truth; she'd been sleeping when it had started raining so it stood to reason that she hadn't known.  
Warily, she stood her ground as I approached her, allowing me to take her hands in mine. "Thank you for not making me chase you, darling; although I suspect you rather enjoy being a stubborn Yankee at times."  
She smiled slightly. "Maybe a little."  
"I'm going to go put the kettle on while you go tidy yourself up." I reached out and tucked a loose tendril behind her ear. "You've got some wild bed-head going on there, darling."  
Claire rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "You're not off the hook yet, Hiddleston."  
I kissed her until she melted against me. "I know, now on with you."

While Claire was upstairs freshening up, I opened the dining room china cabinet and loaded up a tray with a portion of the heirloom tea set from my paternal grandmother, sneezing several times from the amount of dust I disturbed; it certainly needed a good washup.  
I was almost done when Claire joined me in the kitchen, propping one hip against the counter. I was disappointed to see that she'd changed out of my clothes and was now wearing dark wash skinny jeans with a white tunic top instead.  
"Out of curiosity, just how many tea sets do you have?"  
"Just the two." I turned off the tap and picked up a towel, flicking it at her playfully. "The everyday one that you've already seen and a good one, of course."  
She raised an eyebrow at me. "An 'only for company' good one or 'the Queen's coming for tea' good one?"  
"Perhaps a little bit of both," I chuckled. "My Nana gave it to me when I bought my first flat; it's been in the family for quite some time but I rarely use it since holidays are held at Mum's country house."  
Claire carefully picked up one of the saucers, inspecting the markings on the back before gently setting it back down. "Quite some time is a bit of an understatement; this set is at least 100 years old, Tom."  
"Give or take a few years," I shrugged. "The one she gave Sarah is even older."  
"And you still use it?" she asked in patent disbelief. "I'm pretty sure there's at least one set at my grandparent's house that I wasn't allowed to breathe on, let alone use."  
"Accident prone as a child, were you?"  
"Not really; it just happens to be worth a small fortune. So why are we using the good set today?"  
"Why not? It's what it was made for, after all."  
Claire shook her head at me and pushed off from the counter, inspecting the tin of assorted biscuits I'd intended to plate up as soon as I'd finished the dishes. "So we're using the good china and having _these_?"  
I caught the mild disdain in her tone. "What's wrong with those biscuits?"  
She rolled her eyes at me and tossed the tin back on the counter with a clank. "How long before they get here?"  
I glanced at my watch. "Ten minutes or so. Why?"  
Muttering under her breath, she busied herself opening drawers and cupboard doors, pulling out a mixing bowl and various measuring cups. I watched with curiosity as she dragged over the canisters of flour and sugar that sat on the counter, opening them to scoop out what she needed with quick, efficient movements and then immediately reclosing them before shoving them back into place.  
"What are you making?" I slid my arms around her from behind, peering over her shoulder.  
"Scones."  
"While I do love scones," I murmured, kissing her neck, "I certainly don't expect you to make anything special for tea, darling."  
"They don't take long, so why don't you do me a favor and rinse off the blueberries in the fridge,_ darling_."  
I kissed the other side of her neck. "Blueberry scones? Even better."  
"_Thomas_," Claire huffed in exasperation, rolling her shoulder to shake me off. "And find me a baking sheet too, please."  
"Going," I chuckled, releasing her to do as she asked. The blueberries looked delicious, so after rinsing them off I popped a couple in my mouth, pleased to discover that they tasted as good as they looked.   
Claire looked over just as I was sneaking another mouthful of the sweet, juicy berries. "Seriously, Hiddleston?"  
"I had to make sure they were good enough for you, darling." I held a particularly plump one up to her lips as a peace offering, popping it in when she parted her lips. "What do you think?"  
The throaty noise of pleasure she made had me wishing we had at least an hour before my family arrived instead of a fraction of that time. I offered her another, reminded just how incredibly talented she was with that tongue when she curled it around the berry to take it from me.   
"Do you have any idea how badly I want you right now?" I groaned when the minx sucked on the tip of my thumb, boldly holding my gaze the entire time. I pulled her in for a heated kiss, only releasing her when she nipped at my lower lip with her sharp teeth.   
"You're distracting me, Thomas."  
I kissed her again before reluctantly releasing her. "I'd say sorry but I'm really not."  
Claire took the container of berries and dumped them in the mixing bowl. Unable to resist temptation, I reached around her to pick out a couple more, narrowly avoiding being smacked by the spoon. Leaning against the counter, I smirked as I popped them in my mouth one by one.  
"Tooooommm," she sighed, rolling her eyes at me as she worked them into the dough. I knew she really wasn't upset with me when I saw fond amusement in the quirk of her lips. "You're incorrigible."  
She looked so absolutely adorable that I couldn't resist leaning over to steal a kiss, nuzzling her nose with mine. "Said the pot to the kettle."  
"Speaking of kettles, don't you need to boil some water or something?"  
"Yes." I murmured between kisses as my hands slipped under her shirt. "Or something. Definitely something."  
"Tom," she sighed exasperatedly, nipping hard enough at my lower lip that for a moment I thought she might have drawn blood. "Let me get these in the oven first and then I'm all yours."  
"Mmm." I flicked my tongue over the sore spot on my lip, intrigued at how quickly that drew her gaze. "I'm holding you to that."  
I reluctantly allowed her to slip out of my grasp, instead busying myself with putting the kettle on to boil and arranging the tea tray. Once she plopped the dough on the counter to roll it out, I gathered the dirty dishes and set them in the sink to start the washing up.  
"Finally!" I sighed the moment Claire put the full baking sheet into the oven and set a timer.  
She rolled her eyes at me. "Well, I would've been done sooner if someone hadn't kept interrupting me."  
"Still not sorry."   
I wrapped my arms around her as I sought out her delectable lips; I had absolutely no regrets, considering how enjoyable those interruptions had been. Claire surprised me again when she willingly kept the kiss soft and sweet, as if we had all the time in the world; therefore it was with great reluctance that I released her to greet my sisters when I heard them calling from the front hallway.  
"I'll be right back, darling."  
"Take your time; scones aren't done yet anyways." 

  
* * *

Claire's POV

As soon as Tom left the room, I pulled my phone out to check my messages. I'd sent Luke a text earlier to inform him that Tom had invited his family over for tea; I had a feeling this was going to interfere with our plan to tell Tom about the letters tonight after dinner.

**Based on past experience, they'll probably be there for the rest of the day.**

_You can still come over if you want. Your call_.

**Not tonight. **

_K_

**Will you come with him to the set tomorrow? **

_Why?_

**Please? I'll take care of all the arrangements.**

_Fine_

I exhaled slowly, not wanting to feel so grateful for this eleventh-hour extension of my time with Tom...and yet, I still was. When I attempted to convince myself it was just because I'd grown fond of him over these past couple months, I couldn't even make myself believe own damn lie.  
Shoving my phone back in my pocket, I walked over to the kitchen window to shift the curtain aside so I could stare out the window at the pouring rain. I rested my forehead against the cool glass and closed my eyes, exhaling slowly as I fought against my stupidly emotional response to this development.  
I hated feeling like I wasn't in control; this just wasn't normal for me. Logically, I was aware it was because of the hormonal imbalance caused by my broken implant, but convincing my brain to overrule my unreasonable body required considerably more mental effort than I could afford to expend at the moment.   
I focused on my breathing until I'd managed to get my polite social mask in place again. I still wasn't fully in control of my emotions, but I should be able to handle something as simple as meeting Tom's family. I frowned, wondering what the holdup was - not to say I wasn't relieved to have enough time to pull myself together - but it wasn't that far a walk from the front door to the kitchen.  
If I strained my ears, I could just make out muffled voices coming from the front hall, so I had to assume that either they were killing time as they waited for their mom or they'd wanted to have a private conversation first. I wasn't curious enough to investigate, so instead I went to check on the scones; they were starting to smell good but needed a little longer yet.  
Hearing their voices getting louder, I took several steps towards the open area near the table so I wouldn't feel trapped in the narrowest part of the kitchen. I watched the trio approaching and because I knew what to look for, it was obvious that one of his sisters knew exactly who I was - but the other didn't; this should be an interesting afternoon.  
"Your scones smell wonderful, darling," Tom murmured as he slid his arms around me, holding me tight to his side and pressing a kiss to my temple. "I can't wait to taste them."  
"Let go, Tom," I ordered quietly as I subtly elbowed him in the side. While I'd grown used to him touching me almost constantly over these past few days, I also hadn't missed the intrigued look his sisters exchanged as they observed our interactions.  
"Claire, I'd like you to meet my sisters, Sarah and Emma," Tom grinned, still not releasing me; I elbowed him again, not even trying to be subtle this time.  
Giving up on getting him to let me go, I smiled and politely extended a hand. "Detective Inspector Claire Kingsley; it's nice to meet you."  
Emma eschewed my handshake, instead pulling me from Tom's arms for an exuberant hug. "Whatever you've been doing, keep it up! We haven't seen him this happy in a long time."  
"She's right," Sarah said, giving me a hug as well; apparently all the Hiddlestons were huggers. "We haven't, but I'm glad we finally got the chance to meet you."  
Sarah had just released me when Emma abruptly punched her brother on the bicep. "Bloody hell, Em! What was that for?" Tom scowled, rubbing his arm.  
"Thomas William Hiddleston, you bloody wanker!" She drew back to punch him again but he easily caught her fist before it connected. "You've been seeing Kingskeeper Kingsley for two months and you're just now introducing us?!"  
"I really hate that sobriquet," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I wish I knew who came up with it so I could give them a piece of my mind."  
"Sorry," Sarah shrugged. "That's not going away any time soon."  
"It's not that I didn't want to, Em," Tom sighed, giving his little sister a quick hug. "But until just a few days ago, it just wasn't possible."  
"Why's that?" Sarah asked. "Surely not just because she was working on the Prior case?"  
Tom nodded. "That's got a lot to do with it; Claire isn't your typical DI."  
"Meaning?" Emma asked.  
"She doesn't investigate crimes after they happen; she's right in the thick of things as they're going on."   
I wasn't even sure if Tom was aware of what he was doing when he slid his arms around me, pressing his lips to my temple. I didn't try shaking him off this time; something about the way he held me made me think it was more for his comfort than mine.  
"It's unusual, but there aren't many that can do what I do." I met his sisters' concerned gazes in turn. "That being said, you'll have to forgive me for not going into more detail other than to say I'm glad this one is over; it's been a difficult couple of months."  
"I'd say," Tom agreed, gently tilting my face upwards to kiss me before looking over at his sisters. "There were times I was worried that he was going to kill her; Prior was an abusive git."  
"Which you did not hear from either of us," I cautioned, giving Tom a look. "You're not supposed to know anything about this case, Tom."   
"But now you're free to go public?" Emma asked, changing the subject.  
"We're _not_ going public," I said firmly, my tone brooking no argument. "That would most certainly not be in Tom's best interest."

"You're right," Sarah said, nodding in agreement. I flashed a grateful smile at her as she held up one hand, forestalling Tom's protest. "I know that's not what you want to hear, but until the media finds something else to hold their attention, she's right."  
"One would think I'd have a say about what's in my best interest, it being my life and all," Tom grumbled.  
"It may be your life," Emma said, crossing her arms over her chest. "But surely you haven't forgotten that your decisions affect us as well. This time, more than five minutes notice that the paps are going to be surrounding our house would be appreciated."  
Tom sighed heavily, casting his eyes heavenward in a silent appeal for patience. "Are you_ still_ holding that against me?"  
"Not really; I just thought you were in need of a reminder."  
I raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I want to know?"  
He kissed my temple, lips lingering against my skin. "I'll tell you later."  
When Tom's phone rang, I took advantage of his momentary distraction to slip out of his arms to go check on my scones. A peek in the oven showed that the tops were now a light golden brown, so I turned it off and pulled out the baking sheet, leaving it on top of the range to cool. I set the potholder on the counter and rummaged through the utensil drawer for a flat spatula.  
"Thanks for backing me up earlier," I said quietly to Sarah as she added loose leaf tea to the kettle and put the container away again.  
"You're welcome. I'll admit it's nice to see him happy again."  
Emma set a plate down for the scones. "I agree; don't get me wrong, I love Meg and all but she just wasn't right for Tom."  
"Mum kept telling him to go for Sadie," Sarah chuckled, rolling her eyes.   
"Oh, yes! She was rather put out when Sadie and Seb made it official earlier this year. So what did you think of Sadie, Claire?"  
"She made quite the impression on me," I admitted. "Her sons sound pretty entertaining; did one of them really get stuck in the Murphy bed?"  
They both immediately burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Tom asked with an adorably confused half-smile, tucking his phone back in his pocket as he approached.  
"Liam and Isaac's Murphy bed incident!" Emma giggled, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes.  
"I still can't believe the little rascals did that," he huffed in amusement, kissing my temple as he slid his arms around me from behind. "If you lot have this covered, I'll meet Mum with a brolly. The wind stripped hers getting into the taxi."  
"We'll be fine," Sarah said, waving him off dismissively. "On with you."  
I leaned my head back against his shoulder and looked up at him with an impish grin. "Nope, can't do it; far too heavy."  
Tom turned me around to face him and gave me a quick kiss. "Of course not; you're still under lifting restrictions, darling." I groaned loudly; I'd really hoped he'd forgotten about that by now. He stared into my eyes, his expression serious. "You _will not_ carry that tray, Clarissa."  
"She won't," Sarah promised, looking a little too amused from where she was leaning against the counter to watch us. "We'll make sure of it."  
I frowned, poked him in the chest. "Thomas, you're not supposed to be making your guests work."  
"_You're_ my guest, darling." He cupped my face as he rained quick little kisses onto it, making me giggle; I'd never seen him in such a playful mood before. "_They're_ my sisters - they don't count."  
"Pretty sure they'll get even with you for that remark."  
"Let them." Tom smirked as his lips covered mine. "I'm still bigger than them."  
"Tom?"  
"Yes, darling?" he murmured between kisses.  
"Weren't you meeting your mom?"  
"Fuck!" He pecked my lips one last time before racing from the room.  
"Did you get all that recorded?" Sarah asked, looking over Emma's shoulder at her phone. "That was priceless!"  
"Of course!" she grinned, waggling her eyebrows at me. "Do you know how hard it is to get good blackmail material on Tom these days? He's always so damn busy."


	27. Chapter 27

Tom's POV

I wasn't nervous about introducing Claire to my mother; I knew they'd get on well. I slid my arm around her when she hung back, content to just observe my mother greeting my sisters. "Mum, I'd like you to meet Claire."

"Hello, Mrs Hiddleston; it's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled when Claire politely extended a hand, waiting for what was sure to follow; it was my fault for not warning her that my family was entirely made up of huggers. "Detective Inspector Claire Kingsley."

"Please, call me Diana, darling." Mum grinned as she pulled a startled Claire in for a hug, her blue eyes twinkling as they met mine. "You're even more lovely in person; that picture they run with the articles in the newspapers doesn't hardly do you justice."

"Thank you." A light flush spread becomingly across her cheeks. "Although I'd prefer they not run my photo with the articles at all."

"And why's that?"

"Makes my job more of a challenge," she shrugged, a slight edge to her voice.

"Claire often works undercover," I explained, indicating that we should take our seats. Mum and Sarah took their usual chairs, leaving Emma, Claire and I on the sofa. "So while we rarely saw each other while she was working this last case, she had to hide her identity further if we were out in public."

I pulled out my mobile and searched though my photos before handing it to my mother. "This is from when we met up at Megan's concert roughly fortnight ago."

Mum studied the photo, looking from Claire to my mobile in amazement. Not wanting to be left out, my sisters leaned over Mum's shoulder to look as well.

"I certainly wouldn't have known this was Claire," Mum determined, "but you make a lovely ginger."

"Agreed," my sisters chorused.

I took back my mobile and found another from when the night we'd met Sadie for dinner, showing it to Claire for a second before handing it back to Mum.

"Oh my!" Emma hummed. "Did you do something different with your makeup? I don't even recognize you in this one."

"Contouring," Claire sighed, busying herself with pouring the tea. I began to add milk and sugar accordingly before handing them around. "A lot of contouring."

"You're very talented if you can do all that yourself," Sarah said, raising her eyebrows.

Mum handed my mobile back, accepting the tea with a nod of thanks. "That must have taken ages to do."

"Not really; only about twenty minutes at the most," Claire said absently, adding an obscene amount of sugar to her cup. "I've had a lot of practice."

"You can do my makeup anytime," Emma grinned, toasting Claire with her cup as she settled onto the sofa beside me.

"Would you like a little tea with your sugar?" I teased as she stirred to dissolve it.

"I don't _like_ tea," she grumbled, splaying one hand flat before her; my eyes widened when I saw how badly it was trembling. "But I'm pretty sure my blood sugar is a little low right now and people look at you weird when you just eat straight sugar cubes."

The sweetened tea would help with that but it would be better if I could get her to eat something as well, so I quickly split a couple scones onto the serving plates, loading them up with clotted cream and handing them round. Everyone in my family adored scones and if these tasted half as good as they smelled, I sincerely doubted there'd be anything larger than a crumb left by the time we finished our tea.

"These are delicious, Claire," Mum said after one bite.

"Perfect texture as well," Emma added, licking away a spot of cream from her upper lip. "I'll have to get your recipe; mine never turn out like this."

Sarah and I exchanged a look before we both quickly took a drink of our tea; while our baby sister had many talents, it just so happened that none of them were in the culinary arts. It wasn't for lack of practice or instruction, either; our Mum, aunts and grandmothers had all made multiple attempts to help Emma when we were younger - their lessons just hadn't taken.

"Sure thing," Claire said easily as she added a splash of milk to her cup, filling it to the brim. She eyed her cup with obvious distaste, sighing quietly before lifting it to her lips; given her attitude towards tea, I was quite surprised when she subsequently drained it one go.

I handed her the plate in exchange for her cup. "You should eat this as well, darling; simply ingesting sugar won't be enough."

She nodded her thanks and I waited until she'd taken a small bite of her scone before refilling her cup. She'd added so much sugar earlier that there was still a layer of saccharine sludge at the bottom of her cup; stirring it briefly, I added a splash of milk and set it on the table in front of Claire.

* *

"Looks like the rain finally stopped," I observed as Sarah came up beside me.

"So it has."

"Well?"

Her sharp blue eyes met mine, reading me like an open book. "I can certainly see why you're so taken with her. I just-" she paused, exhaling slowly. "All we want is for you to be happy, Tom; that's all we've ever wanted for you."

"Thank you." I set my arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a side hug. "I know you all thought I should've married Susie Fielding and settled down to have a gaggle of kids-"

Sarah huffed in amusement, wrapping her arms around my waist. "You wouldn't have lasted, not back when your career was really starting to take off. For several years, we saw more of you on the telly or at the cinema than in person, Tom."

"You're right."

"Of course I am, silly goose!" She gave me a squeeze before letting go and turning to face me. "But you're still my little brother and I worry about you, which is why I took the liberty of doing a bit of digging."

"I'm listening."

Sarah glanced over at the others before looking back at me with a troubled expression, lowering her voice. "How much do you know about Claire's past?"

I immediately thought of the file in my study; a glance at the others showed they were still engrossed in their conversation and wouldn't notice we were gone for a little bit.

"It would be easier to show you." I gestured for her to follow me, waiting until we were further from the sitting room to speak again. "What made you start digging?"

"You remember how you had Yakov vetted by your people when we first started dating?"

"You're my sister," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling my cheeks warm. "It's my job to protect you."

"And now it's my turn to repay the favor...and I might have thought it was suspicious that the initial google search I ran on her only had results for the past three or so years."

I opened the study door, gesturing for Sarah to precede me. "Yes, I'm aware that her surname wasn't always Kingsley, if that's what you're asking." I shut the door behind us, relying on the thick wood to muffle our conversation.

"It was."

The file was still right where I'd left it; feeling a fresh pang of guilt, I stared at it for a moment before handing it to my sister. "This is everything I know of Claire's past; she doesn't know that Sadie sent me this a couple days ago and I'd like to keep it that way for now."

"Sadie?!" She asked in surprise, looking up from the first page of the file. "How in the world did she know about this?"

"I guess she's only a couple hours drive from Alexandria, where Claire was born, and in her youth used go there often on holiday to see her extended family."

"It never ceases to amaze me how small this planet really is," Sarah sighed, sitting down at my desk before slowly paging through the contents. "Tom, don't you remember hearing about this at the time?"

I shook my head. "No, that was the year I barely made it home for Christmas, remember?"

"Right - and then you had to leave later that day again," she said absently, picking up a sheet to sit back and read it. "How old is your Debrett's?"

I blinked at her unexpected subject change but pulled the distinctive red leather-bound tome off my shelf. "New enough that Emma is listed under Jack now. Who did you want to look up?"

"Lady Clarissa Dumont, of course." She held her hand out for the book when I stared at her uncomprehendingly. "I'm curious as to who inherited the title after the accident; her grandfather was still the Viscount Dumont when I was a summer intern at the Times."

* *

"Well, now I've officially learned far more about Claire from print sources than I have from her," I sighed, tossing Debrett's on my desk in frustration. While I appreciated the information it provided, it also served to reinforce the fact that I knew far less than I thought I did.

"I'm sure it never occurred to you that the articles Sadie sent were published by American newspapers and unless it pertains to the royalty, their use of titles is spotty at best." Sarah glanced up at me from the file she was perusing. "Although to be fair, no British paper would _ever_ have omitted that sort of detail."

"True." While I'd spent a fair amount of time in the States for filming, I'd never gotten used to the sometimes unique ways Americans had of looking at things; to them, inherited titles generally weren't important.

"What about the other things Debrett's listed?" Sarah asked, setting the file aside with a contemplative expression.

"I know that look, darling," I sighed in resignation, running my hands through my hair and resisting the urge to pace. My sister tended to be relentless in her pursuit of truth and knowledge - which made her an excellent journalist; Yakov and I were both just thankful she naturally gravitated towards academia instead of something more volatile. "What are you thinking?"

"Claire didn't serve in the Army for long - three years at the most."

I shrugged. "That's all some ever serve."

"You're being deliberately obtuse, Tom. You know as well as I that officers typically serve for longer and advancement through the ranks doesn't usually happen_ that _quickly. Come on - Captain in three years?"

"Depends on the rank she started with; we don't know that either, Sarah."

She cocked her head at me. "No, I think something happened over there - something big. She would've been only 20 or 21 at the time - far too young for that kind of promotion otherwise. Let's not forget she also became a MVO (Member of the Royal Victorian Order) without any sort of explanation given."

"I can't forget what I've never known," I sighed, running my hands through my hair in frustration as I began pacing the room. "This is all news to me."

"How peculiar," Sarah mused. "Why do you suppose she never mentioned it to you?"

"Habit, I suppose." I stopped short, turning to face my sister as a realization dawned on me. "The kind of people she goes after...they're paranoid and very, very dangerous. Prior legitimately believed Claire was his possession and was extremely controlling in many ways. He chose her clothing, had her escorted, followed, monitored her mobile usage - I don't even want to _think_ about what he did to her behind closed doors."

I shuddered, remembering little details I'd rather forget - such as how my stomach roiled seeing every possible color of bruise littering her fair skin time and again. I could still hear that quick, hissing intake of breath if I accidentally touched a bruise. Pulling out my mobile, I found a photo of Claire with her torso covered in bruises.

Sarah recoiled in shock the moment she saw it, one hand flying to her heart. "That's horrible! Poor Claire!"

"I know, but unfortunately this was completely normal while she was on that case." I shoved my mobile back in my pocket with a heartfelt sigh. "Given what I know now, I firmly believe that if Caleb Prior had known _anything_ of Claire's past, she wouldn't be with us today."

"The headlines in the papers would be vastly different," she agreed. "Yakov said Claire's expected at Buckingham Palace within the fortnight."

"Claire has to be cleared of her concussion first; the Chief said she wasn't to set foot back in the CID again without the proper medical forms." Sarah arched an eyebrow at me. "What? She needed to turn in a report, so I drove her there and made sure she didn't stay overlong."

"Well, now that we've filled in the missing years-"

"_What_ missing years?" I interrupted, frowning.

Sarah pointed at the screen, drawing my attention to the enlarged picture on it. "We now know Claire enlisted and was deployed to Iraq and Afghanistan during the time that was unaccounted for after the accident." She suddenly turned, giving me a curious look. "But you never thought there was anything out of the ordinary in her timeline, so precisely where did _you_ think Claire was before she began working for the Met?"

"Uni, of course." I handed her the background check, pointing at the relevant section listing Claire's higher education. "Not everyone takes a gap year."

"True...but Tom, Americans don't usually start University until they're 18," she frowned. "At least from what I understand - but by then, Claire was already serving in the army _here_."

"Maybe she earned it online?"

"Maybe. I'll have to look into it a little further. Did you find her yet?"

I knelt to stare at the picture, searching for Claire in the sea of serious faces. I still don't know _why_ she chose to go into the army of all things...it just didn't make sense. I had to be missing something...the question was _what_?

"There." I touched the screen. "I _know_ that's Claire - but the name's wrong. Do you think it was done deliberately?"

"Possibly; altering one letter would be sufficient to eliminate her from a google search." Sarah clicked on a different tab, showing one using Claire's birth name - no links to the previous site.

"Which leaves the gap you mentioned earlier." I looked over at her. "No, I doubt it was just a coincidence she dropped off the press' radar for a couple years. When's the next time she's mentioned?"

"As Dumont...hmmm...looks like early 2015. There's loads of articles about some 'Lords of Larceny'; I remember hearing a bit on them when we were still in Chennai." Sarah clicked on a link, bringing up a large front page article in _The Times._ "Where were you then?"

"Where _wasn't _I might be an easier question to answer," I sighed. "I think I met myself coming and going several times that year as well." I pointed at how they referred to Claire in print. "But this was still early in her career if she was just a detective then, not a DI."

Sarah let out a low whistle when we read the tally of goods recovered by Claire's operation. "This might have been the case to make her a DI; no wonder this made international news."

When we finished reading, Sarah backed out to the search results and scrolled down a little further, frowning as she clicked on another link that brought up England's most popular tabloid website and closing the stupid banner adverts that instantly covered half the screen.

"Why would they bother running the same story if all the major newspapers were already providing coverage?" she muttered, flipping back and forth between tabs.

"I'm sure your guess is better than mine," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Seeing the site reminded me that I still owed them an exclusive interview in exchange for withholding those photos of Claire and I from the other day. "All I know is they're a bloody thorn in my side these days."

"I don't think it's the same story at all," Sarah finally said, going back to the top of the page of the tabloid site. "They just used the same headline."

As I read, it quickly became clear that she was right; this was very much not the same story that we'd just read in _The Times._ They'd 'borrowed' the opening lines from _The Times _but that was where the similarity ended; a short paragraph about Claire's accomplishment was followed by a poorly written, sensationalized summary of her tragic history.

Even worse, several grainy, distorted photos from the accident accompanied the article, leaving me with an incredibly strong urge to punch the author - if one could even call him that. The whole story left me feeling so angry that I was glad Claire wasn't here to see how reading this sort of shit affected me.

"Uggh! Now I remember why I haven't read any of this sort of rubbish since I left Uni." Sarah backed out of the page, her lips twisting with disgust. "I don't know how you stand to read this rot, Tom."

"Well, I usually _don't_ read it. Wait - what's that one about?" I pointed at a promising looking headline Claire was also tagged in.

"I don't know." Sarah dutifully clicked on the link and waited for the page to load. "But if it's another gossip site, I sincerely hope your antivirus software is up to date."

I rolled my eyes and nudged her shoulder playfully. "Of course it is. Do you think Marvel would even allow me to open my email otherwise?"

"Probably not," she chuckled.

Closing the last of the popups left over from the previous site, she scrolled down to get to the story, which was preceded by some photos that were clearly not authorized given the angle and distance they were taken from. But this time they weren't dredging up Claire's past - they were speculating on her future - because she was clearly wearing an engagement ring.

They'd even specifically enlarged that section of the photo and circled it in red so no one could miss it. I fisted my hands at my sides as my heart clenched painfully in my chest. Given _where_ this story was published, I didn't want to believe it was true...but I had the sinking feeling it was; there were far too many details for it not to be.

"I'm sorry, Tom," Sarah murmured, shooting a sympathetic glance at me. "I wasn't aware that she was engaged."

"Nor I."

"Jacob Kingsley," she said thoughtfully, finding his name somewhere. "I guess now we know why she changed her name."

"So it would seem."

I lurched to my feet and turned away, feeling like I might be ill - and not just because the sight of Claire beaming up at her doting fiancé - no, _husband_ \- when she'd never looked at me like that made my stomach churn.

I'd inadvertently done the one thing I'd sworn _never_ to do - commit adultery.

But I didn't understand why that not-so-minor detail wasn't included in Luke's report. Or why the hell hadn't Kara _\- her best friend_ \- attempted to warn me off even once these past two months? She'd even encouraged my pursuit of Claire, for fucks sake! Furious at this turn of events, I fumbled for my mobile, intending to ring Kara right now to give her a piece of my mind before confronting Claire; this was something I couldn't just ignore.

"Oh my god," Sarah gasped.

Something in her tone had me rushing back towards her in alarm. "What did you find now?"

"Read it, Tom," she ordered, gesturing at the screen without looking away. Her hand blindly reached out and caught my arm, tugging me down to kneel beside her with an unexpected strength.

I studied my sister with concern as she continued to stare at the screen, frowning when she brought her other hand up to smother the small noise of distress she made in reaction to what she was seeing. I reluctantly looked at the screen then, wondering what manner of article could possibly draw that response from her, a former war correspondent.

I exhaled slowly and began to read the article, relieved to see a different article on it now - something that looked like it came from a credible newspaper. After only a few sentences, I paused in stunned disbelief, my anger draining away as I suddenly realized _why_ this story had drawn such a powerful response from Sarah just moments earlier.

There was no reason for my anger now because right there in black and white, it stated the cold, hard facts. Claire's fiancé, a decorated veteran who'd survived multiple tours abroad, had been brutally murdered mere weeks before their wedding date.

Unable to believe my eyes, I found myself rereading the article from the beginning while still hoping for a different ending this time; unfortunately, a second reading didn't alter the facts. The only thing that stuck out to me this time was that it was formally reported as yet another gang shooting, but how things were phrased made me extrapolate that the author doubted the official report for some reason.

"This is not at all what I expected," I admitted, my throat tight and my heart aching terribly for Claire.

Mentally reeling, I set aside all this new information for the moment, needing to give myself time to fully absorb it before I even considered having a conversation with Claire about it. While it had been three years already, I understood it was entirely probable she still was grieving the loss of her fiancé. Several other things now made perfect sense to me, such as how Claire shied away from agreeing to any form of commitment...and her _terms__..._I saw now that they were an excuse to keep herself from becoming emotionally attached to anyone else.

"It gets worse, Tom," Sarah said, drawing me from my thoughts.

"How could it possible get worse than that?!"

I looked back at the screen to see that she'd opened a different page to a tabloid article that quickly made my stomach churn; the paparazzi had somehow managed to get_ inside_ the church to take photos of a veiled, black-clad Claire attending Kingsley's funeral at a packed church.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hot anger flared in my chest on her behalf - she didn't deserve to be taken advantage of like this. There were even pictures of Prince Harry in full dress uniform offering his condolences graveside. I assumed he must have served with Kingsley at some point; they were of an age. "Damn vultures!"

"I quite agree."

Sarah quickly closed that window and opened one that contained his full obituary. I reached over and hit print; there was far more information on the screen than I was currently capable of staying still long enough to assimilate. I stood up and took the two steps to the printer, impatiently waiting for it to spit the paper out to snatch it up.

*** * * * ***

_A/N: Thanks so much for all your kudos and comments! To be honest, I lost my motivation for writing for quite a while but when you guys kept commenting on this story and relating to the characters, it helped remind me why I started writing it so long ago. I love Tom so much - and he really deserves to have his story finished, too._

_If you read this chapter back in April when it was first published, things have changed a little bit since then. Sorry for the lengthy hiatus but 2020 has been kind of a shit show in real life for me. I'm happy to say that I'm finally back to working on this story and I _ _ promise _ _ that it will be worth the wait! _

_I_ _ usually upload on Wattpad more frequently than AO3 - so you can find me on there with the same user name - rogerthatbarnes._


End file.
